Chris & Kipo In the Age of Wonderbeasts
by Chance Green G King
Summary: Friends comes in all forms and sizes, ain't that the truth? This is the story of a boy named Chris helping a girl named Kibo explore the possibilities of a fantastical post-apocalyptic Earth while trying to get Kipo back home. Along the way they form a ragtag group of survivors and embark on a journey through the land where everything trying to kill them is down right adorable.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! G King here, and bringing with you a brand new story, about the recent new hit cartoon, Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts. An associate of mine going by gabeherndon308**

**told me about it, i saw the trailer, and while i was scrolling through on what to watch on my usual site watch, there it was. Then about ten episodes later, i ended up absouletly loving it, pacifically because of the animation, I mean come on, it looks more like a japanese anime then a normal cartoon for crying out loud, how cool is that? **

**Speaking of which, I'm actually and offically the first person on Fanfiction to make a story about this cartoon, so...fingers crossed, and hope for the best, that at least someone will notice this little speck and come read it. **

**Now, for those that have come to read it, I'm very happy and hoping that you'll all like this, especially to the ones that have been watching the show like I have.**

**Also, the reason this is here because Fanfiction has yet to add this into their Cartoon catergory. Which is why I have I submitted a request to Fanfiction so hopefully in do time we will see it and people will start making stories so in the meantime, this is pretty much the best I can do for right now till then.**

**So, now, let's begin the story **

**Chapter 1 **

**Surface Boy meets Burrow Girl**

* * *

**_Main character Speaking_** **" Friends, let me introduce myself, Chris is the name. Chris Fang. And I gotta story to tell you. Yeah, I know who doesn't have a story to te****ll? Well I can tell you all one thing, ain't nobody got a story like mine. _Nobody_. It all began one day when I went scavenging through the ruins of what used to known as Los Angeles. **

** You see at first, I didn't know how everything happened. One minute people were living on the surface, then out of nowhere came Muts and humans were forced to live underground. See, that was over two hundred years ago. And let's just say everything on the surface was way more different then it used to be at one point. You wanna know what it's like? Then I'll show you**. "

* * *

Currently as of right now the city of Los Angeles comes into view. However, it was not entirely different. The reason why was because, everything was over grown, tree's were sprouting from sky scrapers and the whole entire land was covered in vegetation with some large bodies of water all around.

Now, there was one building that becomes focused. It was an old looking house that seemingly blended in with it's surroundings with a small garden in the back well taken care of, different vegetables, and a few fruits, but it was mostly made up of vines that had bean pops.

The inside of the house showed that someone was defiantly living there, all over the walls it was covered in a variety of things. From old looking posters, and a few musical instruments.

Now we see the one who lived in the house. It was a male teenager around the age of 14. However, he wasn't normal at all his skin showed that. It was light silver and so was his hair long hair that seemingly had streaks of black resembling stripes. His clothing consisted of a set of black jeans and a plain brown shirt and a pair of red shoes that defiantly seen better days do the amounts of small holes on them. This was none other then Chris Fang.

As for what he was doing, it appeared he was getting ready to go out. With a black backpack strapped on he exits out of the house and takes a deep whiff of the air and exhales and grabs an old looking shopping cart that had a little bit of rust.

He then brings out a small Sony Walkman and places a blue set of headphones on his head.

Afterwards he brings out a mix tape and places it inside the Walkman, straps the hook into his pocket and hits play and begins to make his way through the city pushing the cart.

(Song now playing in the background: With A Little Help From My Friend's by The Beatles) As the song begins the words showing: **Chance Green G King Presents, in association with Fanfiction, and G**abeherndon308

**"Chris & Kibo in the Age of Wonderbeasts"**

_(What would you think if I sang out of tune. Would you stand up and walk out on me. Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song And I'll try not to sing out of key I get by with a little help from my friends)_

The montage first starts with the teen walking through the city casually down the street and notices a bunch of large flowers. He walks over to them, pacifically the ones he likes most. He then then takes a piece of white tape and wraps it around the tall part of the plant so he could come back for it later and notices something shiny on the ground.

He picks it up and its a quarter and tucks into his pocket.

_(Hmm, I get high with a little help from my friends. Going to try with a little help from my friends. What do I do when my love is away. (Does it worry you to be alone)_

We now see him takin cover behind an wrecked hummer as for what he was hiding from it was a massive squirrel with eight tails passing right by shaking the ground with each step shaking the ground. Within minutes the squirrel was gone giving him the clear and he continued walking as if nothing happened.

(_How do I feel by the end of the day. (Are you sad because you're on your own). No I get by with a little help from my friends_)

We now see him in some sort of abandoned mall adding in a few random things like, like a chicken, and a what appears to be some old looking action figures resembling martial artists including a small handheld mirror wrapped up in tape for protection.

While the teen was going he notices an old looking magazine and picks it up showing a happy family taking a photo of themselves. Seeing this made him frown a little before tossing it aside and then snags a bunch of old car keys from an old vendor and throws them into his pack before continuing on.

(_Do you need anybody. I need somebody to love. Could it be anybody. I want somebody to love. Would you believe in a love at first sight)_

We now see him passing by an abandoned movie theater and notices an old looking movie poster depicting a man and a woman hold hands and putting their heads against one another. Smiling at this he takes out a crowbar and tears it off the wall since it was already damaged and placed it into his cart and continues on.

_(Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time. What do you see when you turn out the light. I can't tell you, but I know it's mine. Oh I get by with a little help from my friends) _

Chris is now rummaging through what used to be a mini mart looking for anything he could use. He pulls out a few well preserved kitchen utensils and adds them into his pack and spots another thing catching his eye. However upon doing so he stops and looks up to see a large gecko with six heads, and legs looking right down at him. So naturally he runs from it with the mut chasing him.

_(Do you need anybody I just need someone to love. Could it be anybody. I want somebody to love. I get by with a little help from my friends. Yes I get by with a little help from my friends. With a little help from my friends (Song end)*sound of mix tape stopping.*_

After at least three and a half hours of walking, avoiding danger and narrowly escaping with his life Chris was now laying on the ground to catch his breath. As for where he was it was in some sort of empty canal.

The teen gives off a sigh of relief. " Well, safe to say I won't be going back there for a while But... " He sits up and pulls out some sort of book. " At least I know where the Mega Gecko lives now. " He opens the book to reveal well done sketches depicting the various mega mut's he's encountered. He flips the pages and lands on the very same mutant he encountered not to long ago and added in a few more notes on it's information. " And the best part is I didn't die. " He exclaimed in a casual tone before closing it.

" Now what I should tomorrow? " Chris questioned himself. " Go see Rebecca and how the baby's are doing? Or take another chance to study another Mega Mut? " He then sighs in irritation. " I know being myself is supposed to have it's benefits but come on, I don't wanna be a hermit. Of course I could try and find those mole people. " Chris paused at that thought. " Then again, I never liked the idea of living underground. Gaaah...I just wish something would happen. Maybe I should take a nap. Yeah, that's what I'll do. "

As he was doing so, something else changed his plans.

" Huh? " All the sudden Chris's ears perked up because he was hearing a rumbling noise. " What is that? "

" Whoa! " He feels the entire ground around him begin to shake and immediately he runs over back to the walkway with his cart just in the nick of time too. The reason was because a whole bunch of water came bursting out from an entrance, filling a large portion of the canal with some rocks. Afterwards it calmed down.

" Phew, that was close. " The teen said in relief. " I know a made a wish but didn't expect something like-What the? Holy crap! " He notices something was floating and to his shock it was a person. Immediately he runs over as fast as he could over to where this individual was.

He quickly turns him over to his side, but this he turned out to be a she. It was a girl well around the age of 13 with pale pinkish-purple skin, light pinkish-white hair tied up ponytail-tied hair. As for her clothing it was some sort of weird overall clothes that he's never seen before. For some odd reason Chris just stared at her face, for what felt like an eternity and felt his cheeks turning slightly red.

Shaking off what he was feeling the teen puts his head against her chest and listens for her heart. However it was silent he didn't hear anything making him slightly panic.

" She ain't breathing, oh man, not good. Okay, Chris, mom taught you CPR, you can do this. " However he then realized somethin' he had never done it before. He lightly smacked his cheeks a few times. " Come on, snap out of it! " He told himself and slowly leans down to try and give her some air, however he just couldn't help shake off the weird feeling he was having, he had never been this close to a girls face before in his whole life. It was almost like it was the most challenging thing he'd ever done.

As he was doing this the girls magneta colored eyes shot right open and rose right up bumping the teen right in the forehead and hard. The impact sent him on his back groaning in pain splashing in the water.

" Ow!...Hey wha-..." He pauses and notices something, she wasn't awake. Within a few seconds of waiting for her to move he tilted his head to the side confusion before it all came together. " Wait a minute...are you serious? " He crawls over to the girl pokes her a few times in the shoulder and she didn't respond at all.

" She knocked herself unconscious? " He pokes her a few more times, faster still no response. " Yeeeep, she did. " His question was confirmed and sighed. " Well at least I knows still alive. But where'd she come from? " He looks over to the where she and water emerged. " Maybe from there? " The teen questioned but shrugged his shoulders and looks back at the unconscious girl.

" Well, I can't just leave you out here like this... " He said before looking to his cart and put his left thumb underneath his chin. " Hmmm...I can work this... " He pulls out a strap from inside and takes out some of the stuff he gathered, once it was all in place he tied it all right against the wood. Once it was secure he proceeds to lift the girl up. But despite her appearance, she was heavy but he kept that to himself since it wasnt nice talking about a girls wieght, he learned that lesson the hard way from his mom.

At first it was a hassle, but soon he got her inside the cart sighing in relief. " Phew. Okay, I'd say this day is done and over with. " He said before pushing the cart forward despite the wieght of the added 'cargo' inside. While doing so, he looked at the girl briefly for a moment.

" Wonder what her story is? " Chris wondered out loud as he was pulling the cart with the strange girl inside back to his home. " Eh, she'll probably tell me when she wakes up. "

* * *

Currently after a quick trek Chris had arrived back to his home with the new stranger in tact. After getting her dried off with the help of the sun he got the purple girl tucked in a bed in a spare room.

Now all he could do, was wait for her to wake up while he focused on making something for them to eat. Luckily for him, he didn't have to wait very long.

Inside of the spare room the girl gave off a light groan and she strained to open her eyes.

" Wha? " Her surroundings were slowly becoming clear. " Where am I? " She asked herself before getting up out of the bed and examined the strange new surroundings. " I don't remember this place. Maybe it was all a dream. " She said before turning around and gasped upon seeing the outside of the window.

" I'm on the surface, I'm on the surface! " She was beginning to panic and then freaked out upon seeing the sun screaming away and began to trash around on the floor as if she was in pain.

" And the sun! " She cries out before standing up. " I looked at the sun! Now I'll go blind! " She then opens her hands. " Hey...I can still see. " She said then gasped again in realization and began to panic. " I can't be here, I can't be here! " She said before rushing towards the door and opened it and bumped into something, or rather someone head on causing them both to fall on their backs.

While groaning in pain rubbing her forehead the girl saw who she bumped into, it was none other then Chris. Upon seeing him she quickly crawled backwards into the bed. " Who...What are you!? " Those were her first words of greeting him.

" I was wondering the same thing about you... " Chris replied as he rubbed his forehead. " Ow...geez, getting bumped in the head twice in one day? That's gotta be like a new record or something... " The teen replied giving her a clear view of his face making her gasp.

" You're human! " She said pointing out the obvious.

" Uh, yeah...So? Why are you acting all surprised? " Chris asked.

" Well, I just didn't think there'd be any humans left. "

" And yet here I am. " Chris retorted. " Especially the one that brought you here after finding you washed up... "

" Here? Where am I? " She questioned.

" My home, obviously. I don't really invite too many strangers. "

" Wait! " She suddenly grew worried. " Was there anyone else besides me!? "

" No. No one, it was just you. " Chris answered. " And the way you came out is blocked off. So you go back the way you came from there. " He explained making her sigh sadly upon hearing this. " You gotta a name? "

" What? " She asked not hearing what he said.

" Your name. What's your name? " The silver teen clarified.

" Oh, I'm Kipo. " The purple skinned girl answered finally revealing her name.

" Cool, I'm Chris. " With that stood up he exited out of the room with the girl in tact.

" Listen...Thanks for helping me but I need to get home- "

" Whoa-whoa... " Chris said cutting her off. " One thing at a time...You look like you've been through a lot, considering how I found you... " He said grumbling at the last part. " But, how bout you we sit down, eat and talk about it, okay? "

" Okay. "

* * *

We now see Chris using a large wooden spoon to stir the contents of a cast iron pot. Meanwhile Kipo was at the table looking around her surroundings. Ever since she sat down, there was nothing but silence until she spoke up.

" So...How long have you been living here? On the surface? " Kipo questioned.

" I've always been here. " Chris awnsered. " Born and raised "

" Don't you have any parents? " Kipo asked making Chris pause at what he was doing gazing back at her for a sec and continued what he was doing.

" There not here anymore. " He answered while tasting the contents with a smaller spoon and smirked knowing he got it just right.

" Oh, when will they come back? " She asked.

" No. There gone. " The silver teen repeated and she caught on what he meant when he said the last word.

" I'm...I'm really sorry to hear that... " Kipo said

" Don't be, it's alright. There still here with me. " Chris said patting the left side of his chest as he headed to the table with the two bowls and passed her one.

" Thank you. " She looks inside to see a whole bunch of different beans in a weird sauce she's never seen before. " Uh...What's this? "

" Chili. " Chris answered as he took a spoonful. " It ain't that bad. Try it. "

Hesitantly Kipo did so and slowly she took a spoonful. Instead of disgust it was actually delicious. " Wow... " She took another spoonful and savored the flavor. " Wow! This is really good. "

" Told ya. So Kipo... I got to ask, what happened to you? " He asked brining up the big question he's been curious about since he found her.

She paused her eating and began to explain. " There was a Mut Quake. "

" Mut Quake? " Chris questioned.

" Yeah, see every once in a while a mega mut walks above our burrow. But today a really big one passed right above it, and then my dad threw me into the river And that's what happened. Anyways... " She stands up and shakes Chris's hand. " Thanks for the meal. But I really need to get home and know everyone's okay. " She then makes her way to the door and reaches for the handle. "

" Yeah, but do you even know how to get there though? " Chris asked making her stop as he gets up and walks in front of her. " Look, I know this is very sudden, but its dangerous out there if your not to careful. "

" Then what am I supposed to do? " Kipo questioned. " I have to know. "

" And you will. But first, you have to calm down for starters. " Chris instructed. " Kipo, I know that you're worried about them and your dad. But, you got to know where to look. " He then snapped his fingers. " Aha! I know someone who can help... "

" Really? "

" Yeah. But we gotta find her first. "

" So where is she then? "

" Eh, she tends to move a lot so we'll have to get up early. "

" What? Why can't we start now? " Kipo questioned and in response he jabs his thumb to show the sun was now setting making her give off an 'ooooh' face in understanding.

" Yeah, trust me, you don't wanna go out at night. Some of the more dangerous mega muts come out and hunt. " He then gives off a yawn before he begins to walk off. " Well, we better get some sleep, it's gonna take a while till we find her. "

" Uh...Where am I supposed to sleep? "

" In the room where you woke up. "

" Oh, right. Are you sure we'll be okay? "

" Don't worry, I got the place rigged, if something try's to get in, we'll know. " Chris said patting her on the shoulder and heads off to his room. " Night Kipo. "

" Good night Chris. " She replies back and heads up into the room she woke up and looked out the window. " Night dad. I hope your okay. "

* * *

**To be continued **

**So? How'd I do? I mean, yeah this is totally different from the start of the show, but that's the idea, the rest of the story will follow the events of the cartoon's itself with a few changes, and surprises. But all in all, I hope that you all enjoy this story and please tell me how I did. **

**So until then, I'll see you later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter, quite honestly I'm surprised that people are actually reading this. Then again, there are those that have been watching the cartoon and like it. **

**And I'm probably sure there are those wanting to do there own stories, heck, I think I might've started the spark for people who want to make their own. Reason why is because one guy spoke to me about wanting to make himself one. **

**So, that's a good thing, hopefully there will be others to tell fanfiction to add the cartoon into the category already. **

**Okay, that's enough of me talking, now let the second chapter begin! **

**Chapter 2 **

**The Guide **

As of right now the inside of Chris's home comes into view showing Kipo waking up giving off a yawn and stretched her arms. Afterwards she rubbed her eyes making sure she wasn't dreaming.

" Oh, right. " Kipo said remembering what happened yesterday and how she ended up in the house. She exits out of the room and peaks through the door leading into Chris's room showing the one who decided to help her out was fast asleep giving off a light snore.

" And he's still sleeping. " Kipo noted. " Wonder what I should do? " The purple skinned girl asked herself while head down the stairs to see what was there. " He's got a lot of instruments, and posters? " She questioned and looked at one of them trying to read a faded out title.

" How-to-train-your-Dra? " She couldn't finish because the last letters weren't visible enough. " Where's get all this stuff from? " She wondered and accidently knocks something over, it was Chris's journal.

" What's this? " She picks it up and opens the journal and upon doing so Kipo was amazed by what she was seeing. There were pages that had well done sketches depicting different types of mega muts, some she never even knew existed up till now, heck even an eight tailed squirrel was real. " Ha, I knew it. " She said and began to read what it had to offer.

After a few minutes of browsing the book Chris was still not up.

To keep herself occupied she walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge reading: _**Kipo, if you want a snack or something go grab an orange from the garden or something.**_

So that's what she did and was enjoying every single bite. " Mmmm, this is good. Better then the ones they grow back home. " She said before tossing the peals outside.

" Hmm? " She now notices Chris's Walkman on the table and heads towards it. " What's this supposed to be? " She picks it up to examine it. " Walkman? I never seen these before. What does he even do with this? "

She questioned and then noticed a set of head phones and picks them up. " Wait does he listen to music on this? " Kipo looks in the direction of the stairs and hears nothing meaning the silver teen was still asleep. Even though she had a feeling telling her not to do it, her curiosity got the better of her.

" Eh, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. " Kipo said shrugging her shoulders and placed the headphones on and pressed play. Upon playing the Walkman she was greeted by the sound of a very strange yet pleasant instrument just as the song began.

**(Song now playing: Three Little Birds: Bob Marely & The Wailers.)**

"Don't worry about a thing  
'Cause every little thing gonna be alright  
Singing' "Don't worry about a thing  
'Cause every little thing gonna be alright!"

Rise up this mornin'  
Smiled with the risin' sun  
Three little birds  
Pitch by my doorstep  
Singin' sweet songs  
Of melodies pure and true  
Saying', ("This is my message to you-ou-ou")

Singing' "Don't worry 'bout a thing  
'Cause every little thing gonna be alright."  
Singing' "Don't worry (don't worry) 'bout a thing  
'Cause every little thing gonna be alright!"

Rise up this mornin'  
Smiled with the risin' sun  
Three little birds  
Pitch by my doorstep  
Singin' sweet songs  
Of melodies pure and true  
Sayin', "This is my message to you-ou-ou"

Singin' "Don't worry about a thing, worry about a thing, oh!  
Every little thing gonna be alright. Don't worry!"  
Singin' "Don't worry about a thing" I won't worry!  
"'Cause every little thing gonna be alright."

Singin' "Don't worry about a thing  
'Cause every little thing gonna be alright" I won't worry!  
Singin' "Don't worry about a thing  
Cause every little thing gonna be alright."  
Singin' "Don't worry about a thing, oh no!  
'Cause every little thing gonna be alright!

**(Song end. *sound of mixtape being paused*)**

When the song finished Kipo took off the headphones and was just blown away by what she heard. " Wow... "

" What are you doing? " Chris questioned popping up from behind scaring the crap out of Kipo who nearly dropped the Walkman but caught just in the nick of time.

" U-Uh nothing! " She quickly replied putting the Walkman behind her back but he saw right through her.

" U-Uh nothing! " Chris mimicked what she said and smiled. " You were listening to my Walkman weren't you? "

feeling embarrassed she diverts her eyes away. " Maybe? "

" Come on, no need to by shy about it. What did you listen to? " Chris asked.

" Something about three little birds... "

" Ah, that song. Yeah, it is a nice song to start off the morning. " The silver teen said nodding his head in approval. " But why'd you decide to listen? "

" I woke up early and decided to let you sleep in. " Kipo answered. " And I got bored so I decided to keep myself busy. I noticed your 'Walkman' and wanted to see what it did. "

" And? What did you think? "

" I think I liked it. " Kipo admitted since she has never heard anything like that in her life but then decided to change the subject and showed Chris his journal. " Also, I looked at this book you have right here is pretty cool. It has different info on different mega muts. Did you draw these yourself? "

" No. My mom did of them, I drew a few. " He said before gently taking it out of her hands. " I'm sorry but I don't like anyone really touching it so much. "

" That's okay, I get totally get it. " Kipo replied raising her hands in defense. " I lost my mom too. "

" Oh...I'm sorry to hear that. " He said before placing the journal onto the table.

" Hey, if you don't mind me asking, but that book you have there? What's it made from? "

" Why do you ask that? "

" Well, it's because I've never felt one like it before, it doesn't feel like paper. "

" That's because it's not made out of paper. " Chris answered. " The pages are made from the skin a mega mut that lived under water and the cover it's made from the scales. "

" How di- "

" My dad made it for my mom. " The silver teen quickly answered.

" Oh, that's cool. So where do we start heading out? "

" We will, but we better eat something first. After that I'll stock up on supplies. That fine with you? "

" Sure. "

* * *

After eating a good breakfast to help them start off the day, Chris had his pack filled with a few supplies that would help out on the journey to helping Kipo find her burrow. Now all they had to do was find Chris's acquaintance so that they could receive help finding it.

We now see the duo making their way down a street walking besides massive footprints that were left by a mega mut. As this happened Chris couldn't help but notice Kipo was very nervous about the surroundings. He couldn't blame her, since she was raised underground for most of her whole life, who wouldn't be afraid? Chris would probably be afraid of being underground, if he was forced to.

They both suddenly heard something zip right behind them making the purple skinned girl even more nervous.

" Kipo, relax, were fine. " The silver teen said as they soon walked by a few buildings that had large amounts of big flowers sprouting out of them.

" Flowers, a lot bigger then they are in books. " Kipo noted and heard what sounded to be some sort of music coming from the inside of one flower and a few lights as if a party was going on inside.

" I would just leave that alone. " Chris advised.

" What's in there? " She asked.

" Just bees, not the kind you see in books. " Do to her curiosity she peaked her head inside and indeed her new friend was right, the bees were weird. They're eyes were flashing different colors including their ends in rainbow pattern sounding more like robots instead of buzzing. They then noticed her and motioned the girl to go away which she did.

" That was... "

" Weird? " Chris guessed the last word of her short sentence.

" Yeah. "

" I told you so. " Chris said as they entered an old instrument store much to her confusion.

" Why are we in here for? " Kipo questioned.

" Sometimes, I stash weapons in a few places I know. This is one of them. " The silver teen answered as he was looking around moving old drums tossing them aside. While doing so Kipo gasped and grabbed an acoustic guitar. Seeing this made Chris raise an eyebrow in interest. " You know how to play? "

" Yeah, my dad taught me. " She answered while sitting down on a leaf crossing her legs played a few strings and began to adjust it to the right tune she wanted to play. She then began to sing.

" Up on top. On my own. A human girl, so far from home, the flowers are big. The bees are...weird...It's dangerous...just like I feared. On the surface world... " All the sudden a big bird poked it's head right through the hole where Kipo was playing scaring her and bit the guitar in two.

As the bird tried to enter Chris rushed forward and bashed it's head with a metal baseball bat that had steel plates welded on it. Upon impact the bird screeched in pain before flying away.

" Phew. " Chris turns around to look at Kipo hiding behind the counter. " It's okay Kipo, it's gone now. " He informed much to her relief.

" Thank you. "

" Don't mention it. Plus, I was angry when the bird ruined the show, you have a nice voice. "

Upon hearing this compliment Kipo blushed slightly since she wasn't to used to singing around other people minus her dad since they did it all the time. " Really? "

" Hmm-hm." He then cleared his throat while putting his bash bat away getting down to business. " Kipo, I got a question do you remember what happened after you left your burrow? "

" Yeah, I think so. " She takes a stick and starts drawing in the sand. " Let's see...The current took me left then right. And then there was the long part. And the short part...Then the loopy de doo...and then I went way over here... " She said drawing an X. " So my home must be in this direction. "

" What? " Chris pretty much got the idea of how what Kipo went through but when she said the last part he was lost. " Kipo that don't sound right. " Kipo then began to doubt her sense of direction.

" Or was it left or loopy de doo Or loopy de doo then left? " In frustration she wiped away the directions she made in the sand.

" It's alright. You went through a lot yesterday, but that's why we need to know the right place to look. " Chris said hoping to cheer her up but then they're attention was diverted to something peaking through the glass of the store.

" What are you little one? " Kipo asked. " You're adorable. " The small creature raised it's head up revealing it had four eyes spooking her and the mut. who hid behind a pile of rocks. " Sorry. I just didn't expect you to come with an extra set of eyes. "

" Huh, I don't think seen this sort of mut before. " Chris noted as he took out the journal to see if it was in there while Kipo kneeled down. " I'm a friend. " She said and the mut stuck out it's head before revealing it was a blue pig with four eyes and six legs. " Oh, you come with an extra pair of everything. " She noted while Chris was quickly sketching the newly discovered mut before him that Kipo was keeping occupied.

" I only have two legs. So boring. " Kipo said making the pig tilt it's head in confusion. " Aww... " She slowly walks up to the small mut. " I have to pet you. " But the pig wouldn't have none of it and scurried off at fast speeds. " Wait! Come back! "

Chris whistled impressed closing the journal. " Wow, for something of that size, it sure can move. "

" That pig can run. But I find it. And I will pet it. " Kipo said in a determined tone making Chris chuckle the way she said it. " What's so funny? "

" Do you have a weakness for cute things or something? "

" Yes. " She answered quickly with no hesitation. " Wouldn't you? "

" Eh, it'd depends on what it is. " Chris replied shrugging his shoulders. Kipo then gasped and pointed to something to their right. Chris looked over and saw that it was a clothing store.

" You wanna go in there? " She eagerly nodded her head and he looked at the clothes he was wearing and his shoes that had many holes. " I could use a change of clothing too. " With that said they both rushed in there all while Chris hit play on his Walkman.

**(Song playing: Now You Know My Name: The Derevoulitons)**

We now first start by seeing Kipo come out wearing something a zoo keeper would wear. " Haha! "

Chris shook his head no. Afterwards we see him come out wearing some sort of pilot clothing with a bomber jacket. He looked to Kipo who shook her head no.

Kipo and Chris now exit from their changing rooms wearing bright hippy like clothing, before they saw themselves in the mirror and and exchanged a look with one another. " No. " They go back in to change.

Kipo is now striking a pose in a ballerina suit with the shoes and everything. Meanwhile Chris was wearing funky dancing clothes doing the moon walk and spun around striking his own pose making her laugh at his antics.

They're now wearing mechanic clothes humming in thought. Next they're wearing there own different colorful jackets and while Kipo is wearing a set of round purple sunglasses she passed him a pair of squared green ones. In response to doing this she smirked while he aimed his hands in a pistol like fashion.

Kipo is now trying to dress up like a tomboy with a beanie while Chris is dressed up like a ninja for some reason wearing a funny looking fox mask making her laugh at his appearance.

Chris is now seen wearing a tuxedo doing a pose like a secret agent would pretending his hand was gun while Kip played along in a large poofy dress.

**(Song done playing)**

Kipo has now exited out of her fitting room with a fresh new set of clothing examining her self in the mirror. She was now wearing an off-shoulder gray shirt featuring a small planet graphic layered over a black tank top or unitard, dark purple jeans, and a pair of pink high tops..

" I somehow feel like I've been wearing you my whole life. " Kipo said nodding in approval of her new wardrobe.

What do you think Chris" Kipo asked showing off her new clothes.

" Not to bad. " Chris admitted peaking through the curtains. " But I don't look to half bad myself. " He said before revealing his new look. Chris pushed the curtain aside and stepped out examining himself in the mirror. His new clothing consisted of a black and white long sleeved hoodie with fire breathing dragon on the hood that also had a plain white shirt underneath, Adidas pants, and reebok shoes and a blue denim vest with a few button's on the front.

" Eh? Eh? "

" That's pretty neat, what's that thing on the hood supposed to be? " Kipo questioned.

" It's a dragon. "

" What's a dragon? "

" Boy you people don't know much about your cultures do you? " Chris questioned as they exited out of the store and changed the subject as he watched her enjoy the feeling of new clothing. " So do you get options when it comes to clothes? "

" We do, but there's not a big selection like in that store. "

" So basically half the time you wear whatever you had on? "

" Yeah, everyone else has clothes just like that too. " She answered before pausing to see a large orange snail using an old car for it's shell. " What is that? "

" Eh, that's just a snail car. I ride them sometimes when I get the chance. " Chris answered. " Wanna hop in? "

" Yes! "

* * *

Five minutes later of cruising away and listening to the music the bee's were giving off a familiar noise caught Kipo's attention. She looked over and saw the six legged blue pig running into an old building.

" Piggy! " Not wanting to lose her chance the purple skinned girl left the snail with Chris in tow.

" Hey wait up! " They then entered the building and listened for where the pig could be which was Kipo's main focus while Chris was looking around their surroundings. Before long they found the pig trying to get a small bag of food that was in a vending machine. It wasn't able to because of the glass.

" I can help you with that. " Kipo said taking the pig by surprise and scaring it. " We have vending machines like this back in my burrow. I know all the tricks. There's a wire if I can just get to it! " She said straining to try and move it over.

" Kipo, the wire ain't gonna work. All you have to do, is this. " Chris pushes the vending machine slamming it on the floor making the glass shatter.

" That works to. " Kipo admitted as she watched him flip it over and handed her the small bag of food the pig wanted. She opened it up and held out a Cheeto.

The pig seemed hesitant at first, but it quickly lunged forward and snagged the Cheeto out of her hand. " Whoa, you were hungry weren't you? " She passes the bag to the pig and the small mut just gobbled it all up the bag included.

" Sheesh, that pig don't waste nothing does it? " Chris commented in surprise.

" Hey, you both wanna try somethin' fun? " Kipo inquired.

...

We now see Kipo and the pig on a big metal tray at the foot of the stairs. " You ready? " In response the pig shook it's head no but she didn't pay attention and slid down. " Yeeeeaaah! " She cried out going down the stairs and slid across the floor. Once she stopped she called out to Chris. " Chris you coming? "

" Comin' in hot! " The silver teen replied back and slid down the stairs as well. " Woo-hoo! " He caught up to them both who appeared to be looking at something. " What are you both looking at? " He grabs a framed picture and wipes it off of dust to show a few teenagers that were they're age. " Huh, so that's what humans from the old world look like. " He passes it over to Kipo.

" So that's what this placed was...it used to be a school. " She noted. " I go to school too. "

" Really? They have school down in burrows? "

" Yeah, underground with lots of other kids. No one goes though. "

" No one? So it's just you? "

" Yeah. My father teaches there. " She then mimics him. " Kipo! How many light years are in a parsec? " She then answers. " It's 3.26156. "

" Sounds a lot more different from what I was taught. " Chris commented since he had no idea what a parsec was.

" Were you homeschooled? "

" In a way I guess. It was my mom that played the role of being a teacher. She was smart too, aside from her appearance and her personality. "

" Personality? "

" She cursed a lot. "

" Oh. At least you get a good education. But some good what I was taught is up here. " Kipo commented while Chris chuckled.

" Someone's taking a liking to you. " He said making her look down to see the pig was rubbing up against her.

" You know Chris my whole life, they taught us that the surface was this horrible place. But yet your both here. "

" Well, there's reasons why. It ain't just the mega muts you have to worry about up here. "

" What do you mean? "

" There's other muts up here, they're not as big, but there as smart as humans. " He then changes the subject. " So what we calling him? "

" Her. " Kipo corrected. " Huh, she looks just like these dumplings my dad makes. There called Mandu. That's it! I'm gonna call you Mandu. " She then nuzzles her nose against the pigs snout. " Num-num-num! " The pig now dubbed as mandu then began to act like a dog some odd reason and showed that she wanted to play. " I'm gonna get you! " She then began to chase her new pig friend. " I'm gonna get you Mandu! " Chris followed them and then heard Kipo gasp in surprise.

Inside of swimming pool full of grass was a large bunny with four sets of ears and eight legs giving off cut chirping noises. " Chris, Mandu, I have to pet this bunny. " Kipo said now about to go down the ladder only for the pig to bite on her sleeve telling her not to go in. " It's gonna be okay! " She said pushing the pig back while she went down to pet the mega bunny.

" Huh, so this is where she relocated her babbies.. " Chris noted as he kneeled down with Mandu trying to drag Chris away as if she was trying to tell him something. He already knew what was going to happen. Before long on que loud rumbling footsteps shook the ground making Mandu run away with a shadow looming over Kipo and the babies. What made it different from the little ones was that it had six rows of ears instead of five.

" That...must be the mother... " Kipo noted before the adult mega bunny sat right on top of them smothering them.

Chris chuckled at this and silently walked around the sleeping mother to look for any signs of Kipo. Luckily he found her squeezing through the bunnies waking the mother up for a moment before it yawned and went back to sleep patting one of it's large legs onto the ground shaking it.

" Finished with your fun now? " Chris asked with a playful smirk and helped her up. " Come on. " They then headed into the nearby forest.

" So when are we gonna find this person who can help us get me home? " Kipo questioned.

" We will, heck it's more then likely she'll find us. " Chris responded before they heard the familiar squealing of mandu eating some leaves. As they approached her something darted from the bushes grabbing the pig and ran off.

" Ah, speaking of the devil. " Chris said. " Come on lets follow her! "

* * *

A few minutes later they tracked the perpetrator who took mandu underneath a bridge holding the pig in a net.

It was short, female human around ten years old with brown skin, light brown eyes, and curly black hair. She wears cuffed grey jeans, a black T-shirt, a mute wolf-skin cape, and two pieces of black fabric tied around her wrists.

" Can you talk mut? " The girl asked Mandu. " I'm no barbarian, if a Mut can talk, it's not chow. " She said poking the pigs snout. " All I'm waiting to hear is one little yes. " Mandu snorted in response. Nearby Kipo was watching from the inside of a car while Chris was watching from a safe distance to monitor how things would transpire.

" Another human? " Kipo was defiantly surprised to see this, considering she thought Chris was the only human on the surface. But then again, where there was one there was bound to be more. She then grew worried upon seeing the girl light a match.

" Sorry, but a girls gotta eat. " She said throwing the match into a pile of wood that was underneath the pig.

" Wait! " Kipo pushes the car door making it fall off landing on her stomach and was met with a red scorpion stinger right in her face.

" I was wondering when you were gonna come out of there. " The girl said in an intimidating tone.

" You're human! On the surface... " She said in amazement.

" You don't miss a thing do you? " The girl questioned as Mandu was struggling to get out of the net.

" Wait you can't eat my... " Kipo was soon rolled into the air by the girl who used her staff.

" If you want a bacon sandwich, go catch your own pig. I already called dibs on this one. " She said putting the blunt end of the stinger right in Kibo's cheek.

" Mandu is no sandwich! "

" She's about to be. " she said and heard what sounded to be a rip. Trying to get her pig a chance to escape, she kept the girl occupied and grabbed the stinger.

" Say...your staff is so pointy. Where'd you get it from? "

" Off a giant scorpion, it was trespassing in my camp. " The girl was distracted enough for Mandu to get out of the net getting her attention. " Hey! " As she was about to chase it Kipo grabbed her cape to slow her down.

" Run Mandu! " The purple skinned girl told her friend who managed to make her escape.

" What...is...wrong with you!? " She was clearly angry. " Now were both out of a meal! "

" How can you eat her? She's adorable! " Kipo questioned in disbelief.

" I've eaten plenty of adorable, and there's lots more adorable who's tried to eat me. " The girl replied as Kipo dusted herself off.

" Do you have any hand sanitizer by any chance? " Kipo questioned making the girl glance at her.

" You're not from around here are you? " She questioned and spun her staff pointing the stinger at her. " Are you one of those mole people? "

" Yeah but she's not a mole is she? " Chris asked now coming out of his hiding spot walking towards the two.

" Oh...It's you. " The girl said acknowledging Chris's presence with a hint of annoyance.

" Good to see you too Wolf. " Chris greeted casually and tossed her a bag of Cheeto's. " Here you go. " The girl caught it and dropped her staff before ravaging the contents of the bag. " Hey, listen, I need a- " He was cut off cause Wolf mashed the bag into a ball and threw it into his face. " Favor. "

They both followed her through the brush over a large purple thorn vine. " Wolf wait! "

" You're both not gone? That's annoying. " She said sounding irritated.

" Wolf we need your help. Oh and this is Kipo by the way. "

" Hi. Look, there was a huge mut quake. A lot of people I care about could be hurt. I really need to get home. " In response Wolf snapped off a thorn and used it as a tooth pick.

" Not my problem. " She said with Chris walking up in front of her. " Get out of my way. " She demanded.

" No. You...Owe..Me...Remember? " The silver teen said. " I helped you something not to long ago, and I said that I'd come for you to return the favor. And today is the day, I'm collecting that favor. "

" You know this area real well yourself, why do want my help? "

" Because I don't everything. I might have some knowledge, but you have your own. " Chris countered and hearing this made Wolf growl in frustration realizing he was right.

" Fine. I'll help you. But once she's back, I'm out and were even. Up here I work alone. Got it? " Chris nodded.

" Oh thank you! " Kipo said about to give Wolf a hug but was sent rolling into the air landed on the ground again.

" No hugging! "

" I knew you were a good person. " Kipo said in a rather positive tone while Chris smirked.

* * *

It now changes into night time with the group camping out near a fire that was cooking a spider. Wolf & Chris were eating from it's legs while Kipo was telling Wolf what happened to her in a very fast tone.

" At first we thought it was just Mut passing over head, I mean that happens all the time right? We learned a lot time ago to hang onto all furniture. But this one was like an earthquake! I can't imagine how big it was, it made an entire cliff fall! While I was on it, and then I landed in the water near drowned. "

" Sounds like Tuesday. " Wolf commented. " Listen, Kipo was it? Lesson 2 of the surface, don't tell anyone that story, it can be very dangerous, if people know if your from a burrow. And lesson 3 of the surface, up here you never pass up a meal. "

" She ain't wrong. " Chris agreed breaking off a leg and passed it to Kipo who took a bite out of it.

" Crispy on the outside, chewy in the center. " She noted.

" Can you tell me anything about your burrow that might help us find it? " Wolf questioned.

" Well, there's the underground irrigation system. "

" That's underground though. " Chris noted before she gasped in realization.

" Oh wait, the clover! How can I forget the clover! We live underneath this barrier called the great clover, I've never actually seen it but we use it as our city emblem. " She drew the said emblem on the ground.

" Wolf, has you seen this before? " Chris questioned making the girl hum in thought.

" I may know what that is. " She replied back before standing up. " We'll make camp here for the night. "

" Camp? " Kipo was getting nervous. " Out here? "

" Relax, Kipo, we'll be fine. " Chris told her as he got up to help Wolf set up a perimeter with empty cans as alarm systems.

We now see the group preparing to go to bed.

" So many sparkles! " Kipo noted in amazement staring into the night sky.

" Actually their called Stars. " Chris corrected.

" Oh, my bad. But I was not prepared. Why would humans be underground when every night they can look up and see this! "

" Yeah... " Wolf said sarcastically. " Its a reaaal paradise. "

" It ain't her fault Wolf, thing's be different if you were raised underground, wouldn't it? "

" I doubt it. " She replied bitterly.

" Eh, whatever. " Chris shrugged his shoulders.

" That must be the Big Dipper! " Kipo noted. " It's part of the Ursa Major. I'm kind of an astronomy buff. "

Chris looked at her with a raised eyebrow. " An astronomer that lives underground but has never seen the night sky until now? That's weird. "

" You wanna know what's weird? " Wolf said. " It's not quiet. "

" Yeah, your right. We better get some sleep Kipo. " Chris said before starting to get comfortable. However Kipo was having a hard time doing so.

" OOOH! Aries! That's my birth sign, I've always wanted to see it. It's supposed to be a ram if you connected the dots. I guess you could see it if you... "

" Kipo! " Both Chris and Wolf said at the same time wanting to get some sleep.

" Oh, right. " With that done they all drifted off to sleep under the night sky with a full moon colored purple in the sky for some odd reason.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Now replying back to reviewers **

**ROCuevas **

**Thank you as usual friend. **

**Glavie165**

**Oh I will, here you go and hope you enjoy it. **

**Bloodydemon666 **

**Well, I'm glad that you enjoy it so far, blood and hope you like this as well. **

**gaberherndon**

**Very happy to hear you liked the first chapter you feel the same about this one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter of Chris & Kipo in the Age of Wonderbeasts. This chapter here will rap up the first episode and that means afterwards we got chapter 2. **

**Chapter 3 **

**Complications**

In the dead of night, at the camp the group had set up everyone was fast asleep. Kipo was snoring and Wolf was sound asleep too but even so she wouldn't want to keep her guard down.

As for Chris he seemed to have a hard time sleeping, the reason why was because he was rolling around meaning something was going on.

* * *

**Dream/Memory. **

Currently right now we see a small log cabin sitting at the edge of the city near the water with a few large tree's nearby conveniently giving it cover.

On que a knife is thrown at a single smaller yet thick tree hitting a target painted on it. The one who threw it was Chris who was much younger and around the age of eight.

" Nice. " He quickly goes over to retrieve it and goes back in position to throw it again. However as he was going to throw it a hand grabbed his small arm making him stop.

" Chris... " The young boy turns to the one who held his arm.

The man gazing at him shared much resemblance Chris. Only difference was he was extremely tall and very bulky. He had silver skin, blue eyes, and longer and thicker white hair that reached all the way down his back and had black streaks resembling stripes. His clothing consisted of a black jacket with no shirt underneath exposing his well donned chest covered in various scars and red spiral markings. As for the rest of his clothing it consisted of brown tattered pants and boots to match. All in all he had the intimidating presence of a warrior. This was Chris's father, Khan.

" You're aim is getting sloppy. "

" That's why I'm trying to get better. " Chris argued and tried to get out of his grip but it was useless.

" Then let me see you do it then. " Khan said demanding results as he let go of his sons arm to do so and crossed his arms as he watched. Taking a deep breath Chris threw the knife at the tree hitting right in the center spot making the bulky father nod his head in approval. " Good. Now go get it. " Chris did as he was told and as he got back Khan motioned his head and began to walk away. " Come. "

" Where are we going? " Chris questioned as he followed him.

" Hunting...Go grab your bow. "

" Okay. "

" Hold on just a minute... " A voice called out getting the older male's attention.

" Just please be a little gentle on him, okay Khan? "

Khan groaned and rolled his eyes at her request. " Fine. "

She smiled upon hearing this " Thank you. " She pecked his right cheek making him turn in annoyance but only to hide his blush.

" Dad... "

Khan slowly walked up to his son and kneeled down giving him his bow. " Wait for my mark... " He instructed while Chris was given an arrow and slowly took his aim. " Control your breathing and relax... " He got right beside him. " This is your target...Steady yourself... " Chris drew the arrow back further with his aim focused. " Do it when your ready... "

Chris then exhaled real slow and after a few seconds of careful aiming he released the arrow hitting the large Mut fish right in the gills causing it to screech out in pain and began to flop around.

" Got it. " Chris rushed forward with his father right behind him. While the fish was flopping they grabbed the tail and drug it onto the land. Upon doing so the young boy took out a knife and delivered the final blow killing the fish instantly. As he slowly caught his breath his father kneeled down and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Very good. "

" Thank you. "

" Do you know what must done now? "

" Wrap it. " He quickly answered.

" Hmm. " Khan nodded in approval and then placed three large leaves on the ground. " Now show me. "

" You want me to do it? " Chris questioned.

" Yes. " Khan answered just as quickly crossing his arms.

" Okay. " Chris then began his work and after wrapping the fish in the large leaves he took some the rope and tied it around to secure it.

" Excellent. " Khan then throws the wrapped fish over his shoulder. " Let us go home. "

" Yes sir. "

* * *

Minutes later they had returned home and placed the wrapped fish onto the table and began to unwrap it.

" Ah, a really good catch... " She then takes a knife and begins gutting it, taking out the inards and slicing them in pieces before placing them in a glass jar and sealed it shut.

" Anything you want me to do? " Chris asked in a curious tone getting a look from his mother who leaned down and gently cupped his face.

" No, it's okay. You can go wash up. You did good today kido. "

" Okay. " With that said he goes off to get cleaned but is stopped by his father.

" After you get out, help her set the table. "

" Yes sir. " He continued where he was going.

* * *

We now see the family eating the fish that was caught. As they were enjoying their meal the whole house suddenly began to shake putting them on alert.

" What was that? " Chris was nervous.

" Quiet! " His father instructed and so they did standing up. They listened to the sounds of the wind picking up and a loud roar heard. Then it stopped and a knock on their door was heard.

" Come on out! " A gruff deep voice demanded. " They're no use hiding anymore! " Khan walks over to the door and listens to see if he recognize the voice. From what Chris saw from his fathers expression he did not. " I know who are, and more importantly I know what you are. "

" Dad? " Chris was worried he'd never had seen his father like this before and it was scaring him.

" Aura...get underneath the floor with Chris, now! " Khan whispered quickly walking over to them.

" Who is he? " The woman questioned as she grabbed a some sort of gun while he moved a large rug to the side.

" I do not know! " He whispered before opening the hatch. " Get in. " He instructed his wife and son and that's what they did. He then placed the cover back on and threw the rug over it. Now all they could do was wait and Chris was afraid, with his mother armed and ready to defend her child and listen to what was being said.

" Just tell me what I want to know! " The voice demanded. " Their ain't no need for this to get ugly! " The sound of the door opening and then closing was heard.

" Huh, not much of what I expected. " The voice noted. " But, you are who I'm looking for. "

" What do you want? " Khan asked keeping his cool.

" Oh...you know exactly what I want. "

" Whatever your looking for I do not have it. " Khan said. " And whatever business you have for me, I decline. " The sounds of footsteps were heard. " Move on now. "

" Hahahaha. " The voice laughed. " Ya know...I've heard stories about you, but I never took you for the type to a be a coward. " The sound of a growl was heard and footsteps were heard meaning things were starting to get more tense.

" You do not want this fight. " Khan warned with the sound of his footsteps heard slowly stomping towards whoever he was talking to. A loud smack was heard followed by a feral growl of anger being heard.

" Last...Warning. _Leave. My. Home._ "

" Yeah, well, your gonna have to make me for that to happen. " The voice chuckled. " But, I'd love to see you try. " A loud powerful roar sounding like a tiger was heard as the sounds of fighting was heard outside. As this happened a sudden bright flash of light enveloped the area around him.

**Dream/Memory End**

* * *

All the sudden Chris jolted awake in surprise and examined his surroundings. Upon doing so he slumped back down and sighed. " Those things are still popping up huh? " He asked himself before yawning. " But, I don't got time to worry about that. I Better get up. "

* * *

After waking up Kipo and Wolf the trio had continued their journey. Along the way of where Wolf could help them find Kipo's burrow she wanted to make a quick stop.

With a little bit of walking done, the three of them had now arrived to where Wolf wanted to stop by, it was an abandoned ruined grocery store. Covered in vegetation, and like everywhere else it had vines and tree's sprouting out of it.

" Huh...I haven't been to one of these in a while. " Chris commented as they entered inside and immediately Wolf began her search.

" Anything that looks useful, take. " Wolf instructed as she went to scavenge through what the shelves had to offer with Chris grabbing a container and inside were a few medical supplies that were still good. He hummed in agrement and stuffed it into his backpack.

As he continued searching for anything that could help Kipo was gazing around her surroundings and went over to what used to be a cooler. Upon trying to open the door it instantly fell off do the age and rust. She then noticed a single milk carton and picked it up reading it's expiration date. " October 3rd 2020. "

" Yeah...its expired. " Wolf said peering through the shelf. " By 200 hundred years. " She said and continued looking while Kipo ripped off the top of the carton and tilted it causing the expired milk to drop shattering like glass.

" Defiantly ain't drinking that. " Chris commented

" Found it! " They both look over to Wolf who had a small spray bottle and they knew what it was.

" Spot remover? " Kipo was confused. " That's used for getting out shirt stains. No offense but yours may need a full spin cycle. "

" Eh, sometimes we don't get the luxury of getting cleaned or cleaning our clothes. " Chris said.

" Ewww... " She said cringing in disgust.

" I know, it's gross. I don't like that either. " The silver teen exclaimed right before the ground began to shake.

" Mega Bunny. " Wolf said instantly perking up Chris's interest. " It's good thing were inside- " She was then sent flying into Kipo.

" Whoa... " Kipo said in awe.

" Defiantly a mega bunny... " Wolf said as they gazed upon the mega mut sniffing the air as if it was looking for something.

" Isn't that the same one we saw yesterday? " Kipo asked.

" Yes...and the same mother of the babies you touched. " Chris answered.

" She touched the babies!? " Wolf asked in disbelief as the mega mutt spotted them and raised one it's feet to stomp on them.

As the Mega Bunny was gonna attack Chris ran out in front of Kipo with his arms out wide shielding them. " Rebecca stop! it's okay! " He yelled out putting his hands up with the leg instantly stopping and retracted back up. The mega mut leaned down and took a whiff of the teen. Afterwards the mutant bunny snuggled it's face on Chris making him laugh at the affection he was getting.

" That's right girl... " He said while petting her head while Kipo was in shock of what was happening especially Wolf. " Your baby's are okay...I know I miss you too. " He said gently petting it adding even more shock. " Okay, gotta go now girl. You keep doing what you doin'. You a good mama. " Chris said patting the bunny on it's head and lightly kissed it before it walked off shaking the ground until they couldn't feel it.

" Come on you two let's go. " They then exited out of the store.

" How did you do that!? " Kipo asked in shock because she has never seen or herd of any human befriending a mega mut in her whole life.

Chris then explained. " I've known Rebecca since I was baby. My dad found her orphaned after her mother and siblings were killed. In a small sense, were kind of like siblings. "

" Really? "

" Yep, we go waaaay back. " Chris said. " We had some good times too...But the down side is, Mega Bunny's are really protective of their baby's. When you did pet them, it basically tells her two things. " He listed them off. " 1. Your either a baby who got lost. 2. You killed the baby made it your dinner and now your dead. It ain't her fault though, it's just in her nature. "

" If you knew this, then why didn't you stop her then? " Wolf questioned sounding irritated.

" Hey, Kipo had to learn the hard way. I knew what was going to happen. I also knew we'd stop by here too. " He looks at her with a smirk. " You ain't the only one who plans on ahead to you know. "She growled in annoyance upon hearing this. " Speaking of which, Wolf did you grab some spray? "

" Yes I did. " She replies and raises one of Kipo's arms and began to spray making her cough.

" Okay, I'm pretty sure you got the baby scene off me. "

" You can't be to careful. " Wolf said as the bottle stopped spraying. " Huh? Oh, all out. " She tossed it aside much to Kipo's relief.

" Oh, thank goodness. "

" It's a good think I found this second bottle. " Wolf shook the can and continued spraying much to Kipo's displeasure.

" Argh! You gotta be kidding me! "

" This one is summer rain... " Wolf said with Chris taking a few quick whiffs. " Hmm. I like this smell. So Wolf how far are we from where need to go?

" Not to far. We're almost there. " She said pointing her staff over to a building in the distance in a water fall attached to thick parts of wood from a tree.

* * *

In the distance the sun was beginning to set meaning that night time would soon be arriving. Upon arriving inside the trio had to take a swim. The reason why was because most of the place itself was flooded. So after taking some deep breaths they swam with all their might to get up to the higher floors of the building and emerged out of the water.

" That is way better then taking the stairs! " Kipo said sounding like she actually liked it while Wolf was re catching her breath along with Chris.

" Not really. " The teen said as they got up and began to wring out their clothes. As they were doing so, Wolf grabbed a large lily pad with her staff.

" Get on. " The trio did so and they made their way through the flooded halls with Wolf stirring the lily pad.

" Kipo, if we run into any 'thing' act like your from the surface. " Wolf said.

" From the surface. Got it. " She leans her head forward and tries to put on a serious look trying to mimic their guide. She then noticed this.

" Uh...What are you doing? "

" I'm from the surface where life is hard. " She said making her voice deep. " You gotta be tough as nails, iron and fire. Wearing dead animals. "

" Good your catching on. " Wolf said as they made a turn into what seemed to be an office.

" This is my angry surface face. " She made a fake grunt still using the deep voice making Chris chuckle and instantly she perked up. " Whoa! What's that!? " She jumped off the lilypad and landed on a floating chair swirling over to a telescope tied to a window seal and loved the view she was seeing. " There's so much to see when you're not in a cave... " The purple girl said while looking around until Wolf got next to her.

" Focus Kipo... " She said making the telescope turn.

" See anything? " Chris questioned.

" No...*gasp* That must be it! It looks just like the clover in my emblem. Wow...So that's my home. "

" Let me see... " Chris peeked through the telescope and saw a whole bunch of streets and turns connected and it indeed was shaped like a clover. " Huh...It does look like a clover. " He looks over to their guide. " Wolf how far is that? "

" About a day's walk. But we'll have to get over skyscraper ridge. "

Kipo looks through the telescope to see a whole bunch of skyscraps all mashed together. " That looks dangerous. "

" It is. " Chris said.

" You know I'm really sticking my neck out Chris. " Wolf said to the silver teen. " And for what? "

" I wish I knew how to repay you both. " Kipo said honestly and gained an idea. " Or if you both wanted to come stay with me, I'm sure there'd be a place in my Burrow. "

" And go all soft and mushy like the rest of you mole people? " Wolf deadpanned. " No thanks. "

" Eh, it's a nice offer but, I'm content with living on the surface. " Chris said right as a tongue fired right over to them both. From where it came from was a frog with a small mustache wearing a suit and a necktie. As the mute retracted his tongue he croaked and readjusted his necktie.

" Humans... " The frog said before charging right towards them with Wolf springing into action with the frog shooting his tongue wrapping it around her staff. However this proved to be a mistake as she twirled it making the frog come to her. As the fighting continued on Chris casually walked over to the desk and grabbed an ink container and as soon as the frog was still he lifted it into the air and hit with his bat sending it flying right into him. He then gasped because the ink had now made a large stain on his white shirt. " My shirt! " He licked his hand and frantically tries to wipe it off and began to panic. " It wont come out! It's sitting! "

" Careful, it's one of the Mod Frogs. " Wolf said as she came back to her traveling companions. " You do not want to mess with them. "

" You're a- " As Kipo was gonna blurt something out Chris covered her mouth confusing the mod frog greatly.

" What she was trying to say is that we have something you might want. " Chris said as he took his hand off Kipo's mouth and snapped his fingers making Wolf bust out the spray bottle she searched for.

" Spot remover! " The mod frog said in shock. " Give it to me! " He demanded.

" If... " Wolf sticks the bottle outside the window. " You let us go. " He gasped upon seeing this.

" Look, this is my private office. Was there a enjoy the view sign on my door? I think not. " He said making the group exchange looks of confusion.

" What? How were we supposed to know this was your place? " At first he was gonna say something but then stayed silent realizing Chris made a point. " But I do apologize, were Mega Mute hunters. We only wanted to get to higher ground. "

" Yeah, we were just scouting. " Wolf added making the frog groan in frustration.

" Just give me the Spot Remover and then I'll decide what to do with you. "

" Okay. " Chris said presenting the bottle before throwing it aside making the frog panic as he rushed over and fired off his tongue for how far as it could reach catching the spot remover. " Oh, thank good- " The sound of a door slamming shut was heard getting his attention to see that the trio of humans had left. But he was more concerned with his shirt and used the spot remover.

" Mega Mute hunters...right...that one lookrf more like a burrow girl to me... " He then paused at what he said and looked at where they left. " Huh... "

* * *

Once again nighttime had arrived and currently the group was looking for a place to hunker down for the night before continuing their journey in the early morning.

While Chris was looking for a decent spot and Wolf was alert of her surroundings Kipo was staring off into space sighing in content. " This does not get old. "

" Lesson 5 on the surface. " Wolf twirls her staff. " Looking up, can get you killed. "

" Yeah...but here's another lesson, enjoy the little things. " Chris commented. " Besides it is a beautiful night. "

" Hmm. So are we gonna set up camp? " Kipo questioned.

" We will, but first we need to find a good place to take shelter. " The silver teen said before he spotted a large tree covered in bikes. " Aha, good timing. "

" Whoa...That's a lot of bikes... " She commented upon seeing the tree.

" The best part is now we can use the ones that are still good. We'll be able to move around quicker. "

" But first we need to fi- " The sound of a twig breaking was heard perking up Wolf's senses and quickly turned her staff around. But it wasn't a predator stalking them it was just their friendly little mute pig.

" Mandu! You came back! " Kipo said happily. " Here girl! " As the pig was gonna happily go back to her she stopped and grew hesitant.

" Something's wrong.. " Wolf said.

" Yeah! You're pointing a nightmare stick at a tiny pig! How do you expect it to react!? " Kipo retorted as Mandhu quickly dashed into a bush to hide.

" I'm not the one who spooked her. " Wolf said.

" Wait...Do you hear something? " Chris asked as his senses suddenly perked up.

" Yeah...What is that? " Kipo looked around in confusion. " Why does it sound like wings? "

" Quick hide! " Wolf instructed and the trio quickly did so hiding in the thick brush. Within seconds a car came pulling up being dragged by a large dragonfly hauling it's passengers. The same mod frog from earlier and this time he had friends.

" Oh, burrow girl! I figured out where your from! " He jumps off the car. " Shocker, a burrow! You can lead us to the mother lode of humans! " He hears something and turns his head lashing out his tongue dragging Mandu out.

From the bushes the trio kept quiet and watched on. " Oh...just a pig... " The frog said a bit disappointed. " Well at least we have a snack... " They then started to leave and Kipo wasn't going to have any of it.

" No! I won't let them take her! "

" And risk our necks for a mute!? " Wolf asked holding her back. " See, this is why I work alone! "

" If you like to be alone so much, maybe you should be! " Kipo said getting out of her grip leaving Wolf alone with Chris who sighed and proceeded to exit out of the bush.

" Are you serious right now? " She asked in disbelief.

" Eh, she make's a decent point. " The silver teen before joining his travel companion standing right beside her.

" Put that pig down! " Kipo demanded making the mod frogs stop. " Burrow girl...There you are... " The frog said turning around to face them. " And you there's your friend. " He noted Chris and chuckled as his two associates exiting out of the car a red eyed tree frog holding a bat with nails and a large bull frog wielding a flail spinning it around.

Chris proceeded to do the same brining out his metal bat and Kipo grew nervous as she looked over her shoulder to see Wolf run off. " Uh...That pig is a bloodthirsty killer...She'll rip you limb from limb.

" Yeah...I'll take my chances. " The frog said as they approached the duo before Mandu then bit him on the hand making him let go of her. As the leader was recoiling from the pain Kipo scooped up her pet and both teens made a run for it.

However as they did so the mod frogs were hot on their tail and inching closer and closer to them. However something grabbed the back of her collar and much to their relief it was Wolf riding on a bike.

" Wolf you came back! " The purple girl exclaimed happily.

" Yep. " She didn't sound to thrilled about it either and threw her into the air digging her stinger into a crack making a perfect turn catching Kipo in the process. The mod frogs turned to continue their chase leaving Chris on his own.

Quickly looking around he spotted a skateboard making him smirk using his foot to make it stand up and catch it. He then made a quick dash and slid the board forward jumping on it on the process using the speed to catch up to them. He got over to the ride of the car and got ready to swing his bat hitting the red eyed frog in the front of the head using it to get him right up next to the rest of his companions.

Up ahead Chris noticed a stairway leading down and quickly jumped onto the railing continuing to go forward while Wolf continued down. As the car screeched to a halt the leading mod frog from earlier wouldn't haven none of it and used his tongue to continue his pursuit. They were quickly approaching the end and Chris jumped off his skateboard and delivered and tackled the frog into the ground using him as a landing pad. As he was about to get up Wolf used the stinger on her staff to impale his head.

Kipo gasped at the sight. " Is he dead? "

" No. " Wolf answered taking the stinger out of his head leaving a large bump. " But when he does wake up, he'll have a bad headache, and possibly some memory loss. "

" We better get moving, his friends aren't to far behind. " Chris said as he got on the same skateboard from earlier and proceeded to make a run for going straight for an abandoned old house not even bothering to stop and go inside with Wolf flipping the bike over to shut the door behind them.

" We'll hold up here. " Wolf said and immediately the group began to barricade the door. Kipo moved a couch and Wolf used a shelf while Chris moved a love seat.

" Normally at night, I'd be home. Doing my homework... " Kipo said as she and Wolf carried a wooden coffee table to increase the barricade as the two slumped down. " Eating a muffin. Not running away from homicidle frogs! "

" Quiet! " Chris told them as he then heard movement from outside and groan. It was the lead mod frog who came up to the front of the house with his two goons.

" Ow...Oh my head...I...Wait a minute why are you two following me? "

" Uh...Jamack were looking for those human? " The red eyed frog said identifying the lead mod frogs name.

" Oh right...yeah...Let's get back to that. " He said as it sounded like they passed on. Chris quickly peaked through the window and sighed in relief.

" They're gone. " The silver teen informed them.

" Hey Wolf, since we had our first fight and made up, that make's us officially sisters... " She said putting a hand on her shoulder that she didn't like.

" Don't... "

" Oh right! " She quickly retracted her hand and then they heard the sound of crying.

" Something's up stairs... " The three quickly rushed up the stairs and opened the door from where the crying was coming from.

" There's a baby here! " Kipo whispered as they spotted the said infant in a cradle. " Why is there a baby here!? " From down below the door was getting banged on.

" Crap! There coming in! " Chris whispered as the mod frogs busted through the door breaking down the barricade they made.

" We have to shut that thing up! " Wolf said as Mandu got inside and closed the door.

" Okay...okay...We really need you to hush little baby... " Kipo whispered as she tried cradling it to sleep and calm it down.

" I'll put him to sleep. " Wolf said suggesting they used the stinger. " There's a slight chance this'll kill him. "

" Don't you dare! " Kipo said getting away and gasped upon taking a look at it's face. Wolf reached over and pulled over its cloth to reveal it was an infant larval like mutant much to her irritation.

" A mute!? You've gotta be kidding me! "

" It's still a baby! " Kipo retorted.

" Check every room! " Javack's voice was heard and they were heard tearing the place apart all while Kipo was trying to calm the infant down.

" Do you either of you guys know any Grub nursery rhymes? " Kipo asked in worry as the sounds of rummaging were heard.

" Nope... " Chris answered as the infant's crying increased as they heard a loud noise putting them on alert.

* * *

**To be continued **

**Now replying back to reviewers **

**Guest#1 Chapter 1**

**Oh really? If your gonna call me a hoe then spell it right. **

**Guest#2 Chapter 3 **

**Uh...okay...your welcome I guess? **

**HI**

**Just did. **

**Guest#3 Chapter 2**

**No I did not. **

**Boggie445 **

**And I hope you enjoy this. **

**Guest# 4 Chapter 1**

**Because I have my own life to deal with.**

**Also another thing, to all the ones demanding that I update this thing, knock that shit off! I get your all hooked into this thing, but come on. I got other shit I've got to worry about in real life to, that includes my other stories. Plus, there's only like ten episodes in the series it's self until season 2 comes out. **

**Heck have you noticed how **

**Guest# 5 Chapter 2 **

**I'll see what I can do. **

**The Gatekeeper's Souls. **

**Hey, I'll update when I can, but I can't always guarantee when I'm able to. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4 and this where we meet the rest of the group and this is where things really get started. **

**Also I'm totally syched about season 2, and that'll defiantly give me some more material to work with. So that might mean, there might be more updates to this story. Depending on what happens in real life. **

**Okay, that's enough out of me, let's get the show on the road.**

**Chapter 4 **

**Explosion Berries**

Right now we see Chris with his ear up against the door.

" Maybe...there in here! " He heard the sound of another door opening down stairs. " Huh, not in this closet. " The door closed. " But...Maybe there...in here! " The door opens again and he hears him groan in pain. " Man, what was in that poison? "

" What's he doing? " Wolf questioned.

" I think that venom is messing him up a little bit. " Chris whispered back and heard the same door open again.

" Maybe there in here! "

" Uh...Jamack... " One of the goons said. " You checked that closet like...six times... "

" I did? Huh. " He closes the door. " Oh, maybe there in here. "

" Yep, he's really out of it. " Chris commented before the larva mute started crying again

" Huh? There was a baby? "

" Kipo, try and get it to quiet down... "

" I'm trying... " Immediately afterwards she did a few silly faces that seemed to calm it down slightly. " Chris! The lock! "

" Oh right! " The silver teen did just that. But then a tongue reached from underneath slowly wrapping itself around the knob.

As the tongue was gonna turn it, the sound of the front door opened. " Dave! I'm home! " An unfamiliar voice was heard. But despite this, everyone kept quiet and listened.

" A huma? " Jamack's voice was heard with the tongue returning back into his mouth and walked down the stairs. " A human? "

" I am so glad you frogs are here! " The voice said. " You gotta help me I fell into this whole bush of..um...uh...Explosion Berries! "

" What's going on out there? " Chris was confused and so he opened the door just enough to let the others take a peak and see what was happening.

The new voice belonged to a male teen human with brown skin, short spiky black hair, and brown eyes. He wears a lilac button-up shirt layered under an off-white sweater with a graphic of a cat head on the chest and a slight tear near the collar, light brown pants, and black, cyan, and white sneakers. He accessorizes the look with a green baseball cap and teal and a magenta robot looking backpack.

" Do you guys know him? " Kipo questioned.

" No. " Wolf replied.

" Never seen him before. " Chris gave his answer.

" Huh...Explosion Berries? I guess that could be a thing... " He groaned in pain and rubbed his head. " I can't remember. "

" Oh...Oh yeah, it's defiantly a real thing..." Chris noticed he reached into his back pack. " And-and contagious! If just one drop of there juice gets on your skin, boom! "

" Okay, have you guys heard of this? " The lead frog asked his associates.

" Boom! Boom! " He then began to act sick. " Oh...I feel...warm... " The guy got on his knees. " I don't have much time... " He then fakes screamed in pain opening something up causing a large amount of purple liquid to burst out in different directions soaking the frogs and scaring the crap out of them

" Wait! Wait! " The kid continued the act. " Don't leave me!

" Oh no! Are you okay? " Kipo quickly rushed down over to him and turned himself over to face her.

" Yeah, I'm fine. " The teen answered as he took a drink. " Explosion berry? " Kipo quickly caught on it was all just an act.

" That was impressive! I fully believed explosion berries were a thing! "

" Okay, guys as much as that was good acting, I hate to break the moment but we need to get out of here. " Chris said as he walked down the stairs with Wolf in tow.

" He's right, we need to keep moving. If we don't wanna die. "

" Heh, well she seems like a lot of fun. " The soaked teen said and continued to drink the rest of the soda.

* * *

A few minutes later we now see the group walking down a hill through the town. " Hey, thanks for watching my buddy. " The teen said now holding the larva and brought out an explosion berry can shaking it up and shoved the contents into it's mouth not spilling a drop and threw it aside. " He just needed his formula. " He brought out another soda and shook it repeating the process once again.

" How is that formula? " Chris questioned since theoretically if that soda's been out for the past 200 hundred years, then it had to go stale wouldn't it?

" So...He's your grub baby? " Kipo questioned as the teen brought out another can to repeat the process again.

" Dave? Oh no, we go way back. " He replied casually tossing him over to Kipo dropping the bike and barely managed to catch him. " We look out for each other. " He began to dig through his backpack and eyed Wolf's staff.

" Wow! Is that a Death Stalker tail? I have never actually seen one in person. Can I touch it? " Wolf spun it around and brought the stinger to his face.

" Be my guest. " The wild girl said as if he was daring him to try and take it from her.

" On second thought... " He began to back up. " I'm-I'm good. "

" Wait a sec, how can you go way back when he's just a- " Kipo's sentence was stopped because the infant was soon encased into a cocoon making the three of them exchange a look of confusion and watched as it hatched revealing the baby had turned into a toddler.

Kipo gasped in shock and dropped him down. " I did not see that one coming! "

" Sit tight there's more. " He said moving the toddler and let it walk on. It then fell forward onto the ground with his body turning into a cocoon. Then it emerged through another state appearing to be a juvinille stage.

" What is that!? " Kipo asked because she had never seen anything like it before.

" Yeah, seriously. What the hell? " Chris added feeling the same way.

" His body is going through some changes. " The teen answered. " It's completely natural. "

" Hey! " The bug mute said kicking away his cocoon. " Quit talking about me in front of strangers! "

" Raging hormones... " He told the trio sounding like a parent with experience.

" Why are you embarrassing me? " Dave's skin suddenly peeled off grossing out Chris and Kipo.

" That was nasty... " The silver teen whispered with his friend rappdily nodding in agreement.

" Woo-hoo! " The now adult bug said as he got of his old skin. " I'm out of my aqua stage! It doesn't do me any favors. " Wolf and Chris noticed Kipo was staring at him all weirded out and in response they elbowed her to stop. " Hey! My arms are real short! " He exclaimed wiggling his stubbed left side weren't developed. " Did someone mess with my cocoon? Was it you? " He points at Wolf. " You give off the vibe. "

" I can make the other arms match the stub, if you want. " The survivor replied pointing her weapon at the bug.

" Hey! " The newcomer spoke up trying to ease the tensions. " Were all fellow travelers here! Alright, I'm Benson and you already met Dave. " He said motioning to the mute who peeled off a head piece making his antenna's pop up.

" Charmed. "

" Travelers? " Kipo repeated what he said. " So your from the surface too? Third human I've met on top. Mind blowned. " Benson and Dave exchanged a brief look with one another.

" Kipo, don't say anything more " Wolf said putting a hand out in front of her. " He's a mute, and he's a friend of a mute. "

" Are you from one of those, hole city's? " Benson asked. " Dave what are they called? "

" Burrows. " Dave answered. " You a burrow girl? "

" I am from a burrow! " Kipo replied back making Wolf facepalm herself.

" What did I just say? " She questioned

" Apparently nothing... " Chris answered shaking his head in annoyance.

Benson then went over to Kipo putting an arm around her shoulder. " Wild guess I don't know. You're lost and need to get home.

" How'd you know? You're good. Chris and Wolf are helping me, we need to get over a mountain of skyscrapers. "

" Sure, just tell complete strangers everything! " Wolf yelled out in frustration. " You're seeing this right? "

" Yep. Unfortunately. " The silver teen acknowledged.

" You mean Skyscraper Ridge? " Dave corrected. " Oh! It's good thing you found us. " Mandu then got over to the bug and growled making him feel uncomfortable and climbed up a slab of concrete. " Heheh. Nice piggy. "

" You know, Dave's right. Nobody gets over Skyscrapers Ridge, not with out experienced guides. " Benson said sounding a bit prideful. " We've been over the ridge...What is it Dave, ten times now? "

" More like 12. " The bug answered.

" Tell you what, we'll take you over the ridge in exchange for uh...I don't know, Dave what should we do it for? "

" The Death Stalker Tail. "

" Yeah, the Death Stalker Tail. "

" Not a chance. " Wolf pulled Kipo over to her. " They're trying to hustle us. " Kipo looked over to the duo looking at her options.

" Dah...What do you think Chris? "

The silver teen hummed at the thought. " Honestly...I'm with Wolf on this one, it just sounds to good to be true. "

" Okay, what about you Mandu? " In response the pig walked over to Wolf and Chris sitting down beside them.

" Well, I think that's our answer. " Chris said and stepped forward to give them their answer. " As much as appreciate the offer, were gonna have to decline. "

" So that means, you both need to leave. " Wolf added.

" Why should we? " Dave questioned

Wolf smirked at this question and spun her staff around. " Because your not the one holding the Death Stalker. "

" Alright. We can take a hint. " Benson said before he and his Mute companion walked off.

" You coming? " Wolf questioned going the other direction while Chris brought back up the bike placing a hand on her shoulder.

" Come on Kipo. It's been a long night. " She eventually followed them so that they could finally bunker down to finally get some rest.

* * *

The next morning we now see the group fast asleep in what used to be a mattress store and luckily for them, it still had some, adding in a bit more comfort in their sleep.

Heck it was all well and good until Wolf screamed on the top of her lungs. " Aaaaahhh! Stalky! " Immediately Chris shot up awake.

" Who? What? Where!? " He asked thinking they were under attack. " What's going on!? "

" Stalky's gone! "

Kipo groaned waking up from the shouting. " Didn't you say shouting was bad...ringing the dinner bell? " She slurred and went back to sleep.

" They got our bike too!? " Wolf yelled out upon seeing their transportation was nowhere to be seen.

" And my bat! " Chris added because his weapon was gone too making Wolf groan in annoyance.

" I just don't understand how these two con-artists got passed my traps-! " She suddenly got snared up and was met in the face by a can of their soda which was part of chain leaving her completely soaked and dripping wet.

" Uh... " Chris didn't know what to say other then him being slightly impressed to rig cans of soda.

" Not. a word. " Wolf was not happy.

" Okay. " Chris caught on she wasn't in the mood while Kipo snored groaning in her sleep and turned over.

" Five more minutes dad... "

" Get me down. " Wolf said.

" Okay. "

* * *

After finding more bikes (ones with training wheels) the group was perched up on a tall hill on the look out for the two thieves.

" I told you Kipo, it was too good to be true. " Chris said to her as they were having a debate.

" But they seemed nice. And they were so helpful. Ugh. I can't believe I fell for it. " From below they spotted the duo. " If you both want to say it again, you caaaaaan! " Wolf sped down the hill at high speed with Chris tagging along crashing through a wall in the process.

As for what they were doing they appeared to be listening to music putting their heads together singing away, but their moment was interrupted by Wolf slamming into them.

" Did you miss us!? " Chris asked before doing the same thing and continued their pursuit especially Wolf who was beyond pissed off. " And, give us back our stuff! "

" Look, it was nothing personal. " Benson said trying to negotiate. " It's death stalker. "

" And you should've guarded them better! " Dave added.

" Here, have them back. " Benson gave the group back their weapons which proved to be a big mistake because Wolf was now on the attack making Kipo take over controlling their bike. As the scorpion stinger was about to make it's mark on Benson, his companion blocked it.

" Look! " The bug said now holding onto the scorpion tail. " We can really help you get over skyscraper ridge! We weren't lying! And this time we'll do it all for... " The wild girl wouldn't listen and tired to shake the mute off.

" Hey guys! Are you seeing this!? I'm totally ridding a bike! " The burrow girl exclaimed happily before a sudden tail wrapped around her body pulling her back. It belonged to Jamack who was right on their tail.

" Oh crap! Not these guys again! " Chris cursed.

" Hang on! I got her! " Benson yelled out riding over to her aid with Dave hopping over to him. Doing what he could Benson began to unwrap the tongue, but do to how sticky it was, he wasn't having much luck.

" I can't...get it... " Improvising he bit the tongue making Jarvack cry out in pain and refocused his grip onto the other human if wasn't for Dave who managed to grab the tongue.

" Benson! Wolf, stab the tongue! " From her bike the young survivor made the jump.

" Yeah! Get him! " Benson cheered but unfortunately it wasn't the tongue she was going for, but rather instead it was the dragonfly making the car screech to a halt with both thieves now under wraps.

" Wolf what are you doing!? " Chris asked completely shocked to see what happened as was Kipo.

" IF she wants to find her home, she needs to come with us... " Wolf replied back while the frogs were continuing their chase on foot, scratch that jumping after them.

" Hey! We have to go back for them! " Kipo cried out riding over to her guides.

" No we don't! " Wolf replied back not caring one bit as she rode up a hill while Kipo looked back. Her expression told it all, she wanted to help them, but at the same time, she wanted to get home. So despite her conscious chewing her out she rode forward with Chrish going up the hill. Quickly enough after getting on top Wolf quickly got off her bike. " You might wanna hang onto something. " She then slammed the hilt of her staff right into the ground and then the whole hill began to shake.

" The hill is moving...Guys, the hill is moving! " Kipo yelled

" It's not a hill! " Wolf replied back.

" It's just a turtle! Relax! " Chris added as the long neck of a mega turtle emerged from it's shell. Soon enough it began to move, each footstep shaking the ground.

Then just like that, they were back on the move, managing to lose the Mod Frogs again. However they had to make a tough call in the end, by leaving the two thieves who helped try and save Kipo in the process.

" Sorry Benson... " Kipo said looking back with regret for leaving them behind.

* * *

An hour had passed by and right now they were currently in the middle of the lake. Wolf was perched on a long branch sticking behind the mega turtle keeping a lookout with Chris right beside her.

" I think we managed to lose them. " Chris commented not seeing any signs of the mutes anywhere as Kipo skidded down with Mandu in tact.

" For now. But the frogs are never done. " Wolf said. " They'll never stop looking for us. "

" Why do they want people so bad? " Kipo inquired.

" We don't really know. That's why there's hardly any of us left up here. " Wolf answered.

" She's not wrong. " Chris chimed in. " Up until we met Benson, I was pretty sure me and Wolf were the only ones left around here. I know at one point, they were others, but one by one, they were gone. "

" What happened to them? "

" Haven't the slightest ide. " Chris answered.

" That's why we should stick together. " Kipo said stating a fact. " That's why we should be helping Benson and Dave...If we can even get to them... "

" No. "

" What? " Kipo couldn't believe what she was hearing from Chris.

" I don't like what happened either, but we have to keep moving. " The silver teen told her while avoiding eye contact.

" How can you say that Chris? How could you both just leave them behind!? "

" Kipo! " Wolf turned to face her. " Do you know how valuable you are!? You could lead them to a whole city full of humans! Just be thankful that we got away! "

" Thank you. " The burrow girl bitterly said looking away.

" You haven't lived up here, you don't know what it's like... " Wolf said trying to make her understand but understood where she was coming from.

" It's amazing, just today, I've seen enough wonders to make up a whole life time. " I've also seen people being so terrible to each other. "

" We need to eat... " Wolf said before going back up leaving the two alone with Mandu who was picked up by her owner to pet. She then turned to Chris who made a sigh.

" Chris? "

" Hmm? " He hummed back.

" Did you really want to leave Benson and Dave back there? " Kipo asked an honest question.

" No. No I didn't. " He answered. " As much as I don't approve of what she did, Wolf is right Kipo. Your to valuable to the Mod frogs and possibly the other mutes on the surface. We need to get you back home as soon as possible. " Chris then proceeded to go back up with Kipo following him sitting down beside him afterwards. "

" Would you really be willing to do that again? "

" It depends, only if I have to. I understand you want to help them because he tried to save you, but there's to much at stake. The longer you stay up here the more chances there are of putting the people of your burrow in danger. "

" I know, but even though they robbed us, they also tried to help. " Chris's attention was directed over to Wolf who was running from a swarm of bee's.

" Mandu, give her a hand. " He told the pig who did just that grabbing their hive and ran off with it. " That they did. "

" You know what, I've decided! " Kipo stood back up. " Were going back for Benson and Dave! Up here you have to do what you have to and we have to do this! "

On que Mandu came back to Chris all covered in stings but no less was panting happily just like a dog. He then looked over his shoulder to Wolf and nodded his head standing back up.

" You're right. "

" And I won't take no for-Wait what? " Kipo was surprised to hear this.

" Those two aren't worth my spit. But up here, we should stick together. " She said seriously before the mood changed upon getting hugged by Kipo and Mandu while Chris chuckled at the sight.

" You do care even if you can't admit it. That's lesson one of people. " Kipo said sighing in content as the mega turtle stopped.

" You're hugging me, don't. " Wolf sad but Kipo sighed.

" Deal with it. " Kipo said as Chris cleared his throat.

" Okay, since were gonna be doing this, then we might as well come up with a plan. "

" What do you have in mind? " Wolf asked.

" Just one. It's gonna be crazy, but it just might work. " He replied before explaining the rest of the details of what they needed to do.

* * *

" Well...There goes our last hope of rescue. " Benson said bitterly as he was tied in the back seat of the car with Dave including Kipo and Wolf who were caught. But unknowingly, this was just the first part of the plan, the rest would unfold and depending on what'd happen next would be the result of the success.

" Next time, we pick smarter humans rob. " The bug said.

" Hold on a minute. " The red eyed tree frog said. " Wasn't there four of them? "

" Honestly, I don't really care right now. " Jamack said. " We got the burrow girl. That's all that matters. " He said.

" Hey? Where's Chris? " Benson whispered.

" Just trust me, on this. " Kipo replied back as the car was now driving on very large lilypads before stopping.

" I'm telling you she smells awful. " The red eyed tree frog said stepping out covering his nose while the tied up captives were thrown out by the larger frog.

" Humans have no sense of hygene. " She said also covering her nose.

Jamack chuckled as he got out. " No, that's just the stench of how stinking rich were gonna be. " He said before addressing to his fellow Mod Frogs. " Because we have a burrow girl! " The larger frog dropped Kipo in front of him making the other frogs gasp in shock. " That's right. You ever wanted to see one in person? Now's your chance. " He said proudly as Wolf was sent rolling over to their topic. " We, have a burrow girl. "

Kipo chuckled nervously. " Whoever said I'm from a burrow? " She said trying to act but was failing miserably. " I hunt, Mega Bunnies. Hmm. I've been on the surface my whole life. Just...surviving. " She said the last two words acting all tough.

" Just don't... " Wolf begged making Jamack hum in thought not buying what she was saying.

" Huh, yeah it's obvious. She's a burrow girl. " He turns over to Benson and Dave. " But, I rather have proof. If you can confirm it, you'll both go free. "

The duo exchanged a brief look with one another. " Who Kipo? My girl here is the badest Mega Bunny ever. " Benson answered.

" Yeah. She's a legend! " Dave added showing they were both playing along with what she was saying making her smile over to them.

" Apology accepted girl. " The two smiled back.

" Does it look like I apologized!? " Wolf asked before the sound of buzzing was heard getting everyone's attention.

" Boss! " Coming over to Kipo was a much smaller frog who was accompanied with a few fly mutes with some right underneath it's feet. " You're back. I have- "

" So this is her? " The frog defiantly sounded female and in charge ignoroing Jamack going right past him with a fly pushing him aside.

" A gift for you. " He finished his sentence but his boss didn't really seem to care she was more focused on Kipo. Using the flies as stairs she got towards Kipo's level holding out her hand getting a pair of glasses in return. She then leaned forward and began to inspect her.

" Hmm. " She turned her cheek over. " Skin, untouched by the sun. " She held out her hand for a pencil which she used to open Kipo's mouth. " Not a single tooth missing. Well done Jamack. " She sad proudly. " This girl is from a burrow. Scarlemagne will pay handsomely for her. "

" Wait, what now? " Dave growing alert upon hearing the name. " Did she just say who I think she just said? "

" Scarlemagne? " Kipo looked to Wolf for an answer. " Who's Scarlemagne? "

" Trust me, you don't wanna know. " Wolf answered before the ground suddenly shook with loud thundering sounds. Everyone grew alert and the boss mod frog sniffed the air.

" Something smells funny. "

" Oh that? " Kipo asked now getting a cocky smile along with Wolf. " It's what we've been telling you all along. Were Mega Bunny hunters. And right before Jamack grabbed us, we found a nest of baby's. There fur, is so soft. " She said before tossing over a small clump of hair that rolled right over to the frog making her gasp upon seeing the mega mute.

" **JAMACK!** " The boss yelled out much to the said frogs displeasure,

" That's the signal! " Wolf yelled out. " Where's the backup!? "

" Mandhu! Chris You're the back up! " Kipo cried out and on que the pig jumped out of the water and spun the staff around hitting two mod frogs in the head before landing and spun it over to Wolf who caught it and cut herself free and did the same with Kipo. As two mod frogs were going for them Chris jumped out of the water joining in the party sending the mutes flying while gasping loudly for air.

" Holy crap, I ain't doing that again! " The silver teen cried out and headed over to his friends while the mega bunny made it's way into the Mod frog's 'home' the frogs began to attack it.

During the commotion Benson and Dave managed to get free and they got onto a single lilypad.

" We gotta move or we'll be bunny chow! " Wolf exclaimed

" Start paddling! " Chris yelled out and that's what they began doing all except for Dave who was watching the mega bunny fight off the frogs.

" You enraged a hundred foot tall momma beast on purpose! What was your plan after that? " Dave asked.

" We didn't think that far ahead. I'm new at this. " Kipo replied.

" New at? Eh, we would've done the same. " Benson admitted before panicking. " Look out! " They all ducked their heads just in the nick of time before getting hit by a nailed baseball bat.

" Human scum! " Javack cried out flying over them on the dragon fly from earlier. " You played me! " He made a u turn for another attack. " Actually, I'm impressed! "

Wolf took care of him spinning her staff knocking the frog out of the air landing into the water. Meanwhile the mega bunny slammed it's front body in the water causing a big wave knocking them off their feet. Meanwhile Dave noticed the dragon fly Jamack's been using.

" Hang on! I speak a little dragon fly! " Sticking his stubgs into his mouth whistled really loudly getting it's attention and began to speak between rasberries. The fellow bug gave him a reply. " Alright, hop on! "

" My man! " Benson said happily as they all began to board the dragonfly but for some reason wouldn't let Wolf on.

" What do you mean not her? " Dave asked sounding a bit irritated.

" Uh...Dave? " Kipo pointed over to the mega bunny and had finally shook off the last of the mod frogs sniffing the air before locking it's eyes onto them and began to go towards them. Dav quickly made some more rasberries which the dragon fly answered.

" He says he'll do it! " Dave yelled out with Chris and Kipo grabbing onto Wolf's cape just in the nick of time and flew off. However the mega bunny was not done with them and it continued it's pursuit.

" Ah crap... " Chris cursed looking back.

" What? " Kipo asked afraid to ask what he was seeing.

" We got company! And he's got wings! " The silver teen answered because Jamack was right behind them in the car with flies tied next to the tires making it fly.

" Burrow girl! "

" Were to out in the open like this! " Chris yelled out.

" There's only one way to shake them! " Wolf said and looked at the two thieves. " Time to put your money where your mouth is bug boy. " They both looked over to the right and knew what the answer was.

" Skyscraper Ridge. " They both said with Benson reaching into his backpack.

" King of pop? "

" No, old school hip-hop. " Dave answered.

" Wait, I got the perfect song. " Benson placed a mix tape into his Walkman and played it.

**(Song playing in the background. L.E.T.S.G.O (Ca$hio remix) Headband )**

Chris shrugged his shoulders. " Not exactly my cup of tea, but not half bad. "

" See this right here is why you need experienced guides okay? " Benson commented as the dragonfly made a turn heading straight towards Skyscraper ridge with the mega bunny and car flying Mod Frog hot on their tail.

As they were getting closer the car was getting right up to the dragonfly's tail before getting bashed by Chris's bat. " No time! Get in there! " He yelled out and that's what they did entering through the entire mass of crumpled down skyscrapers spinning their way through signs fitting through with Jamack continuing his pursuit and the Mega Bunny crashing through anything that got in it's way.

" Burrow girl! " Jamack was proving difficult to shake off while Benson was directing them how to drive.

" Go left! Go right! Okay go right again! Okay go up! Yeah-yeah go up-go up! Right, go left! " Despite the sheer number of sharp turns they were doing navigating their way through the clusters of buildings the frog wasn't letting them out of his sights.

" How's he still on tail!? " Benson asked in absolute confusion as Jamack was stiring his way through each time the tires turned the flies would fly.

" This guys like a wad of gum on your shoe! " Chris cried out in annoyance as Jamack kicked off the windshield glass and shot out his tongue.

" Ahh! Incoming! " Kipo yelled out as his long tongue made contact with a steel beam which he used to propel himself back to the group making them scream while Chris thought differently glaring right at him.

" That is it! " With quick movement Chris moved Kipo aside and used this to get over to Jamack landing a solid hit to his face and rolled onto the car. But Jamack wasn't able to keep his grip on the teen cause he kicked him right in the groin making him cry out in pain.

He then rolled over getting over the frog landing a series of hits to his face all while shouting words with each hit. " STAY! AWAY! FROM! MY! FREIND! " Receiving enough the frog kicked him off the car not long before he quickly caught on before falling and got back up.

Jamack then let out his tongue. " Nuh-uh! " Chris grabbed the tongue. " No tongue on the first date! " He said before rushing forward and landed another hit but with the better reflexes he pinned the silver teen down making sure his legs were secured this time.

" Were close it aren't we? " Jamack asked. " The burrow girls home right? "

" I'm not telling you anything! " Chirs spat back.

" Okay. I'll sweeten the offer, you both go free and your people never learn it was the two of you who betrayed them. " Chris looked over to see the Mega bunny was getting closer to the car. He then raised up his hand making the frog laugh thinking he took the offer but instead Chris knocked him forward into the car.

" You need to go do some soul searching. " Chris said before shoving a small wad of the bunny hair into his face making the mega mute go for the frog. As this happened he didn't pay attention to see an incoming pillar making the car crash and send him flying and screaming.

Luckily for him the dragon fly came by and was caught by Kipo getting him on. " Gotcha! You okay!? "

" I'm still here aren't I!? " Chris replied back patting her on the shoulder laughing away. " Thanks for the save! "

" No problem! "

" Whoo-hoo! That was cold, respect man! " Dave praised the teen as they finally got higher emerging out of Skyscraper ridge and the mega bunny lose it's target popping out looking around while Jamack was hanging from it's teeth.

" Don't wrinkle the suit! " The frog cried out as his screamings were heard while the mega bunny dived back in while the dragonfly got higher into the air and headed to the clover symbol in the distance shaped from streets.

**(Song end.)**

* * *

Within minutes they arrived on the other side of Skyscraper Ridge right where Kipo's burrow was located.

They all disembarked off the dragon fly who flew off. But as soon as they did Dave paused and then transformed turning all super buff regrowing his stubbed arms, gaining a horn and sprouted some little wings leaving everyone stunned by what happened.

" Are you serious? " Chris asked in disbelief seeing him transform now of all times.

" Yeah, that probably wouldn't been helpful, like five minutes ago. " Benson added feeling the same way.

" Anyone need a jar opened? I got you covered. " Dave replied pridefully ignoring what they said.

" Just so you know, no in one in my burrow has ever seen a mute before. Besides a giant worm. " Kipo then picked up Mandu. " But they'll get used to you pretty quick. "

" Wait a minute... " Benson paused. " You're inviting us down there? "

" Yeah. Don't you wanna come? You'll always have a warm meal, you don't have to sleep with one eye open. "

" Sign us up! " Dave answered liking the sound of that.

" Buh-bye surface! I wont miss you! " Benson added and they walked off except for Wolf and Chris.

" Everybodys still probably cleaning up from the attack. Wait till I tell my father of all the Mutes we saw! " They then stopped and noticed the two who hadn't joined them. " Aren't you both coming? " Kipo asked.

" I owed him a favor and promised to get you home. Never promised to be your room mate. " She then looked up to Chris. " So now are we even? "

" Yeah. Thanks Wolf. " The silver teen replied and shook her hand before she walked off. " You sure don't wanna check it out? "

" No. I'm a lone wolf. " The young survivor replied back continuing to walk off.

" Fair enough. " He admitted watching her walk away and turned around to face the others.

" Will you come with us? " Kipo asked hoping for a yes especially from the one who's helped her so much after arriving on the surface including being her first friend out of her burrow.

" Eh, I'm just gonna check it out. " Chris replied and joined them. " It should be pretty close right? "

" Yeah, were almost home. " The group made their way through some brush with Chris leading the party through making them a path. After a few minutes he gasped in shock. Pretty soon everyone saw what he was seeing and their hearts dropped especially for Kipo. The reason why was because there was a massive hole in the ground

" Kipo...were really sorry... " Benson spoke up giving her his sympathy while Chris wrapped his hand around hers which she tightly gripped doing her best to hold back some tears.

" No-no-no! There's gotta be someone down there! " She let go and rushed down into the hole skidding down and began to push over every tall piece of rubble while the rest watched on from the distance feeling bad for the poor girl.

" Man I knew this was too good to be true. " Dave commented getting a smack from behind the head.

" Not now. " Chris said and then began to walk overt to her. " Kipo? " She ignored him and continued her search. " Kipo... " He then gently grabbed her arm getting her attention. " I'm sorry this happened, but there's no one here. "

" But there's gotta be! " The burrow girl protested and gasped in shock. " No one's here. " She repeated the last three words Chris said and then sprinted into another direction with the silver teen right behind.

" Are you sure you didn't live alone Kipo? " Benson questioned. " Cause I will not judge okay. I feel like we should follow them. " That exactly what they did and followed her over to a wall which opened afterwards revealing a large empty space.

" Huh? " Chris was confused while Kipo just smiled.

" Chris you rule! " She suddenly pecks him on the cheek making him blush like tomatoe turning his face red

" I do? Hold on, Kipo what is this? "

" There's no one here! Not even in the bunker! " She said motioning to the empty space. " That's where we're supposed to hide if things ever get really bad. If no one's there then they got away. My father, my friends. They got away somewhere. "

" That's great to hear. " Chris felt relieved upon hearing the rest of her people were safe. However he then looked worried. " But do you know where they went? "

" No I don't. " She replied looking out in the distance. " But if they're somewhere out there. I can find them. "

" You're going to need help. " A familiar voice said making them look over to see Wolf squatting on her staff.

" I thought you were a lone wolf? " Kipo asked in confusion. " I'm home. You did your job! "

" Your not home yet. " Wolf replied. " My job is not over yet. " Kipo smiled at what she said which she returned back

" We'll help you to Kipo. " Dave said as he flew right next to her. " We got your back. "

" Totally! What should we do it for a date? " In response of hearing this Mandhu rammed into Benson's leg.

" Ow-ow-ow! Okay we'll do it for food! " In response of hearing this Chris stomps on his right foot. " Okay-okay! We'll do it for free! "

" Pig you need to pet, come here. " Dave said flying over to Mandu. " Let me give you some love. " Instead of taking it the pig ran around before knocking Wolf off her staff making them laugh.

Benson quickly helped her up and put his arm over her shoulder.

" Let go or lose the arm... " Wolf threatened.

" Yes mam! " Benson quickly raised it catching onto the demand.

The last one to give an answer was Chris as he looked back to Kipo. " What about you Chris? "

The silver teen smirked. " Hey, I found ya, and said that I would help. I intend on seeing this to the end and get ya home. " Chris replied back. " And that's what I'm going to do. "

" You want me to pet you, you want this love. Admit it. " Dave said happily while petting the pig making him and his friend laugh.

" She likes you Dave. " Benson said but suddenly they all heard a noise, it sounded like metal clanging. Looking where the source of the noise came from, they saw something overlooking from where they entered the hole. Standing there was a cat, a really big cat walking on two legs wearing a plaided shirt and a hat wielding a small axe that he used to lightly tap the blade onto the rock. Then in an instant dozens of more plaid shirt wearing cats emerged and they looked mad.

" You gotta be kidding me. " Chris said wondering if they would ever catch a real break for just one day.

* * *

**To be continued. **

**Up Next. **

**Real Cat's Wear Plaid**

**(Also I fixed a part of chapter 3 I forgot to add, just to let you know, it's during the flashback scene.)**

* * *

**Now replying back to reviewers**

**Gabeherndon 308**

**Yeah, I'm fine relax. And hope you liked the chapter. **

**ROCuevas **

**As per usual glad to see that your enjoying my stories. **

**Guest2**

**Just did. **

**Dindagangleader14 **

**Well, happy to see another happy reader and I'm defiantly looking forward to watching season 2. **

**Game Raider **

**Eh, you'll find out in time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here it is everyone chapter 5, now pick up right where we left off.**

**In this chapter, not only will allies be added into the fray but a little bit more of Chris's life will come into the light. Wondering what it is? Well, go ahead, read and find out for yourselves. **

**Chapter 5**

**Real Cats Wear Plaid**

Well, now here's a little bit of a rundown of what has happened so far. After finally getting a location on where to go next, the group composing of Kipo, Chris, Wolf & Mandu were on their way. But ran into the local Mod Frogs who wanted to capture Kipo after figuring out she was from a burrow. So that pretty much lead up to a big chase, hiding out in an abandoned house only for more stuff to happen.

Like discovering a mute grub baby who was actually the friend, fellow con artist and one of the very few remaining humans on the surface Benson. He and the mute now known as Dave offered to help guide them through Skyscarper ridge.

And then more stuff happened, Benson and Dave stole their stuff, during the confrontation, Mod Frogs showed up again and captured the two while the group continued on. But they had a change of heart, and with a super crazy dangerous plan involving a Mega Bunny, they all managed to escape from the frogs.

With Kipo's home just close by, everything seemed finally over, until they discovered her home was completely destroyed. But, they also learned that they escaped meaning they were now somewhere else. The group had no idea, but somehow they would. All seemed good and they managed to catch a break right? Wrong. Why you wonder?

Because now a whole army of Mute Cats wearing plaid shirts wielding axes was glaring down right at them. They just can't catch a break huh?

" Ah crap... " Chris cursed upon seeing them.

" Uh...guys...more mutes. Are these ones friendly, or unfriendly? " Kipo asked nervously.

" There's an entire army of them, packing axes. What do you think? " Wolf said sarcastically.

" Unfriendly...got it. " Kipo said as the one leading them stopped tapping his axe on the concrete slab and raised it up.

" Chaaaarge! " He roared out pointing it forward and with that the cats all charged forward giving off different cat noises.

" Oh, man! Oh, man! " Dave said nervously flying. " Those are Timber Cats. Cat's eat bugs! "

" Wait, Dave, your flying! " Kipo said in realization. " Fly us out of here! " This made the bug mute gasp in realization before grabbing everyone and used all his strength to carry them into the air. As it seemed they were out of harms way the bug suddenly screamed in pain dropping the group shedding out of his muscle form and into Oldman mode, landing in Bensons arms, turning to dust and turned back into his larva form wrapped in a cocoon.

" Are you freaking kidding me!? Now of all times!? " Chris yelled out in disbelief.

" Yeah...sorry guys! " Benson apologized for his friend. " Dave's got a little...performance anxiety issues...! "

" Lesson 7 on the surface: Know when to run! " Wolf yelled out and that's what they did because the Timber Cat army was closing in on them. They then quickly got behind some large rubble to hide all while the mutes passed right by them. Once they stopped both Kipo and Chris peaked their heads through the rubble to see what they were doing.

Heck, it looked like they weren't even focused on then, but instead they appeared to be looking for something. " Wreow! The footprints lead right here. " Their leader said. " The monster's gotta be here somewhere, keep looking! "

" Resteal our quil and you hiding! " A much younger timber cat yelled out sounding to be a girl, her name was Shoelace Mccutty. The felines attention was drawn to some rubble moving. It was just another timber cat with white fur and blue eyes with it's hair braided into a pony tail. It twirled it's two axes and put them away.

" Were wasting our time! " It was defiantly female. " Whatever did this, it's long gone by now. "

The lead cat hissed at her. " You can't know that for sure, Molly Yarnchopper! "

" I know what I see Frank Fluffyfist. You think your tiny axes can stop the thing that did all this? " She asked raising up a single piece of bark making the younger cat gasp.

" That's from the Scratching Tree. " Shoelace raised his axe. " Raise your axes for the scratching tree. " All the cat's did just that and meowed sadly.

" The Mega Mute must have used our tree to make this crater. " Molly said. " Were no match for a beast who could do that. Not with our leader gone...not without..Yumyan Hammerpaw... "

" Hmm? Yumyan Hammerpaw? " Chris wondered outloud raising an eyebrow getting a weird feeling all the sudden as they quickly ducked behind their hiding cover.

" Guy's I think the Mega Mute there looking for is the same one who destroyed my city. " Kipo informed the others and grew concerned. " What if they didn't get away? What if, it took them? "

" Maybe...maybe not. " Chris spoke up putting his thoughts out brining out his book and looked through the pages. " I can't think of any Mega Mutt that could've done this, much less use a giant tree to wreck a whole city like this. " He puts it back inside. " Their the only ones that know who did this. "

" Which is why we should team up with these cats to find it. " Kipo spoke up.

" Wait what? " The silver teen wanted her to repeat what she just said.

" We have an enemy in common. "

" Oh Kipo... " Wolf groaned at her naïve personality. " Humans and Mutes don't mix, unless they're eating us. "

" But they have an army! " As Chris was about to protest Kipo ran out into the open with Chris trying his best to drag her back but it was to late. " Hi there. " She got the cat's attention. " Funny coincidence, the Mega Mute your looking for. Were looking for it too. We should totally team up. I know what your thinking. " They started getting surrounded. " And I know what your thinking, humans and mutes, crazy! But I say peace between the species right? " She asked nervously with a smile putting a thumbs up.

" Yeah...I don't think so. " Chris said bitterly already knowing what was going to happen.

* * *

They were captured and were carried in a wooden pet crate straight into the Timber Cat's home, the forest.

" For the record, I blame you for this. " The silver teen.

" Sorry... " Kipo said as Benson dug his hand into some sort of dirt.

" Something tells me this isn't the sort out sand you find at the beach. " He said.

" No shit. " Chris commented for Benson knowing exactly what they were in. Suddenly Dave's cocoon popped open, immediately the baby began to eat what they were sitting in.

" Hey! " Benson quickly picked him up and made the bug mute spit out the dirt. " Litter is not food! "

" If you had listened to me, we would've gotten away. " Wolf stated to Kipo very angry in the position they were in considering they'd already gotten captured once that same day.

" Clearly the cat's need some time to warm up with the idea for working with humans. " Kipo said differently sticking her hand out through one of the holes only for a rapid scratching paw to greet her causing the girl to flinch.

" How's that for warming up? " Chris asked flatly.

" Okay, it'll take a lot of time. But I will win them over. "

" I don't...work with mutes.. " Wolf said bitterly as toddler Dave suddenly bursted into his teenager form splattering his blood all over her and Benson.

" I tell you, his years go by so fast. " Benson said and looked forward making the two teen up front turn to look at what he was seeing. They had now entered what appeared to be the Timber Cat's village. The trees were carved for the felines and there were large balls of yarn hanging from up high noted as some of them swung with a few cats riding on it. And while others were carving, some were cutting down tree's like one splitting a tree in half with just a swing of it's axe showing how much strength they had

Kipo got nervous upon seeing that but calmed down cause Chris had put a hand on her shoulder. Right now he felt different, for some reason, even though they were being held prisoner there was just something about this place, that seemed familiar...He couldn't put his wrap his head around it, but soon enough he should. And he knew it.

Up ahead, there was a large short stump which looked like it was torn off. This was without a doubt the remains of the same tree the mega mute used to destroy Kipo's home. The cage was dropped and the door opened.

" Stand and attention. " Frank addressed their 'prisoners' holding Wolf's staff. " You're standing infront of the Scratching Tree! " They all raised they're weapons into the air as they exited out.

" It looks like...it's...How do I say it...Not much a tree anymore? "

" Hey! " Shoelace exclaimed pointing at Benson.. " It's sacred to our very way of life! "

" What's that on your sweater human? " Frank asked leaning forward to see Bensons sweater. " Is that supposed to be funny? "

" Oh! " Benson realized he was talking about the cat face. " This old rag? It's from a very long time ago when humans used to keep cat's as... "

" Companions. " Chris chimed in giving him back up. " People adored cat's in the old world. "

" Yeah, what he said. Hehehe...Thank you. " Benson whispered the last part before Dave suddenly burst out of the cage back in his adult form.

" Oho! I'm back in fighting shape! " He cried out and looked around realizing they were surrounded and slumped down. " Oh man...I just remembered we got caught... "

" What do we do with these humans? " Molly Yarnchopper asked stepping forward. " Should we eat'em? Eh, we'd have to clean them first they were in the litter... ". Frank Fluffyfist stepped forward as well. " I say we bat them between our paws for several hours until we get bored. "

" I wish Yumyan were here he'd know. " Shoelace said making the same feeling Chris had before come up again. " He always decides theses things for us. "

" Bat them! " " Eat them! " " Bat them! " " Eat them! " Molly and Frank were arguing on what to do with them.

" There's only one way to settle it... " Molly said.

" Wreow! Catter Brawl! " Frank tackled her and instantly all the timber cats nearby and the ones from the trees joined in fighting one another either with their fists, wrestling, or their axes.

" This just took a major big turn! " Chris yelled out as he ducked avoiding an incoming axe

" We need to get out of this mad house as soon as possible! " Wolf said the obvious as they ducked from another axe.

" Wait look at them! Those poor things are lost without their friend Yumyan. " Kipo motioned over to two Timber cats crying and pawing each other instead of fighting. " We should help them find him! And not for selfish reasons... "

" And winning them over isn't? " Chris questioned with a raised eyebrow.

" Good point. But it's just the right thing to do. "

" Yeaaah no. " Benson gave his answer. " I'm with tiny on this one. "

" Call me tiny again, and your a dead man. " Wolf threatened.

" **Nnnnoooooo!** " Shoelace yelled out stopping the fighting. " This isn't right, it's just not the same without Yumyan... " Molly came up to him and held a piece of string in her paw waving it around to calm her down.

" If you don't mind me asking... " Kipo spoke up getting their attention. " Who is this Yumyan? "

" This human keeps talking to us...Why does she keep doing that? "

" Maybe because were just curious? " Chris shrugged his shoulders. " It's just common sense. But yeah, who is Yumyan Hammerpaw? "

" Who is Yumyan Hammerpaw!? " The younger timber cat replied back in a tone in disbelief. " He's the lord of the Timber Cats! Or...at least, he was... " She said sadly looking up with everyone else up to the tree's making them catch on.

" Oh...Sorry. " Kipo apologized.

" So long, Yumyan. Hardly knew you... " Benson added before a loud ear piercing shriek was heard as a wooden barrel bounced across from them with a smaller tree landing right behind the group taking them by surprise.

" What is that!? " Kipo asked completely in shock by what happened.

" Sound's like Pierre. Yumyan's pet. " Molly answered and got ready. " You might wanna duck. " From the tree line was a massive flea mute with a single timber cat riding on it's back holding onto a leash attached to it's collar. But then, the cat got knocked off the flee got out of it's collar. Then all the sudden a loud crack was heard coming from one of the nearby carved trees.

" **Tiiiimbeeeeer!** " Molly yelled out as the tree was falling getting the cat out of way just in the nick of time. Molly, the cat she just saved and Shoelace popped up. " Okay, that tree was not stable! How come no one bothered to chop it down!? " She asked outloud. " Does Yumyan have to remind us to do everything!?

" Uh, someone still needs to get Pierre back on his leash! " Shoelace pointed out at the flee who was swatting the cat's aside without a problem before crashing into a tree structure. " Any volunteers? "

" Over here/ We Volunteer! " Both Chris and Kipo spoke up raising their hands getting a look from Wolf.

" Really? "

" You got any better ideas? If so, then do it. " The silver teen snipped back.

...

We now see the group on a wooden path way facing right at the mega flee with onlookers watching from the sides.

" I have the mind to put that thing around your necks. " Wolf said in annoyance eyeing the leash that was in Kipo's hands.

" Don't you ever have anything you don't want to do to help others? " The light purple skinned girl inquired.

" Nope. " Wolf replied breaking off a big branch to use as a weapon.

" Are you gonna hit him with that? "

" What do you want me to stop him with? " Wolf retorted back. " A dirty look? " They're attention was brought to the mega flee who roared and slowly began to walk over to them.

" Okay, on the count of three... "

" CHARGE! " Everyone minus Chris and Kipo roared out charging forward right at the large insect hopping on top and shook them off like bull.

" Well, attacking him is out of the question. " The silver teen noted. " Any ideas? "

" Uh... " Kipo was trying to think and noticed a faucet dripping and an empty bowl with the flea's name having dried blood inside. " Just one, get that axe. " Chris noticed one lodged into a barrel and quickly caught on where she was going with this. Meanwhile Wolf was thrown in the air and her cloak got caught in a branch.

As the wild girl was swatting it away with her branch the bug's attention was brought over to Chris who got the axe out of the barrel. He then made motioned his hand doing the 'come' sign with the axe at the ready. " No-no-no! Kipo, Chris! Get the rope! " Wolf yelled out as Pierre charged right at them only for Chris to swing the axe into a barrel making it shatter and spill out large amounts of maple syrup making the flea skid to a halt and began to suck it on the liquid.

As it was doing so, Chris motioned Kipo to the flea and so she strapped on it's leash making the timber cats gasp in shock. " Ooooh, you're just, a sweet hungry pet who hasn't had a bite in days. "

" That does make sense. Cause anything would've done the same thing. " Chris said as he petted the flea.

" Alright... " Molly spoke up. " Maybe we won't eat the humans...Any other ideas? " She looked to Frank.

" Oh! Well here's an idea, just spitballing. Let us go? " Benson suggested.

" Oh! I got it! We trade them to Scarlemange! " Frank suggested.

" Of course...Scarlemange! That's what Yumyan Hammerpaw would do. "

" Wait, you cats can't be serious! " Dave couldn't believe what he was hearing. " Not- "

They were now back into the litter filled cage being hauled off by the timber cats.

" Scarlemagne... " Kipo said repeating the frequent word she's been hearing a lot lately. " Uh...we really need to talk about this. His name keeps coming up, and it's a freaky name.. "

" Picture the most dangerous, frightening thing, imaginable, now imagine something. 10 times worse. " Wolf said.

" And out of anyone on the surface, I'd say it's because of him, that there's not so many people left on the surface. " Chris chimed in. " Which is more reason, why we have to get out of here. "

" I think I got one. " Benson said before crawling through the litter to talk to Molly. " Hey, uh listen. Before we do anything rash here, can we discuss this syrup you have? " He questioned. " Because you haven't lived till you've tried my world famous flapjacks. Right Dave? "

" Oh they like magic! " The bug back him up. " Magic flapjacks. " Molly hummed at the thought and paused and then both she and Frank dropped the cage.

" Flapjacks do sound good. " The cat admitted.

* * *

After managing to buy themselves a little more time instead of being taken to Sacarlemagne the group agreed to serve the whole village flapjacks.

Inside of the kitchen, they were cooking and they had a plan. While they were making the batter, Benson was tearing off hair from a sleeping cat who didn't even flinch at all.

" Next time you guys want to serve cat food leave me out of it. " Wolf said bitterly as she was stirring the batter while Chris and Kipo were making the pancakes.

" Oh ye have a little faith. " Benson said putting a small amount of hair into the batter which she mixed in. " Were cooking up more then sustenance. "

" Just you keep stirring that batter wolfy. " Dave chimed in.

" You two are plotting an escape. Aren't you? " Kipo whispered and paused for a sec. " Makes since. But wouldn't it make more since, not to escape? "

" Kipo! Reality check! " Wolf said. " There gonna trade us to Scarlemagne. "

Instead Kipo just scoffed at what she said. " How would you know? They haven't seen my special, Mr, Floppycakes yet. " She said piling flapjacks shaped like cat faces onto the plates.

" Okay, okay, everyone just chill for one minute. " Chris spoke up helping her out with the plates. " Look, I feel bad for them too, but Kipo, do you want either see your dad again or not? "

" Alright, alright...Fine. " She then grabbed two plates as did Chris including Mandu who managed to get a stack balanced on her head. Upon entering the main hall, the two of them were a bit taken back by the atmosphere, it was just so depressing because that's how everyone felt.

" I read, about this... " Chris said taking note of the wood work inside. " All those carving's belong to leaders of the Timber Cats who've passed on. It's sort of like a memorial. "

" That's pretty cool, actually. " Kipo commented. " How did you? " He motioned his head towards his backpack. " Oh, the notebook. " She said before they saw Molly and Frank cheering with wooden mugs with the female cat sighing looking at the center where it appeared to be an empty throne with an axe that also appeared to be a guitar.

" I keep thinking I'll blink and then magically Yumyan will be there, bleating our dinner like he always does. "

" I feel dead inside. " Frank added while nearby two cats from their spot began to wrestle rolling right by the group nearly hitting them. And with that done, they group served the flapjacks just as promised not aware of what was inside. Dave went up a row to give some to the cats, as he was passing by Shoelace grabbed one with her fork and ate it.

" These are so good! " She said with her eyes widening in amazement. " They fill my stomach. But not my heart. " She cried anime tears. Within minutes all the cats were being served and eating.

Frank's elbow slipped and his drink spilled just as Kipo gave him and Molly their flapjacks. " I miss Yumyan, we should add his portrait to our dome of great Axe Lords! " He cried out motioning to the wooden ceiling above.

" So he'll always be looking down at us while we eat! "

" No! " Shoelace slammed her paw down. " That's for Axe Lords who are already gone! I'm not ready yet to hang up his axe... " She said sadly while Molly slammed her paw down.

" Let's carve his face up there! " She yelled out and immediately everyone began to argue on when they should or not. As this happened, Kipo for some reason was drawn to Yumyan's axe guitar.

Unknown to the cats she had grabbed hold of it and strummed a few of the strings making the cats gasp in shock. She chuckled nervously.

" That's Yumyans guitar human... " Molly said in disproval clawing the table standing up. " Nobody plays it but him! " Nearby Wolf facepalmed himself.

" Well, since he's passed on, I figured, I could play it for him. " Kipo explained.

" Passed on? " Shoelace questioned. " Who ever said anything about that? He's just stuck up in a tree. "

" Wait, what? " Kipo chuckled having a hard time hearing what was heard. " All this time? Why don't you just climb up there and bring him back down? " The timber cats gasped with a few making cat noises and jumped away.

" Is it really that big of a deal? " Chris questioned.

" He went above the canopy! " Molly spoke up stepping forward and motioned her paw up. " No Timber Cat has ever gone above the canopy! "

" Wow, above the canopy? Why would he do that? " Kipo asked sounding a bit intrigued

" When the beast showed up to steal the scratching tree, Yumyan ran up to fight him. "

" Ooh, Yumyan sounds very brave. You must have a lot of stories about him. " Kipo said playing a few strings and immediately the cat got a different vibe.

" Oh, that's not even half the legend. " Molly brought out her own ace guitar and soon enough she began playing a song immediately raising the spirits of the other cats.

" He was born with an axe in his fur. The toughest cat that you ever saw. While he can chop down a tree with just one swing. We call him Yumyam Hammerpaw! " Immediately the other cats busted out their own instruments and began to sing along.

" Who-ohoh Whoa-oho! We call him Yumyan Hammerpaw! "

Frank joined in and punched a random timber cat. " He can punch out a thousand grizzly bears. " He jumps on a table kicking whatever was on it. " He's mighty tall at seven feet. His beards so tough it gets in fights. His favorite food is luncheon meat.

" Whoa-ohoh! Whoa-ohoh! His favorite food is luncheon meat! " As Wolf wiggled herself out of a few timber cats she bumped into a much larger one and was being tossed up it into the air. " Yumyan Hammer paw! Yumyan Hammerpaw! " As Benson and Dave were dancing a couple of the cats began to hack and they quickly noticed.

" How much fur did you put in the batter? " He asked his bug friend.

" A lot. " He answered when it was all of the cat's fur and soon they began to hack but for Kipo she didn't notice.

" I hear Yumyan writes manly poems. About chainsaws, cranks, and gears! He also shoots lazers from his eyes. And puts out fires with his tears... " She stops upon seeing the cats were coughing making her pause.

" What happened? Were the laser to much? " She got her reply as a timber cat came up to her and soon puked out a hairball mixed with the pancake batter grossing her out. Soon enough they all started to hack up hairballs left and right, but as going to plan they made a break for it and Chris went up to grab Kipo going out the door avoiding Frank in the process. In the current state he was in, Wolf retook her staff.

" Stalky, I missed you. " She whispered to her weapon and joined the others running out. As Shoelace reached out in desperation she grabbed a few of the flapjacks and ate them before puking them out. But then she ate some more.

" I did not expect that to work so well! " Chris commented as they were running.

" But, that time I was really making progress! " Kipo said sadly. " I was lead guitar in a cat band! " She and the others quickly skidded to a half upon seeing there was no more walkway with Kipo managing to catch Mandu before Wolf crashed into them sending the group down. They then landed on a big ball of yarn and swinging through the air.

" Jump! " Wolf cried out and that's what they did landing another yarn ball.

" This is a new way to travel! " Benson commented.

" Feline! Two'0 clock! " Wolf pointed out and it was the same timber cat who's hair was sued to mix in the flapjacks and boy was he mad. Swinging on the ball of yarn he threw his axe only for it to be cut by Mandu. As the hairless cat got closer the pig cut the line sending them down and bounced crashing into a tree afterwards.

" Go-go-go! " Chris yelled out and dashed towards a thick bush of leaves. " This way! " One by one they all went through except for Kipo who looked back and watched as three tree structures fall down. Despite her gut feeling, she proceeded to follow the others holding Mandu in her arms. After a few minutes of walking and through some thick mushrooms they found a decent spot to bunker down.

" We'll camp here. " Wolf said before jumping on a mushroom using it as bed closing her eyes. " In the morning, we'll pick up those Mega Mute tracks. See if they lead to your people. " Everyone followed the gesture.

" Good idea... " Kipo said feeling a bit doubtful. " We don't need those cats to help us and... " Mandu got right next to her. " need our help either... " The poor girl was conflicted by the choice they made choosing to leave the Timber Cats like that, but since Kipo was still awake she had a little time to think.

And time she have seemed to have passed on within minutes, and so she made her choice but stopped upon noting in his sleep Chris was stirring rolling over a few times.

* * *

**Inside of Chris's dream.**

In a brief moment, after a brief flash of light the teen for some odd reason he was back in the Timber Cat's village. All around they were either carving or flying on their balls of yarn.

He was now walking passing right by them and they were waving at him? It was almost like they were happy to him. Then all the sudden a big ball was hurling right towards him. Somehow he caught it and looked right in the direction from where it came from.

" Hey, come on and play with us! "

" Yeah throw it back! " Another cat called out and so Chris threw it back to them and then all the sudden a loud snap was heard.

" Look out! " A voice yelled and Chris saw a large shadow hovering over him. It was a massive tree, falling right towards him. As he stared on in fear and most defiantly on deaths door step. A battle cry was heard and something knocked Chris out of the way just as it fell making a loud thump.

The one who saved him was a Timber Cat, and a really large one. Covered in light gray fur with dark gray highlights. He had purple eyes, beard and was wearing a light blue flannel shirt with a very familar large purple axe straped to his back.

" Phew, that was a close one. " The big cat said and looked down giving him a smile. " You okay? " Chris quickly nodded his head. " Let's keep this one from your dad. Deal? " He lifted the young boy up and let him ride on his shoulder. " He'd kill me if he find out I wasn't watching you. "

" Deal. " Younger Chris replied.

**Dream end.**

* * *

As Kipo was about to wake him up, he already shot up. He instantly noticed Kipo was awake, while the others were asleep. Exhaling from his nose he got up and began to walk back the way they came from.

The girl was naturally glad to see him going the same way she was going, but was also confused by what'd just happened.

" What are you doing? "

" What's it look like? I'm helping you. " He replied still confusing her.

" Huh? I don't understand. " Chris paused and turned back to Kipo.

" Despite what the Timber Cats were trying to do, you still tried to make friends with them. And I get it, they're bummed out because there leader is gone. But, I think if we can find Yumyan, they'll help us. We won't know until we try. "

" Yeah totally...But wait...Why are you helping me? "

" Honestly, Kipo..." Chris began. " There's something that's been bothering me all day since we ran into them. "

" What's that? "

" Yumyan's name, I couldn't explain it at first, and the area here just seemed so familiar. And I know now. Yumyan is one of my dad's closest friends. "

" Really? Are you sure? "

" I'm positive. You know when you have those moments when you dream, and deep in your mind, a memory resurfaces? "

" I do. Wait...you're saying you saw him? "

" From my younger perspective yes. I remember it all now, I used to come here and play, and the Timber Cats were always so kind to me too. Believe me, it might sound crazy, but I know what I saw. "

" I don't think it's crazy. " Kipo spoke up taking him by surprise. " That's pretty cool actually. I mean, how often does this sort of thing happen? And now I know that if you're friends with them, then so can I. There's more of a reason to help them now. " She said just as they arrived back where they entered the bush.

Kipo grabbed a nearby axe that was on the ground looking up into the sky were the canopy was located. " You up there Yumyan? " Kipo asked outloud and gained a determined look. " If were doing this, you better be. " Chris takes the axe from her and walks up to the tree. " How are we both gonna get up there? There's only one axe. "

" Simple, hop on. " Chris answered quickly.

" What? "

" I'll carry you. Just hold on tight. " The silver teen told her. " Trust me. " That's what she did and wrapped her arms and legs across his body as firmly as she could. " Locked in? "

" I think so. "

" Alright, here we go... " And just like that Chris began the climb using the axe to keep him up, while doing his best not to blush since this was closest she's ever been to him. He wasn't the only one either, Kipo was having a similar reaction because sure he's been up close with other boy, but not this close to one. Within minutes alone they had gotten pretty high up. To break up the tension Chris broke the silence.

" You alright Kipo? "

" Yeah..yeah...totally fine. " She replied and he heard her gasp and he paused.

" Why'd you look down? "

" I don't know! " She replied before mimicking her dad to calm her down. " Kipo, is this tree Deciduous or Coniferous? Coniferous... "

" What? " Chris had no idea what she was talking about. " This tree were climbing on, is coniferous. Meaning the leaves are green year round. "

" Huh, cool. Not bad for a girl that was raised underground. " The silver teen commented as he continued climbing.

" You think? "

" Yeah. But what does Dicideous mean? "

" It's actually Deciduous. " She corrected. " And it means the tree sheds it's leaves. When they change color. "

" Oh...Okay...I get it. I think? ".

" You know...If we ever find my dad, and you decide to live in my burrow. You could go to school with me, heck, I'd even tutor you. "

" Really? "

" Yeah. "

" Hmmm...I don't really know... " The silver teen replied honestly as they were slowly getting to the top. " None of that stuff really makes sense to me. I think I'm better off taking notes on Mega Mutes instead. But say if I was, to go down there, how would living arrangements work? "

" Huh...Good question... " She said having not to think that far ahead.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the camp Mandu had slid off the mushroom waking her up instantly. After both of her eyes were straight aligned the pig noticed neither Kipo nor Chris was nowhere to be seen.

She quickly went up to Wolf and squealed loudly as she could but the young survivor wouldn't wake up. So she licked her awake much to the girls dismay.

" Why would you do that!? " Wolf questioned getting a snort back in response waking up Benson while she groaned in annoyance already knowing what happened.

* * *

Back with Chris and Kipo they'd finally arrived to where the canopy was located. After letting her off first. Once she was secured Chris climbed up and one thing was for sure, up on the canopy was way more different then it was on the forest floor. You could see the whole night sky illuminating with stars. Heck there was also a large butterfly that seemed to blend with the scenery itself.

" Whoa... " Kipo breathed.

" That's some butterfly... " Chris added and both were unaware that there was something right behind them.

" Yumyan owns you all! " All the sudden something jumped right over them and Chris instantly recognized who it was. It was the one they were searching for, Yumyan Hammerpaw himself who disappeared in the thick branches.

" Yumyan! " They both rush over to where he disappeared. " Are you still up here!? " Kipo asked. " We came here to find you! " In response the large timber cat rose up.

" You know how long I've been chasing that rotten insect? Three days! " He said before throwing them both aside keeping his eyes focused on the butterfly. " According to him, it's just all a dance. He flutters around saying 'look at me I'm so pretty! ' " He said making up a voice and glared at it. " Eventually, he has to tire out... " He assumes pouncing position making his way towards it. " Any moment now...Yumyan own you all! " He jumps but the butterfly flew away.

" Hey what's that you keep saying? " Kipo questioned.

" The one where you go, 'Yumyan own you all!'? " Chris added making the timber cat sigh, standing up and look back at them.

" It's a new battle cry, I'm testing out. To strike fear in the hearts of my enemies. Of which there are many. " He turns around and makes his claws stick out. " They will cower when they hear me! "

" Hey, speaking of enemies... " Kipo spoke up all while Yumyan was jumping in the air trying to get the butterfly but it was useless. " Out there is a Mega Mute who stole your tree. I think it also may have my father. That's why were here, to get you back down to your village. So that we can all find them together. "

" I don't work with humans, humans. " Yumyam replied.

" It's Kipo. " She introduced herself.

" And I'm Chris. "

" Huh, that name sounds familiar. But maybe I'm just imagining things." The cat commented but he was more focused on the butterfly. Making the teen frown at this realization, Yumyan had forgotten about him too.

" Hey, out of curiosity, why do you want that butterfly so bad? " Kipo asked as they stood right next to the cat.

" He lived on top of the Scratching Tree. The tree spirit lives in him now. I hear it speaking to me. I named it Charle's... " Yumyan then started acting funny. " What's that Charles? You want me to get you? You want me to get you? Hahaha...I'm gonna get you... "

" Uh...mind if I try? " Kipo asked getting his attention. " I'm good with bugs, I got Pierre on his leash earlier. "

" You...put a leash on Pierre? " He questioned almost sounding impressed and stood up before motioning her to go on. She then went forward as the butterfly turned around and sat down crossing her legs holding out her hand forward. Chris and Yumyan watched this and soon enough the butterly flew forward landing on her face.

" Oh...Heheh... " Kipo laughed watching it crawl over her and perched itself on top. " See? It just takes a gentle touch, that's all. "

" Yumyan owns you all! " The cat charged forward making another pounce going over Kipo scaring the butterfly away.

" Fly for your life! " Kipo yelled out and as it seemed the cat had caught it, he didn't.

" The tree sprit got away! Charles! "

" Okay! That's enough! " Kipo said finally being fed up with what he was doing. " We're not the only ones who need your help. "

" Yeah, your whole village is falling apart without you in it. " Chris added.

" Bu-But I can't leave! " Yumyan replied. " I lost our tree! The great axe lords of yore spent years sculpting it, getting it just right! And Charles has it's spirit. "

" So what? Your just gonna be a coward and abandon your own people just like that!? Your just making up excuses now! "

" What did you say to me!? " The cat growled in anger.

" You heard me! " Chris replied not backing down. " And you know what, your not the same Yumyan Hammerpaw I remember! "

" What? " He grew confused upon hearing this. " I don't know you. "

" But you know Khan Fang, right? " Immediately the cat's eyes widened in surprise.

" How do you know that name!? "

" Because, he's my father. " The timber cat suddenly calmed down and gasped in realization.

" C...Chris? " His voice was full of disbelief. " Is...Is that really you? "

" Yeah, it's me Yumyan... " The two embraced one another for a short moment. " I'm sorry for not recognizing you...Chris? Where is Khan? I haven't heard from him in years. I thought you were both gone. "

Chris sighed sadly already knowing this was gonna a hard pill to swallow. " He's gone Yamyan...He died...five years ago... "

" No... " The timber cat breathed. " ...Khans dead? I-I'm so sorry Chris... "

" You didn't know...And I'm sorry for not remembering you. " He placed a hand on the cat. " But believe me, a lot has happened. I had to survive by myself...

" Now I have more of a reason not to return... " The cat said sadly and sat down in shame. " I couldn't relieve it sooner that you were out there alone. Instead, I forgotten all about you, and I ran, I abandoned my people by running away from the tree thief in fear. "

" Yumyan, what happened? " Kipo asked putting a hand on his shoulder while Chris was doing the same showing him they would lend him their ears.

He began to tell them. " I was having evening scratch, the next thing I look up at the biggest monster I have ever seen! Six arms, eyes red as a loggers flannel...So, I ran up this tree. "

" Any sane person, mute or human would've done the same. " Kipo said.

" Yeah, sometimes we can't help it, and fear get's the better of us. "

" I'm a leader of Timber Cats. Look at them down there. " Yumyan said and they heard the sounds of them hacking up more hairballs.

" We are and you know what, they need you a lot more then they're tree. " Kipo said with Chris backing her up.

" Yeah, the tree might be gone, but what's important is that your people are safe. Somehow, you'll be able to find it. But right now, you have a duty, and they need their leader.

" They're right. " Charle's spoke up. " They need you man. "

" Uh... " Kipo didn't expect that to happen but neither did Chris. But he was more focused on Yumyan.

" Yumyan, the same Mega Mute who stole your tree used it to destroy Kipo's home... " The silver teen said as he stood up. " It also might have them. So please, help us and we'll you find your tree. You have my word. "

The timber cat sighed in defeat and smiled patting Chris on the shoulder. " Alright, kid. I hear you. "

" So...Are you ready to go back down? " Kipo asked.

" Ggh...Okay...But...jus-just give me a minute. " The cat said with Kipo dragging Chris off to whisper something into his ear.

" Fine, but if I die, I blame you. " He said before they charged forward.

" Kipo/Chris owns you all! " They both yelled before tackling him sending them all down flying down from the canopy.

Down at the village the cats were in a very sour mood. Frank was playing with Molly using a ball of yarn.

" First the Scratching Tree, then Yumyan and now the prisoners are gone too. " Frank tosses it over. " It's like were not even Timber Cats anymore. "

Molly threw the ball aside. " As long as we have axes...we'll always be Timber Cats...and as long as we have Yumyan he'll always be... "

" Right...there... " Shoelace said in disbelief pointing up. " He's right...there! " They looked up to see their leader falling down the tree before running down it crashing through the branches in his way using the new battle cry.

" Yumyan owns you all! " He loses his footing and hits the branches slowing him down bit by bit before ultimately delivering a big impact to the ground stirring up the dirt causing a few timber cats to fly. Once the dust cleared it revealed the lord of the timber cats standing on all fours cringing in pain slightly before he was fine.

Meanwhile Chris and Kipo slipped off him sighing in relief. " Never...do that again... " The silver teen begged but she didn't really seem to care. All the timber cat's cheered upon seeing their leader return. Soon enough, Molly and Frank came forward presenting him his weapon.

" I almost forgot how much I like to hold this..." Yumyan said glad to hold his axe again making Kipo giggle and Chris pat her on the back. Raising his axe into the air, the other timber cat's did the same and cried out in rejoice.

* * *

" Guys, you had one job...Keep Kipo from dying! " Wolf said in frustration still angered over what happened last night.

" Hmm...Let me see... " Benson said with Mandu on his head. " Who was supposed to stay up all night making sure Kipo didn't ditch the camp? " He questioned and got no response. " That's right! None of us! Cause she's her own person decisions, and Chris tagged along with her. "

" If the Timber Cats, haven't already killed them, I maaay to kill them myself. " Dave said with Mandu suddenly started to act up. Jumping off from Bensons hat the pig ran over to the entrance jumping around happily. Then the groups jaws dropped in disbelief.

Kipo was riding on Pierre with the entire Timber Cat clan beside her along with Chris who had his metal bat slung over his shoulders. Currently she was tying Yumyans beard with a piece of string. " Oh...It's gonna be so cute. " It turned out she tied his mustache curling both sides along with his beard.

" That's not exactly the look I was going for... " The cat said.

" It ain't that bad. " Chris spoke up " It makes you look more wise, but just as fierce. "

" Ah...I see now. " Yumyan liked the sound of that.

" Guys there you are! " Kipo noticed the others and waved over to them who's jaws were still hanging. " You know how I said, I wanted to hunt down that Mega Mute and you were all like yeah, you and what army? "

" Well guess what! " Chris spoke up.

" We have an army! " Kipo cried out with the Timber Cat's giving off battle cry's.

" And yes! This is happening! " Chris added with a smirk loving the look he was seeing on their faces.

* * *

**To be continued **

**So? What'd you all think? Mostly the same, aside from two things, my version of it, and the fact that the Timber Cat leading them at the time didn't have a name, so I decided to call him Frank Fluffyfist, because I didn't just want to call him timber cat throughout the whole story. **

**Either way, I hope that you all enjoyed reading this chapter. And quite frankly you were lucky, I wrote this all in just one whole day. I was in a good mood, so that's why.**

* * *

**Now replying back to reviewers**

**Boggie445 **

**Well, I'm glad that I remined you and yeah, I'm looking forward to it to.**

**ROCuevas **

**Thank you for the kind words as usual friend. :).**

**The Gatekeeper's Soul **

**Yeah, there will be moments as the story progresses. And I hope you liked this chapter, even with my 'little' added touch into the main plot line.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter six everyone, **

**Hope you all like it, **

**Chapter 6 **

**Cactus Town**

Currently we now see Kipo riding on the back of Pearre while the group walked right beside them. Just earlier that following morning Chris and Kipo 'helped' bring back the lord of the Timber Cats, Yumyan Hammerpaw. After helping him, the group had gained full support from the feline Mutes and joined them in their quest to find the Mega Mute who's been raising havoc.

And so, with a whole army of Timber Cats they were determined to get back their tree. As for the group, they were hoping to finally get some answers to find out what happened to the people of Kipo's burrow.

" So, wait a minute, how does your dad know Yumyan anyway? " Benson asked as they were walking.

" From what I now remember, a few years back before meeting mom, Yumyan was injured, at first he didn't trust him, as to be expected with most Mutes... " Chris commented drinking out of a canteen and passed it to the other's who did individual water falls and passed it back to him. " But after a while, and risking his life to getting him back to his people, Yumyan grew to trust him and in the end they became great friends. "

" Uh-huh... " Wolf said clearly not wanting to believe she was hearing this.

" So what's he see you as? " Dave piped in his question.

" I don't know, maybe his nephew? Then again, he always was like the uncle I never had. " Chris thought out loud.

" Hey, Chris! " He turns to Kipo. " Pass the axe? " Chris gave her what she asked for. " Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! " She sliced the brush out of there way. " You guys want a turn!? You have to try this! Riding my flea is my new favorite way to travel. " She said petting the small mega mute.

" I'm good... " Wolf was the only one to answer but the silver teen quickly raised his hand.

" Actually yes! My turn! " He rushed forward making Kipo get off before he hopped on. As he did the flea jumped high into the air. " Yahooooo! "

...

A few minutes later the group had now entered the desert, witch was full of a large amount of cactus's. Because of this, it's the reason why the location they were in was named Catcus Town. As they were making their way through, there were massive footprints in the ground, this indicated the army was heading in the right direction.

After they arrived at the entrance of Cactus Town Chris got off Pearre and stood by it's owner who was doing a motivational speech.

" Soon we will find the Mega Beast! Crush it and take back our sacred tree! "

" Sacred tree! " The cats cried out in unison raising there axes in the air for a moment.

" But first... " Yumyan slices of a cactus that leaked some water. " We give Piearre a drink." The flea began to drink and Yumyan began to give his pet some attention. " Who's my good little parasite? Who is it? That's right...It's you. Timber Cats assemble! " As he continued his speech Wolf decided to use this moment to talk to Kipo in private with Chris and Mandu tagging along.

" Were almost in Cactus Town, that's Umlaut Snake territory. " The young survivor began and gestured to the shouting felines. " You only make noise, if you have a death wish. Our best bet is to ditch the cat and sneak up on the mega beast while it's asleep. Rule number 32 of the Surface. "

" I know..I know... " Kipo groaned. " Stealth is your friend. And I would like to add a rule. Rule 33: Friends are your friends and the more you have, the safer you are. "

" Wolf, I agree with what your saying, but if things don't go as planned it's why we need backup. The cat's will help us, fight the mega beast, that much is inevitable. " Chris spoke out his thoughts.

" See, Chris gets it. " Kipo said happily seeing he was backing her up and immediately something caught her eye. She went over to an old display showing off a spiked leather biker jacker. " That jacket is all spikey. Do you think it'll make me look more intimidating to the Mega Mute? "

" No. " Wolf answered.

" But I need something that say...Hey you! Give me back my dad... " She said doing a deep voice and got all tough.

" Yeah...I don't think your gonna need it... " Chris shook his head.

" Do you really just think you can talk to a Mega Mute? " Wolf questioned with a raised eyebrow as Benson & Dave came over to them. "They can't think, they're mindless giants. "

" You never know until you try. " Kipo said. " And Chris is friends with a Mega Bunny. He's proof that it's possible. "

" It's only just Rebecca. I avoid the others. But yeah, she's family. " Chris said turning to the burrow girl. " And I see where your going with this Kipo, this is the only lead we have so far. "

" Exactly. There weren't any human footprints, leading out of my burrow. So either, that Mega Mute took them, or a whole city full of humans just disappeared into thin air. "

" Or it ate them. " Benson chimmed in and was elbowed by Chris and Wolf telling him to shut up while clearing their throats.

" Were all for finding the Mega Mute... " Wolf spoke up. " Just didn't want to deal with the worlds largest dinner bell... " She said motioning over to Yumyan who finished his speech and got on Pearre bringing out two axes.

" Onward! " He yelled out clamping the two metal weapons together. " Yumyan owns you all! " The rest of the timber cats returned the favor before they entered Cactus Town.

Walking down a path, through a sand filled street was also filled with hundreds, if not thousands of skulls, appearing to resemble hamsters. Some were either hanging on cactus spikes or simply piled up giving the place a very bad vibe with the occasional sounds of hissing being heard.

" Yumyang... " Chris spoke up walking alongside the leader. " Listen, some how, we'll earn the snakes trust. "

" How are you so sure? " The cat questioned.

" Simple, I got Kipo. " The silver teen replied. " She won you over, so why not? " Yumyan hummed in agreement and then everyone stopped hearing a yell making them turn around to see Benson had tripped, with old snake skin as the cause. Suddenly the hissings began to become more frequent with the sound of rattling.

" Qulang Snakes...I know that rattle anywhere. " Yumyang jumped off Pierre. " Axes on guard! " The cats did as was told as multiple snakes began to emerge from a building.

Among them was a brown Umlaut Snäke with a yellow underbelly and blue diamond pattern across her back. She has a black tongue and yellow eyes with purple irises. One of Cotton's fangs is shorter than the other and does not stick out of her mouth. Cotton carries around with her on a spiked lined strap, a blue and white, X-shaped electric guitar.

Alongside it was is a green and orange Umlaut Snäke with a lime green underbelly. She has a black tongue and black eyes with bright green irises. She carries a red acoustic guitar.

Then the snake used it's tongue to play a few strings.

" Yumyan Hammerpaw... " The snake was defiantly female from it way it sounded greeting the timber cat lord.

" Cotton... " He returned the same kind of greeting while playing a few strings on his axe guitar.

" You have a lot of nerve walking into our territory, on your two feet making all that noise and waking us up! It's daylight man! "

" I was dreaming about toads... " The green snake said in a laid back tone, her name was Camille. After that was said both the snakes and cats were hissing at one another.

" This is what I was telling you both about...Stealth... " Wolf whispered to Chris and Kipo.

" Yeah...she ain't listening... " Chris said pointing forward making Wolf look over to see her squeezing her way through the hissing timber cats making Wolf growl in annoyance. " Oh boy... " He began to follow her. Up front Kipo had just emerged getting right in between the mute squabble.

" Wow...uh...Nice hiss off. " She said immediately making everyone quiet and went over to Cotton. " Listen, maybe you could let us pass through your territory? " Cotton then began to lean forward making Kipo back away far as she could. " Just...this...one time? We'll actually be very quiet from now on. "

" The point being is that were not here to fight! " Chris stepped forward getting Kipo out of harms way. As he did so, Cotton leaned forward right into the silver teens face, but he was unfazed and glared at her. " You think this is the first time I've stared down by a set of poisonous fangs? " He retorted shaking his head. " No, it ain't. " He then calmed down. " And like I said, were not here to fight. We only need to get through here. "

" After waking us up like the way you did? I don't think so. " Cotton replied and looked over at Yumyan. " Now you keep humans and fleas? You cat's truly are disgusting. " The felines hissed at this comment. " Ladies! " She got the snakes attention and looked over at Chris raising her head. " Let's eat this buffet! " She then lunged forward only for Chris to jump to the side and slam his bat right into her head before getting tackled by Shoelace starting a brawl between the mutes.

" Are you trying to get yourself killed!? " Wolf asked blocking off a snake with her staff

" No. Who does that? " Kipo replied as Wolf tangled up the snakes tongue by spinning her staff causing the snake to spin out of control crashing into another one grunting in annoyance as she got Kipo out of the way for an incoming attack. " Stick with the group! "

Out of nowhere, Benson and Dave were getting stared down by Camille while using the snake skin he tripped on earlier to try and fool their way out. " H-hey! I'm-I'm a snake too! I'm not really a snake... " he said whispering the last part to their female companions.

" Die death noodle! " Molly cried out tackling the snake out of the way. Nearby Chris was doing just fine, as he was simply dodging their attacks and attacking with his bat swatting them away. As this happened Mandu came out of nowhere and readjusted her vision until it was straight aligned spotting a way out of the fighting. The pig then squealed and immediately Wolf noticed it.

" Exit, three o'clock! " They made a rush towards their escape.

" Chris come on! " Kipo called out just as the silver teen bashed another snake away.

" Yumyan! Were going on ahead! " He called out to the timber cat lord who nodded and continued fighting before the teen rushed over to join the others. One by one the group slid through a cactus going down the alleyway. But as they were doing so, Camille snagged one of Dave's leg's in process if it wasn't for Benson saving him.

" Ugh! This is gonna take a whole day to grow back! " The but mute said before hopping away as Camile peered inside with Cotton who sighed.

" Is it me or were we not totally clear? This is Umlaut territory... " Camile sighed as well. " A snake's job is never done. " She said.

* * *

After managing to get a good distance away from the snakes the group had to stop. The reason why was because Dave was missing a leg and Benson had the solution for it. Taking off the biggest needle from a cactus he could find and stuck it right where the leg used to be making him groan in pain.

" Good as new. " Benson said.

" Oh...Oh yeah...this is...this is wonderful... " Dave groaned trying to readjust his step while cringing in pain. " It doesn't hurt...more and more with ea! Okay now... "

" Yeesh...I don't care what you say, that clearly hurts... " Chris said while having a hard time watching the bug groan in pain

" Yeah, but he'll be all better by tomorrow right? "

" Yep...I'll be just fine. Okay. " The bug replied as he went forward with Benson helping him readjust to walking.

" You see what happens when you go rogue? " Wolf questioned as they proceeded to follow them. " From now on, until you get back to your people, were doing things my way. All the time.

" But what about- "

" No! "

" The cats? "

" Nope! "

" No offense Wolf, but just how many times has your way worked? " Chris questioned. " Is your solution gonna be stinging anyone with the deathstalker tail? " As she was gonna respond to that they heard a noise making them stop. Out of nowhere a hamster dressed up like a rocker with makeup. This was Glam Rock Hamster. It then took a deep breath and scream out on top of it's lungs and pointed back at them.

" SSSSNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakes! " After that it just jumped into a nearby bush while Kipo gave it a few claps.

" No, snake. " Wolf stopped Kipo from clapping. " He said snake. Were being followed. " The hamster then jumped back out.

" Yeah, I'm gonna run. You should probably run. " The hamster advised and slowly backed up. " Did you see our skulls? " It then left for good.

" Okay, we need a plan. " Chris spoke up.

" Obviously. We need to go in their. " Wolf pointed at the remains of a bar. " I'll take them out. You guys hide. "

" Or...suggestion...we just talk to them? " Kipo suggested.

" No Kipo..._We_ will not talk to the snakes. _You_ will hide from them. And for once, you will stay put. "

" Kipo sighed in defeat as they went inside. " Okay... "

As took up positions, Cotton came slithering up from the road with Camille while playing her guitar and groaned. " Ugh, that sounded off...

" Maybe it should go like... " Camille played a few strings on her guitar.

" Oh yeah, that's good hunting music... " Cotton liked the sound that was made and then they made their way inside of the bar while playing a few strings. " Oooh, still not there..."

" Well I always liked a good, a F major followed by a D minor. "

" D minor? Maybe if your playing hillbilly cat music. " Cotton said to Camille before a battle cry was heard making them look up to see Wolf flying right towards using the stinger on their heads jumping from one another with ease skidding across the floor with a smirk.

Despite the direct blow they were unfazed. " Oh honey...you know how much venom I got coursing through my viens? " Cotton asked and immediately Wolf grabbed a chair and slammed it onto her head but was unfazed.

" Tingly... " Camille commented as wolf slammed a chair on her head but she didn't even flinch. " I haven't felt this good since my 21st shedding... " As Wolf continued her useless onslaught Kipo poked herself out from behind the bar counter before getting dragged back by Mandu. The pig was telling her no.

" I know. Wolf told me stay here no matter what happens but- " She was cut off by the said girl being thrown the wood of the counter.

" Okay, funs over. " Cotton said as Camile wrapped her tail around Wolf's leg with the serpent brining her to her mouth wide open.

" Hey! " The devouring was stopped by Kipo coming out from hiding. " Hey, Cotton, Cotton's friend... " Wolf growled in annoyance at what was happening. " I really liked the song you walked in with... " She walked over to them. " But what if it went more like...this? " Kipo gently took Cotton's guitar making the snake gasp in shock and both hissed in anger. Kipo then began to play despite being nervous. Wolf was thrown against the wall and as this happened the snakes began to circle around her.

Nearby Chris was watching from the sidelines with Benson and Dave.

" Oh no...Not good... " Chris breathed in worry.

" Actually, I think she's onto something. " Benson spoke up peaking up Chris's curiosity since they needed something to get them out of the situation they were in.

" What do you got in mind? "

" Since the snakes like music...Why don't we put on a quick show for them? And then they might let us go. " He suggested making Chris hum at the thought.

" Yeah, that could work... " He eyed the drum and noticed a mike on the stage they were on. " Do you know how to play drums? "

" No, but I can try. "

" Dave can you give off vocals? "

" Sure. " The bug quickly answered. " What about you? "

" Uh... " The silver teen quickly looked around the area for something to play. " Hmm? " Chris noticed something was covered in an old worn out tarp. He removed the tarp revealing it to be an old worn out leather case that looked like it's seen better days. Taking the chance he opened it up and looked inside. Laying in the case was a black heavy base with white outlines and flames on it's lower body shaped like a V. It also came with a small platinum pick, whoever was this guitars owner defiantly had style, but it was shame for such a beauty to be left in a place like Cactus Town. Upon seeing it he whistled picking up and inspected it. " Very nice...Let's see... " He played a few strings and by sheer luck it still gave off it's sound.

" Benson, Dave! " He quickly got their attention. " I got an idea. But follow my steps. " After tinkering with the base for a few seconds he found the right tune he was looking for. " Okay, all set... " He said to himself just as the snakes were closing in on Kipo.

Chris put two fingers in his mouth and whistled as loud as he could getting their attention. " Want to see some entertainment? " He asked before slowly playing dragging the pick across the base making it give off of angelic heavy noise. He then swiped it before doing a quick solo instantly attracting the snakes attention.

" Wha? " Cotton couldn't believe what she was hearing. After he paused Chris snapped his fingers giving Benson the signal.

" Sorry. " He apologized before tearing off Dave's antenna's making the bug mute cry out in sheer pain and walked onto stage screaming right into the microphone while he started playing the drums while Chris provided some back up base. As the silver teen slowed down he quickly motioned Kipo to join in and provide some backup which she did.

The snakes were bobbing their heads up and down clearly enjoying it. Meanwhile Wolf had come back to her senses and saw them playing, greatly ticking her off. After a few more minutes of jamming out it was done right after Benson threw one of Benson's antenna's at him shutting him up making the bug fall of stage.

" That's it... " Cotton said in amazement. " That's the rip I was looking for! "

" I take it you both enjoyed it? " Chris asked walking forward.

" Ha! Defiantly! " The snake replied back.

" I can't believe we were gonna eat you. You have the hands of an angel... " Camille said and looked over to Chris. " And you...you play like a demon...But in a good way. "

" Heheh. Thanks. "

" So we can be on our way? " Kipo questioned. " You don't mind us going through your territory? " She gave Cotton back her guitar sliding it over her head.

" Not when you can both shred like that! You can come through here anytime! "

" I cannot believe that worked... " Kipo said in disbelief looking to Chris who gave her a high five.

" It shouldn't have... " Wolf was clearly angry walking up to them. " You got lucky! "

" Lucky? Give me some credit, were all still alive. " Kipo said trying to make Wolf see the bright side of things which she didn't.

" For now.. " The young survivor cut her off. " But eventually your crazy ideas are gonna get us all killed! " They then started to get in each others faces.

" Or maybe they would've gotten us to our dad sooner, if you just listened to me for once! "

" Okay, Kipo, what was your big plan again? " Wolf questioned. " Have your cat army pin the mega beast down until you can say...Give me back my dad! Let's do that and see what happens! " Seeing this was going nowhere Chris had enough.

" Okay, okay, time out guys. " Chris said getting right in between them separating them both. " Both of you chill! "

" Don't tell me to- "

" Shut up. I have the floor right now. " Chris said having just about of Wolf's attitude for just one day. " Kipo, look, were lucky to be alive so far, yes. But we can't keep making moves like this...It's not gonna turn out the same way every time. It doesn't work that way, and if your dead then how will you get to your dad? And what are we supposed to tell him? " The silver teen moved onto their survivor.

" And Wolf, you need to open your mind! Not all Mutes are bad. How are we so different from them? We have plenty of dark moments that's enough to call us monsters. If we want to get her back home, we all need to have a saying if were gonna make it through this..." After chewing them both out he sighed and clears his throat.

" Anyways.. " He turns to Cotton and Camille. " Okay, let's start this over where were trying to kill each other. Cotton, were not here to fight you at all... "

" Okay, I believe you now. My bad. " The snake apologized. " Then why are you here? "

" Were trying to track down a Mega Mute. " Chris began to explain. " Just days ago, it stole the cat's Scratching Tree and then it used it to destroy Kipo's home. "

" And my people are gone. " The said burrow girl chimed in. " Were trying to find them, we figured that it took them. You may have seen it, six arms, destroys homes and burrows for fun? "

" Yeah, we've seen it. " Cotton answered. " Wrecked our tour bus. We already trashed it, But still. "

" Will you take us to it? " She inquired. " I have some questions I need to ask. "

" You wanna ask that 'thing' questions? " Cotton couldn't believe what she was hearing. " Okay, sure. " Kipo stuck her tongue out at Wolf who growled in response before walking out.

Chris sighed at this. " Like it or not Wolf, this is our best chance to get some answers. Whenever you like it or not. " He said in a firm tone and went out to join her.

" I think our new guitar players are insane. " Cotton commented.

" The best ones usually, are. " Camille said.

" I heard that! " Chris yelled back.

* * *

After earning the snake's friendship the group was being guided to where the Mega Mute was. It was also very quiet, especially for Kipo and Wolf with Chris on standby making sure they wouldn't start a fight, especially with how close they were.

" Hey... " He looks over to see Benson walking up to them. " Kipo...So- "

" I wouldn't do that if I were you... " Chris advised. " Now's not a good time right now. " All the sudden a loud growling noise was heard and both snakes stopped.

" Whoa...Hold on.. " Camille said.

" What is it? " Chris asked as Cotton put her head against the ground that shook slightly.

" The buzzwrecker's asleep. " She answered.

" Where at? "

" It's just in that grove. " Camille answered pointing out to a large amount of cactus's gathered up in one spot just outside of town. " Not even we are crazy to go in there.

" Thank you. " Kipo said and the two began to slither away before she gasped in realization. " The cats! " They stop and turn to face her. " What happened to them? You didn't...eat them...did you? "

" Not yet. " Cotton answered. " Our bandmates trapped them in the Glamarin. "

" Were tiring them out first. " Camille chimed in. " They're easier to eat that way. "

* * *

We now see the said felines chasing a few of the snakes who managed to slither away making their escape. As they did the cat's attention were turned to whole horde of Glam Rock Hamsters all heading towards them.

" Run! " They all screamed splitting off into two groups through a makeshift maze.

* * *

The two snakes laughed. " Cats. "

" I just have one more favor. " Kipo said. " Bandmate to bandmate. Could you let them out? They're just looking for their Scratching Tree. Without them we never would've rocked out together. ".

" That session was pretty epic. " Cotton admitted. " Okay we'll consider it. "

" Thank you. " Kipo said and rushed back to the group.

" Much appreciated! " Chris added as they began to head towards the grove.

" They're really going in there to face the six armed beast. " Cotton was surprised to see this.

" So metal...What a waste of talent. " Camille said.

* * *

Right now the sound of loud snoring was heard as the group was now standing right in the very entrance with the Mega Mute right inside.

" Well, they were right. It's defiantly sleeping in there. " Chris commented.

" For now. " Wolf added.

" Heeey...Kipo... " Benson was about to speak up but she didn't pay attention.

" Okay... " Kipo stepped forward. " This is it. I know this is dangerous, but I have to do this. None of you have to come with me. " She pets Mandu a few times and sets her down, but instead of leaving the pig instead joins her including wolf.

" Well, to bad. " Chris said stepping forward going inside. " I'm going. " Kipo smiled upon hearing his words and then ran back to hug Benson and proceeded to doing the same with Dave. Once she was done she caught up to them.

The group silently made their way inside and used a big cactus to give them cover. Sleeping right in the middle of a clearing was a massive amount of brown fur snoring away.

" There it is... " Wolf said.

" And the Scratching Tree... " Chris pointed out he then proceeded to brining out his journal and looked through the pages.

" Well? Anything? " Wolf asked.

" No. I never seen this type before. " The silver teen answered as he put it away. " Hmm, it has fur, defiantly a mammal, plus it has a tail. We'd need to get a closer look at it. "

" Go ahead and say it... " Kipo said getting their attention and turned around to hide her tears. " If this thing had my people...It ate them...It what your thinking...I know it. "

" You don't know what I'm thinking... " Wolf said. " I'm thinking they could be trapped in that old hotel. " It was true, there was a hotel seen through some of the cactus vines.

" Do you really believe that? " Wolf didn't respond that time, meanwhile Mandu found something in the dirt. Quickly they ran over to see what she dug up. Kipo picked it up and it was a gold pick shaped like a four leafed clover.

" This is my dads. Wolf, your right, he's gotta be in that hotel. " Before she could do anything else Chris covered her mouth.

" Let's check it our first before doing something stupid... " Chris advised getting a nod from her in response.

" There's the monster! " A familiar voice was heard making them turn around to see Yumyan riding on Pierre with his army of Timber Cats right behind him charging forward. Very slowly the Mega Mute had awoken and was standing up making the group gasp in shock upon seeing just how big it truly was standing at full height.

It was a gaint red-shanked douc langur, this giant six-armed primate is mostly dark brown with reddish-brown ears, a reddish-brown eye mask, and a white chin and beard. It has red eyes with yellow sclera. Once it was fully standing the mega mute gave off a loud and powerful roar at the charging army.

" A Mega Monkey? That's new... " Chris commented.

* * *

Outside Benson and Dave were making their leave and turned around upon hearing the loud roar echoing through the cave along with the sounds of fighting from the Timber Cats.

" Do you think she's okay? " Benson asked in a worried tone.

" I...already miss her... " Dave answered.

" You know what Dave... " The brown teen said in realization. " When we were with Kipo, we were doing something _more_ then just surviving. For the first time ever, we were apart of something, bigger then us. "

" I'm going back in man! " Dave already gave his answer.

" Kipo! Were coming! " The two made a dash back for their friends.

* * *

Back inside the grove the mega monkey slammed down one of it's many fists sending a few cats flying and at the same time Benson and Dave came charging in like maniacs. While the cats were way smaller then the ape, they wouldn't give up. Yumyan ran up their tree with Shoelace and a few other cats. As the moneky clamped it's hands on the tree a few of the cats jumped in different directions while Yumyan darted towards it throwing his axes before he and the other cats were slapped out of the air.

From the sidelines, Chris was watching alongside, Kipo, Wolf & Mandu. They then turned to see Cotton and Camile. " What happened!? " Chris was the first to ask.

" Those crazy fuzz buckets straight here after we let them out! " The head snake answered as they ducked down avoiding an incoming cat.

" We had to comeback for the show! " Camille exclaimed.

" Now's our chance... " Wolf said eyeing their objective. " We can go into the hotel. " She turned to Kipo. " Find your dad... " As she prepared to go out and join the fight Kipo stopped her.

" No! We have to help the cats first! " Wolf turned to her. " I have a plan! "

" Is it going to get us killed? " The survivor wasn't liking where this was going.

" Maybe, maybe not... " She answered. " Because this time, your part of it. " They narrowly dodge an incoming axe flying right towards them which was caught by Chris.

" Well, if were gonna die, we might as well just roll with it. " Chris said. " I'm all in. " Wolf sighed in defeat this time.

" Let's hear it. "

" I'm gonna distract the monkey with music! I mean it worked on the snakes. " She continued explaining. " And then, you'll sneak up and hit it with the death stalker, like a lot. "

" Or we just let the cats- "

" No! "

" get eat-. "

" Nope! " Kipo shushed her and walked over to Camille. " May I? "

" Going out in a blaze of glory... " Cotton really admired her bravery while Camile let the teen borrow her acoustic.

" Nice knowing you kid. " She said as another cat came flying by.

" You sure you really want to do this? " Chris asked a very serious question considering theirs a chance she could die.

" Chris, just trust me on this... "

" ...Okay... " He gave her a nod but Wolf called out

" Wait! You'll need this. " She pulls out the clover pic belonging to the burrow girls father. With whatever courage she had, Kipo made her way up to top of the concrete pillar and strummed a few strings.

" Hey! Over here! " The monkey looked in her direction and a small axe hit it's chin, continuing it's attack on the cats.

" Keep playing! " Wolf yelled out perched on a nearby cactus with Chris on another cactus giving her a thumbs up. " We got your back! "

" Right! " She looks to the pick. " Wish me luck dad... " After kissing it for good luck she began to play gaining the mega monkey's attention roaring away and charged right towards her.

" We may not have sunshine. Or starlight or weather. But we got each other. And that's even better. " For some reason the ape stopped startling her for a moment but continued playing. As she did, Wolf hopped off the cactus and got in position. But Kipo shook her head and afterwards the monkey who seemed more calm was now fully drawn towards her. With a step forward, Kipo continued singing while Chris slumped an arm underneath his chin closing his eyes to listen.

" You don't need the sun to keep you warm when you've got arms. Wishes comes from not a random shooting star, we may not have storm clouds. But the sky is always blue. We've got something special here. What we have is you...What we have is you...What we have is you... " And just like that she was done leaving everyone stunned except for Chris who smiled.

" Uh...Hi... " Kipo began. " Wow...You're big. You're not gonna attack me right? " The monkey shook it's head no.

" You can understand me? Neat! " She then snapped back to reality. " Oh right. So, a few days ago, you attacked my burrow, and now I can't find my people or my dad. Did you...um...eat them? " She asked the question she's been wanting to be answered but the monkey shook its head again.

" You don't eat people do you? So they got away? " The monkey nodded in approval.

" That's great! " The ape then raised one of it's massive fingers making the girl gasp. But for some reason even though it didn't speak, the monkey somehow reassured her he wasn't going to hurt her and gently rubbed it across her face. " Then...why did you attack my burrow? " Kipo was beyond confused. If this monkey was so nice, then why did it attack her home and steal the cats tree?

The monkey tried to explain as best as it could but all the sudden a loud beeping noise was heard. And it was there they noticed a metal collar was wrapped around it's neck dispersing some kind of purple smoke.

It then began to panic and looked at Kipo in fear. Through the sounds it was making Chris was pretty sure he heard it say: " Hurry... " It then roared and started acting just like it did not to long ago smashing where Kipo stood. As she slid down and Chris ran over to her, they both watched as the mega mute jumped crashing through the grove leaving a humungous hole behind.

" Holy crap... " Chris was in disbelief that they were all still alive somehow and looked to his friend. " You okay Kipo? "

" That...was awesome... " The girl landed a rock with a smile on her face. " Until it got scary. "

Nearby Yumyan climbed up on the scratching tree standing right beside Molly. " At last...We have our tree...Raise your axes for Yumyan! Who led us all to victory! " Their great leader yelled out with the cat's cheering for victory.

" And, for Kipo, Chris and their friends... " Molly reminded

" And for Kipo, Chris and their friends of course...Raise your axes! " They did just that while Chris raised up his weapon for the heck of it. The timber cat lord began to slide down the tree before he jumped off landing in front of the group approaching Cotton.

" Yamyan Hammerpaw. "

" Cotton. "

" You guys walk out of here today. It's cool. " The snake leader said. " Just don't tell anyone we let you. "

" And be quiet on your way out. Respect the headache. " Camille requested

Yumyan extended out his paw shaking her tail. " We got your back. "

" Benson! " Dave said watching from the side. " You seeing this? Snakes letting cats walk through territory! This world is upside down! "

" We just watched Kipo talk to a Mega Monkey, and this is what your amazed by? " Benson asked in confusion.

" Uh, I can be amazed by more then one thing. " The bug mute retorted. " Don't me in no box. "

Once the fighting was done and with Cotton's permission the Timber Cat's began their effort to brining back there tree back to there forest. A few of them had hooked ropes deeply lodged in the wood trying to pull it. While others were trying to help getting it to move with a few of the snakes help

" Keep moving up and down! " Yumyan yelled out as he walked over to Chris and Kipo. " Something different will happen! "

" Will you be alright from here Yumyan? " The silver teen questioned.

" It'll take a while until we can bring the Scratching Tree back our forest. But we will be fine, we'll manage. " The cat anwsered and brought out a small metal can of tuna. " We owe you both, a great dept. Should you ever need us, just open this can of Tuna. And help will come. " Kipo took what he offered.

" Wow, thanks. " Kipo said getting a nod from Yumyan who looked over to Chris. " For what it's worth Chris, your welcome to stay at our village any time you deem fit. You'll always be welcomed. "

" Thank you Yumyan. " Chris embraced the cat who returned the favor.

" Of course. Also Chris, just promise me one thing, " Yumyan spoke up. " When you find the one who killed Khan, let me know. " Chris nodded before the cat returned his attention back at his people. " Lift with your legs! Not your back! " One of the piles of cats and snakes collapsed as this happened.

* * *

After a long walk, the group had left the desert, and forest area. By now, they were getting right back into the city with the sun now setting in the distance.

" So...good news... " Dave spoke up. " Benson and I have decided not to leave you. "

" What? " Kipo's attention was caught no longer looking at her fathers pic. " You were going to leave? "

" Who...Eh, no...yes...maybe..." Benson nervously answered.

" You totally were. Don't lie. " Chris commented with a smirk.

" B-b-b-but the important thing is we've decided to commit. " Dave spoke up changing the subject.

" Thank...you? " Kipo didn't know how to respond to that.

Benson cleared his throat. " Your welcome, and what you did with that Mega Monkey, that was amazing! "

" I second that. " Chris added.

" But I'm sorry we didn't find your dad... " The brown teen apologized.

" Even so, we got a very important question answered. " Chris spoke up hoping to brighten up the mood a little. " Now we know, Kipo's dad is alive with everyone else in her burrow. All we have to do is just find them. Which I know we will. " He said lightly patting her on the pat

" Yeah... " Kipo smiled happlyy gazing back at the pic

" And we now we know something else. " Wolf spoke up.

" We do? " Kipo questioned.

" That Monkey was clearly under some sort of mind control. Your song snapped her out of it, temporarily. There's rumors about a Mute with the ability to do that. "

Benson covered his ears. " Don't say it... "

" Scarlemagne... " Chris was the one to say scaring Mandu hiding behind Kipo's leg.

" Oooh...Still don't know who that is. " She said and picked up her pig.

" If he sent that monkey, he must be targeting burrows. Then there's a good chance Scarlemagne is looking for your people. " Wolf assumed.

" Then that little theory about why there's not being very many humans left has been confirmed. " Chris spoke up walking up to stand beside her with the others. " He's the reason why. Whatever he's doing to them, he'll do the same to Kipo's people. "

" So we have to find them first. " Kipo said standing alongside them.

" If it took this long, for Scarlemagne to find your burrow, then finding another will be just as hard. " Chris said the facts. " It ain't gonna be easy, either. Plus, there's other Mutes we'll have to worry about on the way. "

" I know, Chris... " Kipo said. " It's a lot to take in. My people are out there somewhere. The only question is, where? " She asked the big question and then for some reason Benson popped out his Walkman turning on some music starting to dance a little with Benson.

" What are you doing? " Wolf asked in confusion looking at them. " Stealth mode! Have you learned nothing today!? "

" Yeah, why are you doing that now? " Chris questioned in interest.

" When I get good ideas...I play music. " Benson answered and gained a look of assurance in his eyes. " And I just got a great idea. I know where we can look next. "

**To be continued **

**So? How'd you like it?**

* * *

**Now replying back to reviewers**

**ROCuevas **

**Thank you. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, here's chapter 6, in this chapter, things will defiantly start to happen, also this will also begin more parts that will reveal Chris's past life growing up on the surface.**

**Chapter 6**

**Astronomers in Turtlenecks **

Right now, the leaves were orange and some were red. This signaled that the time was now Autumn which was just one season away from Winter itself, also meaning it would grow cold.

A much younger Chris comes into view

Chris peaked through the bush and watched as his father Khan kneeled down gently gripping the tree in front of him. Putting his head up against it for a few seconds and got back up, real slow. Brining out an axe, taking the first swing making a deep cut. The second swing was harder making the cut bigger, and proceeded to do it again, and again increasing the cut. Then with a loud scream that sounded angry and one final swing the tree went tumbling down.

After he was done, Chris walked over to his father. " Is this the last one? " Khan was silent and staring down at the tree. " Father? "

He finally acknowledged his son's presence and nodded. " Yes. Get to the boat boy. " With a deep exhale Khan knelled down and with very little effort, he lifted up the tree. He then followed his son getting right at a decent sized wooden boat that was docked by the lake. Placing the log on the dock, he plants a hook firmly inside and passes the rope to Chris. " Tie it now. "

" Yes sir. " Chris got to work and made sure it was secure as his father pushed the large piece of wood off the dock letting it float right behind them. Once the two were inside, Khan grabbed a paddle and began to push their way up the river and through a cave with a lantern lit shining their way through the darkness. " Father? "

" What? "

" Does it felt really different lately? The surface I mean... "

" Everything is different, and will always change. " Khan said. " You shouldn't dwell on that. "

" Okay. " The younger chris said taking his fathers answer as they had now finally come upon another dock. Once they were aligned, Chris began to untie the rope while Khan pulled up the log with ease, taking out the hook, and putting it on his shoulder walking up a path. Despite the size of the log, Khan was fine, infact he didn't look fazed at all.

Pretty soon, they came upon their home and Khan set the log down and pulled out another axe from a nearby stump. " Come on Chris, we have to get this done. "

" Okay. " The boy said as he began to help his father chop the tree apart little by little with each swing. Once they were done, they stacked up the wood high gathering and gathered enough dried grass and leaves to put underneath it. After they were done Chris walked up to his home, but he hesitated for a moment before opening the door.

Inside was wooden pedestal, the inside was also dark, lit only with a few candles to provide some light.

As he approached there was something shaped like a person, with something much smaller on top of it. Both were wrapped in what appeared to be some sort of light fabric that was tied around them secured with vines.

Chris stared at it for a moment in sadness, he knew who was there and what else was with it. Khan then came up placing a hand on his shoulder.

The two then got on their knees doing a silent prayer that last well over five minutes taking as much time as they needed to. Once they were done Khan looked to his son and held out his hand.

" Are you ready? " Khan asked while Chris did his absolute best to hold back his tears and gripped his fathers hand.

" Yes. " With that one word Khan stood up and got his hands underneath it, just barley lifting the head.

" Find the way to your family...both of you...We'll be fine and your free now. " Khan then lifted up the wrapped body getting a firm grip under the legs and head as well as making sure whatever was in top didn't fall. He turned around made his way out of the door with Chris following right behind him. He places the body on the stacked row of wood. He and Chris kneeled down exchanging a look and the young boy nodded his head letting a single tear free.

Wiping it away, the two took up their axes and scraped them against a piece of stone creating sparks. After three tries the sparks started a small decent blaze that grew within minutes slowly surrounding the body.

As the two stared on Khan gazed his son and saw he was holding back his emotions. " Chris..." Khan said while not diverting his attention away from the burning flames including his son. " It's alright to cry...It's just part of becoming a man... " He says pausing for a moment. " Your able to cry, just as long as your able to overcome it. " As his father's words reached into him a sudden white flash came into view.

* * *

Chris's eyes suddenly snapped wide open and he shot up awake. After calming himself down, he noticed that his cheeks were stained with tears running down his cheeks. He quickly whipped them away with his shirt before standing up and approached the entrance to their 'temporary' shelter which was an old Starbucks.

The silver teen then did a few stretches making some popping noises in the process. He then sighed taking in the morning blue sky.

" Another one? Why do I keep seeing these? " He asked himself and went back inside and the others were still asleep. So naturally he did what had to be done, wake them all up.

* * *

After waking up the group with a few bizarre 'methods' they were now back on the road walking through the abandoned streets. The one thing everyone was curious about was what Benson said the other day about knowing where to go next. Once they'd gotten answers from a Mega Monkey with the help of the Timber Cats the group knew that Kipo's people were out there somewhere. They had to find them before Scarlemagne did.

" So Benson? Where are you taking us? " Kipo asked.

" Kipo... " Benson clearly wanted her to be patient but it wasn't working.

" But we've been walking forever! " The girl whined in impatience. " What if I guessed? " She began to think. " I've got it! Your taking us to a mystical blind woman who lives in the trunk of a spooky old tree and doesn't need eyes because what she can see, is the future! "

Everyone got confused by what she said making Benson turn around. " Okay, first of all it's been an hour and what!? "

" She's not gonna stop... " Wolf already knew what was gonna happen and smiled nervously. " Just tell us. "

" Please do so, spare yourself the misery. " Chris added.

" Look, if there's one thing I've learned in all my time on the surface is that you gotta enjoy the journey. Not just the destination. " Benson suddenly snapped in anger. "** So everyone shut up and enjoy the journey!** " This surprised everyone since Benson was a really chill guy, seeing this was new.

" Sheesh, did you wake up the wrong side of the bed or something? " Chris questioned making their 'guide' sigh.

" Sorry we haven't eaten in a while and my blood sugars crashing. " He continued walking.

" See, this is why I don't have blood. " Dave said leaning on Mandu before the pig moved away making the bug fall flat on his face.

" So, this Scarlemange. What does he want with my people, anyway? " Kipo questioned.

" Who knows. " Wolf answered. " If he's using mind control to control a mega mute, I guess he could probably use it on them. "

" I heard that he is a mega mute. " Dave walked up beside them. " And that he uses his mind control to make people walk right into his mouth. "

" What!? I don't want my dad to walk into a mouth! " Kipo freaked out.

" Nobody's walking into anyone's mouth. " Wolf said.

" Yeah, Dave, I really think whoever told you that story is full of it. " Chris added.

" Aha! " Benson exclaimed happily getting their attention. " Were here. " He goes into a bush while everyone pauses. " You comin? " He asked poking his head out and went back in. So the group went through the thick bushes and it was there they'd ended up in the remains of what used to be a convenience store.

" Convenience...I believe it's Italian for snacks. " Benson said appearing to not knowing what the word meant. " Which I really need right now or I'm gonna pass out. " He turns around and approaches the glass and gasps in shock. " No-no-no! Noooo! This was my secret spot! " The boy said sadly and heard munching. It was Mandu eating out of a bag that made Benson dive for it, making the pig scram. But much to his misfortune there was nothing inside, except for crumbs.

" It's okay Benson. " Kipo spoke up.

" Is it!? " He snapped.

" It isn't. "

" Wolf! " Kipo scolded her friends attitude.

" Do you even have a plan? " The survivor asked and motioned in the area they were in. " Because this clearly isn't helping anybody. "

" Yeah, Benson, I get that your hungry but I'm with Wolf on this one. What is your plan? " Chris added since he felt like they weren't making any progress.

" Fine! You don't trust me? " He motions over to an old sign reading Las Vistas Observatory. " The old observatory. It's got a giant telescope, that can see the whole city. If your people are out here, we'll spot them. "

" No freakin way! " Chris quickly spoke up. " Absolutely not. "

" What he said. " Wolf backed him up. " Were not going near that place. "

" What? Why? " Kipo was confused to hear this.

" Benson, why don't you tell her? " Wolf suggested as she walked over to the poster while the said teen chuckled nervously.

" Well, technically the observatory is Newton Wolves territory. "

" Which is bad? "

" Of course it's bad! " Chris exclaimed throwing his arms in the air.

" Nah..." Benson waved him off. " They just look at stars and talk about math all day, there a bunch of dweebs. " He flinched upon seeing Wolf slashing the poster.

" There dangerous! " The young survivor said turning back to them. " Wolves are predators...Every one of them. "

" Yikes. " Dave nudges Kipo's leg. " Sounds like someone is still mad at the wolf she's wearing. " Hearing this the young survivor growled in annoyance.

" That telescope could be the only way I find my people! " Kipo stepped forward trying to persuade her friend. " If there's a chance, I have to take it. Please. "

" As much as I hate to say it, Kipo does have a point. " Chris spoke up. " Were not making any progress the way we are now. This just might as well be a risk were just gonna have to take. "

Wolf thought on what was said and looked back at the poster before walking off. " If we do this...We need a plan. "

" Yes! " The burrow girl exclaimed. " Were doing it! " Chris cleared his throat as they left. " Sorry, I mean were planning it. " As they left Benson gasped upon seeing a box that'd most likely contained donuts. He lifted up the box making it open. Unfortunately he only got more crumbs slapping his head on the counter:)

* * *

After getting to a spot where the observatory was close by Wolf began to explain how their plan was going to work. She was explaining to them how they worked on a branch pacing on it.

" Wolves hunt isolated prey. If we want to survive this, we need to think like a pack and act like a pack. We need to be a pack. "

" Got it. "

" Yep. "

" Lets do this. " Kipo, Benson and Chris answered while Mandu oinked in response and training began.

" Pack Rule number 1: Move in unison, or die. " They had ropes tied to their wrists and were working on their movement making sure they moved as one. But Dave bumped into Benson sending them all falling off a log.

" Pack Rule number 2: " Wolf spun her staff balancing a rock on it. " Listening to each other. Okay, pig, one squeal means duck and two means jump. " Mandu nodded her head and flung the rock at Dave making Mandu squeal telling Dave to duck but he got hit. She sent out another rock and Mandu squealed twice telling the bug to jump but he still got hit making him fall upside down and got hit in the groins.

We now see Kipo balancing herself on a tree root with her arms out wide while Benson and Chris were behind her. " Pack Rule Number 3: No matter what, always have each others backs. "

From the bushes Dave emerged holding an apple

" Guys! I just found a single apple! " The bug said before eating it much to Bensons misery and didn't pay attention to Kipo falling if it wasn't for Chris catching her making Wolf nod in approval seeing at least someone was listening to her. After a while training had ended.

" And finally, Pack rule number 4: Follow your alpha. An Alpha leads and speaks for the pack. The Newton Wolves will only address our alpha. That's just how wolves work. "

" And our aplha is you? " Kipo questioned.

" No Kipo, it's you. " The young survivor replied.

" Why isn't it me? " Dave questioned. " I'm the oldest and best looking, I'm a born leader. "

" No offense Dave, but your a peabrain. "

" But what about Chris? He seems to take that role really well. " She said making him blush at that comment and stayed silent.

" True, but these wolves are nerds and Kipo well...your...A really big nerd. "

" Aw...thanks. "

" You do know that's kind of an insult, right? " Chris questioned.

" Uh, offense taken! " The bug said.

" We need to be more worth then food. These wolves need to believe we have knowledge to offer, Kipo knows all about Stars and galleries. "

" Galaxies. " Kipo corrected.

" Nerd. " Dave coughed and got slapped by Chris.

" And Chris has knowledge about various different species of mutes especially the Mega's. Kipo will keep them talking, they'll let us stay for the night, and we'll sneak up to the telescope once they fall asleep. "

" Can't we just ask? " Kipo questioned. " This sounds like this involves a lot of waiting and my people could be miles away by then or in a mutes mouth... "

" But we can't rush things. " Chris said putting a hand on her shoulder. " I know your worried, but we have to play this smart. "

" Exactly. " Wolf jumped down getting into her face. " You think they'll be your friends. But wolves aren't like other Mutes, get it? "

" Aren't you forgetting something? " Dave questioned. " Like your choice of wardrobe maybe? "

Wolf then stepped back slowly gripping her cloak. " No...No way... "

" He's gotta point. " Benson said. " The poisonous staff, the dead wolf on your back, might send the wrong message. "

" Then I won't go. " She turns around.

" You have a pack. " Kipo said. " You have us. "

" She's right Wolf, after everything we've been through together, we already are a pack. " The young survivor was silent for a moment taking in what was being said before sighing in defeat heading over to the tree where it had a small hole where she put her staff and her wolf robe inside letting her puffy black hair free.

After careful planning was done the group headed out and were now heading up a road.

" So hungry... " Benson groaned.

" We shouldn't call you Wolf in front of them... " Kipo said in realization. " So, maybe you can tell us your real name. "

" Um...Yeah, it's Bone Ripper. "

" Ba! That's a load of...Actually, that's the coolest name ever. " Dave admitted perched on Bensons shoulders.

" Come on... " Kipo said hoping to get her to open up. " If were ever going to be real pack, you gotta tell us the truth. " She sighed rubbing her face.

" Why don't you just pick one for me? "

" Oh, we'll call you...Jolyne. " Kipo gave her answer making Wolf grunt.

" Never mind... "

" To late, Jolyne. " Dave laughed jumping off Benson while Chris held back his laughter. " Great name."

* * *

Do to the road being over taken by the vegetation the group made their way up and before long the Observatory was right in front of them.

" Almost there pack. " Kipo said. " Let's do this. "

" Look alive.. " Chris spoke up and got serious. " We got company. " Wolf looked over to a tree and gasped upon seeing one of the Newton Wolves appearing to be wearing a turtleneck instantly spotting them.

" Guys, pack formation. " Benson quickly spoke up and that's what they did and moved forward. As they were doing they sort of bumped into each other and noticed more wolves were popping out from different spots growling and showing their teeth. " Whoops... "

" Keep calm... " Chris said. " Eyes forward...Don't let them know your afraid... " They then arrived at the front and were surrounded before seeing the front doors opening up revealing their leaders?

One had dark blue fur, wearing a grey blazer with a black turtle neck underneath. The other one had the same clothing, only difference was his blazer was white, his fur was lighter blue and he was wearing a pair of glasses.

" Human in our territory. " The one wearing the grey blazer noted.

" Hmm.. " The other wolf wearing glasses stepped forward. " I think, they're a pack. " Chris cleared his throat and they all stood up straight. " I mean, a very weird pack, but a pack."

" They're trespassers, and what do we do to trespassers? " The other wolves howled giving their answer except for the leaders.

" Brother-brother-brother-Don't be shackled by your instincts." The intelligent one spoke up. " Remember, were _evolved_, let knowledge be our prey. "

" Let knowledge be our prey! " The wolves repeated.

Dave coughed. " Nerds. " He once again got slapped by Chris.

" Don't be so rude. " The silver teen said.

" Do you speak for your pack young man? " The intelligent wolf asked Chris instantly putting him in the spotlight.

" Oh, actually... " Kipo was about to answer but knowing Dave was gonna be doing something stupid Chris beat him to it.

" Yes I do. " He stepped forward. " I'm the alpha of this pack. My name is Chris Fang. "

" And what exactly is your pack doing on our turf? " The more aggressive wolf asked.

" Were astronomers. " Kipo spoke up. " We've come to share our knowledge. "

" Oh, were the most learned scollars on earth. " The wolf wearing specs exclaimed rather smugly

" What can you possibly share that we already don't know? " The rougher wolf asked.

" There are one thousand, trillion, billion stars in the night sky. "

" Heh, kids stuff. " The specked wolf exclaimed. " Everyone knows that. "

" Which is tens times greater then a grain of sand in all the worlds deserts, and beaches. "

' Damn, Kipo is defiantly smarter then I am... ' Chris said to himself mentally as he watched her reach into Bensons backpack.

" But, there are even more ways to shuffle a simple deck of cards. How many, you ask? Eighty untegen-tillion combinations. That's eight, with sixty seven zeros. "

The wolves gasped in shock as everyone's minds were blown away all except for Dave. ' Did she just seriously make that all up? Because I can't tell right now... ' He said.

" I thought the boy, was the alpha. " The rough wolf said making the wolves all glare and growl at Chris who quickly reacted.

" While it is true, she knows much more about astronomy then I do. " Chris brought out his journal. " But, while I lack in knowledge of the stars, instead I study the many different species of Mutes on the surface especially the Mega Mutes, their life style, everything. " He passed it over to the one with glasses.

" Hmm...Interesting... " The specked wolf said as he browsed through the pages. " You even have knowledge on us, very impressive. Even though you lack in some knowledge we know, it's good to see others with different knowledge. "

" Thank you. Anyways, introducing our pack, you've already met Kipo. " He motions to the burrow girl and then Wolf using her fake name. " This is Joleyne, she doesn't talk much, but don't be fooled this girl is our tracker and survival expert. Gotta be prepared out in the field right? "

" He does have a point... " The rough wolf somewhat agreed.

" Yes, yes, that is true. "

" And this is Benson, he's our provision handler. And this is Dave, our comic relief. " He motions to their two other companions.

" Comic relief? "

" Sometimes you gotta have a laugh every once in a while, or you can go insane. " They both seemed to understand the general concept.

" Hmm, interesting, and what about her? " He points at Mandu who was eating the cards Kipo had dropped.

" Mandu is Daves mate. " The silver teen quickly answered.

" Wait wha? " Chris grabbed Dave pulling him up to his face glaring daggers right at him.

" And are you not questioning your Alpha? " He asked giving off a growl and Kipo swore for a moment it sounded not human but she kept that to her self.

" No-no sir... " The bug said nervously just as Chris dropped him.

" Alphaing, am I right? " Both wolves nodded at his actions as a few wolves growled at the bug for proof. Looking at Chris with a glare he glared at him telling him to prove it. So, he puckered up his licks and it turned into a gross makeout session even though they were faking it.

After the very disturbing display of 'love' the spec wolf spoke up. " Well, um, Alpha Chris, if your pack has been drawn together by a passion for science, you will find friends here. I am Billions. "

" And I am Billions. " The rougher wolf said. But Chris saw a big difference, the wolf wearing glasses was Good Billions while the other wolf was Bad Billions from his attitude.

" Join us, and we can exchange not just knowledge of the cosmos, but others over dinner. "

" Yes, I am quite eager to see what else you have to offer. " The two wolves said as they entered the observatory.

* * *

They were now in what appeared to be a star gazing room and immediately Kipo grew excited at the sight before them.

" Hi, Orion! Little Dip, what's happening big dipper? " She said while looking up as they walked. " Hey, look! There's my sign, Aries! Remember the first time we saw Aries the first time we met? So in a way, it's kind of like are sign

" Newton Wolves! " Bad Billions spoke up getting their attention. " Time for dinner! " The rest of the canines took their seat.

" You're pack, maybe seated. " Good Billions motioned over to another row of empty chairs. Instantly everyone started running.

" Hey, hey! " Chris spoke up making them stop. " Relax, all of you. Were in no rush. " The silver teen said still taking on his role of acting like their alpha and took their seats.

" Hey... " Kipo whispered to Wolf/Jolyne. " It's alright, the plans working, and they really like us. " The doors opened up revealing two wolves carrying a tray of flayed steaks.

" Oooh, yes! I'm starving! "

" For our guests, our finest flays. " Good Billions said as they passed out their plates. " Enjoy. " Benson did just that and started chowing down. All the sudden the stage's spot lights turned on shining on the brothers.

" Tonight, we join a pack who not only shares our love of the cosmos, but other knowledge as well. " Good Billions began while Bad Billions continued.

" And if they can illuminate us with their knowledge, perhaps they can be invited to our desert hunt, at moon rise. " The other wolves howled at this for some reason.

" Yeah, and if they can't, maybe they'll be our desert hunt... " Wolf heard overheard one of the canines whisper and she knew what they were talking about.

" Hey, Jolyne, we got this. Easy peasy. " Kipo said trying to calm her down. " My dad is probably starving right now, I hope this is a short meal. " Rap music started playing.

" And now, please enjoy our nightly ritual. A brief presentation, on absolutely everything we learned about the universe. " Good Billions said before started rapping about the big bang and how all life came to be.

While they were occupied in their music the group quickly took to talk. "A Big bang? These dorks have absolutely no idea what they're talking about. " The bug said because he didn't know what they were even talking about in general.

" Oh! " Kipo got an idea. " Let's sneak off and see the telescope while their distracted. "

" No. We stick to the plan. We wait until they're asleep. " Wolf said.

" My dad, might not have another night, this our chance! " Just as Wolf was about to say something the brothers got right into Wolf's face and kept rapping about their knowledge of the universe. And quite frankly, Chris was really starting to get annoyed with these guys.

While this was happening, Chris spotted Kipo, walking off. " Really Kipo? Your gonna abandon the pack? "

" What? No I'm... "

" Hold up a second. " He leans over to Dave to whisper. " Dave... "

" Hmm? " He hears him.

" Tell the wolves we went to use the bathroom and whatever happens, improvise, got it? "

" Yep, you count on me. " The bug replied doing a quick salute while the two teens quickly got up. Looking back, Kipo noticed Wolf was getting really uncomfortable with the billion brothers right up close in her space.

" She'll be fine Kipo. We gotta move fast. " Chris said getting her attention and motioned her to follow him as they snuck through the halls. " Come on, I think it's this way. "

" Oh my gosh is that a Tesla Coil!? " She got very excited to seeing the said machine.

" Kipo, focus! " Chris snapped his fingers putting her out of her trance.

" Sorry! " She apologized and pointed forward. It was the doors that lead to where the telescope was located. They quickly walked over and silently made their way inside. But quickly enough Chris grabbed Kipo pulling her aside covering her mouth. He also shushed as he pointed over to two wolves looking through the telescope with something pink perched on it.

" Still no sign of the burrow humans, Scarlemagne won't be pleased. " A female wolf said.

" Well why don't we just give him the humans we found today? " Another wolf asked making Kipo gasp in shock while Chris narrowed his eyes, upon now realizing that these wolves were Scarlemagne's eyes over the city. " Hold him over, until we find the others. "

" Weren't you listening? There astronomers! Billions & Billions want to compare notes with them. " The male wolf scoffed as the pink mass was revealed to being a massive two headed flamingo.

" Just send the report, Megan. "

The one called Megan scoffed as she handed a rolled up piece of paper to one of the flamingo heads who took it. " You know what, it almost seems like you have no respect for our alphas. " She said as they walked down the ladder.

" I hope we didn't miss the rap. " The door closed and the two of them emerged from their hiding spots.

" The Newton Wolves, work for Scarlemagne? " Kipo still couldn't believe what they'd just found out.

" Yeah, and they're using the telescope to act as his eye over the entire city. " Chris deduced. " Right after we use this, we gotta get rid of it. "

They then heard a laugh that sounded very familiar. The two looked over to the source of the laughing. " Jamack? " Kipo was right, the mod frog was indeed their securely strapped to a dolly.

" Of course...Another cruel joke from the universe. " The frog muttered.

" What happened to you? " She asked in a worried tone.

He chuckled at this question. " What happened to me? You happened to me! You and your friend! " He said snapped and glared over at Chris who was unfazed. " I fought, and scratched, and hopped for everything I had in this world and in one fell swoop, you both just took it all away! "

" What happened was your damn fault. " Chris stepped forward pointing at him. " She never wanted to fight, neither did I. We were just trying to get her back home. But no, you choose to go after us. There's no one else to blame but yourself. "

" Uh-huh... " He didn't sound convinced. " Well, now, just before I become 'desert' for a whole bunch of wolves, you both show up to rub it in my face. "

" Desert? " Kipo was confused.

" Uh, yeah. I'm not here to clean the telescope. " Jamack said sarcastically. " You know, my one solice is knowing that her people are going down. "

" Where are you going at with this? " Chris questioned.

The frog looked over at Kipo. " You're new around here. For years, it was choas, herd, vs pack vs flock until Scarlemagne showed us what we had in common, fear. He feeds on that fear, and everyone's falling in line. "

" And which sort of fear is that? " Chris cutted him off. " Cut the crap, the only fear he uses is all of yours which he uses to control all of you, not just humans. Is that really living? Under some wack jobs rule and fearing for your own life? "

" Well, there's a price for everything..." Jamack said. " But the point is, that he's the new game in town and he wants her people. "

" I'm not afraid of Scarlemagne, me and my friends are a pack. We'll find my people before he does. " Kipo said confidently.

" And we'll make sure of that. " Chris backed her up making Jamack mock laugh.

" Oh-ho! Yipee! I'm sorry, I didn't realize, you have the power of friendship on your side! "

" Tch, with the way you are, I doubt you'd know anything about it. Much less you never bothered to find out. " The silver teen retorted back.

" Get real kids, you're 'pack' they'll abandon you when your most vulnerable...Just like my pack abandoned me. "

" Wolf... " Kipo whispered her friends name in realization and made her way over to the tied up frog un securing his hold falling forward.

" Wha...Why would you do that? " Jamack was confused.

" Chris told me he how told you to go do some soul searching. " Kipo answered. " And now, maybe it's my turn for me to do the same. "

" Well don't think this makes us even... " Jamack started walking away. " See you around Burrow Girl.. " The frog made an attempt to jump but instead hit the wall and did it again. And again. " Stop looking at me! " Jamack requested and that's what they did. With a grunt the frog jumped getting a grip on the wall. " Almost there... " They turned to see him on there before falling down screaming.

" Well that happened... " Chris said and noticed Kipo looked conflicted on what she was supposed to do.

" We told Wolf that we were her pack right? " He asked making her look at his direction. " Or was that just something for you to use this thing? "

" No. We are her pack. " She answered making Chris smile at her response.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the star gazing room since Chris wasn't present to share notes Dave decided to step up. After he said the earth was flat making the wolves protest howl.

As this happened Chris and Kipo returned to their seats with the burrow girl reaching over to Wolf who slapped her hand away. " I'm sorry for abandoning the pack and you. " She said taking her by surprise. " You were right about these Wolves, they're not our friends. They work for Scarlemagne and-

The doors suddenly burst open making them look. " Desert has escaped! "

" What did you do? " Wolf asked.

" It was Jamack, he was chained- "

" **You let him go!?** " She said suddenly bursting out the words out loud for everyone to hear making the wolves all glare and growl at her.

" Oh, we'll have desert... " Bad Billions said walking forward. " If not frog, then what will we hunt? " The lights turned off instantly raising the tensions.

" Not...them. " Wolf walked up to the table and made her way over to where the growling canines were at. " They're slow, they're stupid and they're not a pack. If you want a real hunt...Hunt me.. "

And just like that she bolted out of the room crashing through the door and skidded down the hill did a flip and jumped down. The Wolves were right on her tail as she was going through a mad rush to get her weapon.

Meanwhile the group rushed out the door. " We'll never catch up to them! " Benson exclaimed.

" We have to try! She's a part of our pack! Whenever she wants us or not! "

" Then lets go! " Chris yelled out running right by them urging them to do the same.

" Come on! "

" Where are they? " The clouds suddenly covered the moon. " It's getting dark. "

" I-I don't know. " Kipo said and they heard more howling.

" That way! Back at the tree! " Chris answered as he and Kipo made a rush through the river.

* * *

Back at the tree where the group trained the newton wolves glared down at the tree growling away baring there fangs. With her weapon at hand, Wolf emerged with her wolf skin cloak much to the mutes shock.

" Is that...skin? Ugh... " Good Billions was grossed out.

" .Wolves. " The young survivor said before the fight began just at the group arrived.

" She's trapped, what'd we do? " She asked as they watched their friend slam Bad Billions into another one of his pack and blocked off Good Billions kicking him back. But then all of the sudden, the clouds came in blocking the moon and turning off the lights. Wolf gasped in realization, now she couldn't see, but the newton wolves on the other hand could.

" She can't see them! " Kipo said in worry and then all the sudden for some reason Kipo could literally see their body heat. " What? " She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things but she was indeed seeing them.

" Behind you! " Kipo yelled out just in the nick of time cause Good billions lunged right at Wolf. But she jumped got her staff underneath his chin and flipped sending him crashing into the tree. Kipo then rushed down with Chris right beside her.

" Why are you here!? I ran away so you could escape! " She said as the burrow girl tied ropes around both their wrists while Chris had his bat at the ready.

" Pack rule number 1:... " Kipo started.

" Move together. " Chris finished what she said

" Uh...Can anyone see them? " Benson asked in confusion as Mandu squealed in worry and rushed down with Dave right behind her. " Wait! Where are you going? "

Back with the trio two wolves lunged at them and they followed Kipo's instructions. " Duck! " They did just that. " Right! " Wolf slammed her staff into an incoming canine. " Left! " Both Chris and Wolf slammed their weapons into another making it fly right at Mandu who avoided it just in time.

She then saw Dave rolling down the hill and bumped into a small tree. The pig then squealed warning him there was an incoming wolf making him duck out of the way. Seeing this made the pig remember what the survivor taught her. Mandu proceeded to squeal two times making Dave jump avoiding the wolf again and squealed again making the bug duck.

Nearby Kipo saw a wolf approaching Benson who was completely lost in the dark trying to use hands to feel. " Benson! How's that blood sugar!? Because theirs a wolf coming right at ya with two juicy apples! " With a battle cry the teen grabbed the incoming wolf slamming it into the ground and threw it aside before punching another all while screaming away.

And so just like that after landing a few more blows the wolves were all knocked out. This signaled their victory.

" Looks like that was the last of them... " Chris noted as he knocked out a single wolf who was still conscious.

" Yeah! We beat them! " Kipo cheered not noticing Mandu looked up to her owner and saw that her eyes were now vertical slits. Then all the sudden in a flash just as the clouds were no longer covering the moon they just turned back to normal. The pig was just weirded out by this and was greatly confused. Kipo's attention was brought to Wolf who was now catching her breath.

" Hey, it's alright. Were okay now. Were a pack.

" More like a group of people, who are pretty not good dying together.

Benson meanwhile spat out an arm he was biting on. " Kipo how'd you see those wolves? "

" I've lived underground for so long...So I'm used to the dark. I guess? " She guessed while hiding the fact she could see there body heat.

" Guy's we should get to that telescope before these hairy geeks wake up. " Dave advised.

" It's a dead end. " Kipo spoke up sadly. " They work for Scarlemagne. He's been using it to search for my people. There's only one thing we can do, we have to destroy it. "

" Then we better make it quick. " Chris added.

* * *

Wolf is now seen slicing off one of the many vines holding the telescope in place. She along with everyone else were doing what they could to break some too, all while various noises were heard.

Chris had torn off a vine of his own. " You feeling better now Benson? " Chris asked as they were both eating the flays given to them earlier.

" Yeah, a little rare, but I'm into it. " He said and ripped off a chunk. " How's yours? " He asked with a mouthful.

" I'm not complaining in the slightest. " The silver teen replied as he finished it off and helped Kipo tear off a vine. " That help? "

" Thanks. " She noticed Wolf looked like she was thinking and felt a nudge from Chris who motioned his head over to her.

" I'm sorry, I didn't trust you about, the wolves... " Kipo apologized. " You were right. You had another pack before us...Didn't you? And they were wolves.. " She turned to face her. " You were raised by wolves. "

" Yeah, and that's all you need to know about it. " Wolf said. " Trust me. "

" Guys? How are we looking? " Chris questioned.

" This suckers about to come down. " Dave answered and looked to Kipo. " You sure you don't want to use it to take one last look? See if you can spot your people? "

" There's no time... " The burrow girl answered. " I won't put my friends at risk...Not again. "

" Well, we came all this way to use it, so we might as well. And, that's an order from your_ alpha._ " Chris said with a smile.

" Yeah, you heard him. " Dave backed him up making her look to Wolf who nodded her head. Kipo then looked through it and from it's point alone, she could see the whole entire city, but even with the great device helping her she couldn't find any sign of her people at all.

" Kipo, see anything? " Chris questioned.

" No. I don't see anything..." She said sadly and whispered. " I'm sorry dad... " Suddenly the moon shone upon something catching her attention to see something written on a billboard in the distance on a building. It had four numbers on it. " 3.262. " She said outloud just as Benson sat against a vine making it snap which was also the last straw holding the telescope in place. " Whoa! Wait! " It was to late the giant telescope was now toppling down the cliff, taking out Scarlemagne's eye over the city.

" What was it? " Wolf was anxious to hear what they'd found. " What did you see? "

" A message! " Kipo answered. " A message from my dad... "

* * *

After managing to get a safe distance away from the wolves the group had set up camp for the night. Now despite Kipo wanting to go to the sign right away, Chris convinced them that they really needed some rest much to Benson and Dave's relief.

Currently right now we see Chris perched on a small spot on the roof of an old Starbucks which was where they're camp was located. Originally Wolf wanted to be on watch, but the silver teen persuaded her she needed a good nights sleep considering how much she had to go through the night itself.

To be extra safe, Chris had a small cover that kept him hidden, all he had to do was keep an eye out for trouble.

While he was on watch, Chris had a lot rolling through his mind. So to help with his thoughts he was writing in a small journal while speaking out loud, but to loud as he considered it.

": _I still can't believe me and my family didn't realize sooner that Scarlemagne had eyes watching over the city. Who would've guessed that the Newton Wolves played a role for some of other surface humans disappearances. But then again, with the way Jamack said how he feeds on fear, the only reason they did it was in fear of losing their own lives._

_Over the years I've heard how Scarlemagne's reputation proceeds him, but never realized just how much influence he had on the other Mutes in general. _

_But what Jamack spoke of how all the mutes on the surface were at each others neck was entirely true. There were once many different groups, who waged turf wars left and right. Once he came along, Scarlemagne declared himself the new head honcho, while some followed his new laws, others didn't. The ones who didn't follow, were either driven out, or killed, I never did figure out what happened to them. _

_Now more then ever, we have to find Kipo's people before he does. Somehow, we've been very lucky so far, I only hope that it doesn't run out before it's to late. On the positive side though, we found our first clue, and just like Kipo, were very anxious to figure out what it means, if she can figure it out. "_

" But on the on other hand.. " He said speaking out the last lines he wrote. " I have a feeling after the stunt we just pulled...Won't go unnoticed...especially by him. " As Chris said this the night suddenly became dark and his silver eyes had turned into vertical slits very similar to that of Kipo's.

* * *

**To be continued**

**As you noticed, I didn't do the song for the Newton Wolves, cause quite frankly those guys are annoying, ignorant and they kind of piss me off. Don't really know why, just do.**

* * *

**Now replying back to reviewers **

**Boggie445**

**Nah, I liked it. And there's a reason for it since season 2 comes out next month, so I want to be caught up. **

**Gabeherndon308 **

**Again, it was Camille, Cotton's friend, but I'm glad that you enjoyed it. **

**MaluDiasdi **

**Well...I'm glad to see that your enjoying the story so far. **

**ROCuevas **

**How'd you like it?**

* * *

**While I'm at it, lately I've been thinking of doing a crossover fic between Fairy Tail and Black Clover focusing on Oc Dragon Slayers, called Clovers and Dragons, what do you think of that idea? "**


	8. Chapter 8

**Time for the next chapter! And in this chapter we'll finally get to see some Mute abilites in action, and it's not just Kipo's, lets see what Chris is made of. **

**Also in this chapter for those that know the show, you already know what's coming next with the debut of 'you know who'. **

**Chapter 8**

**Rat Land**

On top of the old Starbucks was Chris was now fast asleep, he had stayed up for a vas majority of the night. As he slept peacefully the teen's ears twitched upon hearing a noise that sounded very close to him.

Upon hearing the noise Chris quickly sprung awake shooting out of his cover tackling who ever was near him onto the ground.

" Whoa-Whoa! " The one who made the noise was Benson holding up his arms in defense trying to shield himself as Chris got ready to attack. " Chris, no-no-no! it's me! It's me! "

" What the hell, Benson? " The silver teen groaned rubbing his eyes while standing up. " I could've killed you. "

" Uh yeah, that's understatement. " He retorted. " If your like this every morning, now I know not to wake you up. "

" I am sorry though... "

" Apology accepted. Now help me up. " Benson requested and Chris did just that.

" What are you doing up so early? "

" I kind had to take care of a 'little buisness'. But never mind that. I noticed you weren't down with the others, did you seriously stay up here all night? "

" Keeping watch, mostly. " Chris answered as he sat back down smacking his lips as he yawned. He then noticed there was an apple right in front of him.

" Found this down there, want half? " Benson questioned.

" Sure. " Chris took the offer but split in in half giving the other part to his companion. He sighed in content as he was eating. " It's gonna a long day today. "

" That's for sure. " Benson agreed. " I really hope it can lead us somewhere. "

" Me too...But I'm sure Kipo will figure out what it means. "

" That's true. " He said finishing his snack. . " Can I ask you something? I've been really curious since I've met ya. "

" Alright, I can bite. " Chris answered.

" How did you meet Kipo? " The silver teen received his question.

" Truth be told Benson, I didn't expect to be part of something like this... " He said honestly. " Up until days ago, I was scavenging through the city, collecting food, and other stuff that caught my eye. Then out of nowhere came a whole lot of water, with Kipo washing out of it.

" No kidding? "

" Yeah, then, I noticed she wasn't breathing, and as I about to give her CPR, she shot awake and bumped my head. Knocking her out cold. "

Benson laughed at the last part. " For real? You're not joking? "

" Heck, no. When I brought her over to my home, I was checking up on her, and then boom! Door comes flying open and she bumps into my face at full speed, knocking both of our asses down on the floor! "

" Wow, there's something not right about that! "

" I know. Heck, ask Kipo, she'll confirm what I'm saying is true. "

" Nah, I believe you. " Benson noticed Chris's Walkman. " So you got one of those too? "

" Yeah..." He picks it up. " It originally belonged to my mother. Including the mix tapes, the rest, I managed to dig up every once in a while. "

" I feel ya, I do the same thing to, it's amazing what you can find. "

" No, what's more amazing is the fact that somehow these things have lasted over the past two hundred years. The fact they still work, that's a miracle. "

" Oh yeah, for sure. So what do you like to listen to? I'm into pop and rap. "

" I'm more into rock, but every once in a while I find something I like. "

" I respect that. Want to listen to some of the tunes I found? "

" It'll pass the time, before everyone else wakes up. Sure. " Benson did just that and played his Walkman. " You know, it is a nice morning. "

" Indubitably. " Chris agreed.

* * *

We now change the scene to seeing a set of fingers playing a piano with the sound of laughter. The location was some sort of palace, despite their being vegetation it was rather extravagant despite the state the surface was in.

There were also quite a number of primates present. Gorilla's, Orangutans, Chimpanzees, Spider Monkey's, Baboons, Ringed Tail Lemurs, and Tarsier. They were all dressed in 18th-century European court clothing, composed of red jackets with oversized and small blue bowties, white lace cuffs, dark blue breeches, and white stockings with some wearing powdered wigs.

They were all watching humans, and yes actual humans ballroom style dancing. They also had 18th-century clothing with their faces covered in masks.

" Hehahahahahahahaha! Allegro! " The one playing the piano cried out. " Allegro my lords and lady's faster! " A few of the primates provided their vocals as a chorus all while the one playing the piano continued to laugh like a maniac. As he was doing so, he for some reason wiped off a thick amount of sweat from his brow and let it drip into a small glass container all while continuing to laugh.

" Dance faster! " The piano player yelled out while continuing his mad laughter making the humans who were dancing increase their pace. " What's that you say? Even faster? Okay! Hehehahahaha! Play faster! " He raises his hands up and continues to increase his playing speed with the human dancers doing the same with their dancing. As this happened, a loud shriek was heard. It belonged to a massive two headed flamingo that flew into the room.

As it did, the one playing the piano snapped his fingers instantly making the music and the dancers stop allowing them to catch their breath. As the flamingo landed it was revealed the two heads were each carrying something before dropping them down. It removed the burlap sacks over their heads, they were revealed to be Good and Bad Billions who looked around the area and laid eyes on the piano player.

" We have party crashers...How rude... " He slammed his hands down and turned around. He was revealed to be a mandrill, wearing the same sort of clothing as the rest of the apes with a long blue bowtie around his collar and a few very noticeable scars covering his face. This mute, was none other the mute who sat on top of the Las Vistas food chain, Scarlemagne.

" Oh, the two egg heads! " He recognized the two wolves before him. " Have you found my new army yet? "

" Huh... " Good Billions readjusted his glasses. " Scarlemagne's palace, in the real...I've love what you've done with it. " His brother then began to sniff the air.

" Smells like weird perfume in here. " Bad Billions noted.

" That... " Scarlemagne snapped his fingers making all the dancers stand up straight, aligning with one another making way. " Made it myself, literally, from my own pheromones. " As he said this one the dancers fell forward sounding to be very exhausted. As this happened the mandrill brought out the same glass container he used to put his sweat in. " Don't worry, it won't work on you canines. Just primates. " He said before spraying the bottle into the dancers face making him stand back up. " But I only use it on a certain class of primate... " Scarlemagne removes the dancers mask revealing he was smiling and sweating nervously in fear as he rubbed his finger across his face.

" The lesser ones. Even a monkey has his standards. Hehahaha. I renamed him Francis, he just learned the can-can. Show them darling. " The dancer did just that amusing the mute. " Never gets old...Now... " He then turns his attention back at the two wolves. " Why did you make my Flamingos bring you here? "

Instantly they got nervous and scared and Bad Billions elbowed his brother. " Come on man! We did rock, paper, scissors. You tell him why. "

" Um...So uh.. " Good Billions began nervously. " You remember that telescope that we...Hehehe...used to have? "

" Hmmm... " Scarlemagne growled in response not liking what was gonna be said.

And liked it he did not, after sending the wolf brothers off, Scarlemagne was furious! Slamming into his piano making on the keys pop out. " I've lost my eyes to the city! " He yelled out in frustration addressing to some of the apes and the dancers who were now perched on many two headed flamingos. " Now I need new eyes! Eyes to find the humans who escaped, from that burrow! If there's a human out, I want it dancing for me by dawn! " He gave out his orders doing a twirl and dramatic pose in the process.

With their orders given, Scarelmagne's minions and slaves rode out of his palace all while the sounds of his maniacal laughter was heard as they flew off.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the city the group had now awoken with the sun now rising over the city.

After locating the sign where Kipo saw the numbers from the telescope at the observatory, they began to climb there way up the ladder. Kipo was up front with Chris right behind her followed by Dave who was holding onto Benson and Mandu who was holding onto the end of Wolf's cape and also her staff.

" 3.2662, if your father was gonna leave a message, couldn't it have been something much more simple? " Benson asked. " Like an arrow? "

" Then anyone could follow it... " Kipo said as she got up there with everyone else arriving examining the message her dad had left. " No, this is perfect. It's big enough so he knew I would see it, but only I would know it was a message. "

" And do you know what means? " Chris questioned.

" No. I don't have a clue. " Kipo answered still trying to figure out what it meant.

" But it must mean something to you... " Wolf pointed out. " Otherwise we wouldn't be here. "

" In light years, 3.262, is the length of a parsec. " Kipo began to pace around trying to think.

" A what sec? " Wolf questioned in confusion.

" A parsec. It's an astronomical unit. " Kipo answered. " Dad's a bit of a science nerd. "

" Yeah, were aware... " Dave said as hopped up onto the railing.

" It also happens to be my birthday. " Kipo spoke up making everyone look at her. " March 26th at two AM. That's why it was dads favorite number, and guess what today is Mandu. " The pig already knew the answer.

" Laundry day! " Dave didn't catch on while Benson did.

" Whoa! Kipo is today your B Day? "

" If you do my dad and I decorate the state of my calendar with balloon stickers? Yes. "

" Kipo's first birthday topside! Don't know why, but it sounds big. " Dave exclaimed.

" Well what'd you expect? " Chris said with a raised eyebrow. " She's been raised underground most of her whole life, so of course it's big. "

" We should go out! " Benson spoke up. " For a city where's nothings open ever, there's surprisingly a lot to do here. " Instead of being excited Kipo was a bit down as she took a seat.

" Ugh, I can't celebrate until we figure out this clue... " She then mimicked her dads voice. " Kipo, the answer is in front of you. Apply yourself. "

Kipo then acted like she was replying. " I'm trying dad, you know you make this really difficult to solve. "

She mimicked him again. " Because challenges, build character. "

" I don't need anymore character! I just need to find you! "

" Sheesh, that reminds me some of my fathers lessons. " Chris noted before imitating his father putting on a deep voice.

" Chris, you must be willing to adapt to your surroundings, think smart and always improvise, thinking on your feet. Then again, those were some pretty good lessons. " The silver teen recalled before they looked to see Wolf had shredded up the sign with her scorpion tail.

" Now were the only ones know about this clue and the only we can follow it. " Wolf said proudly. " You're welcome. "

" There's a word I'm looking for...Uh, what is it? Overkill! " Dave yelled out as Kipo walked up to the board.

" Kipo, can you figure out what these numbers mean? "

" I'll try, but it'll take some time. Any of you got anything to write with? " Benson pulled out a piece of chalk from his backpack and gave it to her. " Parsec...Parsec...Parsec... "

Figuring this was going to take some time Chris brought out his headphones and Walkman putting in a mixtape.

" What are you listening to? " Benson asked in curiosity sitting down beside him.

" Probably some music you've never heard before. You Care to listen? "

" Yeah, I don't mind. "

" Well, alright, enjoy the show. " Chris said as he twirled the other ear piece around so he could listen and pressed his mixtape. And so while waiting for Kipo to figure out what the numbers meant, the group was now waiting. Wolf was on watch while Dave was playing with Mandu while Chris and Benson was listening to some music.

Over the hours they both took turns, listening to what music they'd found through out the city. And for Benson he was more then pleased upon hearing a few songs especially the long ones, like Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, Help!, Shelter from the Storm, Peace of Mind, Backstreets, and Goodbye Yellow Brick Road.

Then after a while, they stopped and were now beyond bored because within time, hours had passed and Kipo was just finishing up solving the clue her father left.

" Just one is nineteen trillion miles... " Despite all the times she had Kipo was still having a hard time figuring it out and groaned. " Maybe, that's how far away my people are. "

" Kipo...You've been at it for hours! " Benson groaned. " Look, sometimes Dave and I get stuck in old crosswords, and when we get stuck, we put it down and we go away for a little while. "

" Yeah! " Dave woke up for a split second stretching himself out a bit. " And the answers presents itself. " He went back to sleep.

" You know what, you both actually got a point, " Chris admitted standing up and stretched himself out making his bones pop. He then grabs the chalk from her hand. " Getting yourself all worked up and overloaded won't help. It hasn't been easy so far, so let's take a break. Also I'm curious to know, how old you turning? "

" 14. " She answered making Chris pound his right fist into his other open palm.

" Okay, that settles it. We gotta go and celebrate. This also a big deal, it's your first birthday on the surface. This could be a perfect time to let loose. " Chris said hoping to try and convince her and looked over to Benson motioning his head over to her for some backup.

" Oh yeah, totally. " He did just that. " Plus, I'm sure wherever you're dad is, he would want to take some time and have fun today. " This seemed to make it through Kipo with Chris giving him a thumbs up for accomplishment.

" I do love birthdays. " She looks over to Wolf who had been perched in the same spot all day. " When's your birthday? "

" I don't know. " She answered shrugging her shoulders.

" What do you mean you don't know? Everyone knows there birthday. "

" Not this everyone. " Wolf said.

" The- " As she was about to speak Chris put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. She caught on realizing it was a sensitive subject. " Never mind. " She got back up and walked over to her. " Well guess what Wolf. Were going to be birthday sisters today. I'm going to celebrate my first surface birthday and your going to celebrate your first birthday. "

" Alright, there we go. " Chris was liking the sound of her idea. " We can defiantly do this. "

" This is a great idea! " Benson agreed with it as well. " But first, you have to get each other presents. " He takes Kipo's and rushes down to the ladder with Chris right behind.

" Wait...Presents!? " She didn't expect this to come so suddenly but it was to late they were already leaving.

" Of course! They're the best part about birthdays! " She said as she made her way down. " Meet back here when you find something! " She suddenly popped her head back up. " Oh, I also like things that are purple, and board games. Good luck! " She now went down leaving Wolf alone with Dave and Mandu.

" I get stuck with the two mutes? " She asked herself out loud and frowned. " Great... "

* * *

We now see the three of them walking through the streets and entered what used to be a pharmacy that had seen better days like every other building around. While Benson entered, Chris noticed she seemed a bit nervous looking around.

" Hey... " He gently took her hand. " It's okay. Were fine. " Chris said in reassurance and lead her inside unaware she was blushing the whole time until they got to the shelves were a lot of old stuff was at, but thanks to the moon they had just the right amount of light to look around. " Alright, let's get started. " He let go of her hand and began to carefully look through the area.

" So while in here, we'll find Wolf the perfect gift. " Kipo said summarizing the reason they were there while picking up an old lunch bag.

" Right. " Benson confirmed. " Like they say, one man's trash is another mans treasure. "

" I'm pretty sure that one word is junk, not trash. " Chris corrected while he was checking through the shelves throwing aside an old box of cereal to the side.

" Oh, yeah, it is and uh...We've got ourselves a real treasure heap... " He said now looking at another shelf. As they were doing so and Chris was keeping his eye out for something he noticed Kipo seemed a bit troubled.

" Something on your mind? " He asked her while continuing to look through the cluster of stuff.

" Be honest..." She said while looking through the piles of stuff. " Do you think they'll be okay out there? My people? "

" Why are you asking that? "

" Because something is always trying to capture you, eat you, step on you... " She suddenly gasped making her two companions walk over to her. " Or worse... " There was a small painting of a human family with their dog covered in paint with the words **Human Scum** right over it.

" Sometimes you see stuff like that around here. " Benson said. " It's best to ignore it. " He said and continued to look through the pharmacy.

" Look, Kipo, I know your worried about you're people, and father. But, we have to remember what we've learned. There was no signs of anyone back in your burrow and that Mega Monkey confirmed everyone got away, somehow. " He placed a hand on her shoulder in reassurance. " We'll figure out where they are. So for right now, don't worry. "

She lightly blushed but felt more at ease at what he said and walked forward. They also didn't notice Benson was watching the whole thing go down with a smirk. " Huh? Guys look! " She kneeled down spotting something sticking out in the pile.

" Wow... " Benson kneeled down next to her. " That's...uh..treasure...alright. " He said laughing nervously getting an elbow nudge from Chris.

" It is. " She ignored what he said and reached down to grab it. " Its the perfect gift for Wolf. "

As the two exited out of the pharmacy Chris's attention was caught. He then quickly threw whatever he had into his backpack and joined his friends.

" Mission accomplished. " Kipo said. " A little sooner then expected. Where to now? "

" There's something I want to show you... " Benson said opening his backpack and opened it up pulling out a metal can. " It's my present, for you. "

" Caned Cheese? " Kipo was confused as was Chris as she leaned to read the lable. " Made with twelve percent real cheese. What's the rest of it made of? " She wondered before changing her mind. " You know what, it doesn't matter. I love it. "

Benson laughed upon hearing this. " Haha, oh look at your face. Tha-That's not it... " He walked forward. " The real gift is way better, come on. "

* * *

Elsewhere with Wolf she was looking through the city with Mandu and Dave. Even though she wasn't thrilled about being with them, or the whole birthday thing, she was still willing to try it. Since Kipo was her first real friend along with Chris after what happened with her previous pack.

" Aha! Yes! " Dave picked up a rim cover of a car. " Look what I found! " He showed it to the young survivor holding it out. " Boom! Nailed it! Could be a hat, could be a frisbee, Kipo loves fashion, heck Kipo loves fun. Frisbee? "

" Frisbee? " She never heard of one before nor did she and the bug know what he was holding.

" Yeah! Check it out! " He threw it like a frisbee Mandu tried catching it, but she missed. Instead it broke a piece of glass making a loud noise. Afterwards a noise was heard in the distance putting Wolf on the alert getting ready to fight. Luckily it wasn't close by.

" Next time you ring the dinner bell, we are done Mute! " She said firmly. " From now on...This.. " She used the bottom end of her staff to draw a circle. " This right here, is a Mute-Free-Zone. " Despite being a Mute Mandu sat down in it glaring at the bug.

" Oh yeah? " Dave took that as a challenge. " Well, this is a Wolf-Free-Zone. No wolves allowed over here... " As he bended over to draw a circle of his own, he made a wrong turn in a hurtful way landing on his back.

" I can live with that. " Wolf didn't care and continued walking forward with Mandu right beside her. The bug got back on his feet and continued following them.

" What kind of gift are we looking for anyway? " Dave asked in curiosity.

" I'll know it when I see it. " She answered.

" Oh! Going with your gut, I like that. That's how I role to. "

* * *

We now see the other trio making their way through a narrow pass. " Benson where you taking us? " Chris questioned walking behind Kipo as their friend in question was up front leading the way.

" Hey, trust me... " He looked back at them. " This is gonna be cool. " They then entered a small clearing that clearly showed it was some sort of suburban apartment area.

" Oh wow...It's so..." She stopped upon seeing the words Surrender Humans sprayed into a nearby wall. " Festive... "

" Sometimes on the surface, is more then what you see on the surface. " Benson said grabbing Kipo's hand in reassurance holding the can of cheese in the other. He then walked forward and kneeled down shaking the can and sprayed the contents into a small twirled tower.

The other two were defiantly confused by what was going on while he was acting just fine. " They should be here any second. " All the sudden the sound of an engine running was heard making them look to see a speeding van come by turning side ways and screeched to a halt. Despite it having rust, the vehicle looked like it was still running, with the lights on and everything, there was also a fake rat tail attached to the end. The door to the drivers side opened slightly and a hand reached town taking a finger scoop of what Benson sprayed on the ground. As the door closed, the side door of the van opened up on it's own.

" You're chariot awaits, birthday girl. " Benson motioned her first to go inside. She did just that followed by Benson and finally Chris. After strapping on their seat belts they were off. The inside was a bit messy and there were a small few patches attached to some of the windows, that probably covered whatever damaged whatever the glass sustained. There also different types of cheese hanging around inside, in different shapes, squared, round, there was just so much.

It also turned out, the driver, was a Rat Mute. It had black and white mottled fur with light pink ears, nose, hands, feet, and tail. While also wearing a lime green vest and baseball hat including a pair of shades. After they started going there was a silence and Kipo was a bit nervous.

" So..." Kipo spoke up breaking the silence. " Our friend here won't tell me, because this was supposed to be a surprise, but. Where are you taking us? " The driver made a sharp turn making Kipo bump into Chris while he got a face full of the window. Despite this he was rather calm, almost to calm. Kipo then began to panic seeing they were approaching a brick wall.

" Uh, wall! Wall! " She screamed in fear and closed her eyes shielding herself for a possible crash. However there was no crash, instead the driver honked the horn and the wall split open into two before spinning into a screeching halt with the wall closing right behind them.

The rat driver then took of it's sunglasses revealing it's magnetta colored eyes.

" Bonjuer ya'll and Je m'appelle Amy. " The rat greeted revealing it was a she. " That's French for, my name is Amy. " The panel in the front of the dash board folded down revealing another rat only it had black fur with matching colored eyes and also supported the same uniform Amy was wearing.

" Holla! And Yen venitos arborto. I'm Brad. " The black rat greeted with the panel shutting up before he was seeing exiting out of the hood of the van while Amy exited out of the drivers side and opened up the side door standing beside Brad.

" Welcome to Rat Land! " Amy said gesturing to their new location which was an actual amusement park! There were lights, vendors, different rides, and there were even fire works going off!

" Holy crap! " Chris exclaimed in shock and awe. Never in his whole life did he expect there to be a place like this hidden in the city the whole time he was raised on the surface. Kipo felt the same way, only she was more excited.

" See, I told you it was good. " Benson said walking up beside them.

" Not this good... " Kipo said before hugging him. " Benson thank you so much! Thank You-Thank You-Thank You! "

" Hehe, no worries. Happy Birthday. " He said being free from her hold and grabbed Chris's arm. " Also, can I speak with you for a minute in private? "

" Sure. " They went to a good distance so they could talk. " Quick question though, we don't got worry about anything right? "

" No, its cool. " Benson answered. " The rats made this place a safe zone. So we'll be fine. "

" Okay, then why'd you want to talk? "

" I'm letting you hang out with Kipo. "

" Wait, what? " Chris was greatly confused by this. " Why? She'd want you to be part of the fun to. "

" I know-I know. But, I'm letting you seize the opportunity. "

" I don't follow. " Chris was still lost.

" Well, one reason is cause you known her the longest out of all us and I sort of noticed...That you may like her. "

The silver teens eyes widened a bit and chuckled at this. " Yeah, good one. " Benson instead only had a smirk and raised eyebrow. " Okay, maaaybe a little? But come on, no way she thinks that way of me. Were just friends. "

" Not from the way I seen it. "

" So let me get this straight... " Chris started to slowly collect what he was understanding. " Not only are you presenting Kipo a birthday surprise, but your also being my wing man? "

" Bingo. " Benson confirmed.

" Huh, wow...I don't what to say. I didn't expect this at all. " Chris said before growing curious. " Hey wait, Benson, I gotta ask, what's your aim in this? " Chris questioned crossing his arms. " I figured you'd take advantage of something like this. "

" Why would I? " He raised an eyebrow.

" Because you like her too? "

" Ooooh...Okay, I get where your going with this." Benson said in understanding and cleared his throat. " Look, I only like Kipo as a friend and because...well...you see, I'm gay. "

" Oh, oh! Okay. "

" I didn't make this awkward did I? "

" No-no-no. It's fine. You just took me by surprise, that's all. And for the record, I'm not judging you or anything like that. "

" Nah, its perfectly okay. Were cool. You guys have fun. " He said before running off inside while Chris walked back over to Kipo.

" Where's Benson going? " She questioned.

" Uh...He wanted to go on ahead to see if they added any new rides. " The silver teen answered. " So...You want to get started? "

" Sure. "

* * *

We now see Wolf and her two Mute companions at the same clothes shop where Kipo and Chris got there clothes from. Mandu was on the lookout and she noticed one of Scarlemagne's two headed flamingos flying through the air.

In fear and worry she ran over to Wolf who was looking through the clothes.

" Aha! " She pulls out a small gold medallion. " It's perfect! " Mandu then came over to her trying to tell the young survivor that they had company. But since she didn't talk, Wolf couldn't understand her. " Not now pig. I'm busy. " The dressing room curtain pulled back revealing Dave.

" What you get? " The bug questioned.

" It's uh...mace! " Wolf began twirling it around the air. " See? " The end of it suddenly snapped off. " That wasn't the right gift anyway. " She threw the string away.

" Well, I found the greatest gift of all time. " Dave said perking up her interest pulling it back for a second and opened it again revealing he was wearing a spiked leather jacket. " I mean, we still gotta look for Kipo's... "

" That's it! " Wolf got excited upon seeing it. " It's just like the one she liked in cactus town! It's Perfect! " Dave went over to the mirror to check himself out looking like he wanted to keep it but she was glaring him down. " We have to give it to her. "

" Who made you jacket boss? " Dave questioned.

" Fine...Since you found it, you can wear it back...But then I'm taking it off you, on way or another... "

" Only as long as you don't enter the Wolf-Free-Zone. " Dave muttered while Mandu was gripping the end of her cape trying to warn her but she didn't pick up on that.

" What has gotten into? " Wolf asked in annoyance. " Is every Mute this annoying? "

" Hey! I take offense to that! " Dave exclaimed as a popping noise was heard and he went into his buff form tearing the jacket to pieces in the process. " Oops... " He realized he'd messed up big time.

" You are truly useless! Mute... " Wolf said before walking away in anger.

" You know what I think...I think that girl really don't like Mutes. Because I am full of uses. " Dave commented.

* * *

" Welcome to the Ratland Mute Cruise! Remember to keep all tails, paws, feet and wings inside the boat at all times. Seabofley. " Amy said now on a boat including Brad while Chris and Kipo were riding it. Overall, the ride had some old looking audio-animatronic giants on the shore line.

" This place is amazing...Did you know this place here? " Kipo questioned.

" Not till now. " Chris answered. " I never knew this place existed. Heck, let alone a whole amusement park that was still running! "

" But we'll be fine here right? "

" I asked Benson the same thing, and he said the rats made this place a safe zone. All species are welcome apparently. " Chris answered.

" Well known fun fact. " Amy turned to them. " Easily the best cruise in town, if I don't mind tooting my own horn. " She did just that and three speeding objects were heading towards them.

" Hang on! Looks like a real party down there Amy. " Brad said and Chris got a better look of what was coming. There were skunks riding on jet skies using their spray as boosters, and immediately they regretted not covering there noses and began coughing.

" Oh man...That was bad! " Chris said between coughs.

" No kidding! " Kipo was going through the same thing. " Phew. "

" Oh Brad look! " Amy got their attention. " Dead ahead! Is that a Mega Pug I see? " She asked pointing forward and jumped off the boat before speeding off toward the animatronic turning it on making it bark.

" Don't worry Amy, his wark is worse then his height! " Brad played along as they passed it before she ran out landing back in the boat.

" These are some of the worst jokes I've ever heard in my life... " Kipo whispered.

" Well, you got them credit for trying. " Chris whispered back. " These two aren't half bad. "

" I know, and I think I love this ride. "

" I heard rats love cheese, but now I believe it. " The silver teen said earning a quick laugh from Kipo.

" I couldn't have thought of a better way to spend my birthday. " Kipo said looking over at Chris with a smile. " Thanks for coming along Chris. "

" No problem, and you got something on your face. "

" Where? " She tried getting it off with her right hand.

" Lower, a bit lower, yeah right there. " As Kipo brought her hand to her nose Chris splashed her with some water. " And now it's off. " He said with a grin with her returning the favor before it turned into full on splash fight, the two were defiantly having a blast.

* * *

After the cruise ride, the two of them had been playing games and going on different rides. Most of which shouldn't even operate, but somehow the rats were able to make the whole place come alive. There were all sorts of different races of Mutes.

" I can't believe they have cotton candy, and it doesn't have mold in it! " Chris exclaimed as he was happily eating it.

" I know. This is just crazy. Heck, there's even Timber Cats here. "

" With Umulat Snakes, no less. Makes me wonder if Yumyan and the others knew this place was here. "

" Hey, check it out. A Ferris Wheel. " Kipo pointed to the said ride that had a big donut decorated in the front of it. " Let's go on there. "

" Sure why not. " The silver teen said swallowing the rest of his treat. " I ain't never been on one before. "

" Neither have I. " She said before they joined in the line. After waiting for a few, it was finally their turn to ride.

" Let the riders off first! " An elephant mute said coming off with a younger elephant pulling him along. " Respect the rules of the park! " He said stomping off past them.

" What was that? " Kipo was a bit confused as they took a seat setting down the bar.

" Maybe, regulars? " Chris guessed shrugging his shoulders feeling the same way.

" Well at leas there not chasing us. In fact this is the first time we've seen Mutes and haven't had to run. " She said as two rats were turning a crank making the ride slowly go up.

" Or, getcaptured or having to feed them. " Chris added making her chuckle at this and they both saw almost everything in the park and saw off far in the distance. " You know, this is really nice. This is proof that even for a brief moment, humans and mutes can have fun together. It might not happen now, but there's hope for that. "

" Yeah, I know what you mean. " Kipo said as she gazed up at the sky getting a nice view of the stars that glowed. She then giggled seeing a two shoot stars in the distance.

" Can you name of them? "

" Yeah, I see Arcturus, Ursa Major, and Leo. By the way, when's your birthday? "

" October 24. " Chris answered.

" Ah, then that makes you a Scorpio. Which I can see right now. "

" Sweet, what about that big one? "

" Hmm...Not a star, it's a planet. Its Mars. " She answered.

" Did you know, Mars was also the name of the Roman god of war? "

" Actually yes. How'd you know that? "

" My mom. "

" Okay, spill the beans, my dad is a science geek, what was yours? "

" My mom? She was more of a historian and zoologist. " Chris answered. While I learned what she knows, you know what's up there more then I do. " As he said this he couldn't help noticing Kipo was staring over at him. "You okay? " He asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Yeah... " She said almost dreamingly making him a bit uncomfortable.

" You sure about? "

Kipo gasped snapping out of it." Oh! Uh, yeah. Just wish Wolf and Dave were here to... " She laughed nervously trying to change the subject. " There missing out on all the fun! "

" Eh, there's always next time. We just gotta have some cheese. " Chris said before sighing and took a look at the night sky. " You know Kipo, I never would've thought I'd be doing something like this...Having fun, celebrating a friends birthday...Up until days ago, I just surviving, adapting and learning everything the surface had to offer, like I was taught how to. " He looks down to the lights as they kept going up higher into the air. " Now, after finding you, having all these misadventures, seeing all this...I've learned that there's good places on the surface, not just bad things. I also feel more alive then I ever had in a long time...I'm living and enjoying life. " He then looks over to her with a smile. " And, in someway, I got you to thank for that. "

" Wow...That's really deep Chris... " Kipo said as she then looked over at him only it was a bit more different then the other times.

" Something wrong? "

" I don't know if its because I'm turning 14, but I feel really different right now...And I just feel that I really need to tell you that...I think I like you. "

" Okay, that's cool. "

" Chris... " He turned to see her smiling. " I like-like you. " Chris eyes widen in surprise and for a moment he leaned forward trying to process everything that was happening right now. Seeing him like this made her gasp lightly leaning up against the seat. " You don't feel the same. "

Chris quickly snapped out of it. " Actually...No...I am interested...Honest. " He said gaining her attention and lightly gripped her hand. " But, first, I need some time to sort out my feelings before giving you answer. If I'm gonna do it, then I need my answer to be every ounce bit of true. " The silver teen was blushing lightly. " Look, sometime later, hopefully when we find your dad and people, I'll give you my answer. Can you wait? "

Kipo sighed at what she heard before hugging him. " I understand. I'll wait, for your answer. But just don't me make we wait to long okay? "

" I won't. " All the sudden a screech was heard gaining his attention. He looked over Kipo's shoulder and spotted a two headed flamingo being ridden by one of Scarlemagne's slaves. " Get down! " They narrowly avoided getting snatched and watched as it was circling around. " That's one of Scarlemagne's flamingos! "

" I thought Benson said, this was a safe zone!? " Kipo cried out.

" Apparently, Scarlemagne don't care about that! " Chris said right as the flamingo circled around knocking off the top of the seat they were on sending them both down. Luckily Kipo managed to grab onto a railing and Chris at the same time. Chris had to do something quickly, he felt her grip was loosening, and if it wasn't bad enough, the flamingo was coming back around.

As it approached Kipo gained a strange new feeling, and suddenly spotted fur sprouts across her right shoulder, bicep, and down along her forearm. With the sudden new strength she grips the bar and throws Chris up narrowly getting grabbed by the two headed bird.

Despite being surprised by her new found strength Chris knew now wasn't the time.

" Roller Coaster! "

" Together! Let's go! " Grabbing her hand they made a mad dash before jumping off from the Ferris Wheel and landing onto the moving roller coaster that apparently used shopping carts instead of the normal kind of cars. Because they weren't strapped in, the two were holding onto for dear life and at the speed they were going, it caused them to go flying off the tracks into the air going right at the nearest building crashing through a wall. Despite the brief crash landing they, made the two teens were unharmed.

Behind them, the mega flamingo stuck out it's two heads through the hole. Chris's vision meanwhile was a bit blurry, for a few seconds until he shook his head. " Kipo, are you alright? " He gasped in shock noticing her arm was covered in fur.

" Yeah, I'm fine. I don't even know what came over me."

" Kipo... "

" It was almost like something else was in control... "

" Kipo! " He finally got her attention. " Your arm... "

" Ah! " She saw the state it was in. " What's wrong with my arm!? Why is it all furry!? Chris why is my arm all furry!? "

" Now's not the time for that! " Chris grabbed Kipo by the shoulders. " We need to find Benson! He's danger! " At the whole the flamingo and it's rider burst through the hole making it's way inside.

" Move-move! " He quickly grabbed her

* * *

" We need to find another gift... " Wolf said in defeat.

" We can always go back for the hub cap. " Dave suggested. " I'll consider telling, Kipo its from the both of us. "

" What was the name of that store where you found it? "

" I don't know, Parts something. Oh! " He remembered the name. " Parts Etc. Check out mind, razor sharp. "

" Of course! "

They made their way back and Wolf noticed something about the sign, two T's were missing and it spelled a different word.

" P...a..r...s...e...c. Parsec... " Wolf realized this was what Kipo's father wanted her to find. " Dave your a geniu- " She cut herself short before saying the word getting a look from the bug. " Uh, I mean, great job mu-Well, good job. Dave, job. "

" I did not follow a word of that. " He said shaking his head.

" Were done searching! We already found Kipo's gift! " She then noticed they were one person short. " Where's Mandu? " The said pig was scarred standing right next to a car and dashed right underneath it. From above, she noticed there were two of Scarlemagne's nobles in the air, riding flamingos.

As Dave was preparing to fly, he cried out in pain and he turned into an old man. " It's like realizing your useful causes you to be not to be useful. " Wolf said before dragging the now old bug and his skin into the store.

" Uh...Sure you saw something down here? "

The orangutan asked.

" You doubt my eyes? " His female Tarsier companion asked blinking them taking off a hold able mask.

* * *

Back with Chris and Kipo they'd just exited out of a doorway jumping down to the bottom of the stairs.

" I just want this to go away! " Kipo cried out gripping her new furry arm while Chris was moving stuff aside as fast as he could. " But it won't! "

" Humans wait! " The rider said coming out the same way they did. " Scarlemagne wants you both to dance for him. " He said just as the flamingo lunged right at them.

However before the flamingo got closer to them, it was suddenly stopped.

The cause of it, was Chris and much to Kipo's shock he also had fur, but it was on both arms. Compared to hers they had stripes, instead of spots and it was the same color as his skin. " And I say this onto you... " He said giving off a feral growl. " **NO!** " With sudden new strength he rushed over to the wall and slammed the flamingo into the wall. He then did a back flip quickly going back over to Kipo.

" W-Wha... " She couldn't believe what she was seeing or what she'd just saw. " H- "

" Questions later. " Chris said before kicking the door open and they both rushed out with the flamingo right behind them. Up ahead, they spotted Benson eating a snow cone.

" Hey, guys where-Whoa! " Chris didn't greet him, but instead grabbed his companion putting him over his shoulder. " Whoa! Chris since when do you have fur!? And why is there a flamingo chasing us!? "

" Not now Benson! " The silver teen replied as they dashed by the elephant the duo had run into earlier.

" Respect the rules of the park! " The elephant yelled out distracting the rider. Enough not to notice the rat land van came up crashing them both into it and made a quick turn going right beside the trio.

" Get in! " Amy yelled out and so Chris threw Benson inside leapt in as well before assisting Kipo. As the door closed, Kipo poked her head through the window looking back and saw the mask of the rider fall off and gasped.

" He's a human... " Kipo said in shock. " Guys? Do you see that? " They both stuck their heads through the window. " That's another human! "

" So that's what Scarlemagne does with the humans... " Benson breathed in disbelief. " No thanks! "

" Ditto. " Chris agreed and was frightened a bit by this new realization.

" Attention Rat Land, VIP's. " Amy said holding a microphone. " The park will be closing early do to unforeseen air raid. " She announced. " Better step on it Brad! " Her partner emerged from the air duct holding out a piece of paper.

" Before you go, can we ask you sign this survey rating your experience here in Rat Land. "

* * *

Not to long after, they arrived back at the spot where they were picked up. They'd all filled in the surveys, and Kipo was filling one for herself.

" If you could try and forget the whole, Flamingo rider business, we'd really appreciate it. " Amy said nervously.

" Please give us a ten...Please give us a ten. " Brad begged under his breath.

" Stop it Brad! " Amy said. " Your gonna make them feel like they have to! " Kipo gave them her survey and they both inspected it.

" Yes! " They were both pleased with the good rating they got for their amusement park. Once they were done, they headed back to their van and drove off. As this was happening, Kipo felt her arm shaking and they noticed within minutes the fur was gone making her gasp in shock.

" It's gone now... "

" For right now... " Chris said as he closed his eyes and just like that the fur on his arms disappeared. " But there will be more. "

" Chris, what's happening to me!? And why did you grow fur!? "

" Look, I'll answer your question later. Now's not the best time. " He answered.

" How can this not be the best time!? " She asked a little frustrated with his response.

" I've seen a lot of weird things on the surface before... " Benson said. " But I ain't never seen anything like what you two have. "

" My dads a scientist... " Kipo spoke in realization. " Maybe he'll know what's happening. If we can find him...Until then, can...we all keep this to ourselves? "

" Of course. " Benson answered. " besides, who knew a first surface birthday can be so epic? "

* * *

Back with Wolf she and her two companions were still hiding and Scarlemagne's nobles were still on patrol. Hiding underneath a car she and Dave felt one of the flamingo's sniffing underneath until she threw aside the bugs old skin which was eaten. She then covered his mouth to prevent him from snoring.

" Must've imagined it. " The tassier said. " Wanna move on? "

" Yeah, this place is dead anyway. " The orangutan said before they took off into the air allowing them to leave from their hiding spot.

" Who's he calling dead? I'm alive. " Old Dave said.

" Hello? Kipo's dad? Are you in here? " She called out but didn't get an answer while Dave bumped into a mop. As he was having a delusional moment Wolf noticed something sticking out. It was the letter T's for the outside of the sign and they were crossed together like an X. With her interest peaked, she moved it aside and there was revealed to be an envelope with a purple symbol on it.

" What is it? " Dave asked walking up to her. " Also where are we? "

" It's a rams head. " Wolf knew what the symbol was. " That's Kipo's birth sign, Aries. " Turning it around she opened it, and read out what appeared to be a message: " Kipo, this will help you find the second clover. Love dad. "

" Someone drew spaghetti on the back. " The old bug pointed making her turn it around to see the numbers 3262 like on the sign and other symbols which were most likely other clues.

" It's map, grandpa. A map to the second clover. Which means...Kipo's people has a second burrow. "

" Oh my! This is the perfect gift. I bet you, she'll be so happy. She can finally be able to head back underground with her mole people, and forget we ever existed. " Dave said not in his right state of mind. " I'll always remember her. " One of his antenna's fell off making her sigh and looked back at the map, feeling very conflicted.

* * *

After regrouping back at the sign, Benson went to tend to Dave who reverted back to being a baby. As for Chris and Kipo, they told Wolf what had transpired at the park and what they'd seen.

" We saw those Flamingo riders to. " Wolf said. That maybe why Scarlemagne is after your people. I think he wants to turn them into more of those, weird nobles. "

" No Wolf, he want's to turn them into his slaves. " Chris spoke up earning a look from everyone. " Now we know the truth of why he's targeting humans. That guy we were chased by said, Scarlemagne wanted us to dance for him. Hearing that gave me an answer, To him, humans are just entertainment for him. "

" Even my dad? " Kipo asked sadly.

" Now we have even more reason to find him and your people. " Chris said lightly gripping her right hand with both of his in reassurance. " The sooner we figure out the clues he left for you, the sooner we'll find them. Then hopefully, we can figure out someway how we can free them. "

" Thank you Chris. " She said lightly blushing at his touch that didn't go unnoticed by Benson who smirked. Kipo shook her head to calm herself down. " Right! Present time! " Her mood changed standing up. " This is supposed to be, our birthday. " She reaches into her pocket and they both have their hands against their backs.

Wolf suddenly flinched at how close Kipo was touching her. But then she received her gift, it was a pink flower hairpin.

" Because, I notice whenever you fight, your hair gets in your eyes. "

" It's uh..." Wolf didn't expect her to notice that problem and address it. " Useful. Thanks. "

" Your turn birthday twin! " Kipo said eagerly.

" Uh... " She pulls out her gift.

" Aah...It's from the jacket, I liked. " She slides the sleeve onto her right arm. " I love it. Thank you. " She starts flexing it a bit.

" Hold up... " Chris chimed in. " Were almost done. " The silver teen reached into his backpack pulling out a red bandana with a white skull, and button pin with a star symbol on it.

Kipo gasped in surprise. " Chris, you got gifts for us? "

" Yeah, I noticed these as we were leaving, and figured why not. " He first places the star pin on the front of her shirt, right next to the little planet. " For Kipo, and now Wolf. " He kneels down to Wolf's level and began tying it around her right shoulder. Once it was secured in place he stood back up.

" There we go, now you got something that makes you look more badass. "

" Thanks Chris. " Kipo said already liking her pin while Wolf gazed at her latest decoration.

" Sweet sleeve! " Benson came around holding Dave who was now an infant again. " One mans trash or junk... "

" Is another girls fashion statement! " Kipo finished off the rest of the line. " I don't know about you three, but I am ready to get back to cracking that clue. " She walks over to the ladder. " In fact, I feel like walking. It's nice to know it's always deadly on the surface. " She said before going down while the others were going down the ladder.

Wolf was the last to join them, and brought out the letter Kipo's father had left for her. She was very conflicted right now and didn't know if she wanted to show it to her or not. With a sigh she kneeled down to pick up her weapon. As she did, the young survivor heard an angry snort. It was Mandu glaring at her. If the pig was able to speak, she'd want to know why Wolf didn't give Kipo the map and why she was hiding it from her.

" What are you looking at? " With a grunt she went down the ladder leaving a very angry Mandu.

* * *

Later on, time seemed to go by really quick because right now, it was the dead of night. The group was still trying to figure out where to go next, and Kipo was more then determined to cracking the clue her father had left. However, along the way, they decided that it'd be best to rest up and catch up on some sleep.

Once again, Chris was on watch, now that they were out in the more open areas. There could easily be other Mega Mutes around, plus, there were also the Mod Frogs to worry about. Though they were lucky enough not to run into them, it was best to stay alert considering their luck so far.

While everyone else was asleep, it turned out not everyone, had the same idea. When Chris came back to the camp, he noticed Kipo wasn't there. Naturally he looked around and soon enough found her right near the river.

Clearly she had a lot on her mind, Chris could tell this much, but he noticed sometimes Kipo would hold back her emotions for the sake of others. Like what she did back at the sign changing the subject to the birthday gift exchange.

Chris also knew, he had to try and put her at ease considering what happened back at Rat Land. So, he waked forward.

" Kipo? " She remained silent and kept looking forward. " Kipo? What's wrong? "

" I don't know...I just can't sleep. "

" Want to talk about it? " He sat down beside her.

" I guess I just have a lot on my plate right now... " She began. " Trying to find dad and my people, trying to solve his clue, and now... " Kipo gazes at her right arm. " Now I'm growing fur... " She then gasped in realization. " You also grew fur! What ia up with that? "

" It's an easy pill to swallow, and I don't want to add more stress. You've had just about plenty. "

" Chris please...I need to know the truth. "

" The truth... " Chris repeated what she said and widened his eyes in realization. " The truth. " He now know what had to be done.

" Up till now, I've been keeping a secret. I'm part Mute, Kipo. " He turned looking her straight into the eye and he could tell she was shocked beyond belief of what she was hearing. " I've kept my ability's hidden, as I lived my life up here on the surface to bring less attention to myself. But the truth is, I was born like this. " Slowly the silver teen raised his right arm and just like that the striped fur remerged only this time his fingers became razor sharp claws. " And your just like me. " Closing his eyes, the fur and claw returned back to normal.

" I know this is all sudden... " He turns his gaze away for a moment. " But you have the right to know. Considering your position. " Chris expected her to say something and yet for some reason she didn't, before doing so.

" Did you know? " She questioned hesitantly. " Did you know all along?...When we first met? "

"...Yes...I did. "

" Why didn't you say anything? "

" And what would've I said? " Chris questioned. " To tell you, you didn't fully know what you really were? What would've you done with the roles were switched? "

" Probably the same thing...I guess... " Kipo responded as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

" It's alright, your just confused and scared, and I understand. Kipo? Did your father seem, normal? "

" What do you mean? "

" I'm trying to figure out, where you inherited it from. Maybe, not him, your mother maybe? What was she like? "

" Uh...My mom passed away when I was still a baby. "

" Oh...Sorry. " He apologized.

" What about you? " She changed the subject and found this as a good time to learn more about him. " Was your mother part mute too? "

" No. Father was, my mother was human. She knew of his true nature. But learning this fact isn't your only concern is it? " He got no response and now realized something else. " Your worried about Wolf finding out... "

" What will she think of me? " Kipo asked with worry in her tone. " I know she doesn't like Mutes, but I don't want our friendship to end. "

" That time will come, if your friendship is going to continue. You have to tell her the truth. But lets not worry about that now. You should get back to sleep. "

" Alright. "

After that talk the two headed back inside for some rest for the night.

**To be continued**

**Hope you all enjoyed this, sorry for not updating, when this already done. But I've been busy with work, other stuff and finally playing Doom Eternal. **

**Funny thing, I preordered it for my brothers birthday, but then all the places including game stop were closed down do to the virus. Until three days ago which was when we finally got the damn thing. **

* * *

**Now replying back to reviewers **

**Gabeherndon308 **

**I actually did, and again sorry about that mistake, I forgot to add in the last part of the chapter. So hope this makes up for it. **

**Reviewe Dude. **

**Nah, I've never been into Far Cry, but adding some elements into possibly a future chapter could work, just P.M me and we can try and talk about something.**

**Bobbyjenkins398 **

**Thank you and hope this answered some of your questions.**

**ROCuevas **

**Your too kind :) And hope you feel the same with this.**

**Theshipping (Guest) **

**Happy to see that you enjoyed it and did you review this chapter twice now? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey-hey-hey everyone! Here's another chapter for Chris and Kipo In The Age of Wonderbeasts. **

**In this chapter, more of Chris's past will be revealed, and for those that have watched the show, I'm sure you all know what's gonna happen next. **

**Okay, enough talk from me, let's get this show on the road...**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Tad Mulholland's Fake Dreams**

As of right now we the group laying in shallow water sleeping away.

" What is the body? " A voice asked walking about through the water, and for some reason it walked by Kipo. It then walks over Wolf who was right next to Chris. " Just a fun car for the mind to drive. " It was now walking around, Benson and Dave with Mandu floating nearby. " But if we free ourselves from our bodies, our minds be what they really are...energy. Pure, delicious energy. "

**Hours earlier that day.**

* * *

Currently while the group was fast asleep, Chris was currently going through on those dreams again.

**Inside his dream.**

Right now, we see Chris inside of his families cabin packing up supplies in his backpack. Food, water, first-aid and a few sheathed knives just in case.

Only just two days ago, his mother Aura had passed away. While she was still alive, she wanted her funeral to be that of a fire burial. So ultimately, that's what the father and son had done. In only just one day, they finished, the loss of their matriarch was heavy, and cremating her would've been harder if another day had passed.

Chris was really down about what happened, but he knew his father was the same. They both loved her very much, in some way, she was the glue that always kept them together. Now that glue is gone, they have to work much harder together. If they didn't, then the two of them would not survive.

With all his stuff safe and locked in, Chris strapped the backpack on and opened the door. But then he stopped midway and let it open by a crack.

Looking through the door, he saw Khan kneeling down where the fire burial had died down, and it was now nothing more then a pile of ash. Everything was now ash. He was holding a decent sized pouch he was gently scooping up handfuls, putting it inside. After getting in at least another five good scoops, he stood back up. With a single pull of the string, the pouch was tightened. With a sad sigh, Khan attached the pouch to his waist and made sure it was secured.

Chris then exited out of the cabin and slowly approached his father. He understood why Khan was in this state of mind. But deep down, Chris's father had to be strong, not just for his son, but for himself.

Starting today, the of them were going on a journey. It was to fulfill Aura's last wish. Khan knew where they were going, but Chris, he had no idea in the slightest. But he trusted his father enough to follow him.

" Are you all packed? "

" Yes sir. "

" Positive? "

" Yes, yes I made sure. " Chris answered. " Even packed a few extra knives. "

" Good. " Khan went over to a nearby tree and grabbed a light bag of his own, appearing to have less stuff then his son had. " Come. " Chris then began to follow him.

" So where are we going? "

" There's a Cape up in the north east. "

" How long will it us to get there? "

" I do not know. "

" What's it so special? "

" You will learn, in time. " Khan said as they began to trek through the thick woods of their home. " All you need to know is that it is where we will bring your mothers ashes. "

" Oh, okay. " Chris took his word and so they were now off.

* * *

Hours later, the duo used the river to get around the city. That way they could avoid any trouble with 'the locals'. After a while, they got off and continued to walk on foot. While their goal was gonna take a long while, they had to keep moving as much as they could. The two would only stop to camp, as long as it was safe, the weather got bad or brakes.

Now away from the city the two of them were now making their way through another forest, which was only 25 miles away from where the Timber Cat village was located, along with the desert to the west.

" How come we didn't stop to see Yumyan? Doesn't he know what happened? " Chris asked hopping over a log keeping up with his father and took a swig of his canteen.

" He does. But right now, we can't make...detours. " Khan said calmly before stopping and put his hand out stopping his son in the process. Chris was curios at first, but then he saw it.

Laying in front of them, was the carcass of what used to be a Mega Deer, it was heavily mutilated, covered in many bite marks. Not just one or two, it's stomach area was fully open, guts hanging out, some bits were eaten. There was a large pool of blood underneath it, all in all, it was one big messy scene.

" What did this? " Chris asked noting the damage done to the body while Khan walked forward and kneeled down putting two finger into the ground where the blood was at. " Did all this happen last night? "

" Yes. Yes it did. " Khan confirmed what his son said.

" What do you think it was? "

" I would rather not find out. " Khan answered bluntly as he stood back up. " But no less. We have to be alert now. Let's continue. "

...

Two hours later, while the duo was still alert, they now were seen climbing up a ridge in a large crevice. To be extra safe, Khan had Chris hold on his back while he made the climb. Using the cracks, and sticking out rocks to his advantage the hybrid was able to climb with no problem. He then leapt from another spot.

" Father? Will we see others on the road? " Chris asked as he continued climbing, they were now getting to higher ground.

" Yes. "

" Friendly? Like Yumyan? "

" Most likely, no. " He replied and jumped across to another ledge.

" Will try to rob us? "

" Possibly. " Khan answered as they had now got onto a flat surface. Quickly Chris climbed up and helped his father out in the process.

" Wow... " Chris breathed in awe. From their view point alone, they could see for miles. The city despite it's size almost seemed so small. The boy wondered, just how different everything on the surface, before the Mutes, before...any of this. He was always curious to know what people were like then, living and breathing on the surface and not underground in fear.

As he was looking, he spotted their log cabin in the distance, but he recognized their woods. " Our home looks so tiny from here. " Chris said solemnly and looked to his father who was also gazing at the view. " Can we really do this? "

" Are you giving up already? " He asked with a raised eyebrow looking at his son. " Just when the journey started? "

" No. "

" Good. " Khan nodded in approval before gazing at their home, for one last time, just in case. After a few minutes he spoke up. " Come, no turning back now. " They then move into a cave and there was a thin opening, but just enough to let them fit through.

Khan motioned his head letting Chris enter first, placing his backpack alongside him so he could move better. The two now squeezed through until they got out to the other side.

Chris continued on but then stopped, Khan noticed this and walked beside him. " What's the problem? "

" That's rocks blocking the way. " He pointed to a pretty decent long sized rock that was right in their path.

" I'll handle it. " Khan walked forward and with very little effort he lifted up the rock holding it up against his back. Seeing the opportunity Chris dashed right through, allowing his father to drop it back down and joined with him.

Up ahead was some sort of cave, but it had a lot of openings letting the sun light through giving them clear vision. As the two of them entered, a very fowl smell became noticeable.

" Ecchh... " Chris covered his nose never smelling something so bad in his whole entire life, aside from skunks. " What's that smell? " As he did this Khan was now alert. He knew the smell around them all to well.

" **NOW!** " A sudden voice yelled out and immediately a loud bang was heard. They looked back to see that a large wooden door was set into the ground, meaning someone had trapped them. As the duo absorbed what was happening, sudden flaps was heard.

Landing in different spots were Mutes. Only these, were vultures. They looked more human, standing up right on both legs, many had pink or blackish skin covered in black feathers. They also had 'decorations' a series of accessories made out of bone.

" Someone start the fires! " Another vulture cried out landing on the ground.

" Oh...So many days without meat... " Another whined as they slowly started approaching them.

" Meat? " Chris was confused before his eyes widened in realization. " **Wait-us!?** "

" Get behind me. " Khan ordered and that's what Chris did as he was told bringing out his weapon. A metal makeshift hammer.

" Oooh, I wonder what sort of nice meal these two will make? " One of the vultures commented bringing out various sharp weapons, like knives, old sickles, and meat hooks while their leader wielded a sword and shield.

" Surround him! " They lunged forward

" I can already imagine what they'll taste like! " One of the vultures exclaimed with glee as he lunged at Khan only for him to dodge, and punch the bird in the face and slammed him with his hammer sending him flying into a wall. He then proceeded to attack the leader who blocked it with his shield. Another vulture came in, swinging it's sickle. But quickly enough Khan jumped in it's direction landing a solid kick and swung his weapon knocking an incoming sword out of one of the birds hands before headbutting it and sent him flying with a full swing.

Within minutes, easily despite being outnumbered, Khan's fighting skill outmatched them. As he was fighting their leader, Khan threw his hammer at a vulture flying at him before taking the shield out of his claws and tackled him bashing him into a wall .knocking him unconscious.

Out of nowhere a vulture came from behind trying to attack, but quickly with his strength Khan flipped him over.

As he got on top of the vulture he heard a scream. " Father! " As he held him down, Khan gasped as he witnessed a vulture trying to lift his son into the air.

"** Chris!** " Using his strength he snapped the mutes neck not noticing Chris stabbed the mute in the neck before diverting his attention back to where his son was. " Boy!? " He got no answer and panicked seeing the vulture laying on top of his child. He rushed over to him, tossing the body of the dead vulture off of him. As he was about to help him, up, he stopped.

Chris had blood covering his face and was trembling in fear with his breathing very rapid. Slowly, Khan lifted his son back up to his feet. He already knew what'd happened, his own son, _killed_. Unlike hunting for food, this was different, this was the very first time, he ever had to take a life unwillingly. While the boy was shedding tears and sobbing for what had happened, Khan raised both is hands gently grasping his sons cheeks making him look right at his face, in the eye.

" It's okay... " Khan said trying to ease whatever Chris was feeling. " I am here. Are you alright? "

" I...I...I don't know..." He said nervously still on the verge of crying looking in the area around them. " I want-I want to leave here...Can we go? "

" Yes, we may. "

* * *

Hours later, in a much more smaller cave, a fire was currently blazing, this not only provided them light and protection, but also warmth. Outside, it was raining heavily, it was almost like each drop sounded like a gun shot, constantly, repeatedly hitting the ground.

Chris stared at the fire with an emotionless gaze as if the flames had an answer for him. His father noticed this, and he knew if he didn't address this. It would only turn into a problem, and affect their journey.

" Let it go Chris..." Khan spoke up as he ate. " It was him, or you. And he would've killed you. "

" I know-I know...I had to do it. I understand, it's just... "

" You were only acting on self defense. " Khan reminded him. " Your still alive now, because of it. That's all that matters now. "

" Easy for you to say, your used to it. " The boy muttered earning a glare from his father.

" I do what I must to protect you. " Khan said firmly. " I did the same for your mother. And I would do it again as many times if need be. " He then sighed shaking his head. " If there was another way, it would've been avoided. But eventually, it'd only make it harder. " Khan looked his son in the eye as the embers of the fire added in a shine dramatic feeling. " Listen to me. To be effective in a fight, a warrior mustn't feel for his enemy. The road and everything ahead is unforgiving. It's no place for a boy...You have to be a warrior. Understand? "

" I'll...I'll try... " Chris managed to answer.

**Dream end**

* * *

All the sudden Chris eyes shot wide open gasping lightly and quickly looked around to see the others were still asleep.

As he recollected himself back to the present. Chris recalled what has been happening. For the past three days the group had headed in different directions from what the numbers said. So in those Days, Kipo counted every single step she had taken making sure it was the same numbers as left on the billboard that became there brief home base until they figured out the clue.

Its also been really quiet too, there hadn't been no signs of Scarlemagne's flamingo riders, nor the Mob Frogs who primarily controlled the city itself. While they had a break from dying, it also felt like they weren't making any luck, and Chris felt like something was wrong, but he couldn't explain it.

A groan was heard making him snap out of his thoughts. Immediately he was blushing like bright red tomato. The reason being, was because Kipo was sleeping right up against him, and it wasn't just the heat from her body he felt either. As he tried to move, Kipo's arms moved on their own wrapping him in a tight hold.

He was blushing even more by how close she was to him. ' This is like one of those moments in that manga I read... ' Chris said to himself in realization and continued trying to squeeze out of her hold. Within a few more seconds of struggling he managed to get free.

" Phew...Finally... " Chris breathed in relief and heard her groan before slowly waking up.

" *Loud yawn* Morning Chris...

" Morning. Sleep well? "

" Yeah... " He stretched up her arms. " Really well to. " Chris helped her up to her feet and went outside before being greeted by the rising sun in the distance.

" I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing this... "

" I know that feeling, " Chris agreed. " But, it's always better when your higher up. "

" I bet. By the way, you still got that note of how many steps I took, yesterday? " She questioned.

Chris reached into his left pocket and unfolded it. " Right here. " He passed it over to her.

" Alright, let's continue..." The sounds of snoring made her stop. " After we wait for the others to wake up. "

* * *

Hours later the clouds were gathering in the sky, and the group was right near a flood control cannel filled with water and had large purple flowers growing near the fence.

Much like she has down for the past few days, Kipo was counting each step she was taking. They also started another route yesterday, but they only had half of the day to finish it.

Even now she was picking up where she had left off from the previous day. " Three thousand two hundred sixty...Three thousand two hundred sixty one...Three thousand two hundred sixty two. " She stopped. " Okay, that's how many steps, we are from our starting point. Three hundred thousand sixty two. Like, 3.262, a parsec. Let's do this! Let's look for clues for my dad. "

" I got a feeling if the last one was hard to find, then so will this one. " Chris said as he went up to join her for anything that stood out of place. As he did this Mandu walked up in front of Wolf and was glaring and growling at her. The reason was because she had still not revealed to Kipo they'd found the map her father had left for them. At this point she was considering to tell the truth, but another wanted to her not to.

" Okay, so we headed south, east, west and now north from our starting point. So now we head back. That only leaves four more directions to go. "

" Seriously? Four more? " Chris groaned.

" Oh relax, were halfway done. Which is great! "

" Yeah-yeah, great. You know what else be great? A frosty beverage with a little umbrella. " Benson said trying to change the subject.

" Wait! Proximus centaur- " Chris gently covered her mouth.

" Uh, Kipo, I think your overthinking things a bit. " He said taking it off. " It'd be best for us a to take brake. We've at this since we woke up. "

" You gotta a point. " She admitted. " Okay, I'll recharge my batteries. "

" I'd thought she'd never stop... " Benson whispered to Wolf.

" Me neither. And whatever happens next, I don't have a better idea. " She admitted the last part as Benson walked up to them. As he did that a squeal was heard making them look back to see Mandu running around Wolf who was trying to shoo her away.

" Awww...There playing! " Kipo couldn't tell what was going on.

" Smart move... " Benson noted. " Using the sleeve Wolf gave you...Incase of the...You know, fur... " He whispered the last part. " Ever pops out again. Ssh...It's okay. "

She chuckled nervously. " Why would it grow back? I'm sure it was just a one time fluke, right? " She asked looking to Chris for an answer.

" No. " Chris answered bluntly.

" Maybe I'll keep it on, just in case. " All the sudden Dave was no longer an infant but now a toddler, jumping out of Bensons arms and onto a fence. He groaned at this.

" Ugh, I can't take my eyes off you for a second. " He then noticed at what he was looking at. " Want some water? "

" I'm thirsty too. " Kipo said.

" Rule Number 52 of the surface: Standing water, is a hard no. " She said gazing at the said water that was in a flooded control channel, filled with all sorts of stuff, even bones.

" I'm with her, that water isn't safe to drink. " Chris backed her up and Kipo noticed something.

" If only that drinking fountain was working. " She said slowly walking over to the said device and pressed the button making it shoot out water. She gasped at this and everyone rushed over.

" Whoa-whoa! That's what it's for? " Benson asked in confusion, while Wolf was tasting it.

" Its' safe. " She was surmised as were the others as they each took turns taking drinks.

" I always thought those were tiny, satellite dishes. "

" You serious? " Chris asked in confusion as Toddler Dave turned into juvi Dave jumping over to the smaller one and attempted to take a drink. But for some reason it kept shutting off on him. " Why does this keep happening to me!? "

" Dave this has literally never happened to you... " Benson said as the bug shed into his adult form while Mandu was drinking the water that was spilt off the ground. As she was doing so, large amounts of water began pouring out of the fountain. She then watched it go to the flooded channel. The pig squealed as the water began to rise and take shape, with the shadow towering over the group

" Oh, come on, what now!? " Chris groaned as they turned around to watch the tower of water spin into the air. It soon formed into what appeared to be something like a large insect with six arms and two legs.

" Well, this day just turned fantastic. " The mute said and all the sudden the group started feeling a bit weird.

" What...are you? " Kipo managed to ask.

" A co-occupier of this planet. Just like you my friends. " He replied with a smile. " I'm an entire community of tardigrades. " He raised his hand to make smaller versions of himself appear. " Microscopic water bears. " They jump into his mouth making him shiver. He then swirled over to the right. " But you can call me, Tad Mulholland. " He made a hat out of water and bowed before swirling around and took on a hippie appearance. " Some have referred to me as a guru. All though, I don't like to think of myself that way. " His clothes dispersed.

He then made his way to Benson. " I'm trained in different schools, of visualization. " He makes a pair if holding glasses that blinked.  
" Meditation. " He moved to Kipo acting as a meditation rock. " Warm stone, massage. " He makes a makeshift table for Wolf with the said stones and moves onto Dave. " I also, make really neat upside down pineapple cake. " He makes layers around the bug which Mandu tried to eat.

" Heck, even Mulholland likes to mix it up a little. Mostly, though... " He leans forward. " I'm a dream maker

" Dream maker? " Benson managed to speak out as they were taken in the air by a large torrent of water.

" Everyone's gotta dream, but most don't know how, big they're allowed to dream. " He spreads his tops arms out. " I reveal, your best, biggest most perfect dream for you and then I make that, dream come true. " Tad turns around and they go forward. " Neat huh? "

" We didn't ask for this... " Wolf strained trying to keep herself awake. " Make it, stop... "

" Stop? " Tad questioned. " Why we barely even began. I see this more of a service we provide, and you drank us. Isn't that a surprise? " He turned around. " I take my little water bear friends here and send them just like that into your brains, and they do their thing. And I give you that special little world, dream you want most. You know when you dream big, your brain has the most energy. " As he said this they all fell down going straight to sleep, with the water lowering them down.

" Wow, that sure is, something. To complete this journey of ours, you become a part of me. You live in a fantasy forever and I live off your brain energy. " His eyes sparkle. " Oh, wow. That's an electric dream alright. I can already feel it. " He then began to see everyone's dreams, Wolf was being super buff and bad ass with Kipo catching mega mutes.

Benson and Dave lived in a wicked home, while Mandu dreamed of an entire cactus field made out of cheese puffs.

* * *

In a blink of an eye, Chris was back at his house in the city. This greatly confused him, how was he back home when he was with the group just yesterday?

" Boy? " Much to his surprise, sitting in another chair right next to him, was Khan. " What's the matter?

" No-Nothings wrong. " He managed to answer. " I'm fine. "

" Chris! " He suddenly shot up recognizing that voice. All while he was confused, he decided to role with it.

" Yeah? "

" Come here please... "

" Coming. " He made his way to the kitchen and now he knew something was off. His mother, Aura was right here! Alive, so much of this seemed to be alright, but there was one part of him that said differently. " Yeah? "

" Why aren't you ready? "

" Ready for what? "

" Your date with your girlfriend! " Aura said in annoyance and sighed in annoyance shaking her head. " Oh, don't tell me you forgot. Khan! "

" What is it? " He replied back in the other room.

" Could you help Chris pick out something to wear, she's gonna be in hour. "

" Alright. Come on. " His father motioned him to go upstairs which he did.

* * *

Back with the mute water bear, he was making streams of water shoot out while humming away singing a song as he reformed in the middle of the group. " The worlds a great big room...Owa...But your mind is bigger, and bigger...It's greater bigger because it's me...Let me show you how free you can be~Lalalalala~ " As he was singing six columns of water began to surround the group, these columns were part of him. As slowly they were raised up into the air. " How free you can be... " He exploded back in position. " When your a part of me... "

As this was happening, he began to interact with Kipo's dream imitating cat like noises.

" Oho, Mulholland, you get carried away sometimes. " He then heard grunting and it was coming from Wolf who seemed to be stirring in her sleep. " Uh-oh, that's not alright. Hmm? " He turns over to Chris who was breathing very heavily. " Him to? That's not good. "

* * *

Right about now Chris was shaving, but was also having a hard time doing so, since he didn't want to cut himself. He heard back then, there was such a thing as electric razors. But do to the state the surface was in, and no running electricity, he had to make do with a blade.

" You missed a spot... " Khan walked up to his son and held out his hand. " May I? "

" Sure " Chris gave him the razor and he stood up against the counter hold his neck out.

" I know I don't say this, often...But, sometimes, shaving is the most important part of the day... " He began his work taking it very slow. " It also takes a real man to hold a blade against his throat, everyday and not cut himself. " He paused to examine his work.

" Oh, yeah, grandpa Ozzy... " Chris said knowing who always said that. " He was funny. "

" He was an asshole... " Khan said bluntly as he continued doing the spots he missed. " But he taught me how to shave. " He paused again as he examined.

" Like father, like son. " Chris teased and gave him a cheeky wink.

Khan chuckled at his words. " Smart ass...You want me to help clean your face or not? " He continued work before stepping back and smiled. " There we are, now don't you look handsome. " His son chuckled at that.

" I'll take your word for that pop... "

" Chris! " They heard Aura's voice. " Hurry up in there! She's here! "

" Him to? That's not good. " Chris caught wind of his fathers words.

" What did you say? "

" Nothing. I was just muttering something, it's not important boy. " Khan answered before going out the door. " You should probably hurry up. Put the on the clothing I laid out on the bed for you. "

Chris looked back at the clothes he laid out and in minutes. He was now wearing a neat black jacket with a white shirt underneath. He also now had on, blue jeans and a pair of black shoes.

" Hey, Chris. " Much to his surprise standing down at the stairs was Kipo wearing a violet dress with a large white bow tied around her waist. She also had her hair tied into a pony tail.

" Wow...Kipo...You look good... "

She chuckled at that comment. " Thank you. So do you. " All the sudden a baby's cry was heard making Aura sigh.

" I got her. " Aura went into the room where the crying was coming from. Now Chris had another feeling where his gut was trying to tell him something after hearing the crying that quieted down.

" Well? What are we waiting for? " Kipo took his hand and smiled. " Ratland's holding that special dance. It's gonna start pretty soon. "

" Then you should head out now. " Khan said with a smile. " Have fun. "

As the two were about to leave, something came crashing right through the front of the house. Much his surprise standing proud before him was a massive silver tiger with bright blue eyes staring down at him.

" **Chris...Snap out of it.** " The tiger said sounding like a mixture between his and Khans.

" Wha? What are you talking about? "

" **Have you forgotten what happened to them all? **" The feline questioned. " **Or are you gonna accept this illusion?** "

" Don't listen to him boy... " Khan growled as he stepped forward brining out his weapon.

" **Ask yourself! Why are they even here?** " The tiger questioned. " **After all this time!? After all that's happened!?** "

Khan held his arm out. " Take Kipo and your mother, and go now! " As his father was going to attack, Chris grabbed the back of his weapon.

" What are you doing!? "

" This...is not real...and your not my father.. " He gets into the imposters face and gazed at the tiger who nodded before looking back. " I can't changed what happened...And neither can **you!** "

" Ah, man... " All the sudden Khans voice sounded like two people and cracks began to form on him including Kipo and the area around him began to crack.

* * *

Chris shot himself up awake seeing that he was wrapped up in water, he broke himself free, as did Wolf who had also woken up a. They swam over to a rock to catch their breaths and coughed out water that was actually a water bear. In anger Wolf slammed her fist down scaring them both away.

" Wow...That's a first. " Tad said in surprise, seeing that not one, but two living beings woke up from his 'sleep spell'.

" You! What did you do to us!? " Wolf demanded some answers.

" That ram must've been your guilt, little pup. " Tad said confusing Chris. " Those are some strong feelings " He turns to Chris. " Yourself included young cub. The tiger was a representation of your emotions and memories. Both of those are strong feelings that are sealed up tight like a jelly jar to interfere with the dreams I made for you both. " He exclaimed forming a said jar and squashed it.

" You mean the first time someone woke up out of your messed up dream. Before you digest them! " Wolf said holding up a skull of one of his victims.

" Ah, that doesn't sound right. That's just sad. " Tad commented.

" Kipo! " Both Chris and Wolf rushed over to the burrow girl.

" Wake up! "

" Snap out of it! " They both made their efforts to try and wake her up before they got washed away by a small wave.

" Psst! " Tad whispered floating over to them. " Young ones, I wouldn't do that to your friend. You'll wake her up. "

" We want to wake her up! " Wolf snapped back.

" And the others, too! " Chris added. " Let them go! "

" If you wake them up, you'll both yank them from perfection. " Tad replied. " I can reveal a better dream for you two. I can make you more buff, pup. " He said making his body look super buff while flexing.

" I don't want anything that turns me into this! " Wolf replied as she pulled out a skull while he looked over to Chris who also pulled a skull of his own.

" I can make your dream much more better, cu- "

" Piss off! " Chris snapped cutting him off as they threw there skulls at him. But instead, a big hole formed in his head letting them pass through before it reformed.

" I speak from the heart, when I say, that hut my feelings. " With their weapons ready, the two charged at Tad only to get sent back flying through the air and landed. As they got back to their feet, Tad formed into a much more buff version Wolf. straight out of her dream.

They both charged forward and Wolf slipped underneath her water clone.

" Oh no you- " Chris jumped over Tad and got ready to fight.

" To bad for you! " He began fighting him while Wolf dashed over towards two of their companions.

" Dave! Benson! Wake up! This isn't real! "

" Benson are you okay? " Dave asked looking over to his friend.

" I was five minutes ago! " Benson answered. " Can we go back? "

" We were so popular! " The bug whined as Chris was seen in the background dodging some attacks.

" You were going to die! " Wolf said snapping them out of it. " Wake up the pig, I gotta help- " All the sudden her first friend was now floating in the air. " Kipo! "

Chris gasped at what he saw while Tad returned to his original form. " I don't think so, little pup. " He said. " Her fantasy is my best work, yet...I had her mom come back to life... " He formed into her and went back. " I made her feel strong, in the face of diversity. " His head dropped and appeared forward in front of her. " I don't get jealous, but if I did. I would be...of me. " With a light evil laugh he turned into a large ram head holding her inside.

As Wolf was gonna make a move, Chris beat her to the punch jumping forward into its mouth, swimming forward and landed right where she was.

" You, crossed way to many lines today Tad! " Chris exclaimed in anger. " You think that you can control our realties? Think again! "

* * *

In the inside of Kipo's dream she was with both of her parents sleeping beside her while she gazed up at the glow worms in the ceiling.

" **Kipo! Come on, wake up!** " Chris's voice was heard making her confused at what she just heard.

" Huh? "

" **Kipo!** " She heard it again.

" Something's not right. "

" What was that? "

" Oh, that's cave acoustics. " Her father answered. " The roundness of this place makes noises ricochet and it can sound weird. "

Her mother Song reached her hand over placing it on her daughter's forehead. " I can make some soup when we get home. If your not feeling well. "

" No...I..I feel fine. " She stood back up. " It-It's all this...somethings wrong with all of this... " She said motioning to the burrow they were in.

" If this is because of some of the people, you saw today didn't accept you...isn't it? " Song asked. " I get it, and I love you. I accept you. I know you are part mute, I know your special "

" You saying that...Coming back...It's to good to be true. " She looked back to her mother. " Are you really part mute? "

" Why would you ask that? " Song was confused.

" Mom...please, answer me. " Kipo wanted to know. " Are you? "

" I am part Mute, because you believe I am part mute. That's all you need. " She and Leo walked forward. " We could be that way forever, if you forget, Chris, Benson, Dave, Wolf, Mandu... " Kipo backed up in fear as blew fur emerged out of her arm. " Because, you'll still have me, and dad. "

" You know my friends names... " She then realized it. " Your not part mute. It was no mega bunny that took you away! You got sick, when I was a baby! "

"** Kipo, you've gotta wake up! We still have to find your dad!** " Chris's voice was heard once again echoing through the cave. She turned back to them.

" You're not my real dad. Are you!? " Leo began to crack and the area began to shake. " You're not like me!...But I'm not alone! I have to go find my real dad! "

" If you do this... " A crack formed on Song's face. " I'll be gone forever. "

" I'm sorry, but your not really here. " Kipo shook her head and let tears flow from her eyes. " Because, this isn't real! " Both her parents shattered.

* * *

Back in real life, Kipo had woken back up screaming as her body was now coated in water. It then dispersed making them fall into the water. Chris quickly grabbed her, and his weapon and swam up to the shoreline carrying her on his back.

" Kipo...Are you okay? "

" Yeah, where are we? " She asked as mandu hacked up a water bear and Tad had reappeared taking on a more monster like form and blinked in confusion.

" Wait a second..." He returned back to normal. " So your all happy to be here? Instead of the perfect world I created for you? " They all nodded.

" I was supposed to take you, on a journey and you guys took me on one instead. "

" No matter how good might be, whatever you made in those dreams wasn't real. " Chris looked to the water bear. " And people don't come back from the dead Tad...Not ever... " He said sadly. " All you can do, is just keep moving forward. But still, it was good to see them again, even if it was a lie. Tad, is this really right? Making people's fantasy's come true, and not letting them wake up to live out the rest of their lives? "

" No...I understand now, this isn't the best way to get my nutrients. " His body disperses into a head. " I'm gonna take some time to do some thinking at the mountains...and also at the sea...and maybe outer space... " With those words said he slowly disappeared under the water.

* * *

After surviving once again, the group had set up camp at a stairwell. They were all sitting close to a burning campfire.

" Well, that's gotta been the weirdest Mute I've ever come across. " Benson spoke up trying to lighten up the mod, but failed.

" Kipo... " Wolf spoke up getting her friends attention. " I need to tell you something. " She reached into her back pocket. " When we split up to find birthday presents...Dave and I found...this... " She gave her the map.

" We did!? " The bug asked. " I'm so proud of us! " Benson cleared his throat elbowing his friend. As they all watched whatever was gonna happen unfold.

Kipo couldn't believe what she was reading. " There was...a backup burrow? I had no idea, there was a fail safe...That must be where my people are headed...Only this says were going the wrong direction... " She looked over to Wolf who was looking away in shame. " And you knew!? " She couldn't believe Wolf would do something like this.

" Kipo...I'm sorry... "

" My dad left me a note! " She slammed her fist in anger standing up. " And, you hid it from me!

" I'm sorr-

" How could you!? " She was feeling very betrayed and sounded hurt after the trust and bond they'd made together.

After a moment of silence Wolf broke down into tears. " **I was afraid of losing you!** " She gave her answer and reason standing up while wiping some off taking her by surprise.

" I was afraid when you go back underground, that'll be it! " She motions to the group. " All this! Us, will be over! " She turned away. " We'll go...our...our separate ways... " The group was beyond shocked to hear and witness this go down. Heck, Chris never thought she'd see Wolf break down like this. But even though she hid the truth from one of her first of many friends she'd made in a long time, it was because the thought of separation, would've torn her apart.

While he was upset with what she did, he could understand her reason. And apparently, Kipo did to.

She placed a hand on Wolf's shoulder making the young survivor turn to face her. While she had a stern look, she closed her eyes for a moment before embracing her friend, showing she had forgiven her. As Wolf returned the hug Mandu rubbed her head against the girls leg

" Oh! I remember now! " Dave ruined the moment. " The Parts ETC store! You should've seen the look on Wolfy's face when that map meant goodbye. I don't think she likes goodbyes. "

" We got that Dave... " Benson said in annoyance.

" So in other words shut up... " Chris added gazing up at the sky swearing he saw a cloud shaped like Tad that dispersed disappearing into the night sky.

**To be continued **

**Okay, yeah I know I skipped most of what transpired in the episode itself yes. But I didn't want to be stuck on working this chapter for very long. But damn, people sure do have weird ass dreams don't they? Even the animals...:p But oooh, boy, I can recount some of the weird dreams I've had, ****being stuck in a video game, zombie apocalypse, ETC. Hell some of the stuff was even completely random. **

**I'm sure some you know what I'm talking about.**

**And now, were just three chapters away from the finale of season 1. **

**Hope you all enjoyed this, and please kindly leave a review if you would. **

* * *

**Now replying back to reviewers **

**gabherdon308 **

**Eh, it'll happen, eventually.**

**ROCuevas **

**Thank you. **

**The Shipping **

**#1. Now you know. But it wasn't just her either... **

**#2. Nah, it's fine. I ain't judging. **

**Review dude. **

**Yes_ I am_. I've been trying to think and look for some material/inspiration to add in Chris and Khan's journey. But, since this information would most likely give away spoilers for the stuff to come. Please P.M me and we'll talk and see what we can come up with it. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 10, in this the group will be meeting some very active Mutes, and there will be of course a neat yet ridiculous fight. **

**But, for the people who've watched this episode, you all know what this will also signify. **

**Okay! Enough talking from me. Let's get this next chapter on the road!**

**Chapter 10**

**Twin Beaks **

As of right now we see Jamack riding on a dragon fly through the trees. Looking up, he was following Scarlemagne who was playing a piano while riding on his personal flamingo that had the body of a pink car. While gripping his tie he looked forward and stopped.

Right in front of what used to be the zoo, were many Mutes gathered around, including some of the big factions attending some sort of big gathering.

Mod Frogs, Newton Wolves, and there were others, like a few Umulat Snakes, Dubstep Bees, and a few Elephants. But there were also different groups that hadn't been seen before, until now.

A group of skunks that dressed up like bikers and acted like it. The only thing was that, they were on scooters instead of motorcycles. These were the Scooter Skunks.

Then there were what appeared to be humming birds wearing bomber jackets. The birds called themselves Humming Bombers.

" Scarlemagne better hurry... " Mrs Satori the head of the Mod Frogs said. " Just because were here, doesn't mean we have to play nice... " The tensions were defiantly high, the frogs had their weapons ready, the wolves were growling, the humming birds were ready to take off some sort of vials from their straps and the skunks were ready to fight.

However, immediately, the sound of a screech was heard with a large shadow flying over them. The sound of a piano playing was heard as well. " My Mute, brothers and sisters! You all came! " The mandrill addressed as he descended down landing on the entrance of the zoo. " Like I asked, that was smart of you. " A few of the mutes growled at this comment and in the tree's Jamack was listening in. He then stopped playing the piano and made a few monkey noises.

" Ohoho! There's a Burrow Girl on the loose! " He clasped his hands together. " Pardon me, lost my composure there for a moment. " He apologized before beginning the summoning.

" It was only 200 years ago, that humans, like that burrow girl! " They all seemed to growl at this. " Kept up locked up in prisons. Just like this one! " He pointed to what remained off the zoo behind him. " Well now, the tables have turned! " Raising his arms up a few flamingo's flew down landing next to him. All their riders were human. " This is how all humans should be, obedient. I can make them into an army. An army that I can use to build an empire! Mutes on top, humans below! " His servants cheered at this, but at a snap of his fingers they all stopped making them all gasp in shock.

" Back to that, burrow girl. " Scarlemagne continued the reason why he summoned them all there. " She can lead me to more, humans. Enough to rule, Las Vistas. Whoever brings her to me, will be rewarded with a position of power, and luxury. " Jamack gained a big smile upon hearing this. " Beyond your wildest dreams! So, I ask you, do you dream big? " All the mutes started to grow excited upon hearing this.

" I can't hear you~ " He held out his ear and got a much louder response. " That's better. " He was pleased. " **Bring me the burrow girl!** " This was his demand and those who sought after power, would be in on this.

" Heh... " Jamack was pleased to hear this. " Nothing will give me, more pleasure. " The frog said before leaving and began his plot to find her.

* * *

As of right now the group was once again on the road. Only this, time they were actually on track, since Wolf had finally revealed the map in previous night.

While some tears were shed, she was forgiven and they moved on. Now, they had to follow it and find the clues her father had left behind. Now they were heading in the right direction.

" Okay, let's go over this again. " Chris said looking over her shoulder and looked at the map she was holding. " Your dad wants us to find a nose? "

" That's exactly what this shows..." Kipo replied. " Maybe, I'm reading this wrong. " As she said this, the burrow girl noticed Wolf was quiet.

" Oh, and remember in our water

" That musical floor? "

" Yeah, they were cheering our names. They were like, Benson-Benson-Benson-Benson-Benson! "

" Dave-Dave-Dave-Dave-Dave-Dave-Dave! " The both repeated what was said.

" I think, that was the happiest I've ever been in my whole life. " He lightly gasped. " Uh, Dave? "

" Yeah? "

" What if I'm never that happy again? " He questioned.

" What are you guys t- " Chris gasped upon looking up. In the sky were three Humming Bombers flying about. And the group minus Kipo knew immediately they weren't friendly.

" Guys take cover! " Wolf suddenly yelled out as she, Kipo and Chris went into a nearby car. Meanwhile Benson and Dave quickly dove into a bush as a trio of Scooter Skunks drove by.

Inside the car, the trio and pig raised their heads watching them go off.

" Scooter Skunks and Humming Bombers...The packs are out in force today. " Wolf noted. " That's unusual. "

" Yeah, usually the other factions don't bother being around one another. " Chris added in his thoughts. " Somethings defiantly not right... "

" So, uh...Wolf? " Kipo spoke up. " Things got pretty emotional last night. Can we talk about it? "

" Nope! " She quickly got her answer.

" Okay, well at the camp fire, when you said, 'we go our separate ways'. Why is that happening exactly? " She asked while Chris watched this happen.

" Our deal was I get you back to your people, and then I move on. " The young survivor said.

" After all we've been through, you still feel that way? "

" I don't do Burrows... "

" Why not? T-There safe, warm, and you have this great community of people. " Kipo listed off trying to persuade her.

" I hate most people. " She bluntly replied.

" Oh, come on, you haven't even met that many people. " Kipo kept persisting. " There's school, taco Tuesdays, game nights. "

" That's not fun. That's torture. "

" What about you Chris? " She turned over to her fellow hybrid. " Don't you want to come? "

" Honestly, Kipo, I don't know... " Chris answered. " Just because humanity wants to live underground in fear, doesn't mean I want to give up my freedom...The surface is my home as it is theirs...Also, no offense, but from what I witnessed in days, is that Burrows aren't safe...It's just as dangerous as it up here. "

" Seriously? " She couldn't believe she was hearing this from him.

" I'm only speaking out my thoughts... " Chris raised his hands in defense. " Take it easy. "

Hearing this was hard, but instead she shook her head closing her eyes. " No. "

" No? " Both Wolf and Chris said in unison and confusion.

" No, I do not accept this. " She said. " I will change your minds, Wolfatha Christie the Fourth and Chris Fang. "

"Wolfatha Christie the Fourth ? "

" Yeah, you lost us. " Chris was just as confused as Wolf was.

" Well, you don't have a full name, and I needed one for emphasis. " The pig on her lap snorted joining in. " See? Even Mandu thinks I can do it. I will convince you both to come with me. "

" Whoa! Big nose! " They heard Dave cry out and everyone especially Kipo got all excited and ran over to what they were seeing.

She gasped at the sight. " It is a nose! " The said 'nose' they were talking about was an old sign, that had a clothes pin covering it.

" Oh! Gross! What is that smell!? " Benson groaned in disgust as they approached the sign.

" It's the dump Benson... " Chris answered. " Everyone throws away they're garbage here. So of course it smells. " He said seemingly to have a better immunity to the foul smell including Kipo for some reason. Everyone else though, not so much. " Okay, we found a big nose, so there should be something here. "

" Right there! " Kipo pointed out to a small red container on top. " That lunch box has the same symbol as the map! "

" Oh, I got this. " Dave volunteered and immediately tried to transform making sounds and groans. " It's happening! " With a few more grunts he succeeded. " That worked! " But, he was a few muscular limbs short. Literally, Only the top left arm transformed. " Kind of... " After getting himself some balance, he flipped over and used his stronger arm to jump, into the air getting onto the sign. Once up, top he grabbed the lunch box.

" Oh-oh! Down here! Down here! " Kipo was eager to get it and open it. But do to Dave's muscle and strength, he ended up throwing it into the crater of garbage.

" Way to go moron! " Chris yelled out glaring at him with everyone else for what he just did.

" Ooops... " He jumped down while everyone else got to the edge trying to spot it.

" Does anyone see it? " Kipo asked.

" No... " Chris replied. " But it couldn't have gone far. " As he said this Mandu was sniffing around and then she spotted it and went down into the trash.

" Mandu! " From what Chris caught on, she thought her pig slipped inside. Wolf facepalmed at this fact to.

" Going down... " Chris said as jumped with everyone else following him. While Mandu was sliding down, everyone was trying to walk down. But because of the instability of the trash, the whole hill was beginning to slide down causing everyone to go speeding down. Along the way, Kipo caught her pet and held onto her while she and the rest of the group were going down the trash as if it was a snowy hill with no sleds.

" This things gotta bottom right!? " Benson asked outloud.

" Yeah, let's just hope it's made out pillows and not pointy rocks... " Dave said as they continued down.

" Don't jinx us now! " Chris added in his thoughts before he and everyone else screamed because they were falling. Once they landed, it turned out they had torn through what appeared to be some sort of fabric made ceiling that took the full blow of their fall. One by one the group, got out of the mound of garbage they got buried in.

Now getting a full grasp of their surroundings they, saw that they indeed had crashed through an actual roof made out of whole bunch of clothing sowed together. While there were many piles of garbage around, there was also, work out equipment and Dj booth?

" Is everyone okay? " Kipo asked after catching her breath.

" Okay, yes. Clean right now, no. " He answered bluntly getting some trash off his head.

" Where are we? " Benson questioned in confusion and everyone heard a ringing noise.

" Hide! " Wolf instructed and everyone did so, using the large trash heaps as cover.

Entering the area were what defiantly appeared to be racoons. They also were wearing some weird clothing. 1980s-inspired aerobics apparel incorporating bright blue, pink, yellow, or lime green unitards, leotards, leggings, bike shorts, leg warmers, and sweatbands on their wrists and heads.

A very muscular racoon got onto the booth which was very close to where the group was hiding. She also noticed there was a hole in the ceiling that the group made.

" Somethings wrong here... " The lead racoon growled making the group nervous. But then she pressed a button on the booth turning on some music. " You're not moving! Let's go! " With those words said, they then started to work out?

Everyone excluding Wolf was bit surprised to see this actually happening. " Was not expecting that. " Dave commented still taken back by what was going on.

" For once, we can agree on something... " Chris muttered and noticed Kipo's sleeve was slipping off. Gently nudging her arm, she understood what he was doing. After quickly putting it back on she mouthed 'thank you' to him. They then crawled over to a pile of trash where the others were in search of their objective.

" Wait, is that it? " Dave asked pulling on something, but it was the wrong move and caused a large amount of trash to collapse on him and Benson.

The music screeched to a halt. " Who was that!? " The muscular racoon asked and they all rushed over to investigate the source of the noise. " Humans... "

Kipo chuckled nervously in the situation they were in. " Hi, I'm sorry to...interrupt.. "

Instead of being hostile, the racoons didn't even attack. In fact the blue eyed racoon gasped excitedly. " Oh, they're going through garbage! " The racoons then started to get all excited talking about humans, and from the way it sounded they didn't hold any resentment towards them at all.

This confused the two hybrids while Wolf didn't seem to be buying into it. As they walked up to them, she jumped out in front holding out her weapon, frightening them a bit and stopped.

" Wolf... " Kipo got next to her. " Stand down. I think they're friendly. " She said to her.

" Mute's aren't friendly. " She said and apparently the blue eyed racoon beat Chris to the punch.

" Some of us are! " She said in an excited tone. " Though, I don't blame you, for being jumpy. We've heard what it's like on the surface. So much fighting, all the time. Totally terrifying! That's why, we've been down here in Trash Canyon, for years! Away from all that garbage. " She chuckled at herself. " Where are my manners!? Hi, I'm Carton. This is Label. " She gestures to the macular racoon who waved. " And that's Tongue Depressor.

" Those are interesting names... " Benson commented feeling a bit weirded out.

" Our names come to us, organicly. " Tongue Depressor said. " In our first year, our energy bonds u- "

" We find our names in the trash! " Label cut him off explaining it a shorter version.

" Cool...Well, I'm Kipo. This is Wolf, Chris, Benson, Dave, and Mandu. " She picks up her pig finishing her introduction.

" Namaste. " The buddhist racoon said.

" So, wait, you actually like humans? " Chris asked in confusion since most Mutes didn't like humans.

" Oh, yeah totally. " Carbon answered. " Even though we've never met actual humans before. I can't believe it, just like the posters. " She said showing off an old picture showing a buff man. " Except you don't have muscle's, or leotards, or cool big hair! "

" Uh...Sorry to disappoint? " Benson asked.

" No disappointment here. " Tongue Depressor said. " Exceptations are just place holders in our reality. "

" So! What's brings you here? " Label asked speaking their question.

" We're looking for a lunch box. " Kipo answered. " We were looking for it when we fell into your home. It could be anywhere, really. "

" Sound's like your in a jam. " Carbon said sympathetically and got excited. " But we can help you out! Why don't we show you around so we can get extra steps and then we can all help look? "

" No. " Wolf spoke up. " We can do it o- " Kipo shoved Mandu in her face shutting the young survivor up. And so they were given the tour of the place.

" That would be amazing. One tour please. "

" What she said. " Chris added while holding back his laughter because Mandu was showing Wolf some of her 'love' like a dog would.

" Woo! " Carbon got into a room full of mirrors doing pushups. " This is the Cardio Corner. My favorite. " Label continued their tour and as they continued Kipo stopped Wolf and gestured to how friendly the racoons were and how they didn't show any signs of being a threat.

However she just growled and continued with the tour much to her annoyance and Kipo's. They then arrived at there version of a snack bar.

" And that stuff is for Cheat Day! " Label cried out and quickly enough Dave got excited.

" Benson check it out! Expired candy, chocolate. Explosion Berry Cola! " He tosses his friend one of the soda's.

" Wow...That's...That's great... "

" Oh yeah... " Dave said with glee enjoying his drink and noticed his partners mood. " Hey, buddy, you seem a little down. "

" I do? Oh man, I don't know what's happening to me. " The teen said sounding very much troubled making Dave feel concerned for his friend.

" So what is it you that you all do here, exactly? " Chris questioned Carbon as the tour was ending.

" Everyday, we eat breakfast, workout, help each other with chores, work out, drink a post, work out, shake, workout, shake and at the end of the day, dance, workout to get out steps in. "

" Sheesh, that's a lot of free time on your hands... " The silver teen exclaimed in surprise.

" Yeah...Good for you... " Wolf turned to Kipo with a serious look. " We should really find that lunch box and get out of here. "

" Okay, well what does it look like? " Label asked.

" It's red and it's got the symbol for Aries. He's a ram. " Kipo answered much to Wolf's dismay. Then within minutes the racoons were searching through the garbage and they were looked very eager to help. But on the other hand, they proved to be very helpful especially in their time of need.

" Wow...With all these extra set of hands, we should be able to find it in no time. " Chris commented with a smile.

" I know. Thanks guys! " Kipo looked over to Wolf and waked over in front of her. " What an amazing, helpful community. "

She looked at her with a look. " I know what your trying to do. "

" What? These super nice racoons want to help. It's not there fault for being awesome and this shows you how community's, like Burrows are also awesome. "

" No one's this nice. I don't buy the whole innocent act. " Wolf sternly stated. " It's only a matter of time before they turn us in to Scarlemagne. "

" Pff, no way! They have it to good down here! Come on, let me show you. " As she followed Kipo Chris spoke up.

" You knows she's right Wolf. The racoons don't have any beef against humans. "

" They're just hiding it. "

" What is up with you? I know your feeling conflicted. "

" No I'm not. " Chris chuckled at that response.

" Oh please, your kind of to easy to read like a book. "

" What's a book? "

" Doesn't surprise me there... " The silver teen muttered.

Over with Benson and Dave there was slow music going on. He looked around and saw the racoons were slowing down and were less excited.

" Oh, that is just sad! Hey, where's the Dj? "

" I'm looking at him. " Dave answered now seeing an opportunity to cheer his friend up. " Come on, man. You know what to do. " The bug's friend then did just that and took over getting some tunes going.

As Benson manned the dj booth Dave went over to a few racoons on spin cycles. " Alright! Squeeze them bums work them boots! Let's go-Let's go! Squeeze them bums, work them boots, let's go! " Immediately all the racoons got more excited and began to work out in a fast pace.

" Benson-Benson-Benson! " Dave said and pretty soon they all started to chant his name. Seeing that his mission was successful, he went up to fist bump his bro. " Haha! Boom! There you go! "

" Yeah...This is pretty great... "

" Great? More like epic. This is just like it was in Mulholland Sick House. Only it's real. "

" It is...And I should be just as happy, smiling and everything. But I don't know why it isn't working. " He exclaimed sadly.

Nearby Chris was helping Wolf look through the trash while Kipo was dancing. " Whoo! Isn't this fun? "

" Not really... " Wolf answered.

" Oh come on! Your not even trying! " She groaned stopping her dancing and looked over to Chris. " How come your not dancing? "

" Eh, I actually don't know how to. " The silver teen answered making her gasp in shock.

" Okay, that is something we defiantly gotta work on. "

" We _should_ be looking for that lunch box. " She said reminding her of what they came for.

" Why? So we can find my burrow and you can leave much faster? " She aske and this struck something inside her fellow companion who stopped searching while Chris continued. " Wolf, you and Chris are my best friends, is it that easy to say goodbye to me? "

She turned to her. " No...I... "

" Then don't- " Crash! A loud noise suddenly caught everyone's attention. The reason was because a two mouth mega pigeon poked right through the ceiling cawing away. It eyed the racoons and then it proceeded to snatch up two of them by the heads with Label right in the middle of it. Everyone gasped in shock and fear of what just happened. Yet despite this happening, they kept working out.

" Bird! " Dave yelled out as the pigeon flew away and the group rushed over to the racoons. " Stop! Stop! " They weren't listening to him. " How are you still exercising!? " He asked in disbelief figuring they would be screaming in terror and running.

" Because, we barely broken a sweat! " Carbon answered.

" No! The Mega Pigeon! It just ate two of your friends! " Chris exclaimed in disbelief in what he was seeing.

" Oh, " She turns to face them and continued. " That was just Big Beak! He comes here all the time. Every now and then it takes an energy snack. It's kind of big, you didn't notice? " She spins around turning forward. " Not much we can do about it! "

" There's a lot you can do about it! " Kipo argued. " You can get rid of Big Beak! "

" Some of us tried a long time ago! " Label spoke up while breaking sweat. " And there gone now! Ohoho! This feels good, but also sad! "

" Were no match for Big Beak and that's okay. " Tongue Depressor said. " Once you accept the world for what it is, and stop looking for what it could be, you find...peace. " He exclaimed with a troubled smile as if he was trying to force himself to.

" We'll miss Hotdog Bun and Rusted Can, Fish Bones, Dirty Diaper and Dj Crowbar! " Carbon yelled out.

" That's what happened to the DJ!? " Benson cried out having his earlier question answered.

Later on, the racoons were taking a break, and patching up the hole Big Beak made. The group currently right now was gathered to try and figure out their next course of action.

" Wolf, I know your going to object, but we have to help these racoons. " Kipo said.

" Yeah, I agree. "

" Really? " She got happy. " Does that mean you've changed your mind about being part of a community? "

" No, it means we can't find that lunch box when a giant bird could eat us at any moment. " Wolf clarified.

" Oh. But were on the same page about Big Beak. And if this is the last thing we do together, let's make it fun. "

" How are we gonna do that? " Chris questioned. " Even if we do come up with a plan, there's only six of us. " Mandu snorted sounding offended by the comment. " Seven, sorry. What can we all do against it? Were gonna need help. "

" Everyone listen up! " Wolf grasped the racoons attention. " A place doesn't make it safe. You make it safe. Your only helpless and weak if you let yourself be. Yes, Big Beak is huge, scary, horrifying. " She begins to pace. " But we're smarter...We can take him, who's with me!? "

Kipo mimicked a few voices, hoping the racoons would say yes, but unfortunately they only got silence as their answer. This meant they were to terrified to face their demon.

Wolf walked back to the group. " Guess it's just us. "

" If you won't help us. At least tell us where we can find Big Beak. " Wolf questioned Label and Tongue Depressor.

" Legend has it, you must walk past, yogurt yurk village, and through the tunnel of sweat. There you will find him... "

" In the pit of despair! " Label yelled out finishing Tongue Depressor's sentence.

* * *

After getting the right directions from the racoons the group was now on a rooftop in what used to be a town. Within minutes of searching they had found their enemy.

" There's a Big Beak. " Benson whispered

" Uh, it's not so much of a pit of despair...As it is a fat bird on a wire. " It was true, the mega pigeon was perched on a telephone wire. Do to it's weight, it lowered down bending the poles over a bit.

They watched as it cawed and something fell out of it's feathers. It was the view mirror of a car that shined in the sunlight. Big Beak cawed again before slamming it's self onto it. Seeing this made Wolf smile already figuring out, how they were gonna take down this oversized bird.

" Oh! " Kipo noticed it. " Do you have a plan? That's your, 'I have a plan' face. "

" I have a plan. " Wolf laughed lightly. " But were going to need those racoons. "

" Because, if we can't convince them...We can trick them. " Benson quickly caught on the idea.

" Sounds risky, but it is our best shot. " Chris admitted. " But, first, we need to plot this out...What do you got Wolf? "

* * *

About an hour later after the group learned of their strategy to take down Big Beak. The plan was in action, and there first step was getting the racoons to come and join them.

Right now, we see Dave tightly wrapping some clothes together. Right behind him, was Label and another buff racoon. " Hey! Glad your here. Can you help me with this...workout I've been wanting to try. " He said stretching the rope he was making and perking up their interest.

" Work out, huh? Yeaaaaaah! Of course I'm in! " Label answered.

Benson was now seen doing Yoga with Tongue Depressor. " Your like a majestic red wood TD. But how zen would it be to do tree pose, on top of a tree? "

He seemed to like the idea very much.

Now the rest was up to the rest of the group. While some of the raccoons and Carbon were doing there usual work outs, Kipo and Wolf came up to the front, each holding a mirror and a slow pace.

" Have you ever tried running with...mirrors? " Wolf questioned.

" It's like a sparkle weight! You burn way more calories! " Kipo said and so the raccoons bought it and they each grabbed a mirror of their own.

* * *

Meanwhile on a rooftop outside, Chris was constructing a weapon. This was what he called "Plan B" in case the first one didn't work, or something else happened.

With a decent sized metal pole, on the side, the silver teen was currently sharpening some different sized pieces of scrap metal using a wet stone, which he was very surprised to find.

But then again, if it was a dump, then people and mutes threw anything out they didn't need. Once they were all sharp enough, he got to work. Using some old rusted barb wire and other materials, he began to tie all the sharp edged pieces into one single blade. Then, using the left over's, he secured the edge of the weapon to the end of the pole, forming it into a spear.

With his weapon complete, in case he needed to use it, he gave it a few swings. Nodding in approval of this makeshift weapon, he looked in the direction of the cave and spotted Kipo and Wolf running out with the mirrors and racoons in tow.

" Alright...Let's do this... " He breathed before strapping on his mix tape.

(**Song now playing: Come A Little Bit Closer by Jay and The Americans. With the chorus from Guardians of the Galaxy vol 2, I might suggest listening it to it while reading this.** )

After playing it he begins running across the roof and jumped across landing on the next. He knew what he had to do, no matter what Chris had to keep close to them. And with his Mute ability's he was easily able to do so.

* * *

Down through an alleyway, Kipo and Wolf let the racoons run past them and joined with them. Unknown to the racoons, Big Beak was right behind them and with the mirrors reflecting the rays of the sun, a few actually got into the birds eyes. It cawed in annoyance before it began to chase them on foot.

Wolf smirked, seeing that Big Beak was following them. " That's it, run hard and stay together! "

" Is there something behind us!? " Carbon asked catching up them.

" Nope! " Kipo tried to lie.

" Yep! " Wolf did the opposite. " It's Big Beak! " She told her the truth, greatly frightening Carbon.

" But we told you, we can't do this! " Carbon yelled out.

" Yes you can! " Kipo argued. " We believe in you! Plus, it's to late to back out now! "

" Now run like your lives depend on it. Because they do! " Wolf cried out as they made a right turn. In the process a single racoon tripped but quickly got back up avoiding the mega pigeon and caught back up with the others.

With Benson, he and Tongue Depressor were on top of the telephone poles, each holding their ends of the make shift rope line, doing their tree pose.

" This, really isn't a tree... " The racoon said nervously.

" No, but it has the energy of a tree. Don't you feel it? I know I do. " The sound of cawing was heard alerting Benson and saw Big Beak chasing the group in the distance and noticed Chris jumping through the air landing on another roof top keeping up with them.

" Look, were two mighty, evergreens connected by a heart string. " He tugged on the rope diverting the racoons attention away from the direction where big beak was seen.

" Your truth is beautiful Benson, thank you for sharing it with me. " TD said completely unaware of what was really happening. With the rope tied in place up, top, he gave Dave a thumbs up. The bug was holding a wooden stake in place before hammering it into the concrete with his muscle arm. Throwing it aside, he turned his attention towards Label and her friend.

" Ready to get, super ripped? " He questioned. " Haha, I don't know, let's see if you can pull those bands around this stake. "

" Oh... " Label took this as a challenge. " Targeting my delts, nice! " Running up, her friend helped her jump into the air grabbing the rope and pulling it down with all her might. However, she was having trouble and on que, Dave went into his muscle form.

" Whoa! " Label exclaimed in amazement. " You are so much more balanced! "

" Allow me..." However with bad timing, Dave twitched and fell back, his muscle form shedded turning him into an old bug.

" Oh...uh...That was weird! " Label cried out cause it was indeed weird since it was the first time she'd seen it happen. Struggling to get it on there, she finally put it around the stake.

Nearby Benson slid off the pole with a rope at hand.

" Great job everyone... " He said and tied it around the stake. " Now hide! "

They ran over to cover and with the trigger in his hand Benson put two fingers in his mouth and whistled.

* * *

" That's our signal! " Wolf yelled out hearing it. " Bring it home! " With their plan now set in motion, Kipo and Wolf began to lead the racoons where they needed to go.

Along the way, they were screaming such as Carbon. " Aaaaah! Big Beak! " She screamed right past them.

" That's the spirit! " She then did a battle cry and Wolf did the same thing. Now despite the situation they were in, they couldn't help but laugh. As they approached the spot, they threw the mirrors behind making them shatter all while they hid. Big Beak seemed to lost them and gave up before going back to it's spot.

From up the rooftops Chris had got into position, but spotted a better spot in an old apartment complex. Jumping over, he began his climb

Now, it was all set, they had the bird right where they wanted him. As Kipo smiled in victory, she gasped in shock. Embedded in big beaks feathery chest was what they were looking for the entire time. " The lunch box! " As she said this, fur suddenly sprouted in her legs.

With the determination and new speed she went for it.

" Kipo, no! Wait! " Benson called out as he put down old Dave and went after her.

" What? What's got into her? " He asked in confusion. Nearby, Chris saw this happen and increased his climbing speed to get up top. Big Beak spotted Kipo approaching and tried pecking her, but she swiftly dodged the incoming barrage and jumped forward reaching out to the lunch box and snagged it avoiding another peck. As she was happy to get it, she suddenly noticed the fur had not only grown back on her arm, but also her legs.

She was nearly smashed if it wasn't for Benson tackling her out of the way. " Benson! " She readjusted her sleeve and pant sleeves. " It's my arm and my legs this time! " She whispered.

" I know, I saw... " He answered and for some reason old dave was standing out in front of them. Big Beak took notice of him and walked over to him.

" Wait, your not Benson... " He said before getting eaten.

" Nooo! "

" It's okay-it's okay! " Benson reassured Kipo. " Dave's been eaten before. My man, does not go down easy. Watch. " The pigeon then began to hack as if it was choking on something.

" Were missing the chance! " Wolf yelled out as Big Beak continued to hack away all while Chris had finally got up top.

" Any second now! " Benson said before the pidgeon spat the bug out back into it's larval stage being caught by Wolf.

" Now! " She said and Label tried pulling the stake out of the ground, but the line snapped.

" No! " She gazed at the broken line and back at the stake and with a focused look she knew what she had to do. Getting on all fours she dashed over to where the stake was planted and used all her strength to pull it out, all while Big Beak turned around.

" This is for DJ Crowbar! " With a yell she pulled up the stake. But shockingly the bird took up into the air before it got hit making everyone gasp in shock. Making a quick turn the massive bird flew right towards Label with every intent on eating her.

However, it never got the chance, from the apartment complex, Chris jumped from the sheer height. Letting gravity take him, he firmly gripped his makeshift spear with both hands and his hair rushed through his hair. Finally with a loud roaring battle cry he plunged the edge of the weapon right into it's head.

As blood spurted out, the pidgeon suddenly lost air and crashed into the ground skidding across the old street until it eventually screeched to a halt just a few meters away from Label.

As Label stared at the silver teen in shock and surprise the other racoons ran forward. " Big Beaks...dead... " They all began to cheer in celebration for the very mega mute that hunted them and ate their friends was now finally out of their lives for good. Still on top of the now dead bird, Chris panted slowly catching his breath, this was the result of all the running and jumping. He then turned off his Walkman and pulled the weapon out the pigeons head he jumped off and noticed his friends were staring at him with shock and awe including Wolf.

" Have you always been able to do that!? " Benson asked since this was the first time he's actually seen a human kill a mega mute before.

" To be honest with you, this pigeon is nothing compared to some of the other shit I've seen. " Chris answered as he sat down. " Trust me, you don't wanna know... "

" Thank you all. " They turn to Label and the rest of the racoons walk up to them.

" Yes, very much. We owe you are deepest gratitude. " TD added.

" And now, with Big Beak, gone. You're all gonna be alright. " Wolf said smiling towards them. " But if another one shows up, you know what to do. "

" More then that, we know we can. Our minds had to believe before we could achieve. " The yoga racoon said.

" We did it! " Label yelled out. " Your like our hero's! " The group was then raised into the air jumping and cheering in victory. From the ground, Chris laughed at Kipo and Wolf's attempt to fist bump one another before getting up. He also overheard Benson was now in a much more better mood now talking to infant Dave.

" Let me help you up. " Label said offering him a paw which he accepted and got back to his feet. " You saved my life, thanks. "

" Hmm. " Chris nodded and looked at his weapon for a moment and gained an idea. He presented it out to her. " I think you earned this. "

" Really? "

" Hmm, I saw what you did. That was very brave but also kind of dumb. " He admitted. " But, it's courage like what you showed back there is what protects your home and the ones who live in it. So go ahead, take it. "

She took his weapon and he held out his hand for a fist bump which she accepted. " Now because we aren't here don't mean you get to slack off ya hear? "

" Got it! Hey! Check it out! " She ran over to the rest of her friends who gathered around to see what Chris had given her.

" Oh my gosh! We should totally use it as our new logo! " Carbon cried out making Chris sigh as they walked away.

" Eh, at leas they're using it for something. " He said before making his way over to Kipo and Wolf.

" What are you waiting for? Open it. " Wolf said to Kipo who did just that.

" Huh? " She looked very confused at what was inside. She now put on a pair of white glasses with a single blue lens.

" Glasses? " Chris was also confused. " Is that all that's in there? "

" Yeah, but I don't know what these are for. "

" Maybe, were not looking in the right place. " Benson spoke up walking over to them. They all then glanced over at the big nose sign.

* * *

Later on, after saying their goodbye's to the racoons they made their way back up to where the sign was. Chris gave her a boost to help her climb up the sign. Within minutes, she was now on top. She then put the glasses back on

" Aaah, look. Those are dogs. " She was indeed right, there were four dogs seen in the distance. A Mega Corgi with six legs, a Mega Rottweiler with four eyes, a Mega Komondor with three tails and a Mega Pug with four sets of ears

" Such little cuties~ I've always wanted to pet one! "

" Little? " Wolf repeated what she said. " They're fifty feet tall! "

" Yeah, they're not the same kind of dogs you see in pictures of those old books. " Chris added. " Anyway, you see anything up there Kipo? "

" No-Gasp. " She noticed when the corgi moved a familiar symbol was seen. She took it off and put it back on making sure she wasn't hallucinating. The burrow girl wasn't. " The second clover..." She got excited and raised her arms in the air. " Guys! That's it! We found it! " She slid down the pole and landed back on the ground.

" Your sure? " Chris questioned

" Yes, I saw the clover symbol through these... " She answered holding them close to her. " My dad and people are over there. "

" If your dad expects us to get in there. He's just as crazy as you are. " Wolf commented.

" Eh, we've made it this far, and were so close to our goal. " Chris said waving off what she said. " If there's a will there's a way. We'll figure it out somehow. "

" Yeah, we will. " Kipo said as they got a face full of a gentle breeze. She then looked over to her friends and gained a sad look. " Once we get there, is that...really going to be it for us? Wolf? Chris? "

Both of them paused at what was being said exchanging a look with one another. " No..."

" What? "

" Burrows are stupid. " Wolf answered. " But, I guess if I'm with you, it could be fun. "

" Wolfatha Christie the Fourth. That's the sweetest thing you've ever said. " Kipo said gaining a bit of tears and wiped them off looking towards Chris he looked real hesitant and gazed up at the sky.

" On one condition. " Chris spoke up looking towards her. " I want to be able to go up to the surface every often. The surface is my home, not down there. "

" We'll figure something out... " Kipo answered putting a hand on his shoulder. Then she and the rest of the group began to cheer.

" Woo-hoo! Wolf and Chris are going to the burrow! " Benson cheered as Kipo did a cart wheel and hugged the silver teen taking him by surprise and kept jumping happily. After she was done hugging him she kneeled down to hug Wolf who returned the gesture. However in the corner of her eye, she spotted something. Pulling off Kipo's sleeve she gasped in shock upon seeing the fur on her right arm.

Nervously seeing that her secret has been revealed, Kipo gripped her arm. " Um...I've been meaning to try and tell you about this...A-At first when it was happening it was like boof! What... " Wolf was now backing up slowly, but not of shock but instead, fear. " After, Rat Land, my visit with Mulholland and from what Chris told me...I'm part Mute... "

" Your a...Mute? "

" I'm still me. " Kip held out her hand and Wolf flinched. " What is it? " She was getting worried as her friend kept backing up. " Wolf, talk to me. " She didn't listen and bumped into Chris flinching away and kept her distance and tripped on a rock falling down.

The poor girl was shaking at this revelation. " I...I...No! " And just like that, Wolf began to run leaving everyone and Kipo who was on the verge of tears.

" Guys? "

" We'll get her back. " Chris spoke up and then proceeded to go after her while Benson put a hand on her shoulder.

" It's gonna be okay, she just needs a little time to process. " He said and looked back at Chris was going after her. " Like Chris, said, we'll get her back. Here. " He passed her infant Dave and joined in the chase.

" Wolf! Wolf stop! " Benson yelled out.

" Just listen to what she has to say! " Chris added but she wouldn't listen to them. As Kipo was left alone with baby Dave the fur on her arm went away much to her misery.

" Great...Now it goes away... " Then without any time to react a long tongue wraps around Kipo covering her mouth to prevent her from screaming. As she struggled she gasped at who had now captured her.

" Heheh...Burrow Girl... "

* * *

**To be continued**

**So? How'd you all like this one? I think I did pretty good, including that song in there. Cause hey, I wasn't to into what was being played and noticed Chris hasn't been messing his for a while and figured why not. Plus, why the hell haven't they released that cover for the song from the movie itself? **

**It was so freakin good and I just had to play it.**

**And now, were only just two more chapters, I'm nearly there! One way or another I will be caught up. You can all count on that.**

* * *

**Now replying back to reviewers **

**Review Dude. **

**Hey, no sweat man, take as much time as you need. **

**Gabberhndon308 **

**Hey, I won't make any promises, but let's just say the topic will still be there...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey-Hey-Hey everyone! How's it going? Thank you for tuning/reading in with your main host G King brining to you all another chapter for Chris & Kipo in The Age of Wonderbeasts. **

**And I'm telling ya, only just ten more days till season 2 comes out and after this chapter will mark the finale of season 1. **

**But enough talk from me, let's continue the story shall we? **

**Chapter 11**

**Mute-Eat-Mute World **

As of the moment, not to long ago, the group had finally located the second clover. It also meant they were just one step closer to reuniting Kipo back with his father and people. However, things took a quick turn for the worst.

Wolf saw the fur on Kipo's arm after doing so, she ran away. Both Chris and Benson gave chase and while they were doing so, the two were unaware of what happened to the burrow girl.

Currently we see Wolf jumping out some thick bushes and stopped to look back to see Benson emerged out of it.

" Wolf stop! " The young survivor growled at his persistence. " So, what if Kipo's part mute? Everyone has secrets, that one's just a little bit bigger! "

" But the point is it shouldn't matter at all! " Chris said now emerging out. " Can you at least try to understand her reason? " The only response they got from her was a grunt and she continued running. The silver teen growled in annoyance and continued his pursuit. " Benson come on! "

" I'm coming! " Benson waved him to go forward which he did and continued chasing after her. Benson was trying to catch his breath. " Her legs are so short...How is she moving so fast? " He questioned before he rejoined the chase. He could already tell, it was gonna be long day.

* * *

Up in the clouds a dragon fly was speeding through. The one riding it, was Jamack who now had Kipo as his prisoner.

" Let us go! " Kipo demanded as her wrists were tied while holding baby Dave. " This is not a good time to get kidnapped! Were kind of in the middle of something. "

" Ha! Oh, sorry about that...Hop off anywhere you like. " Jamack said gesturing how high up they were. Kipo knew that it'd be suicide if she tried anything, especially from this height.

" Fine! Land and then let us go! "

" And then what, Burrow Girl? Every Mute in the city is after you. "

" What? " She was confused to hear this. " Why would they be after me? "

" Scarlemagne. " Jamack turned to her. " He knows where your from and that you know where you can find, your dirt loving humans. And with them, he'll have an army large enough to concur the surface. Whoever hands you over get's to live in his palace. Wear fancy clothes and be the second most powerful mute in the city. Let's just say, I've already set my measurements. "

" You wouldn't hand me over to Scarlemagne. " Kipo said. " Deep down, you know it's wrong. I saved your life! "

" Oh, what? From the Newton Wolves? I would've escaped on my own. " The frog said. " Eventually... "

" Really? " Kipo raised an eyebrow. " Cause the way I remember it, was all... _Oh why me? I have to die here alone with the burrow girl!_ " He said mimicking his voice. " And I was all...I'm gonna bust you out of here. "

" _I'm gonna bust you out of here._... " Jamack mimicked what she said. " Face the facts! " The frog said. " It's Mute-Eat-Mute World up here! And your a human! "

" You sound just like my friend, Wolf! Except she's more of a humans rule..._Mutes drool_...Kind of gal. And I'm like can't we all rule? "

" Well _you_ sound like a headache. So- " He was cut short because something flew into his mouth making his cheek puff up. He then spat out whatever gone in there. It was a dubstep bee who was very pissed off by what just happened. In annoyance he smacked the bug away.

" I'm just gonna pretend that didn't happen..."

" I'm not. " Kipo said with a smug grin.

" Oh just shut up! " The frog cried out. " Your my prisoner now, and that boyfriend of yours ain't here to save you. "

" Not yet he ain't. " She muttered under her breath primarily about that last part he said. She also hoped that he and Benson were having some luck trying to bring Wolf back.

* * *

Under an old bridge Wolf emerged out of a bush with Benson coming out and Chris helping him walk.

" You sure your okay? " The silver teen asked while Benson was panting heavily.

" Yeah...Yeah, totally... " He answered before walking forward. " Man...I am way out of shape...Are you doing cardio in your sleep or something? Aaaahhh! " Wolf used her staff to trip Benson and made him land on his back pointing the stinger right at his face.

" Turn back now, before you get lost. " She said but instead Chris gripped the staff raising it up.

" No. " She tried doing the same thing to Chris but he easily jumped and blocked it with his baseball bat.

" Whoa-whoa... " Benson quickly shot up. " Let's all calm down for a minute. " He turned to Wolf. " Look, I get where your coming from, your a surface person, he's a surface person, and I'm a surface person. Were the same. Were survivors. And Kipo, see's a erupting volcano as a fountain of rainbows and teddy bears.

" What's a teddy bear? " She pulled her staff back and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

" Exactly! " Benson exclaimed. " I know it's weird she's part Mute, turning into a mute, or whatever's happening. "

" She's still the same person I brought with me to you for help. Kipo is Kipo, no matter how weird she is. " Chris said and saw her walk forward.

" You're not really gonna bail on her are you? " Benson asked the big question making her stop and then the sounds of motors were heard. Quickly ducking into a bush for a cover a trio of Scooter Skunks skidded to a halt.

" Are we sure the Burrow Girl and her friends are down here? "

" They aren't on the road. " The leader said. " We keep searching. Nobody, ,hands them to Scarlemagne but the Scooter Skunks! " After they drove off using their stink cloud boosters the trio popped their heads out of the bushes alarmed by what they just learned.

" Scarlemagne is after us? " Benson asked as they popped out of the bushes. " This is bad, real bad...Even worse then that smell...Wow, those skunks are ripe. "

" He's after you. " Wolf clarified. " There's no us. I'm getting out of here. "

" Seriously? " Benson couldn't believe what he was hearing. " We were this close to getting Kipo back to her father. We can see the second clover from the trash canyon. We have to go back there! "

All the sudden a familiar squeal was heard and it turned out to be coming from none other then Mandu.

" Mandu? " Benson was surprised to see her out here.

" Calm down girl... " Chris said kneeling down to the pig's level. " What's wrong? " She kept squealing, and Chris really could wish he could understand what she was saying right now.

" I-We don't speak squeal. " She glared at Benson with a serious look.

" Are you trying saying Kipo and Dave got captured? " The pig nodded her head.

" Oh, man...this is bad..." Benson looked over to Wolf. " We gotta help them! "

" I don't gotta do anything but survive long enough to get out of this death trap. " Wolf retorted and jumped up a van to get higher. " I won't be hunted over a couple of Mutes. " She continued walking away.

" Maybe you never had a friend before, but this is not how friends, treat each other! " Benson said making her pause at what he said.

" And I was stupid enough to believe to believe she was. " With that she kept running and so Chris leapt up the van and onto the where she landed.

" Benson, come on, we gotta keep going. "

" But- "

" We've survived because we stood together. " Chris cutted him off. " We need her to save Kipo and she needs us just as bad. Are you coming or not? " He asked and continued his pursuit.

Mandu squealed pushing up against Bensons legs. " I know, I know he's right. " He said before following.

* * *

Back in the clouds Kipo was telling Jamack what had happened even though he didn't care. But in truth he actually found it to annoying.

" Yeah and she just ran off! After everything we've been through! We faced a Mega Monkey, fought a two beaked bird, braided each others hair- " She paused at that last part. " Okay, we haven't braided each others hair. But it's gonna happen! And now she's willing to throw all those good things away just because well...One thing that even isn't my fault! "

" Oh boo-ho! " Jamack said. " So your friend just ran off on you. At least she didn't snip your tie and kick you out of the only home you've ever known! " He snapped.

" Man, that sounds rough. Wanna talk about it? "

" No! No more talking! " Kipo sighed at what he said and then to her right she noticed the same big female mod frog from before jumping through the clouds.

" Uh...Jamack? "

" I said no more talk-Huh? " He heard another buzz making him look over to see it was his accomplices, Harris and Kwat.

" Knock-knock. Jamack. " The red eyed tree frog greeted.

" Oh, it's you two. Nice try. But the Burrow Girl is mine! "

" Oh, you know were gonna take her from you. " Kwat said. " We got the Mod Frogs at our back and all you got is a stolen dragonfly. "

" Also, your tie, is uneven. " Harris said using the same words his former leader said to him days ago making his partner laugh. Jamack then made his dragonfly ram into theirs sending them flying. After regaining control, Harris fired off his tongue ensnaring Kipo before Jamack used his tongue to secure his prize. It then turned into a tug of war.

" Sounds like you guys are dealing with some rough stuff. " Kipo noted despite being in the situation she was in. " We should all land and talk this out. "

" Fat chance! " Jamack said before he rammed at them at full speed causing the tongues to let go of Kipo. In the process they all fell down the sky screaming away. As he was falling Jamack quickly straigtened himself out while Harris and Kwat quickly got back on their dragonfly.

" Oh give it up Jamack. " The eyed tree frog said. " You've always been a loser since you were a tadpole. "

" Hey! " Kipi yelled out despite falling. " He managed to get me this far all by himself! That's gotta count for something! "

" Wait, are you and the human, pals? " Kwat asked and then she and Harris laughed.

" Would you stop defending me!? " Jamack shot out his tongue landing on Kwats head and used to spring himself forward. He then grabbed Kipo with his tongue and held onto her before lashing back onto his dragonfly. After regaining control, the chase made it's way through a thick forest with the frog using his tongue to make a sharp turn.

From behind, Harris and Kwat crashed into a branch. Seeing this made Jamack laugh. " Heheheh. I still got the old magic.

" You sure do. " Kipo grinned before tossing infant Dave into the air and held onto a branch catching the bug with her legs. The branch then snapped and they landed back on the ground. As Kipo help up Dave, he shedded his skin into his toddler stage.

She proceeded to bite off the bindings on her wrists. " Come on, we gotta warn the others! " As she scooped him up and made a run for it. Jamack landed on the ground right in front of her.

" Oh, nice try Burrow Girl. " Jamack said. " But you forget, your at the bottom of the food chain. and I plan going to the top. " What he didn't noticed was the sound of the ground bellow them giving out and cracked sending them pummeling down.

Kipo slowly got back up and so did Jamack, apparently there was an underground tunnel where they were standing. And now they were in it.

Nearby Dave turned into his teenage form. " Ew! Why is it so dusty in here? I'm not scared. It's just weird. " He said as a cloud of dirt fell on his face making him sneeze literally out of that form and into an adult. " Whoa! " He quickly backed away nearly getting stepped on by a sleeping mega bunny baby.

" Nobody panic... " Kipo said. " I think we fell into a mega bunny warren. " She said and nearby Jamack was hyper ventilating shaking in slight fear.

" Not the bunnies...Not again... " He remembered what happened last time. Kipo meanwhile got really excited.

" Look at that little snuggly, little snoozy bunny face! " She exclaimed holding her hands against her cheeks. She gasped snapping herself out of it putting her hands forward. " No, no. We can't pet it remember what happened last time. " Kipo was trying her best to resist the urge of petting them opening one eye. " Unless we wash our hands... " She retracted it back. " NO! Re..sit...the urge..to...pet... " A loud stomp was heard making the ground shake. In another opening they saw the shadow of the approaching mother.

Jamack's eyes widened in fear and began to freak out. " Ah! What do we do!? Where do we go!? " He straitens himself. " We bury ourselves! " He gets on his knees and starts digging. " It's the only way! "

" Whoa...This dude is full on freaking out. " Dave commented and as they were making a run for it, Kipo paused. Even though he was the reason why she was in this mess, her gut was telling her to leave while her heart said differently and ran up to Jamack pulling him up.

The mega bunny mother was getting closer meaning they had to make their escape right now. Quickly looking around she spotted the remains of a large open pipe. Quickly rushing over she put Dave and Jammack inside before hopping in just as the mega bunny laid down on it's baby's.

" I'm just gonna say what were all thinking. " Dave said while Jamack was trying his best not to croak by covering his mouth. " This dirt is good. "

" Come on. " She lead the way forward with the other two mutes following behind going through the pipe.

* * *

Back on the top Chris and Benson kept on proceeding to follow Wolf. Each one took a step through a puddle of mud much to Benson's displeasure.

" Man, they stopped making these, 200 hundred years ago! " Benson whined.

" So, what? They can be cleaned. " Chris said.

" Stop following me. " Wolf demanded. " You're gonna get us caught. "

" Stop running, and we can keep up. " Benson said and she did the opposite.

" Oh come on! " Benson exclaimed as they continued the chase following her as she easily made her way over what used to be an ice-cream truck.

Chris was not to far behind and so was Benson with Mandu on top of him. But making the wrong move, Benson accidentally turned on the music of the vehicle making Wolf growl at what he just did.

" You here that!? " They perked up to see a small group of humming bombers. " 6'oclock! " The mute humming birds flew down to investigate the noise. " Eye's peeled for boogies! " The leader said. At the end of the road the group held onto the rebars. But with one wrong move, Benson made some pieces of concrete fall.

The lead humming bomber flew over to where the noise came from, but he didn't see anyone there.

" I say we drop some necter bombs. " A female bird said coming in a rather excited tone holding one of their vials. " Smoke them out of whatever hole they're hiding! "

" You think this is a toy? " He asked. " One slip and were a Sunday roast! " They look back to see their comrades licking the contents of some old containers. " There's nothing here. " He slips his shades back on. " Humming Bombers! Let's fly! " They took off into the air going in different directions.

Underneath the bridge, the group was holding onto the bottom which was helped them hide. They then climbed back up.

" Whoo! That was close! " Benson commented.

" That was stupid! " Wolf scolded. " We could've died! Just go away! I can survive on my own! "

" Aren't you tired of just surviving? " Benson inquired. " Obviously, you can handle yourself. I mean you jumped up over a whole truck out there. Like, how did you do that? Your four feet tall and it was a truck! " Chris cleared his throat getting him back on track. " Look, I know you don't need us or Kipo to survive. But without us that's all you do. Don't you want to see what else there is? Don't you want to see what we could all do together? "

" I'm done playing nice with others. " She said before using the end of her staff to get her down.

" Wait! " Benson called out but she ignored him and kept running. " Now were never gonna catch her! "

" Oh, yes we will. " Chris said before jumping across. " Come on, we gotta go ahead of her. "

* * *

In the sewers a grate was knocked off the wall letting Kipo, Dave and Jamack through.

" So...about what you saw back there... " The frog said dusting himself off. " I wasn't scared, I was just...Look, promise you'll never ever tell anyone about this! Ever! "

" Ooh! " Kipo perked up at this. " I love making promises. Almost just as much as I love keeping them. " The frog growled at this.

" You nauseate me. Who keeps promises? " He paused. " Wait, you should though. "

" Hmm. " Kipo held up her hand. " Breeze is coming from the left. We should head this way. " She began to walk in that direction.

" How do you know which way is left? " Jamack questioned.

" My dad taught me. That one's left and that ones right. It's pretty basic stuff. "

" N-no. I mean, how can you see? " The frog asked as Dave bumped into a pipe. " It's pitch black in here. "

" Where is everybody? " The bug asked using his arms as his eyes touching everything.

" It is? But you can see. "

" Well that's because I'm a frog. And frogs have impeccable night vision. Humans, can't see in the dark...Yet you can...so... " Kipo turned around to face Jamack who gasped upon seeing her eyes. " What are you? "

" I don't know...I could maybe, be part Mute? "

" Part Mute? " Dave came up. " What the bug in the rug!? "

" You're a human and a mute? What kind of freak are you!? " Jamack questioned in disbelief.

" Finally... " She said before sitting down. " Something we can, agree on. "

" What, you want to talk about it? "

" Yes! " Kipo turned to face him and vents out everything that's been on her mind. " Okay, so all my life, I've been just an average person with an above average reading level and then when I turned fourteen and everything just goes crazy! My dad told me about 'body changes' after I turned 13. But nothing like this. I have fur, that pops out of my arm! And then it goes away! Where does it go!? And I can see in the dark and I haven't told anyone this, but I can also smell like...everything...It's disgusting.. "

" You've been a Mute this whole time! " Dave pointed at a pipe which he thought was Kipo. " Am I the last one to find out? "

" But the worst part is that my best friend, hate's me for it. " She turns around again.

" Uh...okay, and I'm guessing that's the short intense one? "

" Wolf. " She said her name. " Yeah, I was afraid to tell her, because I thought she wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. And I was right. "

" She had it out for me ever since we met. " Dave said still thinking he was talking to her. " I'm gonna go ahead and say it. Wolf. . Aah! " He walked off the ledge.

" I don't know..." Jamack sat down beside her. " Maybe she's just scared. "

" I don't want her to be scared of me. "

" N-no. " He reworded what he was gonna say. " Not scared of you. Scared of change. " She looks over to him. " When you spend your whole life believing one thing, and it gets ripped away, you do some pretty drastic stuff...Not always smart stuff... " She smiled at what he was saying. " So what I'm saying is, she's weak right now. Perfect time for you to use your mute powers to hunt her down and break her. Or, use your psychical supremacy to become Queen of the Humans and make her your servant. Your welcome. " He completely changed the mood drastically.

" I think I'll just give her some time. " Kipo said. " You made a really good point Jamack, she's probably just scared. "

" I said that? " She nodded. " That doesn't sound like me. "

" And, there's also a good thing... I'm not the only one who understands me more then others. "

" Wait what? " Jamack raised an eyebrow. " Who? "

" Chris, he's part Mute to. "

" How many of you are there!? " He asked before Dave got his attention.

" Yo Jamack! How much height can you get? " He asked pointing up to some light which was most likely a manhole.

" Oh. Get on. " He said and that's what they did. Jamack jumped high into the hole getting on the ladder climbing up. Kipo pushed the cover off and they were back on the surface.

" Phew, so what happens now? " Kipo asked.

" Now, I hand you over to Scarlemagne obtain the power I so rightfully deserve and get revenge on everyone who's ever wronged me. " Jamack said with a smile.

" Seriously!? " She exclaimed. " After all that, I was hoping you'd say. ' Now we turn around, find Wolf and convince her to let her braid your hair. " The same dubstep bee from earlier flew over to Jamack.

" Oh, you again!? Get out of here! " He was doing his best to swat it away. " You didn't seriously think we were becoming friends...Ow! Leave me alone! "

" I was hoping we were. " Kipo answered sadly. " Because, now, it means I have to do this! " She pushes him back into the hole and Kipo puts the cover back on. " Come on, we've gotta find Wolf! " As she pulled Dave, the burrow girl didn't noticed she accidentally ripped off the left half of his body, eyes and arms.

" Ahh! " He groaned in annoyance despite it looking pain full as hell. " Wait up! "

* * *

Elsewhere Wolf had seemingly lost Chris, Benson and Mandu making her way down back to the ground. As she was going, she got ensnared by a trap making him fly in the air as a refrigerator was used as the anchor.

" Finally! I got you! " Benson cheered emerging from behind a tree. " You got Bensoned. " Mandu squealed in agreement.  
" Now if you ever want to experience freedom again, you have to tell us what's doing on! " The pig on his head agreed only for Wolf to slice the rope with the end of her weapon dropping down. " Uh...It was Mandu's idea. " The mute pig in question snorted at what he said.

Wolf continued walking away. " Come on, Wolf. You taught those racoons how to fight, you had plenty of chances to kill Dave that you didn't take. I saw you pet Mandu, one time. " Benson listed off what she's done letting the pig down to walk next to her. " You don't really hate all Mutes...So what's this actually about? "

Wolf stopped before answering. " She lied to me. "

" Okay, but you lied to her about the map and she forgave you.

" She lied about who she is! There's a difference! "

" There is no difference! " Chris roared back as he marched over to her. " You were scared of having to say goodbye and she was scared of being rejected! How is that any different?! "

" Then, how am I ever gonna trust her again? "

" Because your friendship isn't a lie...your practically sisters. You can't fake that. " Benson said angering her upon saying that.

" You're wrong...You can fake it. " Wolf said and continued to walk forward.

" Oh, so your just gonna run away now like coward instead of facing this? " Chris asked making Wolf pause and growled at what she heard.

" What did you say? " She looked over her shoulder with murderous intent.

" Uh...Chris... "

" Not now... " Chris waved Benson off as Wolf approached him and looked up with a glare. " You. I'm calling you a coward, because all your doing is running away. "

" And what about you? You've lived up here longer then I have. When haven't you run away? "

" Only because I wanted to live. But this is entirely different... The wolves who raised you betrayed your trust...Didn't they? " Chris questioned in realization making her narrow her eyes. " That's what this this about isn't it? Your scared that Kipo is going to do the same thing to you. "

" I fulfilled my favor that I owed you. " She turned around. " Were done. Get her back home yourself. " As she proceeded to walk away got up in front. " Get out of my way... "

" No. "

" . .Way. "

" No. " Chris answered once again raising his voice a little higher. Then with out question she swung her staff trying to trip him but he easily dodged it.

" What are you doing!? " Benson yelled out questioning why it suddenly took a different root.

" Stay out of this Benson! " Chris said as he continued easily dodging her attacks very easily. As she brought her stinger down, Chris caught the middle bar without even breaking a sweat. " Wolf, letting your past scars is only holding you back. "

" What do you know of it? "

" More then you'll ever know. But do you seriously think Kipo would want to hurt you? That girl has more heart then anyone I've ever seen in my whole life. She helps others, she want's to experience new things and she ain't really one to hold a grudge. Even to the Mutes who tried to kill us in these days alone. " He sighed. " I'm sorry, of what happened to you, but if you do this, you'll only regret it for the rest of your life, and this life of solitude, brings no joy. I know this. "

For some reason, he kneeled down and put the stinger rip up against his neck making Benson gasp in shock while Wolf didn't understand what he was doing. " If you really hate mutes, then you'll have no problem killing me. " His silver black striped fur reappeared on his arm making Wolf's eyes widen and gasped in shock while his looked straight into her. " If you killed me, would you kill her for what she is too? "

Wolf wasn't able to answer because all the sudden, multiple howls were heard putting them on alert. They were very close and the four of them quickly circled with each other looking in different directions. A howl was heard very close making Wolf gasp as she looked over to see it was Bad Billions and was joined by his brother Good Billions.

" Hello Joylene. " The wolf greeted. " Remember us? " As he said this more wolves appeared growling, snarling and bearing their fangs. They were all surrounded.

" We had you all right under our noses, and we couldn't sniff you out. " Good Billions said. " Won't make that same mistake again. So tell us, where is she? "

" We don't know! " Benson answered.

" Even if we did, we would never sell her out either! " Chris added holding out his weapon preparing for an inevitable fight.

" Pity. " Bad Billions commented. " We'll find her soon enough. "

" In the meantime, you'll do fine as a nice, 'mid hunt' snack. " Good Billions exclaimed with a grin. For some reason, Wolf dropped her weapon. Then out of nowhere Kipo came roaring in, skidding in the middle and kicked up Wolf's staff holding it up.

" Kipo? " She was now more shocked and then Dave came jumping over to them.

" I'm here to! Just F.Y.I. "

" I'm the Burrow Girl! " Kipo said. " I'm the one Scarlemagne wants! Take me instead! "

Bad Billions chuckled at that. " Instead? " All the sudden the sounds of engines were heard and just like that three Scooter Skunks came landing down.

" Not so fast. Moon boy. " One the skunks said.

" Excuse me? " Good Billions asked irritatedly adjusting his glasses.

" Hand her over. " The skunks leader said. " Or things are gonna get real...stinky. " All their tails gave off light fumes.

" Fools! " They turn to see Harris and Kwat land on a log followed by Satori coming down using her flies. " The Mod Frogs were the first to find the Burrow girl. She's ours. " The wind started picking up.

" Comin' in hot! " The leader of the humming bombers yelled out, flying over them and perched themselves on a few branches. " hand over the human, groundies, or were all heading up to the sky. "

" I'll do it! " The eager female bird said holding up one of there viles. " I'm craaaaazyy! " Now the group was in a very bad spot. Not only was there one group of Mutes to worry about but four different kinds. Yet despite this, Chris slammed the end of his bat down and skidded it across the concrete daring them to come and try.

However, before any fighting could happen the sounds of wings were heard, including laughing. They all turned to see it was Jamack.  
" Heheh, alright, okay. Everyone take a seat. " He walked toward his old accomplices and old boss but ignored her. " Hey, you two! Good to see you back on your feet. " He pats them on the shoulders. " Because, remember you fell? " Satori growled upon seeing him as he walked over to two newton wolves patting them on the head. " Oh, wow! Everyone's here. Perfect stuff. " He dusts off his hands. " Heck of a show everyone applause. " The former mod frog pulls out some very long rope. " Thanks for holding onto my prisoners, folks. But I'll take it from here, okay? " He proceeds to tie everyone up. " Why don't you all head out? Before things get messy... " They were confused on what he meant by that.

The other frogs, skunks and humming birds minus the wolves all began to laugh their asses off. They all found it hard to believe his threat.

" Yeah, yeah, keep it going everyone, your gonna love it. " Jamack said. " It's gonna be great. " He then sighed in content nervously. " You idiots. " Nearby the wolves noses were picking up on something. Nearby one of the wolves Jamack patted earlier, a large one smelled something on him. He turned around and looked to see there was a clump of fur on his coat.

" Mega bunny fur.. " Kipo instantly knew what it was.

" Huh, " Chris said and looked back to Jamack. " Never knew you had the guts to do something like that. " All the sudden the ground began to shake and the two mod frogs gasped upon seeing they had fur on their suites. Then within seconds an adult mega bunny bursted straight out of the ground sending everyone flying into the air.

The group themselves were screaming while Jamack had a firm grip on the end of the rope. He noticed Harris was right there, so he used his tongue and the red eyed tree frog to propel him and his 'captives' forward. They now ran across the mega bunny's back at full speed. Along the way, a Scooter Skunk came flying right past them.

Quickly enough, Jamack, jumped and snagged the scooter and used it to drive down. As they were doing do, the Humming Bombers were right on their tail. The crazy female pulled the pins on two viles laughing away. But Jamack put the scooter's brakes on make him and the group shoot forward while the two wheeler crashed into the birds. But while they recovered, they didn't noticed that even more of their special vile's were flying.

Then, within a brief loud flash, they created a massive explosion that was strong enough to send the mega bunny flying. Luckily for the group who still were being held onto by Jamack and rode out on the dragonfly.

* * *

For some very strange reason it was a silent ride and Jamack had brought the group back to Trash Valley and was looking out in the distance, showing his mind appeared to be elsewhere.

" So, I guess this is it... " Kipo said breaking the silence. " You're gonna get everything you wanted huh? "

" There's something you don't understand, Kipo. " Jamack said using her name for the first time and turned around to walk over to her. " Up here, you have to be selfish to survive. You don't seem to know how to do that. " He claps his hands together and fake smiled. " You insist on helping, and talking. " He then gained a grim look. " One day, it'll be your end. " Then without hesitation he untied the group one by one.

" Now, take your friends... " He turns around and walks forward standing in the same spot again. " And go... "

" What? " They couldn't believe what was happening.

" Before I change my mind. "

" Whoa! She changed your heart dude! " Dave said and got a tongue lash from the frog scaring him. " He's changing his mind! Bail! Bail! " The group does just that all except for Chris.

" Why are you still here? " Jamack questioned and the only response he got from Chris was him walking forward before stopping. Then with surprise, he extended out his hand. " What? "

" Shake. "

" I don't shake hands with humans. " Jamack sneered and then saw fur sprout out of his arm which turned into a claw.

" I know...But were not like others are we? " With a sigh of annoyance Jamack accepted the gesture.

" There, you happy? Now go. " Chris did just that before going.

" I owe you one Jamack. " The silver teen exclaimed with a grin looking over his shoulder back to the frog. " And trust me, if there's one thing Chris Fang knows, it's repaying back a debt. "

" Yeah, I don't think that's gonna work out. " The frog said. " I got plenty of ways for you to do it. "

" We'll figure it out somehow. " Chris replied back before running over to join the others.

" Huh...That kid is really weird... " Jamack commented and yet deep down, for whatever some reason, he respected that. But then for some reason, the same Dub Step bee from earlier got onto Jamack's face. He then slapped it away, but he didn't hit the bug, but himself instead.

* * *

Back with the group they were making they're way through the trash and Wolf was lacking behind. Chris came up to her and nudged her with his shoulder gesturing to Kipo and ran forward to give them some space.

" I'm sorry I ran... " Wolf spoke up grabbing Kipo's attention. " I was scared of what was happening to you. Scared that you'd hurt me...I am still am, but...I'm tired of running. "

" I'm scared too... " Kipo said walking up to her. " But whatever happens on the outside, who I am on the inside isn't gonna change. Were sisters, no matter what. " Wolf then hugged her making the burrow girl gasp. " Your...hugging...me? " She was shocked to see this happen.

" Deal with it. " Wolf said when Kipo first hugged her and returned the gesture.

" Were here! " Benson called out.

" Yeah, come on! " Chris added as they the two caught up now gazing right into a massive valley full of dandelions

" I can't believe, were almost to the second clover, and my dad. " The Mega Komondor came running by making them shield their eyes.

" If we can make it through without the mega dogs, chewing us to bits. " Wolf said as they watched the Komondor play with the Rottweiler while the Corgi ran past them.

" Yeah, as friendly as they may look, and how much I want to pet them, she's right. " Chris admitted. " Were gonna need something to help us through here. "

" I have an idea. " Kipo spoke up. " Chris, can you bring out that can of tuna? "

" You want to use it? Okay. " He reached into his backpack and pulled it out passing over to her. Once she had it, she clicked it open.

* * *

Outside of Scarlemagne's Palace the same Dubstep Bee from earlier was seen flying towards it. Inside, Scarlemagne was playing his piano while his 'servants' were looking on, the same human named Francis and the same flamingo rider back at rat land seemed to be crying streams of tears.

The bee then came up to the mandrill gaining his attention. The insect was clearly trying to say something, but Scarlemange didn't understand at all. So instead, the bee used it's flashing eyes to project a light and began to use it's fingers to act as shadow puppets.

We the silhouettes of the group tied up with Jamack. Then they move to show the frog had untied them and the groups silhouettes made a running motion.

Scarlemagne knew what this meant. " .Her...**GO!?** " He slammed his fist on the piano in rage. He paused at that thought. " Wait, he let her go... " The mandrill grinned as he pulled a splinter out of his knuckle. " It's genius... " The ape then laughed and turned to his servants.

" Someone, ready my flamingos.. " Scarlemange said with a grin.

* * *

**To be continued **

**So? How'd you all like this one? Majorly different with Chris in the picture huh? **

**There's just one more chapter left, my friends! Yes! The season one finale is up next!**

* * *

**Now replying back to reviewers **

**Avengersendgame426**

**Very happy to hear that you enjoyed it and hope you like this one as well. **

**ROCuevas**

**Thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is everyone! The season 1 finale is finally here! And I decided to post this the same day when it finally came to. So your all welcome, and I stuck by what I said, about me finally catching up which is exactly what I did. . **

**Chapter 12**

**Beyond the Valley of Dogs**

Currently as of the moment the group was waiting for the Timber Cats to arrive, it had been two hours since Kipo opened the can of tuna, and to pass the time everyone was doing something to pass the time. As for Chris, he was taking a nap and he was defiantly dreaming again.

* * *

Right now we see the father and son duo by a camp fire eating some roasted meat from something they hunted. It now had been well over two weeks. Two weeks traveling on foot, it wasn't easy either, but so far they were just lucky not to run into any other Mega Mutes on the road including other hostile Mutes such as the vultures.

Since then Chris's demeanor had changed, he had became more focused, more observant and more aware of his surroundings. In fact, he had no problem with hunting for meat either. By now, the snow was beginning to fall, this also indicated that winter was now truly beginning and it would only grow more cold as the days gone by until the season was done.

Right now, we see the father and son, each holding a spear using a knife as the tip secured and tied to the end of a stick. They'd found a small reservoir and luckily for them, it had fish. All they had to do, was be patient and wait for the right moment.

In unison the two stabbed their weapons into a fish scaring the rest off. " Very good timing Chris. " Khan said in approval as they each took out the fish they got. " Your timing is getting better. "

" Think so? "

" Indeed. " Both waited until there fishes stopped breathing, once they were dead, they each stuck a sharp piece of vine through it's lower jaw and through the head letting it slip down right next to a few other fishes they had caught. " Also, we have enough now. Let's go. "

" So what are we doing with all this fish left over? " Chris asked while following his father.

" I will show you after we eat breakfast. " Khan answered.

* * *

Minutes later, at there temporary camp underneath a large rock that provided a natural roof. Khan had just taught Chris how to smoke and dry the rest of the fish they had caught. By doing this, they had enough food that'd last them for a few days without going out to hunt.

Even then, the two still had a long way to go before finally arriving at their destination. As the air grew cold, they were now wearing furred jackets they had brought along with them at the beginning. Trekking through the snow, which was at least five feet deep, each step felt like they were getting sucked in.

Khan stopped turning around to see Chris on his knees, heavily breathing as the cold air showed it.

" Are you alright? " He walked over to him.

" Yeah..." Chris answered between pants catching his breath. " I'm just catching my breath... "

" It's alright... " The father reassured his son and gave him some water to drink and looked around the area. " Were moving to slow through here... " He looked over into the distance to see the sun was only about to set pretty soon which meant they'd lose their light. " And we need to find shelter soon. "

" What about other there? " Chris asked pointing over to a large amount of rocks in the distance up on a hill slope. " We could find a place to sleep there. "

" Good eye boy. " Khan nodded in approval and so they changed they're direction over to where the rocks were at. But making your way up a hill that was covered in snow and was wet, were exactly the best conditions to be walking through.

" Steady Chris, watch where you step. " Khan advised as they trekked through the snow. Despite not showing it, he was generally concerned for his son, he was shivering like crazy. If they didn't find shelter before the sun sets, he would most likely succumb to frost bite.

" Just bear with it a little longer..." Khan told his son and helped him up. " We have to keep going. " With the help from his father, the two of them had gotten up the hill.

" Okay, now we just gotta find a spot. " Chris said despite him shivering. " Let's che- "

" Wait... " Khan held out his arm in front stopping him.

" What is it? Do you see a good spot to- "

" No., not that " Khan quickly answered. " Do you hear that? "

Chris got silent and listened. " Yeah...Yeah, I do. " He answered and looked around in confusion. " It sounds like...wings? " Just like that something made a loud landing.

Right behind them growling was a Mega Mute, a massive jet black furred bat with six glowing intimidating green eyes and had rows of exposed razor sharp teeth, standing at leas the same height as a fully grown man.

Slowly they turned to face this new threat, but then the bat emitted a loud high pitch scream before it slammed them sending them flying across the air and landed in the snow.

As Chris slowly got up, he was unaware that the bat was slowly walking towards him using the elbows of it's folded wings as front legs. But then a loud roar was heard and Khan slammed his hammer right into the bat's head staining the snow with it's blood killing it with only one hit.

While Khan approached his son, they heard more screaming. The duo looked up and saw more of them coming straight towards them. After being helped up, Chris brought out a very large knife. " Get ready... " Khan told his son as more bats came there way. Some landing on all fours and some still flapping in the air.

The few that landed on the ground charged forward towards them.

" Spread out! " Khan yelled out. " Don't let them surround us! " The father instructed as he took a full swing at an incoming's bat's rips cage and punched it away and delivered a hard right swing to another lunging at him, making some teeth and blood fly in the air.

As for Chris a bat snapped forward right at him. But using his smaller size to his advantage the young hybrid slid to the right and sliced it's throat leaving a large gash killing it instantly.

Another came up from behind, but he stabbed his blade in it's lower jaw. Then another, but at the last second, Chris lunged both hands and sliced right into it's stomach as it flew past him. Gutting out the guts of the large beast, which roared in agony as it's blood and insides poured out into the snow died upon landing.

Out of nowhere one of the mega bats scooped him up with it's talons causing him to drop his knife. Nearby Khan was crushing bones with ease thanks to his strength, but then he gasped noticing Chris was caught in one of the bats grips. " Boy! Don't hold back! "

Chris heard his father's words. As the bat gripped the boy with it's leg's Chris's arms grew fur and his fingers became razor sharp claws. He then sank them right into it's foot making it scream in pain. Once he was freed from it's grip he climbed up and finished it by plunging his right claw into it's eyes bringing him back down to the ground rolling in the snow.

He got back up to his feet and grabbed his knife getting ready for more. But then heard a loud cry of pain. He turned to see that one of the bats had it's fangs lodged into Khan's right shoulder.

Reaching to his right leg Chris pulled out one of the smaller knives. Then he threw it, hitting the bat in it's right eye making it let go of him before it got crushed by Khan's hammer. Without hesitation another one came flying towards him tackling him to the ground loosing the grip of his weapon in the process.

" Father! " Chris quickly ran over to help, but two bats came flying towards him and they were using they're talons to attack leaving Khan to fend for himself.

While underneath the mega mute it snapped it's jaws at him, but he kept rolling his head out of the way. Then quickly enough, he stopped it, by gripping it's jaws. The struggle was overwhelming, Khan was hurt and this beast had him right where he wanted him.

As the struggle continued,, Khan emitted a feral growl, and gained fur on his arms as well with his hands becoming claws. Then with a loud cry he literally snapped off the bat's lower jaw killing it instantly before rushing over to his son and tackling a single bat out of the air.

While Chris was able to take care of the bat he was facing with ease, Khan used his raw strength to beat the one he grabbed to death leaving it in a bloody pulp until it's face couldn't be recognized. With that, the battle was over, the father and son duo had survived a life and death struggle. Once they were out in the clear, Chris quickly ran over to his father and helped him up.

" Are you alright? "

" I am fine... "

" No your not... " Chris insisted as he knew his father had received a bite from one of the bats. " Come on, we gotta get some shelter. " The two then explored the area before finding a spot. Once inside, Chris got to work to building a fire, using whatever he could to find that could burn and gathered some rocks forming it into a small fire pit. Once he got the fire going, Khan took off his jacket so Chris could inspect the wound.

Luckily for the boy, his mother had taught him a thing or two about medical treatment, and right now he was putting that knowledge to good use. Chris quickly inspected the bite. " It's gonna get infected if we don't treat it. "

" Put my knife against the flame. "

" Are you sure? " Chris already knew he was suggesting to cauterize the bite.

" Do as I say. "

" Alright... " Chris grabbed his fathers knife and placed the blade right near the fire. Quickly enough, he got to work, first he stopped the bleeding, and then he tore off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around the handle of the knife. He held it up and saw it that it had a dull red glow. Meaning it was at the right temperature where it needed to be. Walking over to his father, he got ready and exchanged a look with his father who nodded his head.

Then just like that, he placed one of the heating sides of the blade right on the bite. Immediately Khan cried out in pain clenching both of his fists. After a few seconds, Chris took it off and put the hot piece of metal into the snow to cool off. Luckily for him, he was successful in closing the wound. Reaching into his backpack he quickly got to work to wrapping where the metal touched.

" You okay? "

" I am now, thank you Chris. Your mother taught you well. " He said making his boy smile and put his jacket back on. " Get some sleep. I'll keep watch, just in case. "

" Alright, but before the sun rises, wake me up and I'll take over, deal? "

" Deal. "

* * *

Chris suddenly shot awake, grabbing a hand, and heard a gasp. Reality was coming back and he realized his instincts gone on the defensive, primarily towards Kipo.

" Uh...Chris? " Hearing her voice snapped him out of it and let go of her hand.

" Sorry...I was just...having a dream...What's going on? "

" Yumyan and Molly are here. "

" Oh, alright. "

...

It was true, Yumyan and Molly had arrived to the group by using Pierre for travel.

" You opened the can of Tuna. " Yumyan said. " Do you have it? "

" Right here. " Kipo answered presenting it to him and he took it.

" You've been making a lot of noise since we last saw ya... " Molly commented with her paws crossed. " Word around town is... " She stopped talking because Yumyan was chewing his food loudly and continued.

" Scarlemagne's put a bounty on your heads. We heard you took out four crews with explosive nector. I'm impressed. But... " She jumps down right next to Yumyan holding out her paw and used a single claw to take the last piece of tuna inside. " Not enough to take you through that dog park. " She licked the contents off her claw and threw it into the nearby trash.

" It's the one thing we absolutely cannot do. We are Timber Cats. Which means, we don't go near dogs. " Yumyan said firmly and began to explain it shortly. " It's kind of an ancient rivalry thing. " Kipo sighed upon hearing this and then Pierre nuzzled it's head up against her.

As she gently grabbed the fleas head she gained an idea. " Could we borrow Pierre? "

" Yeah, that we could do. " Molly answered.

" Um, 'cuse me Molly? " Yumyan said wanting her to repeat what she just said. " I am not loaning them Pierre. "

" They opened the tuna can and you ate it. " Molly said. " You know the rules. "

" They'll get dog slobber of on him! " He was trying to convince her. " It'd take weeks to get that stench out. " She began walking towards the flea. " And I just gave Pierre a bath! "

Molly gave Kipo the end of Pierre's leash. " Here, he's really good at jumping. "

" I'm the one who get's to decide which human gets to use my personal war parasite. And I say- " He was cut off by seeing his beloved pet tickling her with it's tendrils making her laugh. " Doooh! " Yumyan gave up. " Just...Make sure you bring him back to me in one piece. " Molly elbowed her leader in the gut.

" Don't worry Yumyan, if he survived long enough while you were up in a tree, then he can handle a few dogs. " Chris reassured him as they made they way to the entrance of the valley.

Putting on the glasses Kipo spotted the clover off in the distance.

" Were almost there. " She said with determination now coursing through her veins. They had came this far to find this burrow and they weren't going to give up now. After twelve days of traveling, they were finally close to completing their objective.

With a Mega Corgi seen running by the group was hitching a ride on Pierre through the thick tall forest of grass and dandelions

" Hey, Wolf? " Kipo whispered.

" What? "

" I'm glad you came back.

" Me too... " She said flatly.

" Hey! " Something caught Dave's attention. " Check it out! Dandelion puffs! There's a super stiction about these, if blow on one and every seeds comes off, you'll have good luck all day long! " He said while climbing up Mandu who was sticking out of Bensons backpack much to the pig's displeasure.

" Benson do something! " Chris said already knowing what was gonna happen.

" No-No! Dave! " He ignored his friend and blew. Through the upper part the Mega Bichon was licking itself and noticed the dandelion seeds flying up the air. As they were going, the mega Corgi ran by them, nearly squashing them.

" Great job Dave... " Wolf said sarcastically.

" What we didn't get stepped on! " The bug replied. " See? Good luck. "

" I think he just wants to play with us! " Kipo said.

" Kipo! We are not playing with him! " Benson argued. " Don't even suggest it! "

" Why not? Not all dogs are bad. " Chris questioned.

" Oh come on Chris! Not you too! " He groaned before everyone noticed the Mega Bichon was up on top of them sniffing away. It then lowered it's two nostrils and started to smell. But while it might've seemed harmless, it was more like a vacuum cleaner trying to suck them up.

" Everyone strap in! " Wolf cried out but Dave didn't seem to catch wind of that as he was getting sucked up.

" Whoa! " He managed to get grabbed by Benson, but then he was getting dragged along.

" Hang onto Dave! " Wolf yelled out as she managed to grab Benson by his shoe using the stinger on her staff. But eventually she was getting sucked up and quickly enough Chris grabbed her by her leg and put his other arm around Kipo much to her surprise.

" Whoa! Watch where your touching! "

" Deal with it! Get Pierre to jump! " Chris replied back.

" What he said! " Wolf agreed.

" Alright! Alright! " Kipo said before tapping on Pierre's side making them jump into the air.

**(Song now playing in the background: Who Let The Dogs Out? by Baha Men.)**

The group screamed as they got back together getting out of the nose vacuum while the Mega Corgi spotted them as they went back down.

" Everybody hold on! " Wolf screamed out and with that they group was now jumping from one spot to another with the Mega Bichon right behind them.

" I'm so glad that you came back! " Kipo said. " Can we take a quick moment to appreciate that!? "

" Can that moment be any time but now!? " She asked as they bounced off the Corgi's nose.

" Kipo, save this later! " Chris yelled out as Pierre jumped once again avoiding the Bichon.

" And while were at it, I'm still waiting for that answer Chris! " Kipo yelled as they sprung much higher into the air

" Wait are you seriously brining that up during a time like this!? "

" Uh, what's she talking about!? " Benson yelled out in confusion.

" Can we all just focus on not dying right now!? " Chris yelled out and joined the screaming as they fell into the furry forest of hair. As they landed, Pierre decided to give himself a little snack and drink some of the mega dogs blood.

" Pierre! This no time for a coffee brake! " Dave scolded the flee as it then jumped off getting away from the fangs of the Mega Bichon's teeth who tried to get them off.

The chase continued on and as Pierre was in the air there appeared to be massive water droplets floating towards them? One of them hit Benson in the face The cause of it was the Mega Rottweiler right in front of them drinking out of an extremely large pond.

" This is why I'm not a dog person! " Benson complained out loud as the dog noticed they were heading it's way.

" We should be getting close right!? " Chris asked as they continued to jump.

Through the glasses Kipo spotted the second clover. " Yeah, that's our escape route! " She answered and gained a confidant as they kept going straight towards the Rottweiler.

" What are you doing!? " Wolf was pretty sure now that her friend had now finally lost her mind. She got her answer, they avoided the dogs mouth and jumped over it. In the process the other dogs tackled it to the ground while the group had landed back on the ground.

**(Song now end)**

But from the looks of it, Pierre really liked drinking the dogs blood and shook off the group before jumping away.

" Pierre! Wait! " Kipo called out but he ignored her.

" Nah, he'll be fine. " Chris said walking up to her as they watched the flea jump towards them. " If he got us through those dogs then he can make it back to Yumyan. Once he's done having his fill... "

"Oh, Bye Pierre! We'll come back for you! " Kipo yelled out and then got excited because she could see the outlines of the clover covering the tall large strands of grass. " Were here! Look for the entrance to my Burrow! "

They then began to look around. " It's most likely hidden, so start looking on the ground. " Kipo said following Chris's advice from earlier that morning as they gazed through the area.

" Kipo? " They both looked to the sound of a voice. Standing in the grass was a man with brown skin, brown eyes, close-cropped brown hair, and a circle beard. He wears a black and pink boilersuit (that most other Burrow People wear) with a green burrow insignia over the left side chest.

The said burrow girl gasped in shock taking off the glasses. " Dad? " She couldn't believe what she was seeing. With tears of joy she happily ran over to him and the two embraced one of another. After a long journey, the two were now finally reunited back together.

" It's you! "

" I followed your clues! They were hard to follow. "

" Well, I had to make sure no one else can follow. "

" Oh, well you did a good job with that. " She said and the two shared a laugh and wiped away there tears. " I have so much to tell you! "

" We better get underground first. " He advised and looked to the rest of the group. " That goes for everyone. If your with Kipo, you with me. "

" Come on guys. My dads taking us home. " Kipo said with Mandu squealing happily as they headed to the manhole where he used to enter from.

But unknown to them, a set of eyes was watching them from a pair of binoculars. " Magnificent work. " It was Scarlemagne on his flamingo with the lead humming bomber flying right next to him.

" Thank you. "

" I was talking to me. " The mandarin corrected and gained a smile eyeing the explosive nector grenades strapped to the birds chest. " Now, let's discuss the matter of what your carrying in those, fashionable bandoliers. " He then began to laugh because he had a whole entire army of flamingo riders.

* * *

Underground the group had just gotten off the ladder.

" I can't thank you all enough. " Her father began placing a hand on his daughters shoulder. " Kipo is everything to me, and you brought her back. "

" The pleasure is all ours Mr.. " Benson paused. " I'm not sure what to call you, Mr Kipo? "

" My students call me, Mr Oak. " He corrected. " But, until your in my class, you can call me Lio. "

" This is all so crazy! " Kipo was beyond excited. " Benson, Wolf, Dave, we can all be in Dad's class together. Instead of running for our lives every second, we'll all be students! " Passing notes to each other, cramming for exams- " Lio hugged her. " Dad! We already hugged! "

" It was only once. " He said before bringing out a wrench and tapped on a pipe. This made some large glowworms light up giving them. " Nothing quite like that beautiful of Oci- "

" If it's something science related, please don't say it. " Chris said in annoyance cutting him off before walking forward.

" Whoa..." He leaned over to whisper to his daughter. " Is he always like that? "

" Heard that. " Chris said with a smirk making Kipo chuckle.

" No, he's just more into Zoology. "

" Really? That's a surprise. Everyone, follow me. " Lio took the lead and walked forward and Chris noticed Wolf seemed to be trying to adjust to her new surroundings. " You all must be exhausted, have you kids been living alone up there? "

" Objection! " Dave spoke up. " I think I qualify as an adult, at least until I've molded again. "

" Me and Dave weren't alone. " Benson said happily giving his friend a fist bump. " We've been a team since forever! "

" Yeah, dad, there amazing! Benson and Dave know everything about everything on the surface! "

" Not exactly everything... " Chris muttered shaking his head at last part as she continued.

" Wolf, was totally solo before we met, but she's like a super hero. She's defiantly one of the two toughest people I've met. No way I would've made it home without her! "

" Your a survivor aren't you? " Lio questioned. " And the youngest warrior I think I've ever met. " Chris cleared his throat.

" And what the heck am I? Chopped liver? "

" Oh, yeah and then this Chris. He founded me when I washed out, and he's been helping me from the very beginning. He's awesome, and he killed a Mega Pigeon! "

" Really? " Lio looked at Chris with intrigue. " And your into Zoology? "

" Mostly, yeah. It makes more sense to me, then whatever the heck you taught her. No offense. "

" None taken. I only heard of a few that's able to take down Mega Mutes, you were obviously taught. Have you been living by yourself mostly? "

" No. I had my parents. But they're gone now. "

" Oh, I'm sorry to hear that..." Lio apologized for bringing up a sensitive topic but for some reason kept looking over at him.

" What? " Chris noticed Lio staring at him.

" Sorry, but you remind me a lot of someone I know... " Lio apologized before walking to a wall. " Um...Before we go in. No one, in our community has seen Mutes, or surface people before. So there maybe a period of adjustment. "

" With all do respect sir, we get it. But, quite frankly, we don't care. " The silver teen said bluntly

" Chris... " He got an elbow from Kipo but was unfazed.

" What? I'm just saying the obvious. Of course there going to be scarred. "

" Yeah, you defiantly remind of me someone... " Lio said but couldn't put his finger on it. But then he grabbed a walkie. " This is Rams horn I found Aries. Open the west access shaft. "

The radio replied. " **Lio? Is that you? Rams Horn? Aries? Did you just give yourself and your kid a codename!?** "

" Yes I did. "

" **Didn't I warn you that the Council won't authorize any surface trips until the burrow is secure!?** "

" Hey, look man, I had to go up. For Kipo, you have to understand. " He replied and then the wall shifted and slid in two ways revealing a small metal door. Lio opened the door and let the group through. " Welcome to site B. "

" Wait, a minute, this is the Burrow? An old subway station? " Chris asked in surprise since that's exactly what it was, there were just rows and rows of trains all over the place. Some were welded together, and others were welded onto supports and there were numerous amounts of large mushrooms growing all over the place.

" Yep, that's exactly right. " Lio confirmed as they went forward inside. " Our last burrow went fifty years without a breach. Site B was kept top secret, even from me. It was only opened just yesterday. "

" I always sunlight was over rated. " Dave commented in awe as they walked ignoring the looks they were getting. " Hello, Burrow Life. "

" It's just like the one I grew up in. A big comfy hole in the ground. " Kipo said happily. " What do you think Wolf? "

" There's..so many...people... " Wolf said.

" Yep...That's for sure. " Chris commented. " I honestly might be having second thoughts about this place. "

" Kipo! " They turned to two girls, who appeared to be twins, only difference was one had a mole and bun while the other had a pony tail.

" Look! Your here! "

" Asher! Dahlia! " Kipo ran over and gave them a hug and Chris turned over to see Wolf raising an eyebrow in confusion making him snicker seeing that she was jealous.

" What are you laughing at? " Wolf questioned.

" Nothing... "

" You're okay! Wait, are you okay, Kipo? You look okay. " Dahlia said patting her down.

" Your alive! As in not dead, alive! " The one called Asher said pointing out the obvious.

" Can you believe we had to move Burrows? We were in a dark tunnel for a week. It was cold, and there were smells. " Daliha said telling her what had been going on.

" You won't believe the things I've seen. " Kipo said.

" I want to hear all about them. " Asher and Dahlia noticed what Wolf was wearing. " Is that what you wear on the surface? It is so cool! It's like a snuggle blanky! "

" It is not a snuggle blanky. " The young survivor said holding her wolf skin against her. " Never call it that. "

" Dalhia look! " Her twin sister said pointing at Mandu. " It's a Mute! A real mute! It has four eyes and six legs. Whoa! Can I touch them? "

" Uh, she doesn't like it when... " Asher didn't listen and tried to pet the pig who ran behind Kipo's legs to hide. She then scratched Dave's chin for some reason.

" If you ever have any cheese related snacks, she'll be your best friend. " The bug said. " And so will I. "

" Asher, he talked! That man bug just talked! " Dahlia said in amazement.

" Hmm, doesn't take much to impress Mole people does it? " The bug questioned in surprise at how much attention he was getting.

" Whoa! Look, a surface human! " Chris and Benson were getting crowded by other people with questions.

" What's it like up there? "

" For one, step back and give me some breath for starters. Benson you al- " Chris said and turned around to see he was staring at someone he liked. " Never mind. " He then overheard Kipo talking about there adventures and how they kept almost dying.

As she continued her stories Chris walked over to her and delivered a hard flick to the head. " Ow! What was that for!? "

" How do you talk about near death experiences in a freaking casual manner!? " The silver teen questioned. " What's wrong with you? "

" Oh, sorry. This is Chris, he saved my life plenty of times and he killed a giant pigeon. "

" Whoa... "

" Double whoa... " Both twins stared at him as if they were entranced to him making him groan in annoyance.

" Do you seriously keep having to repeat that? " He asked in annoyance.

" Sorry. "

" You know, what, if we get a moment, you and I are having a serious talk. Also.. " He motioned his head over to Wolf who was standing next to Mandu looking all left out.

" Oh, guys, this is Wolf... " Kipo then walked her over to greet the two twins. " She's my best friend. I gave her a beret and she saved my life. " She sighed in content. " It's crazy on the surface. "

" Says you, that's the new normal. " Chris commented since he was practically used to it growing up there.

" Hands off my property! " They both turn to see Wolf shaking off the hand of some large man grabbing her staff and got all defensive. " This creeper, tried to take stalky from me! "

" Yeah...I'm gonna need you keep, whatever that is out of public spaces. We do have rules here. " He said and then Lio came up to him.

" Uh, Hoag, this is Wolf. She's one of the hero's who saved Kipo's life. And I'm sure, she doesn't mind, keeping the staby ended pointed object up. Where it can't hurt anyone. " She raised her weapon up and got a nod from him in approval.

" All you had to was ask. " She said before walking off.

" She's charming. " The one called Hoag said walking off and noticed Chris. " And can I be sure you won't cause trouble? "

" Only when trouble finds me. " The silver teen replied bluntly already not liking the guy as he walked away. Chris then leaned forward to Lio. " That guys an asshole. "

" I know-I know. But he means well. " He said trying to defuse the tensions and placed a hand on Kipo's shoulder.

" Dad, while I was out there. " She began and reached into her pocket and held it within her hands. " I found something of yours. " She showed it was the guitar pick she found when they went after the Mega Monkey much to Lio's relief.

" Heh, my lucky guitar pick! " He happily reclaimed it. " This was a gift from your mother! "

" Well, I'm gifting it back to you... " She said rubbing her arm sheepishly.

" Wait...Where did you get this? "

" It's a long story... " Kipo answered. " But actually, I want to talk to you, about something else. " Chris knew what she was talking about. It was regarding her half mute background. However fate seemed to have other plans as loud noises were heard coming from up above them.

" Wolf, you recognize that sound right? " Chris questioned narrowing his eyes in concern.

" Humming Bombers... It's their explosive nector. "

" But why would- " His eyes widened in realization. " Don't tell me they followed us here... " Chris said in fear as a saw massive, piece of the ceiling came falling down right towards them. Kipo screamed as it fell down towards them and closed her eyes. But for some reason, when she opened them, they weren't dead, not crushed but alive.

Instead, she opened her eyes only to see Chris, Lio, Wolf, Benson, Dave and Mandu all stared on in surprise.

" Whoa...What just happened? " She gasped upon seeing her right arm had grown much larger and muscular resembling that of a cat paw, pacifically a jaguar. In fact, this arm is what was used to save them as the group quickly got back on their feet. " Uh, what is this? "

" It's happening... " Lio said out loud in disbelief. " Sooner then I thought it would, but it's defiantly happening. "

Kipo pushed the piece of ceiling off of her. " Dad...Y-You knew about this? What am I? You have to tell me! "

" I will, I promise! As soon as we get everyone to safety. " Lio answered as a familiar screech was heard, from the large new opening was Scarlemagne's entire army of flamingo's.

Everyone ran in fear from the approaching flamingo riders who began swooping down and scooping people up in there talons with one passing right over them.

" Keep each other safe! " Lio instructed. " Hey! " He ran forward trying to get their attention waving his arms in the air. " Over here! " Two flamingo riders headed over towards them.

" Dad! " As she was about to give chase she was grabbed by Wolf.

" Kipo, no come on. " They made a run for it getting some cover behind a large piece of concrete to hide.

" Where's Benson and Dave!? " Wolf asked now noticing they weren't with them.

" Crap, we got separated. " Chris cursed looking over the slab and saw Dave in muscle form carrying him and Kipo's friends. " It looks like they'll be fine. But this is bad, were out numbered. "

" Guy's...we can't stay here.. " Kipo said and looked at her oversized arm. " I have a weapon, I have to use it. "

" You mean, go out there and fight? " Wolf asked in surprise.

" If it helps my people, yes. " She answered with determination in her voice.

" You don't have to ask me twice. "

" Same here. " Both Wolf and Chris gave her their answers. With those said the three of them including Mandu emerged from hiding. The pig squealed. Wolf spun around her staff while Kipo was slamming her fist against her large paw showing she was ready.

As for Chris he glanced at his bat, the flamingo's and Kipo. He sheathed his weapon before closing his eyes. Holding out both arms out, he grunted grabbing Kipo and Wolf's attention as both of his arms quickly soon got to the size of Kipo's right arm but only slightly difference was that instead of jaguar spots, he had black tiger stripes with some on his face.

" Whoa! How did you do that!? " Kipo was the one to speak up in surprise.

" Questions later, fight now. " Chris answered and saw three riders heading towards them. " Here they come! "

**(Playing in Background while fighting, Saturdays Alright for Fighting Elton John) **

As they came a single flamingo head came in and was grabbed by Chris who threw it over slamming it into the ground while the other two split up.

Using her new ability Kipo was trying to land a blow, but she was still getting used to using it. Another flamingo came up and she quickly avoided it and then just like she did a quick twirl and slammed her paw into the first flamingo rider she was fighting pummeling it away.

" Guy's did you see that!? " Kipo asked excitedly. " I scared him! It's working! "

" Lesson 68 of the Surface: Never talk during a fight! " Wolf informed her and ran to avoid an incoming flamingo.

" Are we really up to 68 or do you just pick random numbers!? " Kipo asked starting to get confused with the lessons she was giving her.

" Does it really matter!? " Chris asked as he was seen kicking a flamingo rider into a train and got on all fours jumping into the air slamming another with both fists. Using the momentum he used it to quickly spring to another one. With his strength he turned it upside down and grabbed it doing a piledriver causing the bird to slam into the ground making a cloud of dust.

Not to far off Wolf ran along side one of the trains with a flamingo rider on her tail. She jumped spinning her staff knocking two incoming heads and kicked the rider off using it to jump to the one chasing her and used the end of the scorpion stinger. Flamingo's then began to fly away in fear as she went on the attack.

Kipo was now seen smashing concrete with her fist and was doing her best to hold her ground. However more flamingo's were gaining up on her. This caused her to loose her footing on one of the unbalanced trains. Using her paw she tore off a piece of metal to use as a shield, but it was easily taken from her. As she was about to continue a fourth flamingo got in front of her.

She was now completely surrounded and as one of the heads lunged towards her it suddenly shrieked in pain. Mandu was biting on one of it's legs. The pig was easily shook off and sent flying getting caught by Wolf.

Now Kipo was angry she turned around and slammed her enlarged paw at two flamingo's knocking them back. She then slid down kicking one of the heads before delivering the two headed bird in front of her an uppercut sending it straight into the air. The others proceeded to fly away as she went over to them.

Unaware a rider snuck up behind her before it was knocked away by Chris.

" You okay? "

" Yeah, thanks.

**(Song now ends)**

As they were about to continue the sound of a piano playing was heard drawing there attention to the hole to see a flamingo that stood out. As they watched it descend, Kipo noticed her father, Lio was in one of the flamingo's grasp.

" Dad? " Quickly enough, Wolf shot by her covering her mouth and got behind some cover with Chris in tow. As the piano stopped playing Kipo got out.

" Kipo stop! " She ignored Chris as she was willing to go help her father. But quickly enough, Wolf beat him right to her preventing her from going any further.

" What are you doing!? "

" No, we cannot go out there... " Wolf said.

" Unfortunately she's right... " Chris said coming up from behind and pointed forward. " See that mandrill riding that customized flamingo? That's Scarlemagne. " After getting on top of a train to hide and listen they watched the said ape mute turn facing Kipo's father.

" Now isn't this a surprise... " Scarlemange began. " My old pal, Lio. How are you? I do so, miss your visits. "

" Hugo...Its been a long time... " Lio greeted back.

" Oh, I go by Scarlemagne now. " He corrected adjusting his tie. " Has a nice ring to it, don't you think? So never mention that name again, **or I'll have you stuffed!** "

" Your dad knows Scarlemagne?! " Wolf asked Kipo in surprise.

" I guess? " Kipo answered still finding this unexpected as she did.

" What do you want from us!? " Lio asked.

" Oh, I'd like for you all to join my army of course. " Scarlemagne answered. " But now that were 'happily reunited' I wonder, where's that bundle of joy of yours? You do have a daughter if I remember, she must be grown up by now. "

" You'll never find her! " Lio refused to sell out his child's whereabouts.

" Oh! Making it game, fine. More fun that way. " He snapped his fingers. " To the Palace! " With a laugh his flamingo and the others took off.

" No! " He struggled to get loose but it was useless. As for his daughter she leapt out of her spot.

" No Kipo! " Wolf cried out but she didn't listen and Chris was doing his best to try and keep up with her. But unfortunately he was to late, she jumped for Lio and got ensnared by a flamingo's talons. As she was trying to fight back, the rider literally tied her up in place.

" **Kipo!** " Both Chris and Wolf yelled out as all they could do was watch her get taken away. They just couldn't believe it, they're friend was taken from them just when they had finally gotten her back home, everything went down hill.

Wolf got on her knees shedding tears with Mandu trying to comfort her despite feeling the pain of loosing her owner. Benson and Dave quickly ran over to her.

Benson was the first to kneel down next to her. " Wolf? "

" **DAMMIT!** " They heard a loud bang it was Chris who punched into a train making a large dent. " Scarlemagne you bastard! " He then closed his eyes walking over to them making his arms return back to normal sized. " He ain't gonna get away with this! "

" No he's not... " Wolf agreed wiping her tears away, grabbed her staff standing up. " Were gonna find her, no matter what. " She said looking at Chris nodded feeling the same way.

Then there attention was drawn to the flamingo's above. There was something going on, and Kipo's voice was heard and much to their shock she was fighting them off and as if a miracle occurred she was now riding down on a flamingo stirring up the wind and flew down to them with a face full of determination before getting the flamingo under control.

" Were going after them. " She said and then one of the flamingo heads started struggling to shake her off. " Whoa! Come on! Don't be such...a meanie! " She got the head wrapped under her arm. " There you go, aren't you a little... " The other head tried biting her but Chris grabbed it by the neck and then the other.

He then looked into it's eyes giving off a feral growl. " You...will listen... " Much to their surprise, the flamingo's appeared to have submitted, but most likely only in fear. " There we go. " He pets the two heads. " See, we ain't so bad..."

" Nice one. " Kipo said to Chris. " A little extreme, but it worked. "

" Yeah...that...was unexpected..." Benson said nervously feeling scared a bit.

" That thing is our only way to Scarlemagne. " Wolf spoke up. " If it comes down to it, I'm willing to let it eat Dave. "

" What's that now? " The old Dave asked and groaned in pain turning back into his infant stage. Then for some reason, Mandu began to eat the bugs old skin.

" Ew, Mandu, you don't know where that Dave has been... " The young survivor.

" Alright guys listen up... " Chris spoke up. " Wolf is defiantly right, this flamingo will take us straight to Scarlemagne's palace. The reason why is because that's this birds nest, so of course it'll know the way. " He said before jumping on gripping the rope. " Get on. "

They did just that and Kipo quickly scooped up Mandu. As they got on board, toddler dave bursted out of his cocoon but Benson quickly caught him. " Gotcha! "

" Yes. Finally... " Kipo said getting behind Chris. " Everybody good? "

" Yeah... " They all replied.

" Ready to find Scarlemagne!? "

" Yeah! " They all cheered including Mandu. Then do to weird timing, toddler dave turned into his teenage stage splattering his juices all over them.

" Uh, what about them? " The bug pointed right over to Kipo's friends who were hiding behind a piece of concrete.

" Okay, were gonna need to address this first. " Chris said before groaning. " Good grief... "

* * *

**To be continued **

**I just want to say, I don't regret adding Who let the dogs out. I grew up in early 2000's and that thing played in almost every single movie I watched. Also I yeah, I added in a little bit of 'extra material' for the finale as you can all clearly see and read. **

* * *

**Now replying back to reviewers **

**Gaherndon308**

**Hmm, believe it. And you're gonna be seeing more fighting later on as the story goes. **

**ROCuevas **

**Thank you. **

**Review Dude 357 **

**Happy to hear it, and yeah, please do P.M me so that we can talk about what you have in mind and we figure something out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**In this chapter, this begins the start of season 2 of the series. And I'll tell ya, i enjoyed season 2, but at the same time, I'm also pissed off now because I got to wait all over again for another season to come out. On the other hand though, it means I can take my sweet time with updating this story whenever i want and start working on some of my other stuff. **

**Chapter 13**

**Super Paws**

As of the moment Scarlemagne's palace comes into view. Currently, all of the residents of the burrow were gathered into one single spot. Flamingo riders were on guard making sure none didn't try to escape, not that it'd make any difference though.

" What do they want from us!? " One of the burrow residents cried out. " Where are our children? "

" Ask Leo! " Hoag exclaimed making his way through the crowd furious at the said man. " His daughter led them right to us! This is Kipo's fault! "

" No! This is my fault! " Leo said. " The Mute who took us...has it out for me. " An orangutan came up bumping into Hoag.

" What? " With a perfume bottle he sprayed him and then the others who coughed. They were using Scarlemagne's mind controlling pheromones. As the large ape was about to spray Leo.

" Ah ah ah. " The mandrill stopped his servant. " Not _him._ "

" Hugo- I mean, Scarlemagne..." He corrected himself. " This is between you and me, let them go! "

The mandrill laughed putting a hand on his shoulder. " This is, between you and me. And that's precisely why I won't let them go. " He said twirling over Hoag who was now under his control.

" What are you going to with them? "

" So much! Dear Leo... " He swirled him around and started toying with him. " So much! " He and then he and his 'newest' additions started to dance with Leo watching on.

* * *

Currently right now, it had been at least only mere minutes after Scarlemagne's raid on Kipo's new burrow. The group finally thought it was all over, but they were wrong, the journey to find it was just the beginning. Now they had to find the mandrill to take back her people, but they had one small or rather three objectives they needed to address first.

Apparently, three of Kipo's classmates weren't snatched up by the flamingo's. Troy, Dhalia and Asher were left behind.

" Uh...Kipo? " Dahlia spoke up nervously exchanging a brief glance to the others. " What happened to your arm? "

" Oh! Long story, I'm part Mute, actually, that's all I know about the story. " She answered. " Oh and so is Chris. "

" Do you ever listen to some of the words that come out of you half the time? " Chris questioned with a raised eyebrow. " Your way to casual sometimes you know that? "

" What? It's the truth. "

" Were you about to go after the Mute that took everyone? " Troy asked breaking their talk. " I want in. "

" It's to dangerous. " Kipo answered.

" As much as we would appreciate the help, she's right. B- " Chris chimed in and then for some reason, Dave shedded out of his juvenile form and back into his adult stage grossing the three burrow teens out.

" Ha, this is normal for the surface. " Dave said wiping himself off as Mandu began to eat his old skin. " You'll get used to it. "

" But, we also can't leave you here either. " The silver teen finished what he was saying.

" I got it! " Kipo instantly got an idea. " Wolf, you and Benson can take them to the Timber Cats! I'll take, Chris and Dave with me. " She picks up pieces of the bugs old skin. " We'll leave a trail of Dave, for Mandu to follow. That way, you can find us. " She said as her pig was eating them.

" You just can't charge in there and demand Scarlemagne to hand over your people back! " Wolf said stating the facts.

" Uh, hello! Super Paw! " She said pointing to her jaguar paw. " You not see Super Paw? "

" You don't even have a plan! "

" Wolf is right on this one Kipo. " Chris said backing up the young survivor. " Rescuing your people and possibly the other humans from Scarlemagne isn't something that will be done in one day. We gotta be smart about this. "

" At least someone's got brains... " Wolf muttered underneath her breath in slight relief.

" On top of that, you don't even know how to change your arm back to normal. "

" Can't you just show me now? "

" I would, but it's complicated then you think. " Chris cleared his throat. " Look, were getting off track here, we'll figure something out, while were on our way to his palace. "

" Yeah, I can work with that. " She said picking up Dave and hoped onto the flamingo with Chris gripping the rope. " Were gonna get everyone back. I promise. " With that said they took off into the air.

" Wait! " Wolf called out. " What makes you think the Timber Cats will take them!? "

" Because there our friends! " Kipo answered.

" Okay! " Benson replied back chuckling nervously and got next to Wolf. " There's no way, the Timber Cats are gonna baby sit some human kids, right? " He nervously gives them a thumbs up.

" No way. " Wolf gave her answer. " But, Kipo asked us to do it. "

" Maybe, we can give them some Timber Cat lessons first? "

" That is... " She paused at that looking over an emergency fire axe in a glass case. " Actually what I was thinking... "

* * *

Elsewhere flying through the forest Kipo was dropping pieces of dave's old skin.

" I bet were getting close! " Kipo said continuing to drop small pieces of the bugs old skin.

" Eh, we'll find out when we get there. " Chris said.

" You guys ready to kick Scarlemagne's butt? "

" Ah yeah! " Dave answered. " I'm gonna kick his butt so hard, he gonna be like 'where my butt go!?' "

" Guys we got company! Big company! " Chris yelled out making his friends gasp upon seeing six familiar giant arms. It was the Mega Monkey who swung it's arms swatting at the flamingo knocking Kipo off. Luckily with her paw, she used it to slow herself down and made a safe landing. The sounds of beeping were heard and some gas was emitted from around the mega's neck. This seemingly enraged it a bit more.

" Whoa! " Dave said from above holding onto Chris as he the silver teen was out maneuvering the ape itself. " Isn't that Scarlemagne's pet Mega Monkey? "

" He's forcing it to guard his hideout! " Kipo yelled out as the flamingo got into the trees to hide. As this was going on, she ran out into the open. " Hey! Over here! " Kipo started getting it's attention. " This way! Look at me! " She got it's full attention. " It's me remember? We may not have sunshine. Or starlight or weather. " She tried singing the same song she played when they met, but instead got a fist which she was barely able to dodge and started running into the tree's for cover.

" Come on! " Kipo was doing her best not to get pummeled. " Listen! " She continued trying to sing despite being chased. " But we got each other. And that's even better.

From above Chris noticed the monkey shaking it's head. " Kipo, it's working, keep going! " Chris yelled out as loud as he could after the mega roared.

" Easy for you to say! " The burrow girl replied sarcastically continuing to avoid more hits.

You don't need the sun to keep you warm when you've got arms! " She was sent flying again all while the monkey was trying to block out her singing and continued to slam it's many arms into the tree's all while she kept dodging. " Wishes comes from not a random shooting star-Aaah! " She got grabbed and was taken up to only a few meters away from it's face. She noticed that Scarlemagne's control was almost broken and continued the song. " We may not have storm clouds. But the sky is always blue... "

She finally succeeded, and the mega monkey had finally calmed down returning back to it's senses. She reached out her arm and the monkey greeted her by gently rubbing one of it's large fingers on her head. But the moment was cut short, when the beeping was heard making Kipo gasp. The monkey was desperate to try and take the collar off, it didn't want to be controlled again.

" Kipo! Cut the collar! " Chris yelled out flying not to far from her getting close to the mega making his right arm turn into a paw.

" Don't worry we got you! " Running forward she jumped up one of the monkeys hands and ran up it's shoulder before she jumped. At the same time so did, Chris, using there claws, the two of them had cut off the collar from the mega's neck. They also quickly caught onto some of the hairs of the monkey so they wouldn't go down.

" Holy crap! It worked! " Chris exclaimed in surprise.

" Yes! Your free! " Kipo cried out triumphantly and then the two of them were raised up to the monkeys face and rubbed it's cheek up against them.

" Aww, I guess were all a little furry. " Kipo said while Chris's paw returned back to normal.

" In some ways... " He agreed and then they watched as the monkey pointed to them and then the other direction. Most likely it was it's way of trying to communicate with them.

" Y-You want us to go with you? " Kipo figured it out and got some sounds in response.

" Aww, that's sweet. " Kipo commented before they're attention was diverted to Dave trying to stay on the flamingo's back. " But we can't, were on a mission. " The monkey made some motions to itself and back to them. " You can't come with us, were going to Scarlemagne's...If you come, then he'll be able to use you as a weapon again. " The monkey appeared to be showing signs of protest but deep down it knew she was right, considering the risks. " Don't be sad...We have to go... " Kipo pulls out a small wrist band from her pocket. " Here, a little something, so you know we'll always be friends. " Taking large strand of hair one it's arms she puts it on.

The mega mute really seemed to like that and put them up against it's face which was more like goodbye hug. It then lowered one of it's hands to the ground while Dave finally tamed the flamingo. " That was...touching.. " The bug said as the two teens jumped off onto the two headed bird. " Wow...I got chills... " He said before flying off while both hybrids waved the monkey goodbye. " Wow...I could get my heart and tissue right now I would. " He said as Chris grabbed the birds leash.

Looking back, they noticed how sad the monkey was seeing them go. Even though it couldn't speak, they could still understand.

" Guys? Is it just me, or is that Mega Monkey...I don't know, special? " Kipo questioned.

" Defiantly. " The bug agreed. " Most Mega's are big and stupid. Dumb as a bag of rocks. "

" Eh, some yes, but not all of them. " Chris said gazing back at the ape. " There was also something about the monkey to, when she was free from the collar, I got a really comforting feeling for some odd reason. You felt it to right? "

" Yeah...Yeah I did... " She admitted before doing a deep voice. " I'm coming for you Scarlemagne because of what you did to her and all...the other bad stuff you done. "

" What is the point of that? " Chris asked as they continued to fly out.

" I don't know it just sounded cool to me. "

* * *

We now see the forest of Grass that made up the Valley of Dogs. The Mega Corgi was seen running by before it lowers down showing Pierre who was fast asleep. This was apparently the start of Wolf and Bensons training to get Troy, Dahlia and Asher to impress the timber cats.

" The only way the Timber Cats will protect you, is if they respect you. And they'll respect anyone who can rangle Pierre. "

" Wait... " Asher spoke up nervously pointing at the flea. " You want us to do it? "

" You'll be fine. " Benson reassured. " We just got to lure him in with his favorite desert... " They started to get nervous. " Maple syrup! " They sighed in relief when he pulled the bottle.

" Phew, for a second there, I thought that 'we' were the desert. " Asher said in relief not noticing Benson passing Wolf the bottle and splashed them in the face and pushed them out into the open. Instantly the flea woke up and started sniffing the air. Before long he got a whiff of the syrup jumping up into action and lunged over at them drooling in excitement making the twins scream hugging one another. As this happened Troy got in the way.

" Hey! " Big mistake, seeing this Benson tackled him out of the way allowing Pierre to get over to them. They were clearly nervous by how close they were to the flea, but when it started using it's tendrils to lick them they were having mixed thoughts, but mostly confusion.

" Your doing great! " Wolf said and tossed them over the rope. " Now leash him. "

Nearby Benson and Troy were a bit flustered by how close they were to one another. " Sorry, but you do not want to get between Pierre and Syrup...So... " He helped him up and walked over to Wolf who was watching Asher getting a lot of affection from Pierre while Dahlia leashed the flea and got some affection to.

" Hold the poach, good call. " Benson commented.

" Thanks, we don't make a terrible team after all. " Benson extended his arm out for a fist bump. He only got a finger from below it, since she didn't really seem to understand what it meant.

* * *

Elsewhere in Las Vistas the sun had finally set down. The trio had been flying for hours, they had a feeling they were getting close. But at the same time, they were growing anxious.

" I don't think this Flamingo knows where it's going! " Dave commented.

" I wouldn't be to sure about that. " Chris chimed in. " This bird knows where it's home is. " After he said that, it started acting up. " Yep, were close by. " As he said this they were now going straight towards a large tree. Hell, it was probably the biggest tree they'd ever seen in there life and they were speeding right towards it.

" Whoa! Slow down! " Kipo cried out as they got closer and closer to the giant plant.

Trio together: " Tree-Tree-Tree-Tree! " They screamed before going through a large amount of flowers through a tunnel made of vines. After that, they entered into Scarlemagne's palace falling off the bird in the process.

" Alright, Scarlemagne- " She was cut off because Chris put his hand on her mouth.

" Quiet! " He whispered shushing her " Do you not notice anything odd? "

" Where is everyone? " She finally did because the whole entire place seemed empty, there wasn't any signs of the mandrill anywhere including his human slaves.

" I don't know. " Chris felt very uneasy. " This is just weird, it's to quiet. But there still could be someone here. " He turns to his companions. " Let's start looking. "

* * *

Back with Wolf and Benson they continued their teachings and were now in the woods.

" Okay, time for your next lesson. " Wolf began looking at her reflection in the axe before jumping up and split a piece of wood in half on a stump.

" Wolf's right... " Benson chimmed in. " We can't send you to the Timber Cats without any wood chopping skills. Now chop! " He passes it to Troy who spins it around and swung it down. He only got a small cut.

" Decent enough. " Wolf gave him his grade.

Asher went up next leaving a larger cut. " Not bad? " Wolf gave out her grade slightly having some doubts they were going to pass.

The last one up next was Dahlia. She swung it, and it split the log into two pieces. Showing her strength. But then she got angry and started to furiously chop the log while crying out in anger with each swing." Take! That! Log! Stupid! Piece! Of! Wood!..." She was just destroying it.

Wolf was pleased by this and as Benson was gonna tell her to stop. " Give her a minute... " Asher advised. " It's been a day I think she needs this. " She said as they continued watching her chop like a savage monster on the rampage.

(I don't know about you, but I sure am glad I'm not that log:)

* * *

Peaking through the corner Chris looked around before silently going over to the next spot going up against a wall. Looking back, he motioned Kipo to follow. Moving close to the wall keeping silent as possible Chris peaked through another corner, but quickly retracted it and slowly peered through to see an Orangutan and Tarsier keeping guard. Raising an eyebrow in interest he leered in a bit out and saw that Leo was inside of a cell.

Chris retracted back and whispered. " Kipo, I see your dad. "

" What? Where? " Poking both their heads out he points to where the two apes were out at. Her claws came out, but Chris stopped her. He then hummed in thought noticing a tree was close by.

" I got an idea. " Closing his eyes, Chris's arms turned into paws then he jumped climbing up a tree and silently got right above Leo's cell. Once in position, he looked over to Kipo and nodded. After a few minutes of silence, they made their move " Now! " They were taken by surprise as Chris knocked them away. Kipo then came charging at them, but they quickly moved aside avoiding a swipe from her claws.

" Kipo? " Leo wasn't expecting this at all as she bumped into the front of the cell. As they were about to go continue their attack, the two apes brought out glass perfume bottles containing Scarlemagne's mind controlling pheremones and sprayed out large amounts engulfing them both. " Nnoooo! " Instead of being controlled they simply coughed in disgust.

" Bleh! " Chris spat a few times trying to get the taste out of his mouth. " What the hell was that? "

" W-Why isn't this working? " The orangutan asked in confusion as Kipo swung out her paw knocking the perfume bottle out of the tarsier's hands.

" Uh... why do they have paws? " She asked in confusion as Kipo charged forward only for the orangutan to move his friend out of the way. He then beated his chest giving off a roar. He went on the attack going forward, only for the burrow girl to move aside. As the ape continued going after her,

Chris jumped up, landing on the apes shoulders and delivered a clean right hook making him stumble back slipping on the perfume bottle on the floor falling on the tarsier in the process. Once that was done, he walked over next to Kipo and slashed the front of Leo's prison, before using his strength to make a large opening.

Kipo instantly ran over to her father. " Dad! " She leapt into his arms embracing him. He then looked over to Chris watching as he made his arms return to normal. Leo then held out one arm and knelt down allowing Dave to join in the hug.

" Awww... " The bug accepts. " Feels like I should. " They broke apart.

" We totally took those guys out. " Kipo exclaimed happily.

" They never stood a chance. " Dave added.

" Don't get to comfy just yet. " Chris said keeping his senses sharp listening and keeping a lookout for possibly more apes to come.

" He's right. " Leo agreed looking to his daughter. " You got lucky. You were very brave, but very lucky. "

* * *

At the entrance to the Timber Cat forest Wolf and Benson had finally finished training the three burrow children to impress the feline mutes. But while they're was a bit of doubt, the two of them could only just hope that the cats would be willing to look after them. That aside, there was also a few good things that came out of it to.

Like Asher becoming besties with Pierre, Dahlia discovering her inner lumberjack and Benson finding out he had something in common with Troy. They both enjoyed cooking flapjacks. Only moments later, the group had been escorted inside the main hall.

It was way more different then when the group had entered days ago. Now that they had they're leader and scratching tree back everyone was way more happy. Either, drinking together, or having friendly brawls like cat's normally do making the squalls and everything.

Heck, nearby, there was Glamrock Hamster tied to a table and axes were being thrown at him. They were laughing because each axe didn't hit him. Instantly everything grew quiet and eyes were laying on the group who approached Yumyan Hammerpaw sitting in his throne tinkering with his axe banjo. Looking up, he grew happy to see his pet flea.

" Pierre! You've returned! " He snapped his fingers telling the insect to come over. Instead, he rubbed up against Asher confusing Yumyan as he continued snapping his fingers. " He's acting, strange. " He put his axe aside. " What've you done to him!? " A guard pushed Wolf and Benson forward.

" Nothing Mr Hammerpaw sir. " Benson answered. " He just...made a new friend. "

" With this...human? " He asked looking over at Asher all confused making Benson chuckle nervously.

" Yumyan Hammerpaw, meet Troy, Dahlia & Asher. " He motioned to the three burrow children. " We were actually wondering , if they could stay with you for a while? "

" There not even useless! " Wolf stepped up. " Dahlia, wields an axe, Asher can take care of Pierre and Troy makes amazing flapjacks. " Instantly the entire hall went into an uproar, squalling and hissing. They defiantly remembered what they did to escape, and they weren't happy about it either.

" Boo! "

" Never again! "

" Gatsby will never be the same! " The cat they shaved days ago threw up in his spot

After cooling off Benson spoke up. " This time.._.No_ hairballs! We promise! " Yumyan looked over at Molly in confusion, and from the looks of it, he wasn't told of the incident. " Look, " Benson got straight to the point. " We know this is a lot to ask, but they have a Timber Cats courage. These, kids lost everything, they were from Kipo's burrow and Scarlemagne destroyed there home and took they're parents. They've never even been to the surface before today. But they didn't melt down into a puddle of tears, they- "

Instead it was Yumyun who cried a puddle of tears touched by the story. " They're so **braaave!** "

" Whether they live like Timber Cats or not, we will happily take care of boy, Talia and Dasher. " Molly said walking up to them mispronouncing their names wrong.

" Uh, that's not they're- Wait, really!? " Benson did not expect this answer.

" Of course. We would've done it, just because they're friends of Kipo. "

" Thank you. " Wolf said looking back at the trio. " We'll come back for them...As soon as we rescue they're parents. "

" **We promise to keep them safe!** " Yumyan declared, continuing to sob, cry and blow his nose.

" Good luck. " Molly said in a serious tone. " Scarlemagne isn't an easy foe to defeat. "

" We know. He has a mind controlled human army now. " Benson said. " You might wanna have your axes on guard. "

" We always do. " Molly said proudly with the two guards raising theirs up. She brought out her second axe. " But now we'll have our backup axes on guard as well. " She walks back to Yumyan and the two guards near the trio motioned them out to go forward. Which they did while Troy walked over to Benson.

" Thanks, for everything. "

" No prob. " Benson answered. " And when we get back, you and I are gonna talk flapjacks vs pancakes. If they're different or the same. "

" Uh, the same. " They both said.

" I gues...We'll just have to find something else to talk about. "

" It's a date. " Troy pecked Benson on the cheek." Be careful out there. " He said joining the others walking up to Yumyan.

" Aw, come here you guys! " The timber cat lord hugged them and proceeded to carry them off. " Yumyan hugs you all~ " As they walked off, Benson was happy touching where his crush pecked him all while a bit confusing Wolf a bit since she didn't know what that was about.

* * *

Back at Scarlemagne's Palace after getting Leo out of his cell, the group was now starting to make they're escape. But they had to be quiet, because where there were a few apes, there was bound to be more of them, which meant more guards.

Leo peaked around a corner for more apes.

" What do we do next? " Kipo asked. " Me and Chris are basically invincible. "

" You both aren't. " Leo said while placing a hand on her cheek. " You need to be careful. There's something I need to tell you. " Leo said grabbing there attention." Should've told you a long time ago. "

" Tell me what? "

" Your mother and I...We infused your DNA the Mutagen so you may become a Mega...That's why Scarlemagne's pheromone doesn't work on you. It only works on Primates. You are more then human, you'll become a Mega Jaguar. "

" W...What!? I'm going to be a Mega Jaguar? " She was shocked to hear this. " Because...you and mom infused my DNA!? Th-That is...so cool! "

Chris gave her a blank face. " Sometimes I have a hard time understanding you at all... "

" And, Chris, your no different. " Leo said looking over at the silver teen. " I know who you are. "

" Hmm? What do you know about me? "

" Well, truthfully we only knew each other in a short amount of days. But, this is the truth, I know your parents. "

" What? " Chris raised an eyebrow.

Kipo gasped a bit dramatically. " Plot twist... " Dave whispered not expecting this.

" How do you know my parents? " He clearly wasn't buying it.

" Khan and Aura were old friends of mine. Before the burrow was attacked, I've been meaning to tell you this, also I have to ask, where are they? "

Chris looked down sadly. " No where. They're gone. "

" I'm..." Leo didn't expect to hear this news and looked on the very verge of crying. But somehow he held it together. " I'm so sorry... "

" I don't want your sympathy. " Chris said firmly looking up at him. " I want answers. What's my story? Because apparently, they didn't tell me everything. "

" You defiantly take a lot from your father alright. " Leo noted and then began to explain. " Look, before me and Kipo's mother, infused her DNA with the Mutegen, we sort... of needed to do a test. Your father, volunteered. This made him, the very first Mute Human hybrid to ever come into existence. While me and Song infused our daughter while she was still unborn, you were born naturally. And just like your father, you'll eventually, become a Mega Tiger. "

" Well that explains a lot... " Chris commented and Kipo got all excited.

" This is awesome! Tell us how to do it! Me and Chris could get us out of here! "

" Yeah, we could ride them out to safety. " Dave liked the idea.

" Your both not ready yet. " Leo said. " Before I lost her mother, we learned if it's not done properly. You can get lost, in the transformations and never come back. As soon as we get out of here, I'll take you both to the Sheppard Sisters. They can help you both control this. "

" Hero training... " Kipo was now even more excited. " Wait...Who're the Shepard Sisters? " They heard there flamingo and looked out to see it being guided by a few orangutans.

" Damn it! " Chris cursed.

" There goes our ride. " Dave added.

" Up there! " Leo looks to a large tree. " We can climb out! "

" Or...I can get our ride back. " The burrow girl said before rushing out of there hiding spot.

" Kipo! No! "

" Stop! " She ignored them and stopped grabbing the orangutans attention.

" Step away from the flamingo and no one gets hurt! " She said holding her paw, and instead of complying they attacked.

" This is not the training I was talking about! " Leo said running back over to Dave who turned into his muscle form.

" Ha! I did it again! " Dave said happily and took off into the air with Chris securing himself on the bugs back. Kipo and Lio grabbed onto his legs, but then one of the orangutans grabbed Leo's leg and pulled him down.

" Dad! No! " Kipo let got of Dave's leg and went down to help knocking a few apes in the process. She gripped her father. " Were not leaving you! " She declared with tears leaving her eyes.

" Get her out of here! " Leo yelled out and quickly enough Chris grabbed her before getting lifted into the air by Dave.

" Dave, Chris, don't listen to him! Dad! "

" You know where to go! " Leo cried out as he was being hauled off while Kipo looked back as Chris used all his strength to hold her while Dave got them out of there.

" Dad! No! "

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere right around the same area where Kipo and Chris freed the Mega Monkey. Mandu comes into view with Wolf and Benson. She was following the trail the rest of their friends had left eating the pieces of Dave's old skin in the process.

" Come on Mandu, can you at least pretend your not enjoying it so much. " Wolf said bitterly a loud rustle was heard in front.

" Look out! " It was Dave hauling Chris and Kipo who flew past them and made a crash landing. The bugs wings buzzed, but then the tip of one the wings broke off. Quickly the other trio went over to check on their friends.

" What happened back there!? " Benson asked as they got over to them,

" I just charged in there with my stupid paw! " Kipo answered on the ground with her knees up against her. " I was so sure, I could get everybody out and...I barely got out myself. "

" There was no else there. " Chris chimed in. " There wasn't no sign of Scarlemagne or Kipo's people. But we did find her father, we weren't able to get him out of there. "

" And it get's worse...My dad wants me to become a Mega Jaguar and save everyone. " Kipo buried her face into her arms. " How can I do that when it seems like every instinct I have is wrong? "

" That's not true. " Wolf said. " You were right about the Timber Cats, they took in Troy, Dahlia and Asher no questions asked. "

" Your friends are safe because you made the right call then. " Benson added.

" And freeing the Mega Monkey, you and Chris didn't have to do that. But you did, and it was the right thing to do. " Dave said with a smile while Chris sat down next to her.

" Also, don't forget, I'm in the same boat as you are. " The silver teen said putting a hand on her shoulder. " I just learned today, that I'll become a Mega Tiger...I don't know how, but somehow I'll figure it out, and so will you. Kipo, you aren't in this alone, I've been helping you since the moment we met. So there's no sense in stopping now. Were all in this, together. " She smiled wiping her tears and was helped up by Chris. The group then embraced one another.

" Thanks guys. " Kipo said before they stopped.

" No prob. " Benson replied and then grew confused. " Now, what's this about becoming a Mega Jaguar and Mega Tiger? "

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!* **

A massive explosion was heard rocking the entire area. The group looked to where it came from, they saw a large fire off in the distance with a huge column of smoke filling the air, turning the night sky red. A gust of wind made them cover their vision and then Kipo gasped upon seeing a large flock of flamingo's, and they were carrying various large pieces of metal, including some that they recognized.

" Ratland... " Benson already knew what was in that direction.

" Scarlemagne destroyed it... " Chris muttered in disbelief as they watched the flock fly right over them. What was worse is that some of the riders, Kipo knew instantly who they were.

" Those are my people... "

"... " Chris stared on in silence glaring up at the flamingo's and for a brief moment he spotted Scarlemagne leading the charge in the distance. He tightly clenched his fits in anger gritting his teeth, a feral growl was heard. " Come on... " Chris said and started running towards the direction of the flames. The rest of the group caught on, and caught up with him.

* * *

Elsewhere on a tall building in the distance most likely only a few blocks away from the now destroyed theme park, was a figure. Wearing a greenish blue hooded cloak and a mask that resembled a black bird with orange lensed goggles.

Soon enough, two more figures walked up next to it. They were also wearing cloaks in different colors, and had bunny ears on there hoods. They appeared to bearing what resembled gasmasks.

" We have to stop him. " The bird figure said glaring out at the flock in the distance.

* * *

**To be continued **

**Now replying back to reviewers**

**ROCuevas **

**Thank you. **

**NightWolf300 **

**(Chris Tucker Line Friday. Daaaaaaaaamn!) Longest freakin review I've ever had and seen. I'm happy to see that your enjoying the story and yeah, there's actually a name for a hybrid, known as a 'Tiguar' Look it up.**

**Gabherdon308 **

**I thought so too.**

**Strike Wyvern **

**Well I do hope I wont disappoint ya.**

**Linkester x 2 **

**Happy to hear it.**

**Review dude 357 **

**Oh, yeah, I have been watching them, but the only down side is the cliffhanger and waiting for season 3 to come out.**

**Killerbeastboy Chapter 1 x2 **

**It was.**

**Yeah, same here, they gotta.**

**Guest #1. Chapter 12 **

**Yes I did. **

**quangnguyentran720**

**I did, hope you enjoy and review it.**

**Dimendri Chapter 2 **

**Yes, he's an oc.**

**BoobyJenkins **

**Yeah, no on that idea, I already know what I'm gonna do. And yes, I updated it. Hope you like.**

**tardispilot297 **

**I am, and I hope season 3 don't take such a long time either. **

**Guest #2. Chapter 12 **

**I did just that.**

**rwby00p chapter 12 & 1**

**Gee, thank you, unexpected, no less thanks. I just did**

**JakeCrusher Chapter 1 & Chapter 2 **

**Heh, interesting choices you made, hope you enjoy the others and this one.**

**Guest #3. Chapter 12 **

**I'll do what I can, I can assure you that much.**

**Guest #4. Chapter 12 **

**Happy I did too. **

**Guest #5. Chapter 12 **

**Thank you.**

**Guest #6. Chapter 12 **

**I did just that.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the next chapter. Yeah, I know, sorry for the long wait for me to update this story, and yes I'm aware that the third and final season is coming out next month, but quite frankly I'm in no rush. In fact, it'll give me more material to work with later on. **

**Also, I'd like to watch some the season to give me some more insperation. **

**But enough, talk let's continue on the story shall we? **

**Chapter 14 **

**The Goat Cheese Prophecy**

**Fourteen years ago. **

Right now we see, Leo making his way through the streets holding something wrapped up in a star blanket. Pausing at the entrance of a parking garage, he lifts up a cover. It was revealed to be Kipo, who just only an infant at the time.

" Hey there Kipo... " Leo said greeting his daughter. " You hungry? Of course you are, because you are a baby... " Unknown to him something else was lurking right behind him. " Uh, I will find us somewhere safe to eat... " The sound of clicking and light chirping noises. With his heart beating rapidly, Leo backs up slowly away from a massive red scorpion with three stingers. This was a Death Stalker. Before long he makes a run for it, with the scorpion right on his tail.

He jumped over a slab of concrete, which the scorpion easily crushed it with one of it's claws screeching away. " Rock a bye Kipo, there are giant scorpions chasing us... " Leo said fearfully trying to make her daughter sleep which proved futile. He skidded to a stop and darted to an alleyway. The scorpion did the same and cornered Leo who had hit a dead end.

Fear was filled in his body, and once he turned and the scorpion plunged one of it's large pinchers into the wall, nearly missing his head. He looked up and saw it was preparing to finish the job. But then, the infant Kipo emitted some sort of small roar, her right arm transforming into a large jaguar like paw and slashed at the death stalker's pincer hurting the insect causing the infant to cry. Seizing the oppertunity, Leo rushed into a narrow opening that helped him make his escape.

However as he emerged, he screeched to a halt, nearly tripping over. There was another Death Stalker right in front of him. It turned around and snarled at him raising up it's stingers.

As the Death Stalker was about to attack a loud battle cry was heard and before long, the head of the scorpion was crushed in a bloody mess. The cause of it, was a large slab of concrete attached to a metal sign, the pieces were scattered all over the place. The who did it, was Khan, who looked a bit younger then in Chris's memory's wearing large zip up black vest missing it's right sleeve.

He looked back to Leo who was clearly surprised to see his friend. " K-Khan? Is that you? "

" Long time see Leo. " He went over to greet him and lightly patted him on the back. Khan then looked to Kipo who was still crying. " Hmm? " Leaning forward he got a few whiffs of the infant making her stop crying upon seeing a new face. " I see you and Song completed your 'project.' What's her name? "

" Kipo... "

" Interesting. " He then looks around in confusion growing concerned. " Leo...Whe-Where is Song? "

Leo gazed down sadly at Kipo. " She... "

Khan sighed closing his eyes already knowing what the awnser was. " I am deeply sorry Leo. " Quickly enough he changed the subject and eyed the infants paw. " So, is the paw normal? "

" Well, actually, it appeared right after she was born. Sometimes it'd return back to normal, and other times Song was the only thing that'd help her out. " The infant grips one of his fingers. " Aw...ow... " She practically starts to crush it. " Ow! Put it away-Put it away! " He begged with the baby letting go and then yawned drifting back to sleep.

Khan chuckled lightly. " When did it change? " Khan questioned.

" Right when that scorpion had us cornered and she saved my life. "

Khan did his best to hold back his laughter. " So your saying, your own baby saved your life? That's hilarious. "

" Yeah... " Leo laughed lightly as Khan then walked forward heading into the forest. He motioned the father to follow him which he did.

" How long has it been since we last saw each other? " Khan inquired.

" Nearly a whole year. A lot has happened. " Leo awnsered.

" I can see that. Your a father, I didn't really expect that, yet you have proof. "

" Uh...thanks? " Leo replied nervously and was some what glad to have Khans gruff personality around again. He then remembered something. " Speaking of which, how's Aura? "

" She is doing fine and making sure the little one is okay. " Leo blinked twice and smiled in excitement.

" Wait, Khan, your saying you and Aura had a child? "

" Why are you surprised? " Khan raised an eyebrow.

" When? " Leo was throwing more questions which Khan was anwsering no problem.

" Six months ago. "

" A boy or a girl? "

" Boy. "

" What's his name? "

" Chris...Aura insisted on it... "

" That's a nice name. "

" Thank you. So how have you been out here for? "

" Not very long ago... "

" Do you have a plan on where you need to go next? " Khan questioned.

" No...I don't...Even if I did find another burrow, things would only get more complicated... " Khan saw that his friend was concerned gazing down at his new baby girl. " How would I be able to hide her paw? "

They then stopped in front of some sort of old fortune teller looking sign. Khan spoke up. " Leo, I know a few who can help you out. "

" You do? "

" Yes. But, keep in mind. This will be sudden, but it's necessary. " Once Khan said that the ground started shaking and the sounds of loud footsteps were heard.

" What was that? "

" Calm yourself. " Khan advised as two large mega boars appeared running by and gobbled them up.

* * *

**Present Day**

" I can't believe Scarlemagne smoked Rat Land... " Benson said as the group emerged out of the alleyway which lead to the amusement park. It was now destroyed and engulfed in flames.

" Now we know why he wasn't at his Palace. " Chris muttered gazing at the flames

" Ah man, now I'll never to ride the Hard Squalling, Spine Crackling Knee Dislocating Tea Cups... " Dave said sadly.

" Yeah, right. You were never going to ride that. " Benson commented.

The bug scoffed lightly. " Yeah I was. "

" I'm sorry Dave. " Kipo apologized. " If I could've turned into the Mega Jaguar, then I could've saved Rat Land. "

" Yeah, well now I'm missing out because of you. And not because I'm scared. " The bug said clearly lying because he was shaking.

" Kipo there was nothing you could've done. " Wolf said.

" Wolf is right, Scarlemagne's pulled to many strings, but this...Even this is to much. " Chris said and then noticed Benson shaking the can of instant cheese. " Benson what are you doing? "

He looked on the verge of tears. " Just let me do this... " He sprayed the ground. " This is for you Rat Land. *sniffling* Oh, this is just to much. " Once that happened, they heard the sound of an engine and before long the van for Ratland rolled up. Covered in light scorch marks and a few flames.

The window opened releasing a lot of smoke with Amy poking her head out. " Bonjour! And welcome to _Van Land!_ " On que Brad popped out of the hood.

" It's a work in progress. But we have one ride! I-It's this... " He said patting the vehicle.

" Yeah, but just to be clear, weren't destroyed right? " Dave questioned but wouldn't received an anwser.

As for Kipo she was happy to see them alive. " Brad, Amy! I'm so glad you got away! "

" What happened? " Chris questioned.

" Scarlemagne happened. " Brad replied bitterly. " Apparently, he doesn't like Mutes mixing with Humans. "

" Rat Land was just a... " Amy sobbed. " Beautiful dream of ours. *gulp* All species welcome. "

" But it's okay! " Brad spoke up trying to stay positive. " Our work, our home and our car are all the same thing! " He patted the vehicle again. " I-It's this... Its still this isn't it? " He gave a nervous smile.

" Can we take you anywhere? " Amy asked.

" Actually yes. " Kipo replied. " Were trying to get to the Chever Sisterhood. " She pointed to her oversized paw. " They need to help me control...this. "

" Oh, I'm so glad you said something. " Brad said. " I noticed but I didn't want to be rude. "

Amy tapped her front teeth trying to think. " Chever Sisterhood...Oh! You mean the blind goats? We've only heard of them. They're very mysterious. We can't take you to them. But, we can get you close. "

" We'll take that. " Chris nodded his head and everyone got in. Amy cleared her throat making Bensons stop.

" Entrance fee? " Brad held his mouth open.

" Oh, right. " Benson brought out the can of instant cheese and shook it up spraying some into Brad's mouth. Amy opened hers and Benson aimed a small amount in there.

* * *

" Oh it's offical! " Dave yelled out sticking his head out of the van that was speeding through a forest. " My favorite ride Van Land ride is Van the Ride! " Without much time to react the vehicle stopped sending him flying out and crashed into a sign with an eyeball.

The vent lowered letting Brad stick his head through. " Here we are. Eyeball Woods. "

" So how do we find the sisters? " Chris questioned.

" Oh, you don't find them. They find _you_... "

" That's it? "

" Yeah, pretty much. " They all exited out of the van. As the door closed Amy stuck her head out the window. " If they find you...You mind bringing us some of their famous cheese? "

Brad popped from underneath her chin. " I'll take arty. " They then drove off leaving the group.

" So what do we do now? " Benson asked out loud. " Sit here and wait? "

" Yep. " Evan sat up against a concrete pillar.

" Gah! No! That's so boring! " Benson groaned.

" I'm sure the Chever Sisters will find us in no time. " Kipo said trying to put everyone at ease. But then out of nowhere came a blue mega hog that sent her and Wolf into the air and gobbled them up. While the rest of the group was trying to react to what was happening another mega hog with a purplish color rushing by gobbling up the rest of them.

As the two boars got together, Mandu grabbed Wolf's staff with her mouth and started whacking one of the bigger pigs trying to make them spit out her friends. Instead, she got a snort in response and all she could do was follow her bigger sub species to see where they were taking her friends.

* * *

Inside of Scarlemagne's Palace, the mandrill was currently doing a bit of art work. By painting a portrait of himself, with one of his nobles, holding out a the paint.

" Tell me Lemieux. Which one of us is more handsome? " He questioned motioning to the do painting.

" I uh...You sir? "

" So you find my painting subpar? "

She quickly shook her head. " No, no! It's exquisite. It makes you look...dignified? " She didn't know how to respond and it seemed to push the ape's buttons.

" You don't find me dignified in real life?

" I-I-Uh-I... " She was a nervous wreck because he was glaring at her before he did the unexpected.

He laughed and gripped the portrait. " It's terrible! " He then let his ape nature take hold and ripped it to shreds with a few laughs mixed into it. After letting out some steam, he smiled.

The reason being, because Leo was now dressed up as one of his nobles with one of the orangutans pushing him forward. " Ah, look at you Leo. You could actually be mistaken for an actual noble. All that's missing is... " He proceeded to put on a powdered wig, only for Leo to move his arms away.

" I prefer an outfit from _this_ century. " Leo said.

Scarlemagne hummed at that. " Rude. Come along. " He put an arm over his shoulder and led him to the outside of his palace. All around were different materials for construction. and all of the workers of course, were human.

" What you see out there is the future foundations of my new city. Aurum. " He explained what was going on. " Your people have the privilege of building it for me. " As they continued walking a human worker stumbled down, carrying a metal beam over his shoulder. He was defiantly exhausted and out of breath. Scarlemagne brought out his perfume bottle and sprayed a cloud into the mans face, putting him under his trance. " That's the spirit! Back on your feet! Don't stop lifting until the very last beam is in place! " He turned to face Leo walking up to him.

" But you see, I'm running low on pheromones. There's only so much, one mandrill can sweat. " He put a hand over the humans shoulder. " And that my dear Leo, is why I'm so glad were reunited. "

* * *

Currently right now, we see the two boars walk up a hill and there was light, clearly from a fire. Kipo's large paw could be seen sticking out of the blue boars lip and Mandu was still trying to make them spit out her friends.

" Let...Me...Outta here! " Kipo's muffled voice was heard and she got her wish, they were all dropped to the ground coated in large amounts of spit.

Dave groaned as he landed on Benson while Chris quickly got up, shaking off the spit from his arms and wiped off his eyes. Nearby Mandu was relieved to see her owner was okay, and Wolf grabbed her staff ready to fight. But instead, Kipo stopped her.

"Feta, Gouda, Chevre, Fromage" They heard what sounded to be like chanting. "Feta, Gouda, Chevre, Fromage" The group turned to the source. "Feta, Gouda, Chevre, Fromage. Feta, Gouda, Chevre, Fromage. "

Gathered around a pot that was over a fire were three goats, who were all indeed blind. There was a tall one wearing an open light blue shirt with a darker undershirt, and has earrings made of a blue cube. Her name was Ida. Another was dressed in a long blue shirt, she went by Florabel. The last one was Bev the shortest of the trio wearing a shorter dark blue cardigan over a pink undershirt..

Pretty soon, after a bit more chanting, the three stopped and turned at their direction. The goat wearing the long blue shirt, approached Kipo kneeling down, and touched her face with her hooves that were covered in a yellow substance. She gasped in excitement. " The cheese tells me we have visitors! " She started liking her hooves.

" The cheese told all of us that Florabel. " Ida said in a matter of fact tone. " It doesn't have just a special relationship with you. " She began to lick the cheese off her hoove.

" We all heard it. " Bev said walking up to the group. " The cheese has been pretty loud today. And it's screaming, they brought friends! " She rubbed the cheese onto Benson and Dave's face amazing the bug, while Chris was confused by this

' Since when does cheese ever do that? ' He asked himself and smacked her hoove away. " No thank you. I don't know nor do I want to know where that hoove has been. "

" Oh, he's rough one. " Bev commented in an amussing tone and went over to touch Wolf only to be stopped by the end of her staff.

" No way. " She pushed her away. " Rule number #93 Of the Surface. Don't trust anyone who talks to cheese. "

" But I do trust my dad. " Kipo said wiping the cheese off her face. " He sent me and Chris here for a reason. "

" But was it a good one? " Benson asked as he felt a bit grossed out as the red mega boar snorted and licked the cheese off his face.

" They weren't attacking us...They brought us to you... " Chris said now realizing why they did it.

" Forgive us for Bornak and Webber. " Florabel said petting the blue boar. " But travel by pigmouth, is the only way to keep our location. Shh...A secret. "

" There are literally hundreds of other ways. " Benson said in flat tone not bothered that the red boar was still licking his face.

Mandu seemed to agree with that and was mad. " It's okay, Mandu. " Kipo put her pet at ease. " These nice goats are going to train us now. "

" Train you? " Ida repeated what she said.

" Train for what? " Florabel questioned.

" There's a train!? " Bev didn't seem to know what they meant.

" Oh...I thought you knew., or that the...cheese would know? Doesn't matter W- "

Before she could start Chris sighed stopping her. " Kipo... " Chris said putting a hand on her shoulder and leaned into her ear. " May I do the talking here? " She nodded. " Thank you. " He turned to the goats. " Anyways, we came here, because we need your help. So, can you spare us some of your time? "

* * *

Back at the palace, Sclarlemagne brought Leo back to the same cell where he was being held in, and it was repaired.

He continued their conversation from earlier walking inside. " I'd like you to reproduce my pheromones. You are a chemist after all. I even got you a few chemisty sets from an old toy store. Another, brilliant idea of mine. "

Leo walked over to his supposed work station. " If you think I'd help you do that to my own people...You're insane. "

Scarlemagne broke down in laughter. " Right again Leo! I'm unhinged! " He proceede to climb up a shelf causing some glass to fall and break while he got onto the ceiling making Leo back up before dropping back down. He then regained his composure, giving the human a frown. " But, I wonder who made me that way... "

" It doesn't have to be this way... " Leo tried to persuade him. " There's an amazing world out there, and if we took a different path. We could work together to- "

" Pass. " Scarlemagne sprayed his pheromone bottle at Leo's face putting him under his control.

" Now get to work. "

" I should get to work... " The controled Leo walked over to the table to get started.

" And shower me with praise as you do. " Scarlemagne chuckled as Leo did just that.

" You are the epitome of class, style and money. My daughter and her friend doesn't stand a chance against you, even with their powers. "

" Powers you say? " Scarlemagne instantly perked up upon hearing what he just said sounding very interested in what he could learn.

* * *

" And that's why were here. " Chris finished telling the sisters what was going on. And he was glad he did, because Kipo tended to get a bit to fast at times. Heck, even the group themselves were glad he did the talking. While it was going on, Dave served them water.

" Oh young man, that sounds like a lot of responsibility. " Florabel said in a worried tone. " Are you both ready? "

" To learn how to do all that? " Kipo got excited standing up. " Yes! We are ready for your infinite wisdom. " She sat down on the table facing the goats with Chris coming up to them.

" The whole transformation is supposed to be a dangerous process. You can help them with that right? " Benson asked the sisters.

" Oh, of course. " Ida replied. " But first. "

" The cheese! " Bev cheered standing up dropping her glass making it shatter.

" We make cheese! " Florabel said making Dave instantly happy.

" Were gonna make cheese!? "

Bev touched his cheeks. " Were gonna make cheese! " They both cheered sounding happy about the whole idea confusing the rest of the group.

" What? " Was Kipo's response and Wolf got up.

" Hey! Didn't you hear Chris? People are counting on him and Kipo. They need help now! We don't have time for cheese! "

" We might have time for cheese. " Benson chimed in getting a glare from Wolf and shutted up.

" Don't be to quick to judge yet. " Chris said. " Let's just see what happens. Leo sent us here, because he trusts them. "

" Wolf he's right... " Kipo backed him up. " Even if it's a little bit weird... "

" No Kipo! It's very weird! " Wolf argued.

" But if we have to make cheese, to start training. I'll do it. " Chris nodded in agreement.

" I feel the same way. "

" And if I have to eat that cheese, I'll do it!...I'll do it... " He whispered the last part.

" Alright, guys lets do this. " Both Chris and Kipo were guided by Ida and Bev to a cave illuminated by glowing mushrooms. As the group was going to follow, Florabel stopped them.

" Uh-uh-uh. "

" This is a journey they must go on with only each other. " Ida said.

" And with us! " Bev said happily. It was obvious she was always like this

" What? " Wolf wasn't liking where this was going. " Why!? "

" Sacred wisdom~ " Ida replied going to the cave following her sisters and the two hybrids.

" I totally buy that. " Dave said.

" Well I don't. " Wolf retorted back and tried following them, only to get blocked by Bornack and Webber. The two mega boars were blocking the path with their tusks.

" Hey! Don't worry Wolf! " Kipo said to her friend. " Remember, Sacred Wisdom~ " She repeated what Ida said and headed back inside while the two boars put themselves together blocking any of them from entering.

* * *

They'd now just entered in what was defiantly the kitchen. There were different materials and ingredients all over the place. How the sisters were able to cook cheese even though they were blind was certainly a mystery itself.

But for Chris, he was entirely confused on why they were making cheese. He figured that it'd be more mystical or something and Kipo probably felt the same way. So for the meantime they decided to just role with it.

" Wow! It's cheese making heaven in here! " Kipo commented looking around and then Bev gave her a two shakers.

" Huh? " Kipo was confused. " What are these for? " Florabel walked up to them and guided to them to a large pot.

" You just put the herbs in. " She anwsered as Ida poured in the main material milk into a large cooking pot over a stone oven with a fire inside the stone that warmed it up. " You must distribute the herbs evenly while the distribute them while the curb cooks. " She instructed. " Just a pinch at a time. Like this, herbs in. Herbs out. " She moved Kipo's arms to show her how to do it. " Herbs in. Herbs out. "

" Oh, that's it? That's all I have to do? Herbs in, herbs out? "

" What about me then? " Chris questioned.

" You can stir it with this. " Bev gave him a long large wooden spoon. " Just do that. We'll do the rest, it's easy. " They all began to speak at once, almost to fast to even let them hear or reply what they were saying causing the two teens to spin around.

" Uh...Did you hear a word they even said? " Kipo asked Chris who shook his head 'no'.

" Oh, you just keep adding in the herbs dear. " Florabel said as she did just that while Chris began stirring and avoiding items falling down from above.

" Does it look like we can what you're doing? " Ida asked filling up a bucket of water for some reason. " Say it out loud! "

" Herbs in. Herbs out. " Kipo did as she was instructed and while doing so, from above a bowl fell on top on her head causing the burrow girl to drop one of the containers in the cooking cheese. She tried reaching in for it, which proved to be stupid. " Youch! "

" What's wrong? " Ida came up splashing a bit of water on her. " Did you forget to put the herbs in? "

" Nope. " She shook it off. " I'm on it! "

" And are you still stirring? "

" Yes mam. " The silver teen replied and used his spoon to give Kipo the back the container which she was grateful for.

" Herbs in. Herbs out. " She said the words making Ida go away. " Herbs in...*gasp* " She noticed fur was growing on her other arm.

" Bev would you toss me those onions and ghost peppers? " Florabel asked.

Out of nowhere, a small line of peppers was thrown hitting Kipo in her face followed by a piece's of onions getting to Chris. The juices got in their eyes. Both of them screamed from the sheer pain they were feeling not knowing they'd turned feline

" Oh Don't forget those herbs... " Bev sand out taking the peppers off of Kipo. " And keep stirring. " Quickly, enough, Chris got a wet rag and wiped Kipo's eyes. She mouthed 'thank you' as he wiped his.

" Herbs in. Herb's out. Herbs in. "

" Girls, the milk isn't hot enough. " Ida spoke up.

" What are you talking about? " Chris was confused. " It looks fine to m- " They didn't listen and they knelt down and blew into the flames causing them to rupture up to their faces, as they shielded themselves, their arms enlarged into paws. In the process, they slipped on the spilt water from the dropped bucket from earlier, as this happened, tails suddenly popped out of them before Chris regained his balance and caught Kipo.

" Thanks again...And what just happened? " She asked quickly.

" I think we just sprouted a tails... " He anwsered nervously as she felt it with Bev popping in between the two startling them both.

" Oh, the milk is curdling. " She went off and the two continuing doing what they're tasks. Unknown to them both, Bev grabbed a platter with a few knives on them. " Time to cut the curd~ " Bev literally heaved them right towards the two hybrids.

As the knives came darting towards, them, Chris's instinct's kicked in, and his ears became feline, and he swiftly grabbed Kipo ducking down. Chris's eyes widened seeing she now had ears and felt the side of his head because she was giving him the same look.

" I don't hear you putting herbs in. " Bev said.

" Herbs in. Herbs out. Herbs in. Herbs out. "

" And are you still stirring? " Ida questioned Chris who was doing just that. He looked over his shoulder and saw the goats were slowly approaching them.

* * *

Outside, Wolf has been relentlessly trying to get passed the boars. Despite their sheer size, these pigs were a lot smarter then they looked.

" Okay, you asked for it! " Wolf jumped into the air spinning around using the stinger hitting Bornack's snout, and got onto Webber's head. As she landed in front of them, the poison took affect. Only problem was that they both slumped down.

" Oh come on! " She was getting frusterated.

" Wolfy, you are messing with forces you do not understand. " Said Dave who was sitting on a chair with Benson and Mandu nearby. " You do not want to make that cheese mad. "

" Don't be ridiculous Dave. Now help me move this pig. " She started to try and move them.

" I'm sure, it's fine Wolf. Chris is with Kipo, so she'll be okay. And they'll let us know if they need help.

" Come on! Come on! " Wolf's efforts were doing nothing, All the sudden a loud roar was heard, belonging to a Jaguar, causing the ground to shake, splatter water in Dave's face. Not to long after another roar echoed doing the same thing, only this one belonged to a Tiger, causing Mandu to fall off her seat.

" T-They letted us know! " Benson cried out completetly taken by surprise not expecting that one bit. Mandu then ran over to the two mega's and squeezed herself in. Using her strength the pig pried open an entrance using herself to make an opening.

" Good job Mandu. " Benson said allowing him, Dave and Wolf to rush inside. Afterwards, Mandu was squashed in between the two larger pigs and snorted with an annoyed face almost like she was saying. 'No problem...' She then eyed the boars elephant sized tusks, and felt she didn't have any before gaining a smile.

" Get the hell away from us! " Chris's voice was heard as they were entering.

" There's no need to be hostile towards us... " Ida said

" Then what the heck are you trying to do!? Kill us!? " Wolf gasped upon seeing Chris and Kipo having more feline. " Guys? "

" What did you do to our friends!? "

" Is something wrong? " Florabel asked the two teens. As Chris was gonna respond, Kipo beat him to the punch.

"** Yes!** "

* * *

Minutes later, they were all back outside and Wbber was licking the sting on Bornack's snout.

Kipo groaned in frustration. " I still don't get why or how this all happened! And If I can't figure that out, how are supposed to become Megas who counting on us!? "

" Yeah, Kipo's right. I've only been able to turn my arms into paws, I get my eyes, but I never got ears, or a tail before. " Chris added in his thoughts. " We came here for help, and so far, we haven't gotten any, at all! "

" And instead I'm half jaguar, he's half tiger and we smell like cheese! " Kipo topped it off.

" Good. " Florabel smiled.

" That's what we were going for. " Ida said.

" Including the smell! " Bev added.

Both hybrids exchanged a look. " **What!?** "

" Sorry to put you through all that. " Florabel apologized. " But we needed you both to see that the Jaguar and Tiger is always there to protect you. "

" That's why I threw knives at you! " Bev said cheerfully giving Dave a high five for some reason.

" Okay that's it! Enough games already! " Chris was beyond fed up. " It's time you three gave us some anwsers! "

" Easy, there tiger. Were getting to that. " Ida said.

" Indeed, you're ready to hear the tale. " Florabel began. " Kipo, your poor father Leo was on the run looking for shelter. He'd just lost your mother and he had to abandon the burrow where you were born. Chris's father, Khan found you both and guided him into our forest. He and his wife Aura, were living with us at the time. "

* * *

**14 years ago.**

Right now we see Khan and Leo getting spit out by the two mega boars.

Leo quickly looked down to make sure his daughter was safe, and much to his relief she was. He then looked over to the Chevere Sisters.

" Oh, boy, the cheese tells us they just spat out a baby. " Ida said making Bev squeal excitedly dropping her glass.

" Leo!? " They all turned to see Aura emerging out of the cave clearly surprised to see her friend and immediately rushed up to him lightly giving him a one armed hug. " Leo...My friend...Hmm? " She now noticed what he was carrying. " Oh my goodness, look at that little paw... " Kipo defiantly seemed to like this new stranger she was seeing.

" Khan who is that you brought with you? " Florabel asked.

" Don't worry, he's a friend. Leo, these are the Chevere Sisters. Ida, Florabel and Bev. They can help you. "

" Are you really sure about this? " Leo asked whispering to to his friend.

" Trust me. " Khan said flatly making the new father look at Aura who nodded her head 'yes'.

**(Florabel. He brought him to us for guidance. So we had him make cheese.)(Benson. Is that your solution to everything?)(Dave. It's a good solution)**

Inside the kitchen, Leo stirred the cheese holding his daughter close to him, the sisters were helping him out, including Aura while Khan was chopping up some ingredients. She watched him in curiosity, and rested up against his chest. All the sudden, her paw had reverted back to normal. " It went away! "

" Yes, because she feels safe. " Florabel explained. " You can stay here for a few days. But I'm afraid the surface, is no place for your little Kipo.

Ida walked forward letting the baby grab her hoof. " If she stays up here, the jaguar will be the dominant side. If you want her human side to remain in control, you need to foster that in a burrow. "

" And make sure to water her everyday! " Bev added.

" We can't go back to our burrow. " Leo regretfully said.

" There are other Burrows. I heard about it, from the cheese. " Ida replied.

" What about when it's time for her to become a jaguar? "

" You just bring her right on back. " Florabel said.

" And you _should_ to go with him Khan. " Ida advised. " Your putting you son. You've been able to control the tiger within you, but the same can't be said for him. "

" No. " Khan replied firmly. " We've already made our choice. "

" Khan, you need to foster his human side. It's for the best. " Ida was urging him to listen.

" And we are doing what's best for our son. We will not hide underground like everyone else. " Khan stormed out of the kitchen.

Aura rubbed her temples seeing her husbands stubborn attitude flare up like that. She walked up to Leo. " You should probably, tuck your little girl in for the night. "

* * *

She led him to another room that was inside the cave.

" Come on... "

" I really appreciate this Aura... "

" No worries, I'm more then happy to help. " Upon entering the room, they heard very loud snoring. As for where it was coming from, it was none other then Chris as an infant, fast asleep in wooden crib without a care in the world.

Leo couldn't help but laugh at this. " Is he snoring? "

" Yep. Got that one from me. " Aura confirmed. " When he sleeps, he sleeps hard. But I know most of the little guys gene's belong to his papa. Heheh. " She lightly reached over and rubbed the infants cheek. " Anyways hold on a second... " She grabbed a large basket and filled it up with a few blankets. " This should do you some good. "

As Leo was going to, he stopped. " Uh...By any chance you got any spare clothes? "

Aura raised an eyebrow in confusion before it hit her. " Oooh. Yeah, hold on... " She did a little digging and brought some out. " Here you go. "

" Did you knit this? "

" Pff, I had do something to keep me occupied while I was pregnant with Chris. " Aura anwsered in annoyance as he slipped his child in the new batch of clothes. " I swear, I love him and all, but even his over protective side gets so annoying. "

" I bet... " He set little Kipo down in the basket and watched her drift to sleep and gained a sad look. " And I bet Song would've asked you all sorts of questions right now... "

" She would've... " Aura felt the same way and eyed the sleeping hybrid. " Kipo's a beautiful child Leo...You both did good...I know it's a lot to take in. But you gotta remember, your little one, needs you more then ever now. "

" I know...I know...I just wish she was here with me though... " Aura went over and hugged him.

" It'll be alright... " She stopped the embrace and sat down on a chair. " You go on. I'll watch them. "

" Thank you... " Leo was glad to still have those he considered family and left his child to sleep.

While Aura was about to read a book, he heard little Chris stirring in his sleep, and chuckled as she watched him roll around.

* * *

Outside, Khan was gazing at the night sky, admiring the many stars that brought light to the darkness.

" It's a nice night... " Leo commented walking up to him.

" Yeah...It is... " Khan agreed and for a moment it got a silent until Leo broke it.

" Khan I know what your awnser is going to be...But you really sure that you and Aura don't want to come with me? " He asked. " The surface is dangerous... "

" Everywhere is dangerous... " Khan replied flatly looking at him. " Even underground, no where is safe... I-No. We, already made our choice, Leo. " Khan anwsered firmly. " How we raise our son will count in what will happen later on as he gets older. "

" And I can agree with that. But I'm just worried about all of you. Song would feel the same. "

" I know...I appreciate the concern, but I expect you to respect my decision. I refuse to raise my son underground...We were never given the opportunity to love on The surface, like our ancestors before us...The surface itself, belongs to all of us...It is our home. Where we truly belong. "

" Not everyone thinks the same way... " Leo said.

" All the more reason to prove them wrong... " He turns to his friend. " Leo, no matter what happens, there will be hope. It won't be easy, but I have faith. And I know, that when the day comes, for when your daughter starts her journey, my son will help her... " Khan said reassuring him. " I just know he will... "

Leo smiled upon hearing that. " If he's anything like you, then that put's me at ease a little bit... " He returned his gaze back up the sky. " So do you know what Chris's zodiac sign is? "

" Scorpio. He was born in October. And just by looking at Kipo, her birth sign is Aries, Right? " Leo gave him a look of surprise. " What? I can be smart to you know...Your lessons paid off... "

Leo returned his gaze to the sky. " I didn't think expect that... "

" I know, and it was worth it. " Khan chuckled with a smile.

* * *

Back at the present, they'd just finished telling the story.

" Kipo! Your arm! " Benson spoke up snapping them out of their thoughts. She raised up one of her arms and saw that was returning to normal making Wolf gasp happily. " It's going away! "

At first she was happy, but Kipo noticed some fur was still there including her large paw. " But why won't it go all the way? "

Ida walked up to her. " Breath deep. " She then took hold of Kipo's arms. " Now think about being safe with your father. Herbs out. " Kipo closed her eyes and remembered life back at her old burrow as a kid with Leo. Smiling at the memories.

" Herbs out. " She made a motion and all of the Jaguar disappeared returning to normal. She gasped seeing the results standing up. " It worked! But how did That? "

" Oh, the gesture ground and focus you. " Florabel explained.

" Chris, now its your turn. But this method is different, you need to try and remember what makes you happy. "

" Alright... " Chris did as he was told, and closed his eyes. The memories started flooding in, some included the good times with his parents as for the rest, it showed him and Kipo having fun at Rat Land for her birthday. " Herbs out. " Just like Kipo, his tiger features went away.

" Very good. Now both of you, try again. When you both do herbs in, think about needing the Jaguar and Tiger. " She intructed. " Then when you do Herbs out, remember what helps you succeed. "

Both hybrids closed their eyes, recalling what happened in the kitchen. " Herbs in. " Both of them made thier inner Mute appear before what they needed to do next. " Herbs out. " They vanished quickly just as they appeared.

Wolf was thrilled to see this. " Kipo, Chirs, you did it! "

" We did it! " Kipo hugged up on Chris. " We controlled it! "

" Haha! Paw masters! " Benson cried out as Mandu jumped on them both on the chairs making them laugh.

" Th-Those are two human hands! " Dave was amazed by what happened with them. " I knew these goats were for real. "

" Does anyone need a paw? Because I got one. Herbs in! " She did the motion making the arm Dave was holding turn into a large paw.

" How about two? Herbs in! " Chris did the same motion making his paw appear and did a high five with her.

" No? No one needs them? That's okay. "

" Herbs out! " They returned to normal.

Wolf looked over to the goats. " I have to admit. Even I'm impressed. "

" Same here... " Chris felt the same way but then something popped up. . But, I don't understand though... " He looked to the sisters. " Why didn't my parents go with Leo to live in a Burrow with Leo? "

" Khan wanted to try a different path. " Florabel said.

" What do you mean? "

Ida explained. " As we told them both, if you and Kipo were stay on the Surface, the tiger and jaguar would've become the dominate side. While Leo choose to foster Kipo's human side. Khan wanted you to be in balance with both. So neither human or beast were in opposing one another. "

" And, it would appear that Khan made an excellent choice. " Bev said happily.

" Instead of letting the Tiger become the dominant side, you've become unified with it instead. " Florabel informed. " Both have experienced, love, pain and hope. But...Were sorry for what happened to them... " She said sadly. " The cheese told us what happened... "

" One thing was for sure...They both loved you with all their hearts. " Ida said making Evan sigh and smile at their kind words.

" So does this mean were ready to become Megas and save my people? "

" Let's consult the cheese, shall we? " Ida suggested making the group exchange looks with one another.

* * *

At Scarlemagne's palace while under the mandrils mind control, Leo spat out every single detail about his daughter being part Mega. Including the experiments done to Khan and what his son was capable of.

" So the girl with the purple jaguar paw who got past my guards and is immune to my pheromones, is actually your daughter... " He looked over to Leo who was still continuing his work and the mind control. " And the boy with the tiger paws I've heard so much about, is none other then the son of Khan and Aura? Fascinating. Of course this mean's I'll have to eliminate them both. "

He paused gaining another thought while Leo was slowly breaking out of the control. " All though, if they could control their inner beasties. And make them sympathetic to my cause, why I'd be un stoppable! Imagine if those science experiments were my pets? Oh! And they could even make more to do my bidding! "

These words snapped Leo out of it, dropping the vial he was holding and backed up into the fenced entrance. " Good luck! You don't know Kipo, and if Chris is anything like his father, you'll be sorry. " Scarlemagne gripped Leo's arm.

" Oh, oh,... " He made him drop his perfume bottle. " Careful now. Don't want to spill a drop. " He put it on a shelf. " Thank you Leo. Now I have my army and an endless supply of pheromones. All I'm missing, are those two kids. "

Scarelemagne giggled madly already having plans with the two hybrids while Leo gained a look of horror.

* * *

Back at the sister's home, both Bornack and Webber were still standing guard. A squeal was heard making them look down. It was Mandu holding two curved pieces of sticks to give them the impression she was just like them.

Webber almost looked touched by this and rubbed his tusk against he cheek. Mandu accidentally let them slip out, before quickly grabbing them and walked inside the cave.

inside the kitchen, the sister's began doing the same thing they were doing when the group arrived. Dave was looking in the pot, and pretty soon Mandu came in and joined him. All while they did the same chant from before.

" Feta, Gouda, Chevre, Fromage. Feta, Gouda, Chevre, Fromage. " While doing so, they were sticking their hooves into the cheese that was just made.

" Ugh...They put their nasty hooves in... " Dave grimanced.

" What a waste of cheese... " Benson commented.

" Feta, Gouda, Chevre, Fromage. Feta, Gouda, Chevre, Fromage. Feta, Gouda, Chevre, Fromage. " The sisters opened their eyes and their pupils pulled back, taking the group by surprise, because the sister's eyes were glowing blue.

" If you wish to save your people, you must indeed become the Mega Jaguar. " Ida began with Kipo.

" But the beast within you is strong. " Florabel warned. " To strong. If you become the mega, you will lose yourself to it. " For a minute they saw the cheese move making a person and was eaten by a jaguar's head giving off a roar making them gasp.

" What?B-But what about Herbs in. Herbs out? "

" It isn't enough. " Ida shook her head. " Once you become a Mega, you will lose sight of everything that makes you human. " The group gave Kipo a worred look while Chris put a hand on her shoulder to put her at ease.

" But, your path is not set in stone. " Florabel chimed in grasping their attention. " You can prevent this future, together. You must find something tangible, that ties you to who you are at your core. "

" A core. That's on the outside. An anchor. " Bev finally spoke up.

" An anchor will guide you out of the beast. " Florabel said. " And for you, young Chris. "

Ida continued. " Listen carefully, your true role will come as well. The tiger within you is strong, and wise. Just like your fathers, and you are one with it, However... "

" There is a wall in the way. " Bev spoke up again for a second time. " Blocking your path. "

Florabel spoke up again. " To get past this obstacle, and continue onward, you must go and confront your inner darkness... " The group turned to Chris who narrowed his eyes. He knew exactly just what they were talking about.

" Only then, once you complete this task, you and the tiger will turlly be free. You'll be able to reach your full potential, and keep the Jaguar in check. " Ida continued.

" The cheese has spoken. " Bev said as they all closed their eyes finishing the ritual.

" But who am I at my core? " Kipo questioned. " I used to be Kipo. Happy go luck girl from the Clover Burrow. But, I'm not even from the Clover Burrow. If I don't know where I'm from...How am I supposed to know who I am? "

" Then start at the beginning! " Bev advised. " Oh, that sounded smart. Did I say that? "

Kipo thought for a moment and then it hit her. " I was born in another burrow...My parents burrow. "

" And mine as well. " Chris chimed in.

" That's where we'll go. That's where I'll learn about myself, so I'll find the thing that reminds me of...me...Why did my they abandon it? "

" He didn't tell us kid. " Ida replied. " He most likely told Khan and Aura the reason, and they didn't tell us why they left. "

" Well do you know where it is? " Kipo asked with Florabel sticking her hoove's into the cheese.

" I'm afraid, the cheese can't make it out. " She sadly informed.

" Yeah, it's not really reliable for directions. " Ida commented.

Mandu snorted in anger and got picked up by her owner.

" That's okay. Because we can find it! " Kipo said confidently while Dave began to eat some of the cheese but then paused.

" Wait, where did you guys get the milk? " He asked nervously.

" Dave, they're goats. " Chris said bluntly. " Use your head. "

" Ewwwwww! " The bug rolled onto the floor spitting out what he could while everyone else was extremely grossed out.

" We don't enjoy the fact either... " Ida said in annoyance. " Just shut up about it...Oh, yeah one more thing. " She regained their attention. " Before you go, searching for the burrow where you were born Kipo. Chris has to complete his task first. "

" And what's that supposed to be? " Benson questioned.

" Simple... " Chris said reluctantly. " For me to finally go home. "

" Oh you, mean back at the place where you brought me in? " Kipo questioned.

" No..." Chris shook his head. " My real home...The same cabin, where I was raised. "

* * *

**To be continued**

**Yep, it's finally time. The moment some of you have been waiting for a while now, you all know Kipo's backstory. But now it's time for you all to learn of Chris's origons and the story of the first human mute hybrid. **

**Also, how'd you all like this one?**

* * *

**Now replying back to reviewers**

**Guest. I know, just recently found out about it, not to long ago, I'm looking forward to it, and at the same time a bit sad though, because this cartoon is really good. **

**Guest. I do appologize for the wait. **

**Guest. It will happen, be patient.**

**razer14. Did**

**old666. ****Just did.**

**Guest Chapter 12. I'm glad I did. **

**Guest Chapter 12. Yes.**

**Silverstudent. ****Hmm, you know that's actually not a bad idea at all.**

**ROCuevas . ****Thank you as usual. **

**Guest chapter 12. I will when I can.**

**Earthpatriot117****Chapter 1. Never had one. ****Chapter 2. Eh, we all can't be perfect.**

**Chapter 13. Well, I hope that season 3 will come and we won't have to wait as long for it.**

**rwby00p. ****didn't you read the start? **

**Marbled Gold.. ****Chapter 12. I try :). ****Chapter 13. Well good to hear.**

**Review dude 357. ****Oh he will give Kipo some lessons and eventually he'll talk to her.**

**Bobby Jenkins . ****What are you even talking about? **

**JakeCrusher. ****Chapter 5. Eh, there's the old saying, shit happens, and that's kind of the truth. . ****Chapter 9. Well, yeah, I'm actually surprised people finally figured it out. But I'm surprised you didn't notice the material from Primal.. ****Chapter 10. Nah.. ****Chapter 13. There's a good reason for that actually, you just got to keep reading.**

**King of 2211.. ****Wow, dang I'm really happy to see that you enjoy my story, seriously thanks a bunch for reading it**

**Linkester. ****Well, that's kind of the idea. Either you figure it out already from chapter one or not.**

**cody. ****Grant requested.**

**Dinobot. ****Oh you'll find out later on.**

**Clyclon One. ****Well, happy to hear that you liked it. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's chapter 15 and this one's an original, meaning it's Oc and not only that this'll shed some more light on Chris's past. Which I'm sure it has been something many of you have been wondering about. **

**Like what was Khan's story? Well, you're in luck, because now you get to find out.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Ending and Beginning**

As of the moment a small camp fire was put out by a much younger Chris. He and his father Khan had finally just finished eating a large Mute fish that the older hybrid had caught earlier that morning.

In fact once they were done eating, the two of them had just finished a raft that took most of yesterday to build. It was just finished earlier that morning. Right now, the two of them were going further out to the coast, and the quickest way of doing so would be by water.

" How does the raft look? " Chris asked his father who was sitting on a rock who'd just finished carving a paddle.

" It'll do us just fine. " Khan replied standing up and headed towards the raft. " Come, this'll take a long while. " Both of them got together. " On the count of three, push it. "

" Yes sir. "

" One...Two...Three! " The two of them pushed it into the water and quickly hopped on board so the current didn't fully take it away. Once on the current, Khan took his newly made paddle and started using it to help them move.

" This raft is working good. Which means we did good on constructing this... " Khan commented sounding very pleased as he paddled. But he then looked to Chris who was quiet. " You're awfully quiet... Something on your mind? " Khan asked.

The young hybrid was a bit hesitant for a moment. " I...heard you talk in your sleep. "

" Oh. What'd you hear? "

"...You talking with mom... "

"...No...I wasn't... "

Chris glared at his father upon hearing this. " Don't lie to me...You were! And it's not like you'd care if she was still around... "

" Watch your tongue! " Khan snapped with a firm voice keeping his focus on the river. " Until our journey is over, one of us must remained focus. "

" How am I supposed to know? " Chris retorted back. " It's been three weeks since she's been gone and you haven't shown any trace of grief whatsoever! "

Khans face hardened. " Don't take my silence as a lack of grief. Mourn how you want, let me mourn in how I know... "

" You could've just told me... "

" ... " Khan remained silent for a moment. " You do not know my ways... "

" And who's to blame for me not having a better understanding? " Chris questioned bitterly not caring if his father was glaring at him. " Half the time growing up, you weren't always there...Mother was...And each time I tried to come to you, you only pushed me away, and you only came to me when you wanted to. "

" I have my reasons for that Chris... " Khan said bitterly. " And I had to address that... "

" Even so, it still hasn't made up for the lack of time we ever spent together...And I get deep down...I might not have been what you always wanted... " Khan's look softened a bit upon hearing those words. ...I just thought...That maybe...After all this, things would be different...But looks like I was wrong... "

" Chris...I never attended to push you away... " The father assured his son putting a hand on his shoulder.

The child smacked it off turning to him. " Then why did you? " Chris looked him right in the eye.

" It's not easy to explain... "

" Try me... " He absolutely refused to not loose focus. As for Khan he lowered his gaze before refocusing it on his only child.

" My son...Listen close...I have a beast inside of me...At first, I always had to make sure to keep it in check. To keep it under control..., It kept growing stronger...At times, I'm not able to keep it contained and it wasn't easy...I couldn't keep my guard down...Not for a second...It took much effort and now, I don't worry about it... "

" Beast inside of you? " Chris was confused. " I don't understand... "

Khan sighed and stayed silent for a moment and raised his right arm. Closing his eyes, it enlarged into a white striped paw. Chris gasped at what he saw and grew more amazed as his father returned it back to normal.

" You're part Mute? "

" Yes... "

" Why didn't you tell me? "

" As I said, it's not easy... " He leaned forward placing a hand against his sons cheek. " I only wished to spar you from this burden...But your mother and I already knew that couldn't be avoided... " He resumed paddling. " Now that you know...It's more crucial I teach you how to control your inner beast... "

Chris's eyes widened in shock as he tried to absorb this new knowledge. " Mine...I'm part mute...Did mom know about this? Was she like us? "

" No...She was human all the way... " Khan replied while using the large stick to push the raft away from a nearby rock. " Even from the beginning when I became what I am now... "

" Cool...So I guess we'll be taking short lessons now and then depending on what's going on? "

" Yes. It'll depend. You will learn...soon enough... " Khan paused for a moment. " .And, Chris...I-I miss her too...I know it's been hard, for both of us..." Khan paused for a moment with a solemn expression. " If I had it my way, It would've been me that didn't make it, not my Aura...Even now I ask myself 'why couldn't it be me?' " He put a hand on his sons shoulder. " Let's put aside whatever we have for her wish...Can we at least do that? " He said continuing to guide them through the currents.

" Okay... "

**Dream end.**

* * *

At that moment Chris woke up rubbing his eyes smacking his lips. He looked around to see the groups current camp, which was in an old apartment complex.

It has been almost two days since the group left the Chevere Sisters home and the Eyeball Woods. As they already agreed, the group decided to head the sister's words for Chris to find his 'anchor'. Something to help remind him of who he was once he fully transformed into a Mega Tiger. Deep down, he was not very thrilled about returning to his old home.

But he knew eventually that this day would come, the sisters were right. If he was to move on with his life, he'd have to do this. Not just for his parents memory, but for himself as well.

With a long sigh, he made his way out grab some air and something to eat.

* * *

An hour later after catching breakfast and eating it, the group was walking through another part of the city.

Compared to the rest of the remains of the human civilization, nature was more prominent. Tree's of all different sizes were all around them, most notiably the ones who's trunks touched the ground itself. It also had including some moss, large mushrooms and also a variety of large flowers much like the ones Kipo saw when she first went with Chris to find Wolf. The area was also filled with small creeks letting water flow, through the very tree's themselves.

Dave whistled impressed. " Wow...You got a nice neighborhood man... "

" I'll say, this place is nice... " Benson commented as they stopped in front of a low slope. One by one they each jumped down.

" Chris how long has it been since you were last here? " Kipo asked as he caught her.

" I don't know...I lost count... " Chris replied continuing to lead the way forward.

" You clearly know this area very well...Why did you leave? " Wolf questioned.

" It's... " Chris was having a difficult time answering that question. " It's not easy to say... " He replied moving aside a whole bunch of leaves, and much to their luck they found what they were looking for.

" Is that it? "

" Yeah...That's it... " Chris quickly answered Kipo's question.

In the distance there was a wooden cabin, the same one where he and his parents had lived at the time when he was younger. It was also the same place where they held his mother's funeral. It had clearly seen much better days, as it was now covered in all sorts of vegetation showing nature was reclaiming the area itself.

Chris stopped for a minute and took a deep in inhale before exhaling. " Guys...If I stop moving, just push me, okay? " He got multiple replies as he continued forward to it until he was at it's door step.

He tried opening it, but it was clearly locked. So with a grunt he kicked down the door breaking the henge's making the piece of wood fall forward causing a large cloud of dust to be made.

Once it cleared, Chris entered his home, for the first time in many years. It was filled with a numerous amount of dust and moss was starting to grow on a few different places.

He slowly began to gaze around his surroundings. The memories were still etched into his mind, in a room just to his right was a chalkboard. He remembered how his mother schooled him, teaching him what she knew.

In the kitchen, there were many memories there, such as him attempting to cook, playing games with his parents and a variety of things with his father. Such as sharpening wood into arrows and chipping stone into spear heads.

Chris gently placed his forehead against a wall. He sighed in content closing his eyes. " Even after all this time...It still feels like home... " From behind the others heard what he said and they each exchanged a look clearly concerned for their friend as he stayed in that position for a few more minutes until he turned around to face them.

" Alright, let's start looking... "

With a nod they all separated, going into different parts of the house. Benson, Dave and Wolf had the lower floors while Chris, Kipo and Mandu checked the upper floors.

" You know...This place is really nice Chris... " Kipo said as they went up the stairs.

" Aside from the dust and moss am I right? " He asked jokingly getting a small chuckle. " But seriously, you would've loved this place back when my parents were still here..." They entered the upper floor and there were two doors one at the end of the hallway and another to the right.

" So which room belongs to who? "

" The one straight ahead was my room, and the one on the right was there's. "

" I call your room! " She dashed through going inside making Chris chuckle at how excited she was picking up Mandu and began to pet her which the pig enjoyed.

The inside of Chris's old room was also covered in dust and all around there were wooden carvings of different animals, old pictures hanging on the wall drawn when he was little.

" Huh...Not what I expected, but still nice... " Kipo commented as she looked around and picked up the animal carvings. " What were these? "

" Those were my toys... " Chris replied. " We didn't have much, so dad made them and I sort of made some of my own...Which turned out badly... "

She held back her laughter picking up a very skinny tall horse with a crooked neck, and a small head. " W-What this supposed to be? "

" That was supposed to be a giraffe... " He replied with an annoyed expression as they started looking around, every nook and cranny he could find. In an old cupboard Kipo found nothing but old clothes, while Mandu searched under his bed which was full of dust bunnies.

" Okay, clearly nothing in here, let's check the other room. " Chris advised and that's what they did, leaving his old room and went into the same room where his folks used to sleep.

" That's a pretty big bed... " Kipo noted because it was a pretty impressive sized mattress.

" Why you say that? " The silver teen questioned.

" Well, growing up in the burrow, finding a new mattress wasn't to easy... "

" So, what you had like the same one from when you were like a little kid or something? "

She waved her hand a bit. " Eh... "

" Never mind...Forget I asked... " He said before beginning the search. Chris began to look through the closet while Mandu was scouting underneath the bed and shelves. Kipo meanwhile opened a drawer and immediately blushed at what she was seeing. After a moment she closed it and quickly shook her head to get whatever happened out of her mind.

" What happened to you? "

" Don't ask... "

" Hmm? "

" This is fathers journal.

He started reading it out loud: " _My name is Khan Fang, for those that are reading this, please do so. For those that have asked themselves questions, on why this all happened in the first place. I will tell you why._

_To start, for most of my life, I was born and raised underground, like the rest of humanity. . he burrow, I lived in with my friends, and my wife, was the DNA burrow, a large laboratory, underground apartment complex. This was used by scientists to study mutes and the mutagen that created them._

_The reason for why it was built, so that humanity could live once again on the surface._ " He turned the page. "_ Over 200 years prior, was an event dubbed as **The Great Mutant Outbreak of 2017. **While it's not clear to what the cause was, the outbreak itself caused creatures to mutate far beyond their original size and intellect, rendering humans comparatively weaker and much lower on the food chain. Humanity fled to safety and formed underground communities called Burrows. In the wake of the outbreak and humanity's mass exodus from the surface, the newly-emerged mutes assert their power as the planet's dominant creatures, while banding together with their unique mute sub-types. Abandoned remnants of humanity still linger on the surface, either maintained and utilized by mutes, such as motorcycles and other vehicles, or overrun with mutated, deadly flora and fauna. Very few people survived the outbreak, and fled to burrows, with the apocalypse beginning on October 23, 20_20\. "

He turned the page again continuing to read.

" We worked effortlessly to try and reverse the mutations. But instead, we few decided to change our course. At the time, I was only but security, doing what I did best, keep people in line and killing any mute that broke out or breached the burrow. As for my wife, she was the burrow's leading field team experts. "

* * *

**15 years ago.**

In the city of Las Vistas, a man hole cover was opened. Emerging out of it was a much younger Khan, his skin was more pale, and he was wearing a zip up burrow suit like everyone else. He quickly scoured the area looking. He got out the whole and looked down.

" Its safe. You can come up. "

" Phew, I'm glad to get out of there... " Aura said in relief as she was helped up by her husband. " It was starting to reek... "

" The feelings mutual... " Another voice agreed, the voice belonged to none other then Song Oak, Kipo's mother. " You okay down there? "

Leo emerged out taking a nice deep whiff of fresh air. " Yeah...totally...totally...Just thought my nose was gonna fall off or something... " His wife helped him up. " How are you so used to that Khan? "

He shrugged his shoulders. " Comes with the job I guess? " He then goes over to a building that has a large amount of vegetation grown onto it. They started to climb up the vines of a tree.

" How do you feel Song? " Aura asked as they were climbing up.

" I feel great! I can't believe were doing this! " She was beyond excited.

" Finally! " Leo felt the same way and paused. " Wait! I left the stove on! We have to go back! "

" Leo! "

" I'm just kidding! " They were interrupted by Khan clearing his throat and was already on top. " Sorry. " They eventually got onto the top of the roof. After clearing some leaves, the group was given full view of the night sky at it's best.

" Oh my gosh, the stars...Oh my gosh, the moon! " Song was beyond thrilled to be up and then a flock of mega flamingo's were seen flying through the air. " Flamingos! "

" Oh and they have two heads! " Leo pointed out.

" Oh, I hope they get along with each other... " Song joked and gasped again upon seeing a sleeping mega corgi laying on a building. " A Mega! How tall do you think it is? "

" Maybe three hundred feet? " Leo guessed as Song jolted down some notes. " No wonder we ended up hiding underground. "

" You should see the Mega Bunnies. Some of them get bigger then that. " Aura mused.

" Oh my gosh, I bet the baby's are adorable... " Song gushed over the thought.

" Yeah they are, aren't they Khan? "

He turned his head avoiding eye contact. " Maybe they are, slightly cute... "

" Aww, you big softy.. " Aura gave him a hug making him grunt in annoyance but didn't show any signs he was enjoying it.

" But hey, now that we've figured out how to reverse the mutation, you could have one as a tinsy tiny house pet... " Leo said almost sounding a bit sad.

" Right...A pet... " Song was feeling the same way she slammed the book shut. " We can't do this right!? "

" NO! " Leo agreed.

" Please tell me you both agree to!? "

" Well, it ain't there fault for being what they are now... " Aura admitted while Khan waved his hand doing a 'meh' sign.

" Oh I'm so glad you said that! " Song was relieved to hear what they said. " Hugo said me and Aura's name today. He can think! "

" We can't take that away from him! " Leo was a hundred percent onboard.

" From all of them! " She motioned her arms to the sky.

" Then we won't! " Leo reaches out for the journal and takes it. " We'll hide this...And we'll tell our team we have no idea how we did it and that it could take years to replicate. And it's not any one else can do what you can Song. " He put a hand on his wife's cheek making her blush loving the affection.

" Aww, honey. It's true. "

" She ain't wrong about that. " Aura chimed in as the husband and wife embraced one another.

" We'll hold them off for as long as we can. " Aura said and gazed up at the sky. " I just wish this wouldn't be the only time we get to look at the stars... "

" It won't be, we'll find another way to live up here. " Leo reassured her and as they were going for it, the mega corgi suddenly started howling gaining they're attention. " We'll just have to be extraordinary. " He hugged his wife some more and the group watched as more mega dogs appeared all of them howling at the moon.

* * *

Back in the present.

" So wait, that means my parents and your parents all came from an entire burrow of scientists! " Kipo exclaimed happily.

" That would explain a lot about you and your dad. " Wolf commented.

"Ahem. " Chris gave them a raised eyebrow. " Do you want me to read this or not? "

She chuckled nervously. " Sorry, go ahead. "

" Thank you. " Chris turned the page. " _After making our decision, we hid our knowledge away from everyone else and we strived to find another way for humanity to live up on the surface. Leo and Song already had an idea, but, they also wanted to try something else._ "

* * *

Inside of Leo and Song's apartment Khan and Aura were inside. Just now they told them of a crazy plan they had come up with.

" What exactly do you want me to do? " Khan asked wanting them to repeat what they just told him.

" Khan...We figured out how we we can alter the mutagens to favor the growth horomone combined with the mutegen enchanced dna of Apex Predators...But, we also learned, that we can merge it with a humans DNA. "

" No, absolutely not! " Aura objected already knowing where they were going with this. " What you suggest is already dangerous, but this, this is a no-no! No-No-No! Your putting my husband at risk! "

" We know...But, Khan it's your choice. "

" Well he ain't go- "

" I'll do it. " Khan cut her off. "

" Khan, think about this! " Aura cupped her husbands cheeks who didn't flinch at all. " You do this, then you'll never be the same again! "

" Some of us are clones, Aura, you know this. How are we not already not normal? " Khan countered. " Is this, how you want to live for the rest of your life? Confined to this very place? Because that's not what I want, not anymore. "

Aura sighed rubbing her temples. " No...I don't...But as long as I have you I'm fine. "

Khan got up grasping his wife's hands. " Aura, I know you are unsure about this, but trust me, after living down here for so long. I'm at my limit, I no longer wish to hide underground. "

" But there's a reason for that. "

" And what then? " He countered. " Are we supposed to just keep living down here until it's all over? No, it's not going to be. If means, giving up a part of what I am, then so be it. "

Aura sighed in defeat returning the gesture. " Alright, I'm with you dear. All the way. "

" What available samples do we have available? " Leo presented the options they had managed to sneak from the lab.

" We have, Jaguar, Falcon, Monkey and Komodo Dragon. " Song anwsered.

" But... " Leo spoke up brining out a fifth. " We also have this... "

Khan raised an eyebrow. " Which is? "

" Tiger. " Leo presented it and passed it to him.

" Hmm... " Khan picked the vial and stared into it.

" You always did respect them, and they're also your favorite animal too. "

" That's...true... " Khan admitted. " This will be the one then. "

" Alright..." Song nodded her head. " Let's get started... "

* * *

**...**

Chris took a pause reading the journal trying to absorb this new information. " So that's how my dad became part mute. " Chris was not expecting this one bit. " Do you know what this means? "

" Your dad was the very first human hybrid. " Kipo anwsered. " And my parents made him into what he is! That's so cool! Oh, I'm so jealous! "

While she was excited Wolf, and Benson weren't feeling it. " Yeah...Real cool... " He managed to speak up.

" Hush up! " The bug demanded and looked to Chris with an eager look. " Come on. This is getting good. " Dave clearly was enjoying the story instead.

" Let's see...Ah here we go. _ In the first week after the procedure was done, we all waited to see what changed about me. The first week nothing, but by the seventh-_ "

* * *

Right now, the Oak couple was having some lunch and before long they heard a beep. It was coming from one of their devices.

" Who's it from? " Song asked.

Leo replied back walking back to her. " It's from Aura... "

" What does it say? "

" It says: Guy's you might want to see this...Like _right now._ " They both exchanged a nervous look and with the message received the two of them quickly rushed out and kept calm so they wouldn't get any suspicions.

Minutes later they knocked on the door and instantly Aura anwsered. " Come on, come on. " Aura got them inside their apartment and locked the door once they entered.

Leo was the first to ask. " Aura what's the matter? "

" Just take a look at this... " She motioned to her husband who was sitting on their bed without a shirt on. With a signal, she made him turn around.

" What are you-Whoa! " Leo was surprised to see what he was looking at while Song was excited. Khan's long white hair now had black streaks all over it, now resembling very much like.

" Stripes... " Song approached and examined it up close. " These are stripes! The tiger mutagen is starting to go in effect. When did these appear? "

" Just earlier this morning. " Khan awnsered turning around.

" Khan have you felt anything else? "

" I've been on edge, hungry and I feel...stronger as well..."

" And there's the incident... " Aura mused. " He grew fur on his arms! "

" Wait fur? " Song wanted to her friend to repeat what she said.

Aura only sheepishly rubbed her arm. " Yeah...First it was there then bam! It's gone. "

" I've also been able to see my way in dark... " Khan added.

" Okay, so the effects of the mutagen are defiantly going into effect, much faster then we anticipated... " Leo said in a worried tone pacing back and forth. " Did any one else notice? "

" No. But he did get a lot of comments on his stripes. Luckily we were able to convince them that it was hair dye, we made. Luckily they bought it. " Aura reassured. Her mood then grew more down. " Also...We need to talk... "

This got the Oaks attention as Khan continued to speak where his wife left off. " Were going to leave the burrow... " Leo and Song exchanged a look of shock with one another.

" Are-Are you really sure that's a good idea? " Song was now more worried. " I-I mean-Not that I'm against it or anything...But I thought that we would all go together. "

Aura sighed upon hearing this. " I know, I know...But now since the signs are showing...We can't just keep making up stories...And there's another issue... " She slowly put a hand over her stomach. " I'm also pregnant... "

Song was very happy for her friend who would eventually be a mother, but at the same time she was sad. It made sense, because it was well over seven weeks since Khan was given the mutagen. Even though it took weeks for any signs to be shown, one thing was for certain, the new life growing inside would be a hybrid. The only thing that made this different from their plan was that this child would come into the world by natural means.

Leo sighed hearing this news. " When are you going to leave? "

" Tonight. " Khan responded. " I know this wasn't originally part of what we were going to do. Finding about me is one thing, but if they do and learn Aura is pregnant, you already know what there going to do. "

* * *

**Back in the present.**

Chris paused once again absorbing more information.

" So your parents left their burrow...Not just for their safety but for yours as well... " Wolf was put in thinking mode. " Kipo's parents clearly knew the danger there as well... "

" But who were they hiding from? " Kipo questioned. " They didn't say who it was. "

" We don't know that yet... " Chris spoke up. " It could've been Scarlemagne, but we don't have any anwsers to that question yet... " He continued reading by turning the page.

" _We managed to make our escape and we knew that we had to quickly hide. We wandered through the surface for days, and those days turned to weeks and then months...Which would eventually lead to our child's due date. Eventually, by a twist of fate, we made some friends..._ "

* * *

Right now the two were seen making their way through the forest, Khan was carrying a large backpack also wielding a spear for protection. Right behind him, Aura was nearby, her bump was now fully noticeable.

During they're stay on the surface, they stopped taking shelter whenever they could. They'd only move if they had to, but now they had to find somewhere to hunker down. The inevitability of Aura going into labor was soon drawing near. But because of the state she was in, moving around had become difficult. Every once in a while they'd had to stop so she could catch her breath and calm down, so it wouldn't trigger an early labor through stress.

" Khan? "

" Hmm? " He turned around to face her. " Do we need stop? "

" Yes please... "

" Alright... " Planting the spear into the ground he set down the backpack using it as something for Aura to sit down on.

" I'm sorry... "

" Don't be... " He handed her a canteen for her to drink. " You don't have to be sorry. It's okay. " She passed him back the canteen. " We'll find

" I hope so...

All the sudden a loud roar was heard and quickly enough Khan

Khan roared swinging the edge of the spear around telling the boars to back off.

But then the boars stopped and kneeled down sniffing Aura, primarily her stomach. The two of them exchanged a look with one another and then the red one sat down confusing them both.

" What's it doing? " Khan asked.

" I think it wants to offer us a ride... " Aura said with the blue boar jerking it's head to it's companion. " Khan, maybe we should see where they want to take us... "

Khan shook his head and bluntly said. " No... "

" Khan, I could have this baby any day now... " Aura argued. " And we haven't been able to find anywhere we could stay...These boars aren't as dumb as they look, they know something, so come on please? " Khan looked into the eyes of the boars looking for any signs of danger. While his logical side was telling him to leave, another part of him, said to go. It could've been his mute side, influencing him, but he knew that something had to be done. And they didn't have much choice.

" Fine... " Khan helped up her wife and with the blue boars help they got her on top and then it opened its mouth. He grunted in annoyance already seeing where this was going and got into its mouth.

Minutes later Khan was dropped out of the pigs mouth covered in drool.

" You okay? " He looked over to his wife and gave her an annoyed expression. " Never mind... " The red boar sat down and Aura slid off being caught by her husband in the process.

" Whoa...The cheese just told me we got company... " The two of them looked over to see the voice originated from Ida who had just exited out of the cave with her sisters.

Florabel walked forward and placed her hooves onto Aura's bump splattering cheese on it. She gasped in excitement. " The cheese tells me, that they also have another addition on the way! "

Hearing this Bev clapped her hoods in total excitement while Ida walked forward placing her hoove on Aura's bump as well. She hummed. " And I thought for a moment the cheese was messing with us...How long are you exactly? "

" I've count up to at least 8 months and eight weeks. " She replied back.

" Well isn't that just precious? " Florabel exclaimed in a kind tone and looked over to Khan placing a hoof onto him. She gasped once again only this time in surprise and shock. " Oh my...Oh my... "

" What is Florabel? " Ida never heard her sister act like this before.

" This gentleman before us, is something unique all on his own... " Curious to know what she was talking about the two other goats proceeded to touch him.

" Oh boy... " Ida was already having a bad feeling about this.

" Come on look on the bright side... " Bev said rather cheerfully. "...This don't happen everyday..And he ain't gonna eat us! "

" Um...Excuse me? But who are you? "

" Oh, right, I'm Ida. And these are my sisters, Florabel and Bev. Bev's the short one by the way. "

" Mind if we ask for your names? " Florabel inquired.

" I'm Aura and this is Khan my husband. "

" We know, the cheese told us... " Bev commented confusing the two of them. " But you two sure picked a bad time to come up here though. "

" Yeah, giving birth on the surface, ain't exactly a good idea... " Ida chimed in.

" We didn't have a choice... " Khan said. " Staying in our old home was to dangerous. "

Aura spoke up grabbing their attention. " I know this is a lot to ask, but may we stay here for a while? "

" We would very much appreciate it... " Khan said. " Will you help us? "

" Say no more. " Florabel replied in a kind tone taking Aura's hands. " Your more then welcome to stay for a while even after your baby is born. "

* * *

Back in the present Chris was cut off by Dave giving off a loud burp earning a look from everyone.

" Excuse me... " The bug said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

" Are there going to be anymore of that? " Chris asked in annoyance. " Because I can stop right now. "

" No-no-no! " Kipo waved her hands rapidly. " Keep reading! This is getting good! "

" Alright..." He clicked his tongue in annoyance. " Where was I... " He was tracing the words with his finger trying to find where he paused. " Ah, here we are. " Clearing his throat Chris continued to read his father's journal.

"_ In the following days after the sisters were kind enough to let us stay in there home, we grew very attached to them. It was honestly a bit strange, despite other Mutes hating humans, the three of them, don't hold anything ill towards us at all. Either because they were raised in solitude, or they knew that there were good people among the ones who gave us a bad name._ " He turned the page. " _They also knew of what I was, and they offered to help me tame my inner beast. How they knew this, is beyond my knowledge but it mattered very little. Because thanks to them, I was able to learn more about what new ability had to offer...As the days seemingly went by, something wonderful happened..._ "

* * *

It was the middle of the night, the outside itself was illuminated by the moon light including a lit fire. Khan was outside the cave sitting by the table, despite his calm demeanor, he couldn't exactly hide what he was feeling, uncertainty? Nervousness? He didn't know, maybe it wall the above.

The painful screams that erupted every once in a while was a reminder of what was going on for the last eight hours. A big moment was happening, and that was the fact, that he was about to become a father.

While he was worried about what could possibly happen, Khan wasn't showing it. He trusted the sisters. Despite them only knowing one another for only a short amount of time, it almost felt like they were a part of their growing family. While he didn't admit it, Aura already knew, since he was just that kind of guy.

" Khan... " He quickly turned over to Ida and stood up approaching the goat.

" How- "

" Everything's fine... " She reassured him and smiled. " Aura's done. Come on... " She lead him into the cave, inside her two other sisters had just finished cleaning up whatever mess was made, despite blind, these goats knew what they were doing. How they knew, Khan didn't care about that one bit.

" Right in there... " Bev pointed to a doorway that had a sheet acting like a substitute door.

" There ready...Also, it's a boy..." Florabel said and with no hesitation he slowly walked through

Laying in the bed was Aura, her hair was a mess, and she very much exhausted, but despite this she was keeping her gaze focused on a little rolled up blanket. She then diverted her attention to her husband and gave a warm smile. " Khan...Come on...Meet your son...Chris Henson Fang. " Slowly he kept walking, making sure not to make to much noise. Gently he sat down on the side of the bed and gazed at his-no, their child. Unlike Khan's white albino skin, the infant was a grey silver, the little guy's small amount of hair was a much lighter shade of the color itself.

" Do you want to hold him? "

" Yes... " Slowly she handed over the newborn to her husband. Upon doing so, his sons eyes opened gazing at his father for the first time. Gently he caressed his thumb on the side of it's cheek and the child was happy to receive this attention As he continued to do this, all the sudden the infant's right hand suddenly turned into a paw.

" He is...like me... "

" I know...But come on, that little paw is adorable... " Aura smiled as they watched him return to sleep. " Khan, you know what this means right? "

" That we are now parents? "

" Well, yeah, that. And this is a sign. " She leaned forward and her husband handed back the child as she rocked him. " It means humanity can have a chance to live on the surface once again... "

" I hope so... "

" Khan... "

" I'm just being honest Aura... " He replied back focusing his gaze on their son. " So many don't even have hope no more... "

" And some are just afraid...Khan...We've seen so many things since we left our burrow, and we know that the Mutes are just like us...There's good and there's bad...Were not so different from one another...The sisters are an example of that... " Khan hummed in agreement and with that heard the two continued to enjoy the moment they were having, welcoming their new child to the world itself. It might not have been the one like two hundred years ago, and while others took refuge underground, this was another start.

A start to show, that humanity itself would eventually once again, live as they did for centuries, on the surface itself.

* * *

After a long time reading, the journal had finally run out of pages with his father's hand writing. And so he closed it and looked to the others in surprise. " I know the Chevre Sisters knew my parents...But this is a surprise... "

" Chris, they helped deliver you! " Kipo exclaimed happily before raising an eyebrow in confusion. " But why didn't they say anything? "

" Maybe it slipped their minds? " Benson guessed shrugging his shoulders.

" Or maybe they knew we'd find out anyways... " Wolf assumed and from the way she saw it, she was right on the money. " What about you Chris? How do you feel? "

" I don't know... " He looked over his shoulder and saw that the sun was setting in the distance. Immediately he got up and head towards the door. " We should probably camp here for the night. "

" Where are you going? " Benson asked as he exited out the door.

" What else? Grab dinner. " He replied bitterly closing it behind him. As he left, everyone exchanged a concerned look with one another.

* * *

**...**

four more weeks had now passed. The father and son's journey was hadn't gotten easier. They had to loose the raft they made to continue on foot, and that only made their travels a bit slower.

Also since they were in un familiar territory, they didn't know what to expect. For this reason, the two of them were on full alert, and to pass the time to get their minds off of things, Khan instructed Chris on how to control on what he called 'inner beast'. Aside from seeing in the dark, his enhanced senses, he proved to be a very quick learner.

In only a matter of days, Chris was able to make his arms transform into paws and revert them back to normal. But that's all he could mostly do for the time being, any more lessons would probably have to wait later.

Right now though, according to Khan they were now almost finally close to their final destination.

Out of the mountains and forests, the two of them were now along side the coast line. The smell of sea salt filled the air, compared to the city, it was full of life. There were large seagulls with four sets of wings, Mega Crabs that walked through the water, their legs the size of tree trunks. The fish there were also massive.

" So...this is the ocean... "

" Beautiful isn't it? " Khan asked.

" Oh yeah, defiantly. Whoa! Check it out! " In the distance they saw a Whale jumping out of the water getting some air, not like the ones in books, but a Mega. It was practically the biggest damn thing they'd ever seen in their whole life's. A whole body could easily supply ten or fifty burrows that'd last for years.

" The whale's are gigantic! If they're that big, I bet the sharks are like that too! "

" Well lets not try to push our luck with that... " Khan said finding it a bit amusing, but how couldn't he? The child had never seen marine life like this, aside from fish but that was it. " If anything the whale's probably have their quarrels with them. "

" Huh, that's actually a good point..." He never thought about it that way and began to jot down some notes on that theory. Khan looked over his head and paused making his son pause as well.

" That book, you've had it this whole time? "

" Well, Yeah...Mom always had this with her when we were out and whenever we saw a mega she always added something to this. It wasn't much, but for us it was fun. "

" She's not here anymore though... "

" I know... "

" So why do you do it? "

" Because I enjoy doing it... " Chris said with a smile. " And I don't want it to be something that makes me sad... "

Khan hummed at his response and they continued on. " Thats...a really mature way of thinking Chris...I'm very pleased to hear this. "

" Your welcome...I guess... " He whispered the last part and then noticed something. " Hey dad? Is that where were going? " He pointed to a decent high enough peak that was very close to the shorelines.

" Yes... " Khan confirmed still keeping his gaze right over at that direction. " That is where our journey will finally end... "

" So...We finally did it... " Khan put a hand on his shoulder and nodded.

" We did...Chris... " The young hybrid and watched as his father walked up to him and knelt down. He then presented the ash sack. " Carry them... " Without hesitation, the boy slowly accepted and nodded his head, not speaking a word. But Khan knew, his son was thankful.

And with that, the two of them made their climb up, and after a bit of hassle, they finally got on top of the peak.

" Wow... " The child was in awe of the view he was seeing. He always saw pictures of the ocean, and breath taking beaches. But actually seeing something like this in person for the first time, ever. There were no words to describe it, but they also knew they came here for a reason. To honor deceased loved ones final wish, and today, that wish would be fulfilled.

Khan exhaled deeply as Chris lifted up the sash and opened it. " Father... " He was willing to help him do the honors by holding it.

Instead the older hybrid shook his head. " No..." He put a hand on his son's shoulder. " We do it together...son... " Chris nodded his head and then without rush, he took the first grasp of his mother's ashes. His father proceeded to do the same.

All Chris had to do, was open the palm of his hand and watch it fly with the wind, as did Khan. Chris took his second and last hand as did his father and they both watched as the remains of the matriarch scattered to the wind and off to the sea, forever becoming one with the world itself.

Khan put an arm over his sons shoulder as they watched it disappear in the distance. A single tear rolled down from his eye. " Goobye Aura... "

" I love you mom... "

" We now fulfilled your mother's request...Come... "

" Dad...What made this place so special? "

Khan paused taking a good look of the ocean, as the waves gently plowed against the rocks. " This place...Holds many memories for me, and your mother. "

" Like what? "

" I proposed to her here... "

" Huh? I thought you both were already married. I don't understand... "

" We were. But I didn't give her a _proper_ one. Originally I couldn't, and she already knew what I was going to do... " Khan kept explaining as they walked back to the spot where they climbed up. " The reason why was because...I was...embarrassed. "

Chris held back a laugh. " You? Embarrassed? "

" You'll understand what I mean if you do fine someone who your willing to spend the rest of your life with. " Khan countered. " Fighting is one thing, but love, is much more harder then it looks. But she also loved the ocean... " He paused and took a glance at the surrounding areas. " She always dreamed of seeing it, wanting to feel it's breeze and to her, it also brought hope. "

" Hope? " Chris wasn't expecting this. " Why? "

Khan pointed outwards. " Beyond these waters, are other kinds of people, places that are different then here. She always was curious to know if there were others out there. "

" So that's why she wanted her ashes scattered here... " Chris was now beginning to understand. " This place held so many memories for the both of you. "

" That's right... "

" So what do we do now? "

" Now...We go home... " Khan anwsered and just like that the dream had ended.

* * *

On that que Chris woke up and groaned rubbing his face and looked to see everyone was still asleep. Being as quiet as he could, the silver teen opened up a curtain and saw that there was a still of bit of darkness left. But he knew that in a little short while the sun would soon rise.

Once it did, he and the group would continue searching for his anchor. But deep down, the whole purpose of returning to this place, to confront his 'inner darkness' as the sisters described it.

Chris knew eventually the day would come where he'd have to finally face it, just not like this. So many different emotions were flooding through him, so much that he honestly didn't know what to do.

With a sigh, Chris went back to the room, not long before he noticed something underneath the counter of the kitchen. Pulling it out, he discovered it was a case and inside was an acoustic guitar. He remembered this instrument, his mother would sometimes play it when they were outside at night looking at the stars. He really did miss those times.

And so, with nothing else to do, he made his way out of the cabin and gently closed the door. Once outside he found a spot where he could see the sun rise. With a bit of adjusting he found what he was looking for and started playing a gentle tune. With the right feeling, he started to play.

" I feel so extraordinary...Something's got a hold on me...I get this feeling I'm in motion...A sudden sense of liberty...I don't care 'cause I'm not there...And I don't care if I'm here tomorrow...Again and again I've taken too much...Of the things that cost you too much. "

I used to think that the day would never come  
I'd see delight in the shade of the morning sun  
My morning sun is the drug that brings me near  
To the childhood I lost, replaced by fear  
I used to think that the day would never come  
That my life would depend on the morning sun. "

As he continued playing, the memories of his family started pouring out. He didn't know why, but he couldn't deny what was happening. He remembered his mother's smile, home schooling him, and even teaching him how to cook. He also remembered the days when his father would always smile, teaching him everything he knew. He also recalled the entire journey he and his father shared carrying out the matriarch's ashes.

" When I was a very small boy  
Very small boys talked to me  
Now that we've grown up together  
They're afraid of what they see

That's the price that we all pay  
And the value of destiny comes to nothing  
I can't tell you where we're going  
I guess there was just no way of knowing

I used to think that the day would never come  
I'd see delight in the shade of the morning sun  
My morning sun is the drug that brings me near  
To the childhood I lost, replaced by fear  
I used to think that the day would never come  
That my life would depend on the morning sun. "

" I feel so extraordinary  
Something's got a hold on me  
I get this feeling I'm in motion  
A sudden sense of liberty

The chances are we've gone too far  
You took my time and you took my money  
Now I fear you've left me standing  
In a world that's so demanding. "

More memories continued pouring in, the day when his mother passed, and also loosing the chance to become an older brother. He then recalls the final fight he and Khan shared, ultimately leading to his end.

" I used to think that the day would never come  
I'd see delight in the shade of the morning sun  
My morning sun is the drug that brings me near  
To the childhood I lost, replaced by fear  
I used to think that the day would never come  
That my life would depend on the morning sun

I used to think that the day would never come  
I'd see delight in the shade of the morning sun  
My morning sun is the drug that brings me near  
To the childhood I lost, replaced by fear  
I used to think that the day would never come  
That my life would depend on the morning sun. "

Chris finally stopped placing the instrument down, all while tears poured from his eyes and finally let out his emotions. His misty eyes looked up to the sky and saw that the sun had now finally risen bringing light to a new day.

Unknown to him, the group had been woken up by his song, hearing every single word. They were also was touched by what he did. Dave cried into Benson's shirt with the teen returning the favor, he was crying a bit to. Even Wolf, though she wouldn't admit it, but now, she knows that deep down, despite her past. There were still loving families in the world today and their bonds were real. She even wondered for a moment if she had loving parents like Chris and Kipo did.

Speaking of which, the said Burrow Girl, slowly walked to him and knelt down sitting right beside him. He looked over to her for a moment. " I didn't mean to wake you...I just got a lot on my mind. "

" It's fine...It was nice actually...real nice...So, do you want to keep looking? "

" I don't know if we should, there's nothing left here anymore... "

Kipo kept silent for a moment thinking strongly on what words she was going to us. " Chris, the sisters said you had a wall blocking you...And we have to... " She then asked a very hard question. " What happened to your parents? " She got no response as he only continued looking forward wiping away his tears. " You don't- "

" No...no..." Chris cut her off. " After everything we've been through, it's only fair... " He sighed sadly taking in a few moments of silence before explaining. " First my mother died... "

" How? "

The silver teen looked very hesitant and looked away turning to the outside. " Childbirth... " His anwser shocked not only Kipo, but the rest of the group nearby who could hear them talk to one another. " Her...and the baby too..."

Kipo did her best to hold back some tears. " What...What Did you do? "

" We did a warrior style funeral, we cremated her body and she had a request...To take her ashes and scatter them to a special place...Right near the ocean, and that's what we did...It took a while to get there, so as you'd expect it'd take just as long to get back home...But along the way, things took a turn for the worst... "

* * *

Right now, the father and son were seen making their way through the river on another raft they made. It did take longer to make this one compared to the first, but the reward was well worth it as this would help them travel much faster then on foot.

It has now been over three days since they scattered their loved ones ashes out to the ocean. Their current objective, was to return home. But while doing so, there was a lot of questions rolling through Chris's mind.

" Father? "

" What? "

" Now that we scattered mothers ashes, what are we going to do now? "

" We will decide on something. " Khan replied. " Preferably, I'd like to continue your training. "

" Sounds good to me... " Chris liked the sound of that idea. " Oh...Hey, I know I never asked, but how did you meet mom? "

Khan hummed at that question and then chuckled. " She saved me. "

" How? "

" With her voice...You see, your mother was a lot of things...And a nurse was just another number of her talents. "

" Mm-hmm. "

" When I first heard it, I could've sworn it was angel, and sometimes, I always thought she was. Aura always had a smile on her face, she was happy. After an 'accident' I was taken in for treatment, and that's when heard her humming, and then her voice...It was a breathtaking... " Khan smiled at the memory. " Even in dark times I went through, she gave me hope and love. "

" Wow...You actually just told me a good story. " Chris said making his father chuckle in amusement and before long the two of them had finally gotten to a decent spot. They knew it'd take a while to get home, but compared to the journey itself, it'd only take a while to arrive home, just not as long though.

" Okay, so let's find a spot for the night? "

Khan nodded his head. " Yes.

...

After many hours of walking, night time had now settled in and as of right now, the father and son had set up camp. A small camp fire was burning close by them, providing more light and warmth. They had also just finished eating.

" How long do you think it'll be till we get home? " Chris asked gazing at the sky.

" Hopefully not to long... " Khan replied. " But it's safe to assume we will arrive there as long as we keep a good pace. "

" Not slow, and not to fast right? " Chris asked getting a chuckle of amusement from his father.

" Right... " He then sighed taking in the night sky. " I see Leo... "

" Hmmm? " Chris looked up to the sky. " Where? "

" There... " Khan pointed it out.

" Oh, yeah, now I can see it. That was mom's birth sign right? "

" Correct. "

" What was yours again? "

" Draco. "

" You got the dragon? Oh geez, I'm jealous. " Khan chuckled again.

" Don't forget, you were born under Scorpio, it's not to bad. It all just depends on how you feel about it... " Khan said before gazing over to his child. " Also...Chris? "

" Hmm? "

" I know this hasn't been easy you, neither has it been so for me. But, listen, sometimes, when you fight, you don't fight because the world makes you. We fight, for our future. Not matter what, even in the darkest days, we steel our will and hold onto our hope. Every moment we have, always counts, and that's why...I want you to know... " He put a hand on his shoulder. " I'm proud of you and so would your mother. "

Chris smiled upon hearing those words. " Thank you father. " The young hyrbid stood up and began to walk into the woods.

" Where are you going? "

" To get more wood. "

" Excellent thinking... " Khan was very pleased by his sons own free thinking on what had to be done.

...

With his night vision, Chris was gathering as much wood as he could, whatever they could use to keep the fire alive.

All the sudden as he was gathering, a scream was heard making the child whirled around in surprise. He knew which direction it came from, and he knew something was wrong. Dropping what he was gathering, Chris made a mad dash towards their camp. Jumping over anything that got in his way. He even tripped, getting a face flat in the ground. But he ignored it and got back up, adrenaline was rushing through his veins.

He had now arrived back at the camp, but was quick to skid himself to a halt and hid in a nearby bush.

" You have some nerve for what you did... " Chris was hearing a voice he'd never heard before in his life, but from the sounds of it, it belonged to a she. Silently he peeked through the bushes and much to his shock, Khan was tied in some sort of thick metal ropes being held by multiple figures wearing black and purple draped capes including some masks and the hood had what resembled to be bunny ears

Then there was one who stood out wearing a hooded teal cape with a black raven plague doctor style mask. This was the one who was talking. " I always thought you were smarter then the rest, but looks like I was wrong. " As this individual kept talking, Chris quickly got to work, knocking out those who were close by to even his odds in fighting.

" And what would that be? "

" You betrayed huamnity, by becoming one of 'them'. "

" I did not betray anyone. " Khan narrowed his making sure to keep her focus on him while his boy was working. " Keep your delusions to yourself. It was my decision, and quite frankly, I grew tired of living underground like a coward. "

" And do you know why we were forced to live there in the first place? "

" I do and what was the cause of it? " Khan retorted back. " Humanity has done a lot of things there not proud of, and this is one of them. "

" Which why it was up to us to fix this _mistake. _There is no choice for us. "

" No, there is a choice. " He argued. " There's always a choice. You just don't want to see the bigger picture. " His only response was a small wooden crossbow to the face.

" Oh I do...More then you think... " She prepared to pull the trigger.

Seeing enough Chris ran out emerging from the tree's. " Get away from him! " Using his fathers weapon he bashed a few of the hooded figures aside and leapt towards there head honcho. However there leader was a more of fighter then he gave her credit for and was knocked down to the ground. He wasn't given any chance to react as he was now being held down.

" Let him go! "

The leader of the figures walked forward in what appeared to be curiosity. She looked between Khan and Chris a few times before it dawned on her. She then laughed in slight amusement kneeling down to Chris's level locking eyes with him. " So you actually have a son? Now, it all makes since on why you left... " She reached out to grab his cheeks only for him to try and snap them off making her recoil in surprise seeing his teeth had now become sharp. She then looked back to Khan. " He's like you, isn't he? " He only glared at her.

" You have me. My son has no part in this. "

" That's where your wrong... " She brought her crossbow back out and aimed it at the child.

" No! "

" I'm only going to ask you this one time Khan...What did they do with the mutagen research notes? "

" I don't know...We left before they even began their 'project'... " Khan replied confusing Chris even further making their leader scoff lowering down her weapon.

" Maybe you don't know...But on the other hand... " She glanced over at Chris. " I can work with this. Start from scratch... "

" Don't you dare! " Khan already knew where this was going and before long two other hooded figures emerged ensnaring the young boy by the neck and proceeded to drag him away. Despite his position, Chris continued to resist it.

" I said leave my son alone! " Khan roared out. " Take me instead! "

" Why use a defective product when I can have something worth more? " The leader replied back making the father look over to his son as he continued to struggle holding on whatever he could grab that was until she pressed her foot on both his hands forcing him to let go and started to walk off with him

Khan growled in anger barring his fangs closing his eyes tight as he could. The two holding him down were starting to feel more pressure as he breaking free from their grips. " You...will...not...touch...**my son!** " Khan yelled out on the top of his lungs and before long his arms enlarged into tiger paws and he used them to bash away any who was foolish enough to fight him.

Before long, his eyes became feline and with a roar he planted both paws firmly on the ground. Once that happened the wind suddenly swirled around him sending everyone else flying and the ones who were holding Chris as well. While he was busy getting the lashings off his neck, something emerged out of the dust.

It was a massive white tiger standing over at least 19 feet tall,

Quickly enough, he grabbed Chris by the back of his collar and made a run for it. But as he was doing so, the leader fired off an arrow hitting the tiger right in the back right leg making the large feline grunt in pain but continued running leaving the hooded figures in shock while the leader was more intrigued.

...

After running for who knows how long the tiger eventually began to slow down and slumped down to the side making a loud thud releasing his son. With a whirl of wind, Khan returned to normal.

" Father! " Chris quickly ran over to him, the first thing he did was take the arrow out of his leg. Much to his shock, their was some sort of substance on the very tip itself mixed with the blood. That only meant one thing, poison. " Hang on dad, this'll take a while, but- "

" Chris...No... " Khan spoke spoke up his breathing was now starting to steadily grow more slow. " There's nothing more you can do... "

Chris's eyes widened in shock for what he was hearing and was trembling. " No-no-no-no! Dad come on hang in there! I'll chop off your leg If I got too! "

" Chris it's already to late-

" Don't say that! " Chris snapped he couldn't hold it back any longer tears were now flooding his eyes. " We just finally finished our journey! We were going to do so much together to make up for lost time...Losing mother was bad enough...I'm not ready! It's to soon!..." He then embraced his father. " Don't leave me too... "

" My son... " Slowly Khan returned the gesture using only his right arm sighing sadly. He didn't want things to end like this, he wanted to see what kind of a man Chris would become, and so did Aura. However, life and fate, had different plans in store. He didn't know if it was because of what he became, but he didn't care, dying was one thing, leaving your child when they still need you, that hurt a lot more. " Chris...Never once, did I ever stop loving you...I might've been not what you wanted either, and I'm sorry for making you feel that way...But, you have to stay strong & hide... " He gently pushes him back and touches his cheek. " Do what you can, just don't be afraid to live either...Promise me you will... " Chris nodded his head as his father continued talking.

" Right now, you feel alone, but the world is a large and vast place...So someday, you'll have others to call your own...When the time comes, you'll do so many wonderful things, things...that I never was able to do...Hope, lives on in you my boy...I'll be with you, even if you can't see me...I love you my son... " And just like that his hand dropped to the side, and his eyes were now closed for the last time, Khan Fang, had now died. All his son could do was cry laying his head down at the crook of his father's neck mourning for the last bit of family he had left.

* * *

Back in the present Chris had just finished telling his story. One that had left the group in tears Dave was wailing holding onto Benson as for Wolf and Kipo they felt the same way.

" Waaaaah! I love you Benson! " The bug cried out and hearing this made him smile and hugged his friend.

" I love you too buddie... "

" And that's what happened... " He looked over to Kipo. " That's why I never showed my other half. The ones that killed dad, they're still out there somewhere, I had to keep moving, stay hidden much as possible, try not to draw a lot of attention to myself. "

" I'm so sorry you had go through all that... " Kipo wiped away her eyes. " I had no idea... "

Chris sighed gently taking Kipo's hand and patted it with the other. " It's fine...I got all of you now... " He gave them all a smile that they returned back and before long they all gathered around and embraced him in a group hug. One of which even Wolf was apart of it.

" Were here for you Chris... " Kipo said.

" Yeah, we've all been through so much together... " Benson continued on.

" And that's what makes us a pack... " Wolf continued.

" Nah, were more like family. " Dave said.

" Thank you... "

Kipo then passed him his fathers journal. He stared into it and sighed going into thought. " Well, at least I feel better then I have in a long time...But, I don't understand who were those people? "

" After hearing your father's story, it's clear that it was the same ones they were worried about from their old burrow. " Wolf put in her thoughts. " But they didn't say it was Scarlemagne either though...All in all, I think we'll find more awnsers once we find Kipo's old Burrow. "

Chris nodded his head in agreement. " Okay, so it's settled. We'll spend one more night here and then we'll move on, sound good? " He got multiple replies back and with that done he got up and started walking away.

" Where are you going? " Benson asked but he didn't stop nor look back.

" There's something I need to do... " He replied solemnly

The group was curious to know what he was doing especially Kipo who stood up. " I'll go with him. "

* * *

After an hour of walking, and taking out a patch of flowers from the ground making the sure the roots were in tact, Kipo followed Chris into a small clearing that had a nice decent sized waterfall nearby.

" What is this place? " She asked looking around.

" Look there... " Chris pointed forward, in front of a tree was a large piece of stone with two other large rocks sticking out one on each side. " I made a memorial. It's not much, but its to let them know I care. " He continued to walk forward with Kipo right behind him. As they got closer, Kipo noticed some words were carved into the stone.

**Khan Fang & Aura Fang **

**Both loving and devoted parents.**

Seeing this made her a bit nervous since she normally wasn't involved in things like this. " I shouldn't be here, should I? "

" No, your fine. " Chris reassured as they slowly walked up to the grave. He sat down crossing his legs and cleared his throat and started to speak.

" Mom, Dad..It's..um...been a while hasn't it? " Not amused with his start he powered through with a sigh. "..I know, I should've come visit more often, and I admit it. I'm sorry for that...It just- It's just not that easy for me...I'm sure you both probably know that by now... " He gave a long sigh he morphed his right hand into a paw and lightly dug into the ground and set the flowers roots in the hole before covering it. He then continued speaking.

" Dad...All this time I've been doing exactly what you've been wanting me to do...Live on, and I have...But it just wasn't the same without one of you around...I miss you and mom everyday. And I mean, everyday. I miss all those times we had together. Mom, you taught me so much, with what you knew and Dad you helped me become who I am now. " He closed his eyes bowing his head to the gravestone. " Thank you both... " He raised up his head. " Also, I'd like for you both to someone. " Chris motioned Kipo to sit down which was what she did.

" I'm not sure if you both remember, but this Kipo. The same baby her dad had when he was taken to Chevere Sisters. "

" Uh... "

Chris leaned to her ear and whispered. " Just be yourself, they might not be here, but who's to say they can't listen? "

" Okay... " Kipo did just that. " Well, Mr and Mrs Fang It's nice to finally meet you both...Sorry, I'm just new to this... " She paused before continuing. " I just want to let you know that your sons a great friend. He's also been with me since I first got on the surface, I don't know if you and my parents had something planned, but whatever it was, I'm glad you did, because I met him and I made some other new friends. "

" So, you want to tell them what went on? "

Ten minutes had passed by after they told them what was going on.

" And, that's what's happened. " Kipo finished.

" She ain't kidding, " Chris pipped in. " It's true. Every single word of it... " He chuckled lightly before gaining a sad face. " Were just about wrap things up...Even though you're not here, I'm pretty sure you can both still listen, and watch over me...But, I just want to let you both know that I'm okay... " He leans forward putting his hand on the stone and Kipo joined in. " And dad, I think know what you meant now. There's others counting on me, it ain't gonna be easy, but I know we'll be able overcome the challenges ahead. So please, watch over for a little while longer. "

Chris made a sigh standing back up and gave Kipo a hand. " I'll be sure to come back when I have the chance. I owe you both that much. Love you. " With those words said he got up and began to walk off with Kipo following right behind him. He paused for a moment and turned around, and almost for a brief moment he could've sworn he saw his parents in spirit Aura was smiling, with Khan nodding his head in approval before smiling as well and disappeared.

" Something wrong? " Kipo regained his focus and instead he only smiled and shook his head.

" Nah, come on. " As they continued walking the two of them made some small talk.

" You know Chris...I might not them well like you and my parents did, but...I think they'd be proud you. "

" Yeah...Sorry about the detour. "

" It's okay. You had to do this. And now that it's done, we can try and find the burrow I was born in. Even though we don't know where it is... " She said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

Chris patted her on the back lightly. " We'll find it...Don't know how, but we will. " All the sudden he gained a blush for what reason, it most defiantly had to do with something in particular. The 'anwser', with everything going on, he wasn't able to give it much thought, but after these last few days, he did get some thought. He also remembered the journey he shared with his father. They lived their lives to the fullest even if the end wasn't the way they wanted it to be and they weren't afraid either.

Ultimately Chris made his choice, and for him there was no turning back. Without hesitation he gently took her hand. " Hmm? " Kipo looked down and looked back to him in confusion. " What are you doing? "

Chris blushed like tomato slightly diverting his gaze away a bit. " Giving your anwser... " It took about a few minutes for her to realize what he was talking about and then it clicked. She smiled upon hearing this before interlocking her fingers with his.

" Not trying to ruin the moment or anything... " Kipo spoke up. " But I've never done this before. "

" Feelings mutual and that's okay. " Chris replied back. " We'll be fine. One step at a time, and depending on what happens we'll do something fun. Sound good? "

" Yeah. "

* * *

**To be continued**

**Sorry about the long wait everyone, it took a while but I finally finished it. Sometimes, making original stuff ain't easy and sometimes it is depending on what your writing about. And yes, I know the final season is here, and no I haven't seen it. So everyone do me a favor no spoilers. **

**I'd rather watch them myself and then I can get my mind rolling on what I want to do for the story and how it'll ultimately end.**

**The next story I'll be working on will be Mysterious Magic, and when this story is finished, there will be something else that will take it's place. **

**What is is you wonder? You'll have to wait and find out.**

* * *

**Now replying back to reviewers**

**Gabeherndon308**

**Thank you. **

**JakeChrusher **

**I'll fix that when I can, thanks for telling me sometimes that happens. Hope you liked the chapter as well. **

**rwby00p **

**Nah, it's fine. **

**Ironchef13 **

**Correction. Don't you wish that all wish our OC characters were cannon in the shows we love, am I right? **

**Guest #1 **

**Heheheh. Well I'm pleased to hear to that. **

**ROCuevas**

**Seasons 3 is coming out this month, so eventually it will be. **

**davidson21**

**Here it is. **

**Guest #2 **

**Hey, this is a close to a start as any, no need to rush things to quick. **

**nashawnbest **

**Just did.**

**Guest #3 All chapters. Literally. **

**Dude, really, come on. That's a dick move, don't spoil it for everyone else. Not cool. Very not cool. :(**


End file.
